Sounds like a Fantasy
by krut09
Summary: Sequel to 'Zombie Containment! Set 3 years from the fateful homecoming game events. XxX Zeddison XxX WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes and foul language in this story! Smut Smut Smutty Fanfiction! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Zed's POV**

It's been almost 3 years since Addison saved me, since risking her life to prove to everyone that zombies can be just as loving as humans. And it's helped, not solved the problems zombies have, but helped to give us more freedoms. The city has taken on some of the ways of the high school by having more shops and restaurants that allow zombies in their businesses. I can actually take Addison on dates to the ice cream parlor without hacking my Z-band. It's great!

Of course you still have people who discriminate against zombies, whether it be because they're older and set in their ways or just grew up being taught all their life to hate us. Violence has been becoming more of an issue lately as integration entirely into the city draws closer and closer. It's funny how the town will cheer on the sports teams, even with zombie players, but once they step off the field they are 'no good zombies.' I shake my head at the thought.

Both Addison and I have been so busy this week, we've barely seen each other. I want to spend more time with her. But the homecoming game was tomorrow and with Addison being the captain of the cheer squad and me, the captain of the football team, we've done nothing but preparations for the game.

Can you believe it? Me! Captain of the football team! Who would have thought a zombie fullback as captain, even over the quarterback. But everyone tells me I brought this team together. Not that I really see it, but I'm not complaining. I love playing football!

Being the captain means I have to be at the top of my game for the team. It's my responsibility. That means longer practices, and even extra ones. Addison is the same way. Cheer is a huge part of her life. She's wanted to be head cheerleader since she was little.

So how could I ever ask her to push that to the back burner when I do finally get some free time. I can't bring myself to. I know how much it means to her. And I know she feels the same with me and football. We both have our dreams and we won't stop each other from reaching for the stars.

I sighed as I stood outside the gym doors, catching a glimpse of Addison's white curls flowing through the air. She lands perfectly and her arms shoot up into a V as she and her squad shout, "GO MIGHT SHRIMP!" in unison to end their cheer.

I'm turning, about to walk away for my second practice of the day when, "Zed!" I hear her yell my name and our eyes meet, a smile instantly lit up my face seeing her happy expression.

"Take 5 guys!" She says cheerfully to her team while she's backing away before sprinting towards me. I drop my bag to the ground and open my arms for her. She leaps into my arms and our lips are crashing together, her legs wrap around my waist as I hold her tightly in my arms. Knowing how our little greeting can make others feel uncomfortable, I back us out of the gym into the mostly deserted hallway and press her back against the wall.

She's taking control, it turns me on when she gets dominant and possessive. Her kiss heated and her fingers tangled in my hair. A growl crawls up my throat as she gives the strands a light tug. I know she can feel my need for her against her leg, I can smell her need for me and it's driving me crazy! We haven't had any _alone_ time in weeks. Maybe a month? Or more?

Our breathing is heavy when we finally pull apart. I rest my forehead against hers as I stare into those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Hi." I whisper through my panting. She giggles.

"Hi." She replied breathlessly. Our breath mingled together in the small space between our lips for a few moments before we settle ourselves back down. I set her on her feet and she wraps her arms around me, I gladly hug her back.

"I miss you so much." She says into my shirt. I can smell her salty tears. I tighten my hold on her.

"I miss you too Addy, but it's gonna be alright!" I reassure her, pulling her back to look at me. "How about we meet up tonight after my practice!" I suggest, she smiles and nods as she wipes the tears from her eyes. I give her my biggest smile and peck her lips one more time.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then!" I say, giving her a wink before she punches my shoulder playfully. I can't help but laugh. She pulls my shirt down to press our lips together in one last passionate kiss. I can't stop the moan that creeps up my throat. She sighs happily against me before pulling apart again.

"See you tonight." She said, something about the way she said it made me gulp and suddenly she was gone. I watched her disappear around the corner back into the gym. I stood there for a good 10 seconds before I was able to move. This girl is seriously going to kill me one day.

I scoop up my duffle bag and run off to practice with a bit of pep in my step, a big grin never leaving my lips.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

My heart is pounding in my ears as I hide against the gym wall beside the doors, my hands folded over my chest to calm my raging heart. I almost didn't hear Bree as she called out to me.

"Addison! Over here!" She called. I tried clearing my mind of my previous perverted thoughts of my zombie boyfriend by shaking my head as I hurry over to watch Bree. She's worked so hard over the years on her flips so she can be a flier. And she has been! She's actually one of our best fliers with her technique. She really is amazing. But right now she's about to attempt the double tuck she's been working on for months. And I think she's finally got it!

Bree takes off in a run and hits the trampoline, sending her into her flip through the air. Both feet hit the mat and she sticks the landing.

"Bree you did it!" I exclaim excitedly. I rush over and hug her tightly as she squeals in excitement as well.

"Grizad zog! (Great job!)" Bree's boyfriend yells from the gym doors. We both turn to the voice and Bree has the biggest smile on her face.

"Bonzo! You saw it?!" She exclaims as she runs towards him, arms wrapping around his neck as she reaches him. I smile at how happy both of them are as they talk about Bree's newest achievement.

"She sure has come a long way, huh?" Someone says behind me, I'd know that voice anywhere. I squealed as I turned around.

"Bucky!" I greet, throwing my arms around his neck. He hugs me back before I pull back. "What are you doing here?" Bucky smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just checking up on my baby cousin! And seeing if you need any help, being crowned captain and all." He winked. I laugh.

"I've got everything under control!" I tell him proudly.

"How bout I sit in for a run through then?" He asked, I nod eagerly.

"Of course! I was about to have us do one more go before ending practice today!" I tell him before calling the squad together.

"Ok guys! We have our former captain Bucky here to watch our routine! Let's show him what we got!" I encourage. Everyone cheers as they rush to their places. Bonzo gives Bucky one of his signature side hugs as he sits beside him on the bleachers.

"It's good seeing you too, big guy." Bucky laughs.

After the music stops, everyone yells, "GO MIGHTY SHRIMP!" and we strike our poses, pom poms waving and sparkling. Our little audience claps excitedly.

"Fantastic! Great work!" Bucky praises, he walks up to me still clapping. "You really are a great cheer _leader_." He told me, emphasizing the leader part.

"Thanks Bucky! That means so much coming from you!" I say happily, hugging him again. It's great to see him. He graduated last year and isn't able to come around as often with everything he has going on in college.

I turn back to my squad, "I think that will be it for practice today! See you all tomorrow at the big game!" I dismiss. Everyone is cheerful and smiling as they get their things together to leave. I catch up with Bucky a little before gathering my things as well.

"So how're things going with you and Zed? He's still treating you well, even though I'm now around, right?" Bucky asks, arms crossed. I laugh.

"Of course! Zed's the best boyfriend I could ask for. You have nothing to worry about Cous." I say, teasing him with the last part. He gives me a joking glare before we head out of the gym and ultimately go our separate ways again.

My mind wonders back to my little 'encounter' with my boyfriend in the hallway just an hour before and I bite my lip at the memory of him pressing my back against the wall. It's been a while since we've been able to have alone time together with everything coming up for us. I know he could smell how much I need him and I could definitely _feel_ how much he needs me. I stop and lean against the lockers, my head tilted up to the ceiling and pressing my thighs together to ease the want churning in my lower belly.

I have to get some time with him. Like now. Then an idea struck. I take off sprinting down the halls like a crazy person, earning me some odd looks from the few students still occupying the corridors. But I didn't care. I just ran as fast as I could, clutching my bag strap over my shoulder to keep it from falling off.

I turn the corner and I've reached the locker room.

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

I had stayed a little later than the others, getting some extra one-on-one time with coach to get tips and critique on my techniques. By the time I got to the locker room, the rest of my team was already gone. I throw my pads and filthy jersey on the bench in front of my locker and strip out of my football pants, wrapping a towel around my waist before heading to the shower.

I turn the corner and I'm suddenly pulled to the side and pushed against the lockers, a set of familiar lips cover mine as she stretches on her tiptoes. It takes me only a few moments before my lips reacted, my hands finding the small of her back to pull her closer. Her kiss is heated and her hands are rubbing along my bare torso, lingering on my abs and sides. Mine roam down her sides to her hips. I pull back to look at her. We're both panting and I give her a smile.

"I'm gross." I say, referring to the sweat and dirt covering my entire body. Addison giggles and pecks my lips again.

"Let's clean you up then." She says, a seductive tone coating her words, making me gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zed POV**

She takes my hand and leads me to my original destination, pausing at the entrance to the showers and releases my hand.

I watch as she pulls the ribbon out of her ponytail, letting her hair fall freely in gorgeous waves down her back. Then she turns to face me, her eyes burning into mine, as her fingers grip the bottom of her cheer top and in one swift motion pulls it over her head and lets it drop to the floor. I can't help but look. My mouth starts to water. She's really come into her body the last few years, maturing in all the right places if you know what I mean. Her chest is fuller than when we were 15, her hips slightly wider, giving her the perfect proportions of an hourglass.

She doesn't wait for me to drink in her form for long as she also discards her skirt, leaving her only in her bra and panties. I gulp again, this time more in an attempt to restrain my urge to just throw her up against the wall and fuck her brains out. I've missed her too much for that. I want to savor her.

I step forward, my eyes returning to hers. Addison shivers when my fingers touch the skin on her waist. I lean down and kiss her lips softly, expressing how much I've missed spending time with her, how much I love her. Her arms circle my neck, her feelings mirroring mine as our lips move in unison. A delicious mix of love and lust driving our actions now.

One of my hands move up to the clasps of her bra and with practiced ease release the hooks. She pulls back enough to discard the now limp garment and returns her hands to my shoulders. I place delicate kisses along her neck down to her collarbone, and bend down to continue my trail. Addison moans, her nails lightly digging into the muscles of my shoulder as she tried holding onto me for support.

I hook my thumbs into the sides of her panties and tug them down, trailing my delicate kisses down the center of her body. Her fingers are trembling in anticipation against my skin as I kiss her belly button. She steps out of the tiny garment and I drop it with her bra, standing again in front of this now naked goddess. I grab her hips and lift her into my arms, she wraps her shaky legs around my torso and kisses me hard. I discard my towel and walk us into the shower.

We enter one of the shower stalls and I turn the water on by memory, never stopping the onslaught of kisses to my girl in my arms. I let the water run over myself first, just to be sure it would be comfortable for Addy. When the water is warm enough against my back, I move us both under the cascading water.

Addy sighs contently against my lips as the warm water washes over her body. I walk her to the wall and lean her back against the cool tile, she shivers but doesn't complain, my body pressed intimately into hers. Our mouths move with purpose, with a need, that we can't ignore.

My hand slid up her side until I reach her full breast. I message it in my palm and her nails dig into my back as she arches in response. Her hot center rubs against my throbbing manhood, both of us shiver and groan at the contact. A spark of new need for oneness ignited in both our bellies.

She grips my face in one hand and the hair on the back of my neck tangled in her other as she kisses my lips and our tongues battle for more territory. I let go of her breast and move both my hands to her ass, giving her a squeeze that made her moan into my lips. I groan in return. We're so close to being unified like our bodies are pleading for, a jerk of my hips and I'll be inside her. My member twitches in anticipation. I draw my lips away from hers, our breath heavy and hot as it mingles in the small distance between us.

"Are you ready baby?" I ask huskily. She eagerly nods her consent to show her urgency and need for me to hurry. I don't make her wait. My hips jerk forward and I'm fully sheathed into her.

Addy gasps as her finger tighten slightly in my hair, for only a moment I'm afraid we've both forgotten how to breath. I start to move and I can't stop myself from pumping inside her, her encouraging moans egging me on to go faster. I plant my lips on her neck, tasting her savory skin and breathing in her sweet scent that is so... Addison.

"Oh Zed! Yes, yes! Zed!" She cries my name, one of the sweetest sounds I'd ever heard. Maybe the second sweetest sound to her wet thighs bouncing against my hips. I can't get enough of her. I want to hear more. It feels like it's been so long.

I slow my pace till I can pull out without startling her, both of our breathing is still rapid and unsteady. I lower her feet to the ground and kiss her lips once more before gently turning her to face the wall.

Now she knows where this is going and her arousal spikes. She presses her chest against the cool tiles that her back once occupied and stuck out her rear for me. The sight makes my mouth water, but I don't waste much time to take it in as I slam back into her awaiting warmth.

We are both moaning and panting loudly as I pound into her slick folds, the water from the shower still pouring over us as if we were having sex in the rain. Water splashing and emphasizing the sounds as my hips make contact with her backside. It's almost overwhelming with all my senses on overdrive and in tune with, just everything that is, her. My hand find their way to hers against the wall for support. I grasp her hands in mine as she cries out my name over and over, my pace quickening.

"Addison! Ah! I'm gonna- ah!" She can hear that I'm close.

"Cum for me, Zed! Ah! Cum with me!" She encourages. I cried her name again as I spill into her. She matches my cries with her own as she rides out her orgasm with me, repeating my name a few times as if I was her last gasp of air. I pull her torso against mine as I hold her from behind tightly, as if she would disappear if I loosened my grip, kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you, my love." She whispers, still slightly out of breath as she turns in my arms and nuzzles her face into my chest. I kiss her hair again.

"I've missed you more." I reply, muffled by her locks. But she heard every word and giggles, causing me to smile too.

After a few more embracing moments, we start washing up. Once all the suds were gone, I gave her a towel to dry off before grabbing one for myself.

We use the time we have drying off and dressing to catch up with each other.

"So, how has practice been for you?" She asks with a smile. I hunch over dramatically.

"Rough! I think they're trying to kill me!" I throw my arm over my eyes like a damsel in distress. It earns a laugh from my favorite girl before she playfully punches my arm. I laugh and rub the offended appendage.

"How about you? Everything going as planned for the Cheer Championship?" I ask, sliding my shirt over my head.

Her hands stop their tedious drying of her hair with the towel, and her face drops. My brows knit together in concern.

"Practices have been good, and I'm really proud of the squad for all their hard work, but what if my routine isn't good enough to win? What if I'm not as good of a leader as Bucky?" She says, her finger curling and uncurling stands of her hair around them nervously.

I shake my head and drop the towel I had picked back up onto the bench, stepping towards her and wrapping my arms around her.

"You're a great cheerleader Addy. You've been doing this your whole life. And it doesn't matter if you win or lose, as long as you and your team are having fun!" I tell her pulling back to look her in the face. She smiles at me but the worry is still in her eyes.

"But everyone wants to win." She says quietly. I place my hands on either side of her face.

"If you do your best, that's all that matters! You'll do great." I encourage her, I lean down and kiss her sweet lips, and we linger. Our hands wonder and our lips keep meeting for light loving kisses. Eventually, she comes back to her senses. I, on the other hand, could have stayed right there, in her arms, forever.

She giggled as she tried pulling out of my grip but I just pull her closer and kiss her face in a different spot each time.

"Zed." She says in a tease scolding tone. "We can't stay here all night. It's getting late." She can't hold back her giggle as I kiss her nose before letting go of her. She straightens her cloths and pulls her hair back into a ponytail as I gather my things in my duffle bag to get ready to leave. I throw my bag over my shoulder and take her hand, lacing our fingers together. she collects her things as well.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." I say with a smile. Addison nods and we make our way out of the locker room. I peek out first to make sure no one is around before we exit and head out of the school.

The sun was already starting to set as we walked out the door towards her house. Even though the zombie curfew has been lifted, it's not exactly safe for zombies to be walking around late at night. I tighten my grip on Addison's hand slightly. I'm not so much worried about myself, but since Addy is with me, I can't afford for some dumb ass with a race issue to pick a fight. But her voice brings me out of my worries.

"I can't believe how late it's gotten! How long were we in there?" She questioned before digging for her phone, not wanting to release my hand, so she reach cross body to get into her bag. I chuckle into my free hand at her distorting her arm just so she doesn't have to let go of me. "Got it!" She exclaims triumphantly, holding the phone in the air like a trophy. I can't help but laugh again. "7:30?" She cries. "Ugh! My parents are gonna kill me!"

I take my hand from hers, causing her to look up at me surprised for a moment, before I replace my arm around her shoulders and pull her against my side as we continue walking.

"Don't sweat it babe! I'll use my quick wit and charming smile to smooth things over!" I tell her with a wink. She laughs and leans into me, lacing her fingers with mine over her shoulder.

"Thanks Zed." She says quietly. I just squeeze her a little tighter and kiss the top of her head as we continue towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Addison's POV**

The walk to my house doesn't take long, but I don't want my time with Zed to end so soon. So we take our time. It's completely dark by the time I finally get home. The porch light is on so I know my parents must be waiting, but I don't really care. I stop us at the end of the driveway and pull him to look at me. He doesn't fight me when I pull his head down to meet my lips. His arms holding me to him by my waist.

Our moment is cut short when my house's porch light flashes a couple times, indicating that my parents were waiting for us. We pull apart and head up to the house, I hold tightly onto his hand, afraid of what might be awaiting me once I'm inside.

Would they keep me from cheering at the homecoming game? Or the Cheer Championship? Or would they hit me with a low blow and ground me from seeing Zed. The thought made me sick. Zed rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand comfortingly. I look up at his reassuring smile and return a worried one.

Not so much to my surprise, my parents open the door as soon as we step onto the porch.

"You're late." Is all my father says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, um, sorry Dad. Practice ran over, then I was talking with Bucky and Bree-" I lie, but Zed cuts me off, he knows I'm a horrible liar.

"I saw she was still at the school when I got out of my practice for tomorrow's game so I walked her home!" Zed said with a smile. My dad's eyes lit up at hearing mention of the game.

"Oh! Well I'm glad you were around to make sure she got home safe! So how's the team looking for tomorrow?" He asks, Zed smiles excitedly.

"Things are looking great, sir! I think we are almost guaranteed a win!" He answers effortlessly. My mom decides to step in.

"That's wonderful! Would you like to come in and have dinner with us? That way you two can talk more about football?" She offers, looking between him and my dad. Zed looks back behind us at how dark it already was.

"I really should get home. It's pretty late." Zed says, none of us miss the worried look in his eyes after turning back from looking at the darkness. I squeeze his hand to comfort him.

"Zed, honey, why don't you stay. You're right, it is late and you shouldn't be walking home at this hour." My mom responds in her motherly tone, pulling Zed into the house by the arm and I smile as I follow. She plops Zed down at the dining room table and I slide onto the seat beside him.

"I'll call your father and let him know you'll be staying the night." My dad says, pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

"Uh, thanks!" Zed says, not entirely sure as he turns to me. I give him a reassuring smile and grab his hand under the table.

After a quick phone call, my dad joins us at the table as Mom serves the spaghetti. Zed is staring at his plate and waits patiently for everyone to dip out their portions. I watch him as he eyes the long curled noodles covered in red sauce, his eyes wide with excitement as he waited to try a new food. It amazed me that even after so long I can still introduce him to new foods that humans find so common or ordinary.

My mom noticed how polite he was being even though his eagerness was obvious to everyone as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Go ahead and try it! You don't have to wait for us." She encouraged, Zed smiled wide and picked up his fork to take his first bite. I watched in amusement as he messily scooped a forkful of noodles in his mouth, his shoulders slumped and his eyes rolled back as he savored the new tastes.

"Mmmm. This is delicious!" He said pointing to his plate with his fork before taking another messy bite. I giggle when he looks over at me with marinara sauce all over his mouth and cheeks. I take my napkin and gently wipe his face, realization struck him and he gave me a sheepish smile. I giggle again and give him a reassuring smile to tell him it's ok.

I take my fork and twirl the noodles around the prongs and take the neat bite to show him a better way to eat it. He does the same and we exchange another set of smiles at the success.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly, Dad talking Zed's ear off about his glory days in football, while Mom and I discussed plans for the Cheer Championship, like what she should wear and a party for afterwards.

Zed was leaned back in his chair rubbing his flat stomach after everyone was finished.

"Thanks for the meal Mrs. M! Another one of my new favorites!" He thanked. My mom waved him off, obviously flattered but trying to act like the meal was nothing.

"You're welcome to dinner anytime, Zed." With that she started clearing the table and I got up to help before my dad stopped me.

"Now, now! I'll help your mother with this! You go show Zed the guest room and make sure he's got everything he needs so you two can rest up. You both have a big day coming up!" He instructed. I smile and nod.

"Okay, thanks Dad!" I say before pulling Zed towards the stairs, maybe too eagerly? Zed struggles to keep up at first.

"Goodnight Addy! Goodnight Zed!" My Mom called.

"Night Mom and Dad!" I yell half way up the stairs.

"Goodnight Mrs. M, Mr. D!" Zed called. I laugh at his nicknames he'd given my parents. They've told him plenty of times that he can call them by their first names, but he thought it was too casual for his girlfriend's parents and decided on the nicknames to still sound respectful but also friendly.

Down the hall there are two doors, one on either side of the hallway. One door empty of markings to indicate what may lie behind it that leads to the guest room, but the other was very clearly marked as my room with my name in glitter across the top.

I smirk up at Zed and pull him quickly into my room, quietly shutting the door behind us. I launch myself into his arms and crash my lips to his, he's more than eager to oblige as his arms wrap around me and holds me close enough that our stomachs are touching while our tongue meet for battle, lighting a fire in me that yearns to be one with him.

How had we gone for so long without each other? I feel like I've gotten a sudden breath of fresh air as he kisses me, all the worries and pressures I've been feeling the past few weeks melting away under his touch. My body like putty in his hands. I sigh contently against his lips and I feel him smirking at me.

When I pull back, his eyes sparkle, showing me all the love that no words would ever possibly be able to portray. My heart melts.

"Why hello." He says in that goofy tone he used when we first met.

"Hi." I respond with a giggle. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. You can make yourself comfortable." I say, he nods. I give his lips another peck before prancing over to my walk-in closet, gathering my nightie before heading for the attached bathroom. I quickly changed clothes and brushed my teeth before I stood there staring at myself in the mirror. I nervously messes with my hair until every last strand of it was perfect.

I'm so giddy with excitement that Zed is here! For the night! Our first sleepover! Well... that my parents know about... The flood of memories came back to me.

XxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Addison Flashback** {6 months after the ending of 'Zombie Containment'}

 _The waiting was unbearable as I sat on the edge of my bed facing the window twiddling the bottom hem of my short, pastel pink nightgown nervously. Zed would be here any minute, as long as he wasn't either caught sneaking out by his dad, or by the zombie patrol._

 _A sudden wave of panic hits me as my mind starts to race. Was he caught? What happened to zombies caught out past curfew? Especially if they were caught in Seabrook and not Zombietown? Sure, things were beginning to change but the curfew was still in place for now, until there are some political changes and that takes time._

 _My thought were racing when I heard a soft tap on my window, and my heart leapt in my chest as I rushed to open it. There he was, smiling up at me._

" _Hey." He whispered smiling. My smile was so wide._

" _Hi." I whispered back. I stared dreamily into his eyes for I don't know how long until he finally spoke again._

" _Um, can I come in?" He teased. My eyes widened in realization as I quickly tried to recover._

" _Oh! Yeah! Of course!" I say nervously, scooting back from the window so he can climb in._

" _That's better!" He said jokingly, brushing off his jacket before smiling at me again. I giggle and I'm staring at him again. Was I ever going to get used to him? After a few seconds of containing my squeal that he was here, I throw my arms around his torso and hug him tight. He laughs as he hugs me back._

 _I finally pull back enough to look up at him still grinning like a crazy person. "You didn't have any trouble getting here, did you?" I ask. He shakes his head._

" _Nope, smooth as rubbing peanut butter on an umbrella!" He says teasing me again. I feign offense and pulled back, turning away with my nose in the air and arms crossed over my chest. I can sense Zed's panic as he stiffens beside me and quickly starts to frantically apologize and tell me he was only joking._

 _I take the opportunity of his distraction to catch him off guard by tackling him to the bed. With an "oof" from him, we are on my bed and he has his arms wrapped around my waist from underneath me, smiling at one another. I lean in and kiss his lips, softly but lingering. All our previous joking forgotten._

 _It's like a shockwave surged through me at the contact, my body suddenly attuned to all the places his body is touching mine. My hands are pressed against his chest and I can feel the rapid beat of his heart on my palms. A swarm of butterflies wreak havoc on my stomach from the thought that I was making him feel this way._

 _Now it's his turn to take me off guard as he turns us over so that he's hovering over me. He captures my lips again and my mouth responds with fervor, wanting something I'm not 100% sure of. I'm frustrated by my innocence as my body craved contact with him. I tighten my arms around his neck so my chest is pressed against his, slightly relieving the ache to be touched._

 _His hands are holding onto my hips until I feel one start to creep upwards. My mind can't decide whether to focus on his mouth or his hands. And suddenly, he draws my tongue into his mouth and sucks. Well, at least my decision is made for me now. I gasp in a sharp breath at the new sensation, the heat in my belly flaring._

 _My hands start reaching for any part of him I can touch, but I'm frustrated by the amount of clothes he still has on. I tug on his jacket and he quickly disposes of it and is back on me in a second. My hands can wander more freely now, one roaming the back of his broad shoulders while the other found his firm chest. He groans into my mouth, enflaming me more and, all at once, I feel bold. The hand I have on his chest finding it's way down his stomach, I take a few moments to appreciate his abs before continuing further down._

 _When my fingers touch the band on his pants, my heart is racing and the pounding is in my ears. I've gone too far to be a chicken now. I continue down his fly until I reach something foreign and hard, I run my fingers tentatively across the length of it. I start to increase my pressure as I rub it through his pants and he breaks our kiss, closing his eyes and groaning, enjoying the feelings I'm giving him. I look down and it's so erotic to see my hand between our bodies like this, my cheeks are aflame and my boldness renewed._

 _I undo his pant fastenings with shaky hands._

" _Hey, hey." He says stopping me in my tracks, placing his hands on either side of my face and forcing my eyes to his. "It's just me." He whispers inches from my lips, then he pressed his to mine in the next instant, a passionate kiss that eased any worries I had about being 'good' at this stuff. He pulled back again to look at me. "We can stop if you don't want-" He started to push up off of me but I grabbed his shirt to stop him._

" _N-no!" I stammer, blushing nervously. "I want to."_

 _He gave me a smile before laying back on top of me. Our lips connecting again, starting slow as we poured out our love for one another into our kisses until it became like we wouldn't be able to breath without the other. His hands were wandering, skimming over my hips and sides, coming so close that he would brush against the side of my breast, even through my thin nightgown it made me almost cry every time he didn't._

 _I wanted him to touch me. Oh so desperately. As if he's read my mind, his hand shifts slightly, so it's sliding slowly up my stomach. My hands fist the back of his shirt as my muscles tense under his touch._

 _I'm surprised by the electricity I feel when his hand slowly slides over my breast, giving it a gently, testing squeeze, I inhale sharply and quickly return to kissing him. My body is craving this. I press my chest into his hand to increase the contact. He sighs into my mouth, I know he's enjoying this too. I wonder if he would feel this good if I touched him? I want to give him pleasure like he's giving me._

 _My hand returns to its spot that I had stopped before. His pants were already undone so I had full access if I wanted. My hand gently slides over his boxers until I reach the foreign body part again. This time I wrap my fingers around the appendage and start to softly bring my hand up then back down. I hear Zed hiss in a breath and I'm afraid I've hurt him, pulling my fingers away as I look up at his face._

" _Zed? Are you ok?" I ask, still worried I'd hurt him. He chuckles and grabs my hand, replacing it on his manhood._

" _Keep doing that." He says huskily, the need I hear in his voice fueling me forward. Once I'm back in the same position, he takes his hand away to let me continue. He replaces his lips on mine, kissing me so soft and gently that my heart melts._

 _I pump my hand up and down, slowly at first. He pulls his mouth away from me and closes his eyes, seeming to be concentrating. His breathing is heavy and hot above me. He's really enjoying this, isn't he? The thought that I am doing this to him licks the fire in my belly and a new feeling between my legs makes itself known, a want to be touched on my most intimate spot._

 _An idea struck me. A completely perverted and embarrassing idea. My face turns beet red but I can't help but try. I stop working his member and start frantically pushing on his chest. He looks down at me, stunned._

" _What's wrong?" He asked worried._

" _Roll over," I demand, he's still in shock and doesn't budge. "please." I beg, he complies and rolls onto his back and without hesitation I'm on top of him, legs straddling his hips. My mouth claims his again, kissing him hard, he kisses me back with equal heat. His hands are gripping my hips, as if I'll disappear if he lets go. I guess I scared him for a minute there._

 _I blush hard as my idea comes back to mind, my core is directly above his member, just a few inches away. I press my hips down and I cry out at the sensation of his hardness against me. I vaguely hear his gasp but he quickly takes my mouth against his to muffles my noises. I move my hips like I had my hand, up and down his length, creating a delicious friction where I needed it most, even through my panties and his boxers the sensation is maddening._

 _We're both moaning and panting against each other as I rub myself on him. One of his iron grips releases and in the next instant it's on my breast. I gasp in a breath and his hand messages my sensitive mound. His hips are moving in rhythm with mine now, my brain is starting to go blank._

 _I'm almost to some peek I'm not sure of when he crashes his lips on mine, I shatter into 100 tiny pieces, wreathing on top of him as the room spins around me. He turns us over onto our sides. I bury my face in his chest and he wraps his arms tightly around me, kissing the top of my head softly as I ride out my intense first orgasm._


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Addison's Flashback**

 _When the room finally rights itself, I peel my crimson face from his chest and look up at him. He chuckles and kisses my mouth gently, I instantly relax. That's when I feel his manhood still hard against my thigh. My face shifting into worry as my hands find his face._

" _I'm so sorry Zed! I didn't realize you hadn't-" But he cut me off by bringing his lips to mine again. He pulls our foreheads together._

" _I'll be ok. I'm happy I could make you feel that good." He said. I blush for the hundredth time and turn my eyes away so I don't have to look at his face._

" _But I want you to feel good too." I whisper, he chuckles in response. Putting his hands on either side of my face, he drew my eyes to his once more._

" _It felt amazing." He smiled at me. My heart leapt to my throat. How was I supposed to respond to that? But I really do want him to feel just as good as I did. To reach that peek and fall back down to be caught in my arms. The image of him coming undone awakens my body anew, flames coursing through my lower stomach and meeting at the apex of my thighs._

 _Despite him saying I didn't need to worry about 'helping him out', my hand slid between our bodies and he doesn't stop me when I reached his waistband. This time, I let my fingers slip beneath the fabric and my hand was now in full contact with his erection, skin to skin. I was surprised how velvety soft his skin was down there._

 _He moaned beside me and rolled onto his back, giving me full access to him. I couldn't help the flood of pride that he was so vulnerable just for me. I lean up and kiss his lips, his stiffness twitching with appreciation in my hand._

 _I worked him slowly like I had before but the angle I was forced with, because of the elastic constricting my wrist, was hard for me to maneuver. Gingerly, I remove my hand and slip his boxers down his hips; he raised his lower half slightly for me to make it easier._

 _His manhood sprung up out of its restraints and I'm stunned for a moment seeing it full on for the first time. I must have stared a few moments too long because he started to fidget slightly uncomfortably beside me, rubbing his hand along my waist to bring me back to reality._

 _I return my hand around it, the sight is so erotic I have to squeeze my thighs together to ease the aching to jump on top of him again. It was his turn. I look up at his face, his eyes screwed shut and panting beside me, I place my other hand over his chest and feel his heart hammering against it. I'm doing this to him. My heart swells and the heat between my legs spiking._

 _Suddenly, Zed has me press against the mattress with his mouth covering mine. "Your scent is amazing." He pants out, grabbing the wrist that is on him and guides me to continue working him slightly faster and he releases my wrist to let me take over again. His kisses are hot and our breathing is heavy. He's hovering over me and he pulls his head back._

" _Addy, we gotta stop." He says breathlessly. My brows furrow and I slow my hand._

" _Why? Am I hurting you?" I ask in concern, his chuckle tells me I'm wrong. And is that a blush on his cheeks?_

" _No, you're gonna make me cum." He admitted, thinking it would deter me from continuing but it had the complete opposite effect. My free hand pulls him by the back of the neck down to me and I kiss him hard, my other hand pumping him like before._

 _One of his hands finds my face, our kiss passionate and hot, his hips moving against my hand._

" _Ah, Addy!" He moans my name and it ignites me more. Then, I suddenly feel a warm liquid spread over my belly. I look down and the milky substance covered my thin pink nightie and was seeping through to my skin. Zed shifts above me and I bring my attention back to his beautiful face, he's slightly out of breath and avoiding eye contact with me._

" _Sorry." He whispers sheepishly._

" _For what?" I ask in confusion. His eyes gestured down to my stomach then looks into my eyes._

" _I ruined your pjs." He said in a silly tone. I giggle, leaning up and kissing his lips softly._

" _I liked it." The words come out sultry and sexy. I have no clue where I learned that tone from but the blush that appears on his face makes it all too worth it. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. "But, I think I wanna change." I tease, breaking the tension between us. Zed chuckles and rolls off of me, fixing his cloths so he's tucked safely back into his pants. I jump up and hurry to my closet and pull out an almost identical nightgown except the color is baby blue._

 _I start for the bathroom, but stop myself as I think of how I want this night to end. I had planned for tonight to be the night I fully give myself to Zed. He's my love, my world, my everything. I want nothing more than to share my first time with him. And every time after that._

 _So I decided I wasn't going to go to the bathroom to changes. I laid my fresh nightie on the vanity beside me. I turned towards him and found his eyes on me. I bring my hand up to one strap, slipping it over my shoulder, it drooped down and loosened the support of that side of my gown. He's watching me intently, I see him gulp as my other hand reaches for the other strap. I slide it off and my gown falls in a pool at my feet._

 _I'm standing in front of him in only my panties. I stand there, his eyes raking over me from head to toe. I'm nervous if he likes what he sees or if he expected better. I fidget in my spot under his gaze, he stands and steps forward until he's right in front of me. He places a hand on the side of my neck, his thumb brushing my cheekbone._

" _You're beautiful." He whispers, leaning down to slowly capture my lips, his other hand finding my waist. My heart is pounding, his hand touching my skin made me hot. I place my hands on his chest and am frustrated by the fabric keeping me from_ his _skin. I clench the fabric in my fists._

 _He could tell I wanted to feel him too so he pulled back just enough so he could pull his shirt over his head and discard it, forgotten on the floor with my soiled nightgown. His lips are back on mine in an instant, arms wrapping around me to pull me tight to him._

 _My fingers are spread across his bare chest with my arms trapped between us. I have the sudden urge for him touching my chest. I wiggle my arms free and wrap them around his torso, pressing my body against his. I gasp into his mouth at the feeling of his skin on my skin, a groan rumbles in his chest in response, waves of electricity coursing through me from the vibration._

 _He starts walking us backwards until the bed tabs the backs of his legs, he lays me down gently beside him, never breaking our contact with his arms still tightly around me. His arm, that's not underneath my shoulders, slides over me until he's cupping my breast again._

 _My back arches so my chest pushes more firmly into his hand. He kisses a trail to my neck, lingering there, messaging my bare breast, sending shivers down my spine from all these pleasant sensations he was making me feel. His kisses return to my mouth as his hand starts down my stomach. My muscles clenching deliciously under his touch as he makes his way down my body, the anticipation for what he might do to me overwhelming my imagination._

 _When his fingers reach the thin elastic of my panties, I eagerly lift my hips for him to remove them. With both hands, he swiftly pulls the tiny garment down my thighs and off my legs. And he's back on me, kissing my lips while his hand wanders down my belly once more. Zed sucks my tongue between his lips and I moan into his mouth, his hands forgotten for a moment as I feverishly ravage his tongue with my own._

 _But I gasp when I feel his fingers brush over my extremely sensitive nub between my thighs. Zed keeps his mouth over mine to muffle my moans as he continues to experiment with touching different places and stoking each and every place that gains a reaction from me. My hands are grabbing at any part of him I can reach. My entire body starts to tremble from the sensations his fingers were giving me._

 _He cautiously inserts a finger and my hips jerk up and my walls clamp down around the appendage. I shove my face into my pillow and scream out my orgasm._

" _Fuck, Addy." Zed whispers breathlessly. He starts unzipping his pants and removing his remaining clothing. I feel him shifting beside me and pull my face out of my pillow, I see him removing his boxers just before he turns back to me, completely naked like myself._

 _My face is burning but my body is calling for him. He leans down and kisses my lips so softly that my spine starts to tingle, that one kiss translating his love from his heart to mine. This wasn't just about lust, this was truly an act of love. My hands reach up for him. He moves over me and holds himself up on his elbows as not to crush me with his full weight._

 _I ran one hand along the back of his neck until my fingers sifted through his hair, the other holding his face and drawing him down to me again. I kiss his with all the passion in me, our lips moving together in a gentle loving display._

 _When we finally pull apart, Zed lays his forehead to mine._

" _Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" He asked. "We can always wait if you're not sure." I giggle, knowing he's giving me every out in case I'm not ready. I brush my thumb over his cheek._

" _I've never been more sure about anything." I whisper inches from his lips. He looked deep into my eyes, searching for any signs of doubt or hesitation, then closed the gap between our lips when he found none. He pulls back._

" _Protection?" He asks. Another out for me. I giggle._

" _I'm on the pill." I respond, kissing him and shoving my tongue in his mouth to tell him I'm not messing around on the matter. He groans at my intensity, adjusted himself and gently nudged my legs further apart so he was positioned at my opening. I felt his head glide over my slick center and my lower belly lights on fire again._

" _Tell me if we need to stop." He instructed. I nod and wrap my arms around his torso to hug him tight. "Ready?" He asks, fully positioned at my entrance. I nod again._

 _He kisses me. Then I feel him start to push in, expanding my walls uncomfortably but not painfully. He continues further and further until he reaches a barrier. He pulls my head to his shoulder and hugs me tightly to him, and swiftly pushes through._

 _I scream into the skin of his shoulder as the sharp pain shoots up my body, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes before spilling over. Zed stopped any movement as I adjust, petting my hair, kissing my temple, whispering that 'it's ok' and that 'he's there', rubbing my back, ANYTHING to comfort me and ease my pain._

" _I'm so sorry Addy." His voice is shaky and he squeezes me just slightly tighter. "We can stop." He says. I can hear the distress in his voice._

 _I peel my face from his shoulder to look up at him, his own tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. I reach a hand up and wipe his eyes then cup his cheek in my hand, he leans into my touch for his own comfort._

" _I want to keep going." I say honestly. After a moment, he nods and pecks my lips before letting me get comfortable as we get ready to try again. The feeling of him inside me is already much more pleasant as my body adjusts to his size._

 _He continues to push the rest of the way in and when he's fully sheathed I love the fulfilling oneness connecting us together. And from the look in his eyes he feels the same. He begins to move, out almost fully then back in painfully slow. I moan a little too loudly from the ecstasy and I suddenly have a hand over my mouth._

 _He's looking surprised down at me. He tests my reaction by repeating the action, all too slowly again. I start wiggling my hips to try and increase the friction between us and he seems to get the picture, picking up the pace a little. He removes his hand from covering my mouth so he can support himself as he rocks back and forth into me, his sensual groan sends my senses into overdrive._

 _I latch my mouth onto his neck, trying anything to muffle my wanton cries, gaining a moan from him as I alternate kissing and sucking. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, pressing myself against him as close as I could. My fingers gripping his back for dear life as my nails dig into his skin. I match his thrusts. His heavy breathes echoing in my ears._

"Ah! Zed! Ahh! _" I cry his name just before I plummet off the edge into oblivion. I feel his body stiffen as he spills himself inside, collapsing over me. I hug him to me, his weight feels nice as our bodies settle._

 _After a minute, he slowly pulls out, I wince at the dull pain pulsing in my entire lower half. He lifts his head to me. "Am I too heavy?" He asks, I shake my head._

" _No, I'm fine." I tell him and pull him back down. He smiles and relaxes against my chest. I put my nose in his emerald hair and take in a deep breath, his scent relaxes me and I sigh contently._

 _We lay there for a little while until my muscles start to rebel from his weight and I start to fidget under him. He notices my discomfort and rolls to the side and pulls me to his side, wrapping me in a loving embrace. I'm so comfortable in his arms that my eyes start to droop. A big yawn escapes me but I try to fight the drowsiness by rubbing my eyes. Zed rubs my back and kisses the top of my head._

" _Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." He said, softly._

" _Mmkay." I mumble, letting my lids slide closed. "I love you Zed." He kisses my hair again._

" _I love you too Addy." He replies, into my hair. Both of us let the exhaustion wash over us as we drifted into a peaceful dream world._


	6. Chapter 6

**Addison's POV**

I jump where I stood in front of the mirror when a sudden knock came to the bathroom door.

"You ok in there?" It was Zed. How long was I standing here daydreaming?

"Y-yeah! I'll be right out!" I stutter. I smack my forehead with my palm. _'Geez, I'm so lame.'_ I think to myself, turning on the cold water in the sink and splashing a little on my cheeks. The cold reminding me of our shower escapade earlier. A shiver ran down my spine and spiking between my legs. I shift my weight side to side as I press my thighs together. I seriously can't get enough of him. I feel like I'm making up for lost time that we've had apart. I wipe a washcloth over my face to dry it from the water and hurry back to Zed.

 **Zed's POV**

I'm laid out on the soft pink bed for at least 15 minutes waiting for Addison to finish up in the bathroom. _'What in the world could she be doing?'_ I question to myself. I get up and lightly knock on the door.

"You ok in there?" I ask in concern.

"Y-yeah! I'll be right out!" She says with a stutter. Is she nervous about something? I chuckle and return to the bed. Shrugging out of my shirt, I leaned against the headboard with my hands behind my head. I took in a deep breath and Addison's scent fills my nostrils. I close my eyes and sigh happily. This is one of my favorite rooms to relax in, being surrounded by everything Addison makes me melt into the cushions.

I hear the door of the bathroom and crack a peek with one eye but both shoot open and my mouth runs dry when I see the very short, blush colored, silky night gown that leaves little to my imagination as it hugs tightly to her chest and hips.

I gulp back the saliva building in my mouth from looking at her curves and look up at her face. She's looking me up and down with a pink blush on her cheeks.

I raised my arms, opened to embrace her, and motioned for her to come to me. She didn't hesitate to cross the short distance from the bathroom to the bed, kneeling onto the end and crawling up my body and into my arms, our eyes never breaking the heated connection. I can smell the strong scent of her arousal, my pants uncomfortably tighten against my groin.

She straddled my lap, hugged me around the neck, her dress hiked up sending more of her scent directly to my nostrils and pressing every inch of her body to mine that we could manage. I couldn't take it anymore. I have to taste her. I plant my lips to hers and our mouth move in perfect sync with one another, a dance practiced many, many times over the years.

My hands glide smoothly over her thighs until I reach her plump backside, giving it a squeeze, and I realize she isn't wearing any underwear. I groan with burning need. My erection screaming to be able to feel her. My hands gripping her hips tight and pressing her down to grind against mine. Both of us moan at the contact but it's not nearly enough. She starts wiggling her hips to create a nice friction. I can't wait any longer.

I quickly reach between us and undo my fly, our panting breaths mingling in hot puffs before I finally managed to release my erection from its confines and I grabbed her face to bring it back to mine.

I can feel her hands wandering between us, once they found my member, she gripped it gently and guiding it to her entrance. Her free hand pushing me to lay down and supports herself by keeping it firmly on my chest. I can feel how wet and ready she is for me against my tip, my hands clenching the sheets as I anticipate the feelings of _her_.

Slowly, she lowers herself onto me, my head falls back as a moan creeps up my throat. She starts riding me slowly at first, up and down, until she picked up her pace. Her hands on my chest to hold herself upright so she won't collapse on top of me.

I'm panting heavily with every bounce of her hips, her moans becoming more and more urgent. I grip her hips and meet her with my own thrusts. Her hands move to my shoulders, her fingers gripping onto me tightly as her peak quickly approached.

I reach up and pull her down and roll us over so she's flat against the mattress, immediately starting the tantalizing rhythm again. She throws her arms above her head, her palms flat on the headboard. With her arms outstretched, I have an clear view of her chest bouncing up and down with my thrusts into her through her thin nightgown. I sit up and cup one in my palm while the other hand hikes her leg wider from under her knee to allow me to go deeper. A choked cry escapes her.

I pound into her rougher than before, I can tell she's close as her walls start tightening around my throbbing manhood. I take my hand that's cupping her breast and move it to spread open her other leg as well. I'm so deep in her, I'm not sure if I've ever gotten this deep before and I'm about to explode. Addison is moaning wildly and clawing at the bed sheets until she moves them to my torso, trying to grab any part of me she can reach as her senses become overwhelmed by the new sensation.

"Cum for me Addy." I demand huskily. On command, she came. Hard. Her walls clamping down on me and sending me over the edge as well.

A very inhuman growl escapes my throat as I orgasm and collapse over Addison. Both of us are shocked at the new sound and I look up into her wide eyes, that I'm sure mine match.

"Are you ok Zed? What was that?" She asked worried and still slightly out of breath, her arms hugging me around the neck even though I expected her to push away in fear. I should have known better. I hug her torso tightly and rest my face in the crook of her neck as I catch my breath.

"I-I don't know. I feel normal. I-I'm sorry if I scared you Addy." I apologized, still hiding my face in her collarbone to avoid eye contact. Again, I should have known better. She pulled me back to look me in the eyes, I see nothing but love and worry, not a trace of fear in sight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Zed. I could never be afraid of you." She said and then smiled. "Especially when you give me great sex like that!" She teases. I immediately laugh with her and after a moment, I lean down and kiss her softly.

"How did I get so lucky." I state more than ask quietly. Addison just giggles again and wiggles out from under me to reposition us to cuddle for bed and pulls the blankets over us.

She snuggles into my chest and our legs entangle with each other as I hold her close, kissing her head.

"Gar garziga Addison." I whisper into her snow colored hair.

"Gar garziga Zed." She returns with a yawn. I smile and relax into an inviting dreamworld.


	7. Chapter 7

**Addison's POV**

My drowsy mind was slowly pulled out of its slumber when I start to feel feather light kisses along the hollow of my ear. My brain starts to process the solid form against my back, the arms wrapped around my waist tightly. It was Zed. I snuggle back into him, his chuckle in my ear makes me smile and he hugs me tighter, resting his cheek on mine.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Zed says quietly. I giggle and look up at him, his smile and sparkling eyes makes me want to kiss him senseless. So I do. I place a hand gently on his cheek and lean up to kiss his lips. He closes his eyes and gladly reciprocates. Then he pulled back enough to rest his forehead to mine.

"You know I'm not usually a morning person, but I don't want to be the one to explain to your dad why I'm naked in bed with his daughter." He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck before we both started to get out of bed.

Zed puts on his clothes from yesterday while I get myself ready for school. Once my cheer uniform is on, since the homecoming game is tonight, I head to the bathroom to make sure my shiny white hair is perfectly curled, the top half is pulled back with a pink bow and put on some light makeup before heading back out to my room.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Zed smiles at me, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Girl, you look delicious." He says with a smile, then it shifts into surprise. "Oh, I mean gorgeous!" He corrects then smiles again, obviously teasing me. I scrunch my nose at him as if in distaste of his joke but the smile on my lips gives me away.

"Well, now you're getting fearless!" I tease back, tapping his nose with my finger just before I slip out of his grasp. He laughs as he chases me out of my bedroom door, both of us giggling and laughing all the way down the stairs as I play keep away from my zombie boyfriend.

When we reach the kitchen I stop at the entry way and Zed nearly rams into the back of me at my abrupt halt. My parents are both staring at us from the kitchen counter, smiles plastered on their faces, my face heats up till it is beet red.

"Good morning you two!" My Mom greets us cheerfully. Zed sneaks around me and runs his hand across my shoulders comfortingly as he enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. M! Mr. D!" Zed greets happily. I sigh and follow after him. My mom was just finishing breakfast and making up some plates, placing them on the table as we sit down. I notice that Zed's eggs look different than ours and furrow my brows as I give my mom an offended look.

"How could you Mom?!" I burst out, smacking my palms on the table causing all the silverware and plates to clink against the wood as I stand up. Everyone looks at me in shock. "He can eat normal eggs like us! Why did you make Cauliflower Brain Eggs for him?!" I demand. My mom chuckles and I'm about to argue again when Zed places a hand gently on mine.

"It's ok Addy! Zombies have to eat Cauliflower Brains throughout the day. It's a staple of our diet!" He explains, the logic strikes me like a ton of bricks. I slowly sink back into my chair and lower my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mom." I timidly apologize. Zed holds my hand under the table comfortingly. My mom sat down with her plate and smiled at me.

"You're fine honey! I know you're still learning about the Zombie Lifestyle!" She said, brushing me off. I give her a small smile and squeeze Zed's hand. I can't believe I lashed out without knowing her reasoning first. I'm so embarrassed and ashamed. My parents have done everything they can to make Zed feel welcome in our home. What's gotten into me?

Zed releases my hand and rubs my thigh, trying to comfort me as best as he can in front of my parents. But the contact of his chilled palm against my fleshy skin makes me shiver, that all too familiar coil in my belly tightening, and I know he can smell my arousal spike. He grips my thigh but quickly takes his hand away. I look over and see his jaw is tense, his hands fisted as they rest on the table. I'm slightly concerned for a moment but my dad speaks and distracts me.

"Addison, your mother and I are going to be working later than usual today but we will make sure to be at the game tonight to watch you and Zed." My Dad told me. I smile as best as I can while my mind is still worried about Zed beside me.

"Thanks Dad. I can't believe it's going to be the last time I cheer for a football game." I say, using it as an excuse to glance over at Zed. He looks at me and is smiling, though his fists are still balled.

I give him a look that showed my concern and silently asked if he was ok. He relaxes his hands and returns one to mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I softly sigh in relief and smile up at him.

We finally eat our breakfast while my mom goes on about how both of us need to make the most of the rest of the year and that we only have a few more months of high school and our lives will change drastically. The rest of breakfast seems to go normally but I can feel the tension between Zed and I.

I glance up at the clock and we still have a little extra time before school. I turn to Zed.

"Do you want to stop by your house on the way to school so you can change into some fresh clothes?" I ask.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He says. I get up and take our plates to the sink before grabbing my bag, Zed doing the same.

"Have a good day, you two!" My Mom yells as we reach the door, then my dad chimes in too.

"See you both at the game tonight!" He calls. I wave back at them and we're out the door heading for Zombie Town.

I hold onto Zed's hand the whole way there, a weird silence growing between us as we walk. I want to ask, or say something, but I don't want to upset him further. My stomach starts to sink with a feeling of worry that he's mad at me or that I did something wrong over breakfast. I replay the whole morning over in my head. Is he mad that I 'got excited' from his touch under the table? Was it because we were in front of my parents?

I guess I was squeezing his hand just before we reached his house because I felt him abruptly pull me into his arms as he stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk. I'm surprised but gladly welcome the comfort of his embrace. I look up at him, the worry still etched on my face. Before I can say anything, however, he drags me by the hand into an alleyway between two of the buildings just inside the border of Zombie Town. Not hesitating to press me against the bricks and covering my mouth with his, kissing me hotly. His hands grabbing at me like I am a lifeline. I wrap my arms around his neck to press myself closer. The next instant, he's lifting my feet off the ground and I hook my ankles behind his back to hold myself up.

Our breathing is heavy, our kisses sloppy. This is not our usual hot and bothered kisses, it's definitely more urgent, more demanding. I like it. His mouth moves to my neck, I'm trying my best to keep quiet so no one would hear us. He undoes his fly and immediately pushes my spanks and panties aside and inserts into me. I gasp at the quickness of his pace right away. I bite my lip to stay quiet, the soft muffled moans beside his ear. He stops sucking on my neck and I can hear his jagged breaths.

He's going so fast, I feel myself getting closer, closer, so close. Now I can hear his breathing turning to grunts and growls, low in his throat. I've never heard his moans sound so feral, but I can't focus on that now. He pounds into me harder and it's my undoing, I fist the material of his shirt and bury my face in his neck as I scream my orgasm. He's right behind me, also burying his face in my neck.

We stand there for a few moments just holding each other to catch our breaths. He gingerly pulls out of me and gently puts me down on my feet, never releasing his hold on me, or removing his face from my neck for that matter. I feel his lips lightly kiss the delicate skin there as if he's apologizing. I can feel the guilt radiating off of him. I force him back just in arms reach to look at me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask with a gentleness in my voice. He averts his eyes away from mine.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. I feel like I've been struggling to keep control of my actions all morning with you. And then I go and do that." He gestures to the wall. I grab his face in my hands and make him look down at me.

"It's ok to lose control sometime, especially with me. I should be the one person you can be completely relaxed and at ease with." I tell him with a smile. "Plus, I kinda liked how you got a little rough with me!" I tease, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He lifts his head towards the sky with a hand rubbing over his face as he bursts out with a laugh that showed his relief before returning to face me. He was smiling. It made my heart swell to see him sincerely happy like this.

"Gar garziga." He says. I smile wider.

"Gar garziga!" I exclaim a little too loudly, but he just chuckles and leans down to kiss me. A realization struck me though, interrupting our moment.

"Oh crap! School!" I yell, it hits him too. We run down the block to his house so he can quickly change clothes and then ran as fast as we could to try and not be late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Zed's POV**

Class after class I sit though anxiously. I can't focus on what anyone is saying, not the teachers, not even Eliza or Bonzo. All I can think about is Addison.

 **Normal POV**

"Hellloooo. Earth to Zed!" Eliza says, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinks in confusion and turns to her.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Zed asked. Eliza stared at him blankly for a minute, not impressed with his lack of concentration. After a few silent moments, Zed had lost interest once again and propped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his fist, staring off with an unreadable expression. Eliza's expression shifted from slight irritation to sheer anger as Zed was once again completely ignoring her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She yelled, drawing the attention of the entire room back to their seats near the end of the classroom. The teacher looked up from the book she were reading at the trio of zombies.

"Is everything alright back there?" She asked, with a look of authority. Eliza smiled apologetically.

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry about that." She said, Bonzo nodding and throwing his arm over Zed's shoulder to show they were all good. The teacher raised an eyebrow and turned back to the rest of the class.

"Nothing to gawk at people! Continue working with your groups!" She instructed.

Zed was staring at Eliza in shock at her outburst. She turned back to him with an angry expression still covering her features.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been distracted and depressing all day!" She whisper yelled at him. He looked confused at her statement.

"What do you mean? I haven't been depressing or distracted!" Zed asked smiling, but he knew he has been off today. Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Ok, then you wouldn't have any problem telling me what we are working on for this project!" She challenged. Zed panicked, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Uh, yeah! We are working on, um... what class are we in again...?" He timidly asked. Eliza crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair, scrutinizing the zombie across from her. Bonzo pressed the back of his hand against Zed's forehead to check for a fever. Zed gently pushed his hand away.

"Guys, I'm fine! I'm just," he paused a second. Eliza and Bonzo looked at each other. "worried about the game tonight, and about Addison." His voice trailed with her name and his gaze started to drift.

"No! Not again, you don't!" Eliza protested. Zed refocused on her, surprised again. "Look, we are your best friends. We know when something is wrong. Just tell us and maybe we can help." Eliza explained.

"Za!" Bonzo chimed in.

Zed was reluctant but he sighed, giving in because he knew they were right. He rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation, attempting to clear his thoughts or just be able to conjure up a coherent explanation of what was happening to him.

"I don't really know honestly. Lately, I've been feeling like I'm loosing control when I'm with Addy." He explained. Eliza cut in.

"Wait, 'loosing control' as in...?" She asked. Zed looked around to make sure no other students around were listening, luckily they were all focused on their group assignments.

"Like, intimately..." He whispered, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Bonzo's eyes widened and he immediately looked very uncomfortable with the conversation but was forcing himself to stick it out for his friend. Eliza had her hand rubbing her chin as she thought about what Zed was saying. "And I don't wanna go into too much detail, but last night I... _growled_."

Both Eliza and Bonzo looked surprised.

"Growled? As in _growled_?" Eliza clarified. Zed just nodded. She thought it over again. "Hmm, have you and Addison been doing anything differently?"

Zed tried thinking about it. "I don't think so." His face was red again, he hated talking about this stuff out loud. "We, uh, took a little break for a while because we were both so busy before. But this morning was, well, different." He said remembering their little moment on the way to his house. His mind flashed with the image of Addison's flushed face, the sound of her muffled moans, her back pressed against the rough brick. His pants were tight and his chest constricted in panic, this was not the place to think of this.

"What happened this morning?" Eliza asked. Zed was slumped over his desk. His two friends were suddenly worried.

"I have to go." He said, low. Much lower than his usual tone. And he was gone. The door not even closed all the way behind him.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" He teacher exclaimed. Eliza and Bonzo stood quickly.

"He, uh, wasn't feeling well! We'll just go check on him!" Eliza cheerfully explained as they backed away towards the door. Rushing out and closing the door behind them. "We need to find him. Something's not right. You go check the boys bathroom and I'll go find Addison to help. She seems to be the reason for whatever change is happening in Zed." She told Bonzo. Bonzo nodded but his face looked a little distraught.

"Lizaka, grah razuh gitzig?" Bonzo asked hopefully. Eliza smiled up at the big lug.

"Yes Bonzo, I think Zed will be ok." She reassured. Bonzo smiled and rushed off towards the bathroom. Eliza sprinted in the opposite direction towards Addison's class.

She knocked on the door and didn't wait to be called in. The whole class was turned to look at her. Addison's brows were furrowed, knowing something was wrong for Eliza to be in her class.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked, looking up from the text they were reading from. Eliza nervously laughed and waltzed over to Addison's desk, gently pulling her to her feet by her elbow.

"Well, there was an incident in the gym with some pompoms and we could really use the Cheer Captain to get it resolved! So I'm just going to borrow her for a bit and bring her back once everything is cleared up!" She said and she led Addy to the door as they escaped any further questioning.

"Eliza, what's really going on?" Addison asked. Eliza turned to her as they hurried down the hallways.

"I'm not 100% sure yet, but something is going on with Zed. He ran out of class with his voice sounding all _zombie_!" She emphasized, worry creasing her forehead. Addison gasped.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" She rattled.

"I sent Bonzo to try and find him. I think it has something to do with you though." Eliza explained.

"Me?" Addison asked. Eliza nodded.

"I have a feeling that your 'sexual activity' is somehow affecting him." She said, air quoting with her fingers. Addison looked mortified.

"Lizaka! Addiska!" Suddenly, Bonzo came around the corner. The girls rushed to meet up with him. He was pointing frantically the way he had come. "Zedka!" Hearing the name sent Addison into a sprint in that direction. She could hear the groaning coming from the boys bathroom. She didn't even hesitate rushing in, shutting and locking the door behind her. Eliza and Bonzo banged on the door.

"Addison! What are you doing?! Unlock the door!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Addiska!" She also heard Bonzo yell, panic in both of their voices.

"It's alright guys! I'll make sure Zed is ok and we'll be right out!" Addison said cheerfully to comfort them. It didn't really work.

"Addison, Bonzo said Zed's full zombie in there! It's not because of his Z band! Let us in!" Eliza demanded. Addison just ignored her friends. She didn't have time to waste, Zed needs her.

She slowly made her way further into the bathroom until it opened up, the stalls and urinals lining the walls. She scanned and she could just see Zed's legs poking out from behind the last stall, he was sitting in the far corner.

"Zed?" She called sweetly to make her presence known, not wanting to surprise him. She saw his feet jerk, but he hadn't moved, the room now eerily quiet as his groaning and the banging on the door had stopped. She proceeded forward. She reached the final stall and peeked around the corner before she was fully in front of him.

Her eyes widened and tears pricked her eyes. Zed was staring up at her, his darkened eyes wide with fear, black veins covering his skin. She fell to her knees in front of him and scrambled to hold him. She hugged his torso as tears began to soak his shirt.

"Zed! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! You'll be ok! I promise!" She cried into his chest. Zed, ever so hesitantly, places his arms around the sobbing girl, resting his nose in her hair, the scent calming him. She calmed herself and pulled back to look up at him. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Are you ok?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Za." He responded, his voice deep. She wasn't used to hearing him speak zombie tongue but she knew what most words meant from listening to Bonzo and Zed explaining it to her over the years. She sighed in relief and gave him a reassuring smile to let him know everything was going to be ok.

"Zodzig." He says, what's that word? Sorry?

Then he did something she didn't expect, he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zed's POV**

" _Addison. Addison. Addison."_ I fought myself to stay put. The voice in my head telling my to go find her. I know I'm not myself right now. I can't let anyone see me like this. " _Addison."_

"Zed?" I heard Addison's sweet voice call me. I jumped.

" _Oh no. Addy!"_ My brain screamed, but my words wouldn't come out. Then the quiet voice started again. " _Addison. Addison. Take her. Take her. Mark her. Take her."_ The voice was demanding. I fight the urge to go to her. My hands are shaking. I can hear her footsteps getting closer. I don't want to hurt her. Why is she here?!

She turns the corner and she's right in front of me. " _Beautiful. Mine. Mine."_ The voice said, urging me forward, but I stayed put, scared of hurting her. She fell to her knees, startling me, but she hurried to crawl up to me, burying her face in my chest, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I force myself not to move.

"Zed! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! You'll be ok! I promise!" She cried. I hate when she cries. I want her to be happy. I focus myself and slowly circle my arms around her waist.

" _Soft. Delicate. Mine. Mine."_ The voice repeated. My body was reacting to her closeness. I place my nose in her hair, her scent is calming and yet also worsening my efforts. She probably doesn't realize she's straddling me. The ease that I could just rip off her skirt and-

" _No. NO!"_ I scream at myself. " _I can't hurt her."_ I basically plead with myself.

" _Protect."_ It growled at my words.

It hit me. No part of me would ever hurt Addison. Not even my Zombie side. I am me no matter how I look or act. And I love Addison with all my heart. She seems to calm down a bit, pulling back slightly to look at me. She placed her hands on either side of my face.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Za." I respond. Her blue eyes dance as they search mine. I'm mesmerized, then she smiles. A smile that fills my heart with hope and love.

"Zodzig." I tell her quickly. Hoping she'll forgive me, I can't resist anymore. All of me wants her and only her for the rest of my life. If I could just be with her and have nothing else I would die happy.

I kiss her. She gasps in surprise. I can't stop myself as I run my tongue over her bottom lip and taste her. I want to taste more. I run my tongue over her jawline to her neck, I hear her moan and it excites me further. My pants are so tight and she's so close. I swiftly unzip my fly and allow my member free, it springs up and meets with Addy's hind end. She jumps, not expecting to have felt that.

I continue to kiss her neck and I tighten my hold around her. Her hands are holding onto my shirt, balled into fists. Is she scared?

The thought is like a bucket of ice water is dumped over my head. I remove my lips from her skin and slowly pull back. Our eyes connect. It feels like sparks. Then her lips are back on mine. Her kisses are desperate, she's grabbing at my clothes and grinding against me.

"Zed, please." She begs. "I need you." She whispers. I let myself go.

I reach between us and the fabric covering her entrance angers me. I rip it away. The crotch of her uniform shredded. I waste no time as I insert my member deep inside her. Addison cries out and a low growl erupts from my throat, beginning a rough rhythm up and down as I thrust into her. My panting sounds gravely and harsh.

I hold her tight to me, my fingers tips digging into her sides from my tight grip. She's the one thing keeping me grounded. The one person that keeps me from spiraling out of control. I'd be lost without her.

"Gar garziga. Gar garziga Addiska." I groan, I'm close to falling off the edge. Then the quiet voice returns in the back of my mind. " _Mate. Mark. Mark!"_

"Gar garziga Zed!" Addison moans. My eyes shoot open and I climax, everything going blank for a second but I vaguely hear Addison squeak then whimper in my arms. At first I assume she had climaxed with me, but then a metallic taste hits my tongue.

My mind starts to clear, I'm going back to normal. I realize first that she's shaking in my embrace, then that I have bitten her shoulder. I immediately retract my teeth and pull back in shock. What have I done?!

Addison has her face still buried in my chest so I can't see her expression, but I can clearly see the blood stained uniform with a big bite mark right in the middle. I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and the crimson color stains the material. I force myself to snap out of my daze. I have to make sure she's ok!

"Addy! Addy! Are you ok?! I'm so so sorry!" I exclaim. She sits up slowly and her hand goes up to the fresh wound, she winces when her fingers touch it.

"It's alright Zed. I'll be ok." She assures me. I can't accept that but for now we have other things to worry about.

"Yeah, you are gonna be ok. I'll make sure of that." I tell her, slipping my arms out of my jacket and sliding it over her shoulders to cover the sight from anyone they might pass in the halls when he takes her somewhere safer.

I help us both up off the bathroom floor and gently lift her into my arms bridal style, holding her skirt to cover her exposed private areas, that I had stupidly shredded the material of. She tried to lift her arms to hold around my neck, but the shoulder wound made her whimper and withdraw her arms.

"I'm so sorry Addison. Just try to relax and I'll take care of you. Don't worry." I say, kissing her forehead that now has a growing layer of sweat forming there. She nods, sending a small smile up at me. My heart is breaking. How can she forgive me for this? I hurt her. I swore I would _never_ hurt her!

I rush to the door and unlock it, I find my two best friends sitting against the wall looking at Eliza's laptop. As soon as they hear the door open, their heads shoot up and they scramble to their feet.

"Addiska! Zedka!" Bonzo exclaims, reaching to group hug us, but I block his attempt.

"Careful Bonzo, she's hurt. I messed up. I don't know what to do." I say, my voice sounds scared and panicked. Eliza lightly lifts the jacket and sees the blood.

"Oh man! We need to get you bandaged up! Come on!" Eliza says, then waves for us to follow as she starts running. I don't hesitate as I start running behind her, careful not to hurt Addison further.

But she lifts her arm up, even though I know the pain has to be killing her, and places a delicate hand on my cheek. I look down in surprise.

"Stop blaming yourself. I'm ok, I promise." She said weakly, the sweat on her forehead looking thicker and thicker. Her eyes look so weak even though she's smiling. Tears prick my eyes.

"How can you say that?! I did this to you!" I cry softly to her. A quiet laugh escapes her lips.

"This was all my fault silly." She returns her arm to its spot over her stomach so she can cradle it and snuggles her cheek into my chest again. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a minute."

"No, no no! Addy! Keep your eyes on me ok? You can't go to sleep Baby! Not till we get you patched up, then you can rest! But keep your eyes open ok?" I say shaking her in my arms lightly. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me again. "That's my girl!" I tell her with a smile. The fakest smile I can muster. I have to be strong for her right now. "Eliza?!" I shout up to her, starting to panic.

"We're almost to the Zombie Safe Room! That's medical supplies there!" She shouts back, picking up her pace.

" _The Zombie Safe Room. How ironic."_ I thought to myself. " _How could I have done this to her? The one time I completely let go, I take a bite out of her. I really am a monster after all."_

"You're not a monster Zed." Addy whispers, her eyes lidded but she's trying her best to keep them open, head resting on my chest still. I'm shocked by her statement. I stare down at her wide eyed. Did she really just say that?

Before I can question it further, we reach the safe room. Eliza ushers all of us in and secures the door. I hurry to one of the beds and lay Addison down gently. Bonzo is grabbing any and everything that looks like it might be useful and rushed to the bedside just as Eliza reaches us too.

I gently remove my jacket from Addison's shoulder and the thick, sticky fluid protests as it tries to hold onto her. The three of us cringe but don't wait to get to work. We all know Addison's life is at stake if we don't stop the bleeding. Eliza quickly grabs the rubbing alcohol to sterilize the wound.

"Now Addy, this is gonna sting okay?" She warns. Instinctively, I offer her my bare forearm to bite onto. Eliza pours the clear liquid over the wound and Addison screams into my skin, biting down hard. I wince as her teeth break the surface but it's not nearly as deep as the one I left, so I keep my mouth shut.

Addison throws her head back against the pillow once Eliza is done sterilizing, panting but seems to feel a little better. She looks over at me and smiles while Eliza and Bonzo work on putting gauze and bandages over the wound.

"I feel better Zed. I think my body was just in shock." She says, her color already coming back to her face, but she still looks tired and weak, probably from the blood loss. I chuckle and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're still not in great shape." I say, guilt and remorse coating my words. Addison frowns.

"Stop it!" She shouts. I jump at her loud and harsh tone. The other two zombies pause as well. She sits herself up, swatting at my hand as I try to stop her. "I'm not mad at you for what happened! So you shouldn't be blaming yourself! You couldn't control what happen-" I cut her off.

"But I should have! Whether we like it or not, we _are_ zombies! Our zombie side is still who we are! I was, at least half, conscious when I was zombied out and I should have been able to stay in control! But no! I let go and got too comfortable!" I yell back. Her face is red with anger as she glares at me.

"I'm the one who asked for it! I _wanted_ you to let go! If anything, this is my own fault!" I grit my teeth, my eyes burning with raging anger.

"Oh, so you asked me to take a bite out of you?! You _wanted_ to be bitten?!" I retort sarcastically. She huffs.

"You _know_ what I asked for." She seethed through her teeth, her words like venom.

"Yeah! And it wasn't this!" I confirm. I release her hand that I had been holding since I laid her down.

It hurts. It hurts so much. But I have to walk away. Before we say things we really don't mean. I force myself to turn away from her and walk out the door. Throwing my back against the wall beside it and sliding to the floor. I slam my head back, colliding with the solid brick and the slight pain feels nice at the moment. How could I do that? Yell at her after everything I've put her through.

My heart is aching. What is happening to me? What is going to happen to us? The thought sends a wave of panic through me. I hug my knees up to my chest and rest my forehead against them.

She's my everything. I can't loose her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Addison's POV**

A strangled sob escapes my throat when the door closes behind him. Eliza places a hand on my good shoulder and Bonzo can't help but side hug me. I pat his arm but the sobbing won't stop. My friends continue working in silence until I'm all bandaged up. They walk in front of me with sad expressions.

"Is there anything we can do?" Eliza asks. Bonzo nods in agreement. I laugh and wipe some tears from my eyes.

"Eliza can you get me a spare uniform from the locker room?" I asked, my nose stuffy.

"Of course." She says. I turn to Bonzo next.

"Could you go check on Zed? Tell him I'm not mad at him." I sniff. Bonzo goes in for another hug which makes me laugh a little. "Thanks Bonzo. I'm ok, I promise!" Bonzo nodded and the two left me alone to run the errands.

Once the door shut back, I broke down again. How could I yell at Zed like that? It's normal that he's upset with himself, he just needs time to think about it and he will see that everything is fine. But I had to go yelling at him and making things worse. Sure, I'm not mad at him, but what if he's mad at me? So mad that he doesn't want me anymore. The thought makes me whimper through a sob.

He's my everything. I can't loose him.

 **Zed's POV**

My mind was racing, trying to think of what I should do, what the best way to approach her would be. Do I go back in there? Do I give her time? Should I just apologize? Comfort her? What if she doesn't want me there? I smack my head against the brick again. Suddenly the door opens and two familiar zombies walk out. Eliza stands in front of me with one hand on her hip while Bonzo sits beside me.

"You're really lucky we love you, ya know?" Eliza commented with a smirk, not wasting more time as she walked away. I sigh and look over at Bonzo.

"Is she ok in there?" I ask, gesturing behind us with my head. Bonzo shrugs.

"Zig za ga." (More or less) He says, then looks me in the eyes. "Har grah gar garziga ra." (She really loves you.) Those words make me smile.

"Did she tell you to say that?" I ask.

"Zon." (No.) He responds. I'm confused for a second but he continues. "Har gozah har zon zigro za." (She says she's not mad at you.) My eyes widen.

"She-she's not?" I clammer. Bonzo nods with a big smile then gives me a big hug that makes me laugh. "Thanks buddy." When he lets go, he gestures to the door.

"Ga rahza har." (Go make up with her.) He tells me. I nod and stand up to head back to my favorite girl's side.

 **Addison's POV**

I have to settle myself down. I do not want Zed to see me like this, it would just upset him and nothing would truest get resolved. I try to breath, deep breaths, in and out, in and out. In through the nose, out through the mouth. It seems to help. I wipe the trails of tears away from my cheeks.

Suddenly, I hear the click of the door about to open, causing my back to stiffen as I anticipated who was about to walk through the doorway. Even just the peek of the hand tells me it's him. My heart is both relieved and constricted with anxiety, unsure of what's going through his mind. His eyes are on the floor as he enters, he turns and shuts the door behind him, then he's slow turn back to me. Is he nervous too?

He turns and our eyes meet and it's like the floodgates in my eyes breaks once again, all that work to compose myself so he wouldn't see was for not. Tears stream down my face again and my hands instinctively reach for him. He clumsily scrambles over to me, tripping over his own feet a couple times before he finally gets to me. The sight makes me giggle a little.

He stands in front of me at arms reach for a moment, our eyes searching deep into the others. And it's like we both can't take it any longer, at the same moment we lunge at one another. I hold him close as my tear continue to stream. He's knelt between my legs as I'm still sitting on the bed, his arms holding me like I'm his most precious possession. I run my fingers through his emerald green hair, pressing my lips to the side of his face and hugging him tighter. Having him in my arms again eases my heart and mind, my sobs settling.

"I'm so sorry Addison." He chokes out. I can tell he's on the verge of tears as well. I giggle and tighten my hold, if that's even possible.

"There's nothing to be sorry for! If anything, I'm sorry for yelling at you to begin with." I reply, Zed pulls back to look at me.

"You're kidding me, right?" He says skeptically. I shake my head and give him my best smile, wiping away the remaining tears to bring my point home.

"We were both very emotional and stressed. But neither of us should have anything to regret." He was about to protest, but I placed a light finger over his lips to let me finish. "I was completely consensual in that bathroom and I know you didn't mean to bite me. Like I said emotions were running high and your zombie side just got a little too excited!" I tease, tapping his nose. He chuckles at that. But I continue. "I love who you are Zed. All the parts of you. I want you to be comfortable in your own skin _anytime_ you're with me. I know you would never mean to hurt me, you've proven that time and time again! And I trust you with my life Zed Necrodopolous."

Zed lets out a breath of relief at my words. Did he really think I could ever be afraid of him? I draw my face closer to his, our eyes locked and refusing to break the connection. Zed quirks his eye brow at me.

 _~"I know it might be crazy, But did you hear the story?"_ He sings to me, I smile softly.

 _~"I think I heard it vaguely"_ I respond, my eyes sparkle as I anticipate his next move.

 _~"A girl and a zombie"_ He brushes my hair behind my shoulder, exposing my bandages shoulder. He leans down and kisses me there. A shiver runs down my spine.

 _~"Oh, tell me more boy, Sounds like a fantasy"_ He leans back up and our eyes locking again, sparks flying between us.

 _~"Oh, what could go so wrong, With a girl and a zombie?"_ We sing together, our faces closing the gap until our lips meet in the middle.

This kiss is soft, sweet, delicate. Our lips moving in perfect harmony. Both of us pouring our love into this one simple connection of our lips. His hands cup my face, holding me like I might break if he's not careful. My arms snake around his neck to keep our contact a little longer. I'm not ready to let go, and I don't think he is either.

But after a few moments, we have to catch our breath. Zed pressed our foreheads together as we tried to steady our breathing.

"I love you Addy." He whispers. I smile.

"I love you too Zed." I return. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that." He says quietly. I giggle. But he cupped my face again and drew my eyes to his. "I thought I was going to loose you." His eyes look sincere and scared and relieved all at the same time.

"But you didn't! And you won't." I say and it causes him to smile.

"You're right. And I don't plan to, _ever_." He pecks my lips again, then pulls me in for a quick tight hug. He sits back on his heels and holds my hand on my lap. "How's your shoulder feeling?" He asks. I test the movement, swiveling my arm slightly.

"It seems ok. Sore, but ok!" I tell him.

"Good, but I want you to rest it, ok?" He says, pointing a finger up at me with his head cocked to the side warningly.

"But the game tonight-" I protest, but he sits back up on his knees, holding my face in his hands again.

"Isn't as important as your arm." He continued for me, offering a reassuring smile. I sigh in resign, returning a smile to him.

The loud click of the door grabs our attention as we turn back towards it. Bonzo and Eliza are back. Eliza brings my replacement uniform over while Bonzo sits a armful of apples on the bed beside me, along with a bottle of orange juice.

"Since you lost quite a bit of blood, Bonzo thought you could use an energy boost!" Eliza explains, Bonzo smiles wide and nods. I give him a big smile.

"That's very thoughtful! Thank you!" I exclaim, taking the bottle and gulping down half of it in one big drink. Zed stands up and I see out of the corner of my eye that Eliza is whispering something to him. He's facing away from me but his body language is stiff and nervous. Which concerns me.

I grab the fresh uniform off the bed to go change, thinking they need more space if they aren't wanting me to hear whatever they're talking about. I jump off the bed to my feet and my world fades to black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zed's POV**

"Addison? Are you ok?" Eliza asks around me. I turn to see Addison on her feet looking forward blankly. No response. Suddenly, she starts to tip.

"Whoa, whoa! Addy!" I exclaim, hurrying to catch her.

"Wh-what...?" She blinks, hands resting against my chest, the uniform she was holding forgotten on the ground.

"Hey, take it easy." I tell her softly. She looks up at me with so much confusion in her eyes. "What were you trying to do?"

"I, um, was going to change." She says, like she had to think about it. I turn to Eliza and Bonzo.

"We'll catch up with you guys later ok? I'll call you on the Z-bands." I tell them.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Eliza asks. Bonzo nods looking very worried. I look down at Addison leaning against my chest then back to my friends.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna take her home to rest." I tell them. Both agree.

"I'll go tell Principal Lee that she's sick and you're taking her home." Eliza says as the two zombies walk out the door, but stops and peeks back in. "Come to my house after school and we'll talk more!" She yells, giving me her 'I mean it' look before closing the door behind her. I know what she means and it takes me back to what she had just started to tell me before Addy fainted. My brows knit together in concern as my brain tries process what she just told me.

 _XxX A few minutes ago XxX_

 _Eliza grabbed my shoulder to turn me around. "Zed, you just_ marked _her! This is serious!" She whisper yells at me._

" _What are you talking about? I bit her, yes, but she's fine now." I respond trying to brush it off like Addy had. But Eliza grabs my shirt to keep me from turning away from her._

" _You don't get it!" I'm surprised by how worked up she still is, more than even_ I _am. "You two were doing the dirty in there when you were full zombie. Yeah, we could hear bits and pieces." She added for good measure, as if I wasn't embarrassed enough by her statement. "You didn't just bite her, Zed, you_ marked _her." My brows furrowed in confusion._

" _What are you talking about? Marked?" I question for some clarity on the term she keeps using. Eliza pats the messenger bag on her hip._

" _I was doing some research after Addison went in for you. Apparently, before the Z-bands, zombies would mark their mates with a bite to post claim on them. It's a very animalistic approach, but that's how they acted without the electric pulses of the Z-bands." She explained quickly and quietly. Not wanting to upset Addison further at the moment._

" _B-but how? I don't even know why I turned full zombie! My Z-band has been working fine." I questioned. Eliza shrugged to say she's not sure either but cranes her neck to look behind me._

" _Addison? Are you ok?"_

 _XxX Back to present XxX_

I shake my head. I can't focus on all that now.

"Come on, let me help you change." I say, holding onto her as I walk her to a fresh bed. I sit her down and hand her the half empty bottle of orange juice to finish. She gulps it down as I get her uniform ready to change.

I lay out the two pieces and turn back to her. "Ready?" I ask, walking in front of her and grabbing the bottom of her shirt. She nods her head and starts to lift her arms, wincing when she reaches too high too fast. "Let's take it slow ok?" I instruct, her eyes look unfocused.

' _She must have lost more blood than we thought.'_ I think to myself. She acknowledges me and slowly lifts her arms as I lift her shirt over her head and down her arms. I toss the tarnished garment aside then having her lift her hips so I can slide to skirt and shredded panties off her legs, tossing them with the other piece.

I turn back to see her laying down in only her bra. I gulp. She looks up at me, her hand lifting towards me, beckoning me. I don't make her wait. I'll give her anything she wants. My hand slides into hers and she pulls me down to her.

She tugs my hand until I am laying with her on the bed. I lay on my side, on her _good_ side, and wrap an arm around her waist. She cups my face in both hands and pulls me down for a kiss, a passionate, heated kiss. I can't shake this feeling that I have to show her how much I love her. I know she knows, but I _need_ to show her.

The scare we had today shook me to the core, I realize now that life is even more precious than I thought before. She could have been ripped away just like that. My heart constricts in my chest. I can't imagine my life without Addison in it.

I bring the hand around her waist up to her cheek, grazing over the wound of her shoulder along the way. She shivers under me. I cradle her jawbone in my hand, running my thumb gently over her cheek as I pour every ounce of love I have into this kiss.

Addison grabs hold of my shirt, she starts to shake, her whole body is shaking and I feel moisture land on my thumb. I open my eyes and see tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?! Am I hurting you?!" I panic, checking to make sure I'm not crushing her shoulder or something. She quickly shakes her head, her body still shaking and her eyes watering. "What is it then baby?" I ask gently.

"I-I'm... scared." She whispers. My eyes widen, and I begin to withdraw. The last thing I want is for her to be afraid of me. But her grip on my shirt tightens, keeping me in my place. "I'm not scared of you," she sniffs, "I'm scared you'll never make love to me again." Her words are wrecked with sobs as she buries her face in my chest.

"W-what?" I stutter out.

"I'm scared you'll be too afraid of hurting me that you'll never be able to make love to me again." She cries. I'm dumbfounded. Where would she come up with that idea?

Without another word, I lift her chin once more and capture her lips with mine, wiping tears away with my thumb as I kiss her. How could she possibly think that? I want nothing more than her all the time.

I shift our position so I'm more on top of her. Her crying seems to calm from my affection, pulling at the back of my shirt to indicate she wants it _gone_. I lift up off her and remove it before returning to my place over her, not hesitating to pick up where I left off kissing her soft lips.

She tentatively wraps her arms around my torso, digging her nails into my back, I groan into her mouth and I smell her arousal spike. I shift position again so her legs are wrapped around me.

Before I do anything else, I focus myself on our kisses. Her soft, sweet lips move smoothly with mine. Her breathy moans escaping when we're separated for a moment before rejoining for more. I can't get enough of this girl.

She's my everything.

I slide my pants down my hips and position myself at her entrance. I look into her eyes, the deep pools of blue I drown in daily. I push in slowly, taking both of our breaths away. It feels like we are connecting so much deeper than just with our bodies, our hearts beating as one. Her hips meeting mine with every thrust. I can't stop staring into her stormy eyes, and she's staring back into my brown ones.

Can she see how much I adore her? I see nothing but pure love in hers. I'm sure she can see the same. I lean in and kiss her. Every place our bodies connect it feels like sparks. Our movements are slow and steady, but no less passionate. The sensations unlike anything we've experienced before. I've never felt this way and it makes my heart flutter in my chest because it's with her. My Addison.

"Ah, I love you Addy." I moan in her ear. Her walls clamp down on me as she cums, immediately sending me over the edge as well.

"I love you so much Zed." Addison breathily whispers. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tight. Both of us know that our words are an understatement.

After we catch our breath, I roll off of her and fix my pants before grabbing her new uniform to help her get dressed. Carefully, I slide the cheer top over her head and up her arms. Then help her slide on the shirt with the covering spanks. I thank whatever cheer god there is that spanks exist so she doesn't have to go without underwear completely.

I grab one of the apples Bonzo had brought and hand it to her. She takes it and looks up at me. "How about we get you home to rest?" I ask with a smirk. Her face pales.

"I don't know if I can walk that far." She looks panicked, as if I'd make her walk. I chuckle, gathering up all our things and tossing my backpack over my shoulder. I return to her, apple eaten. I hand her another before tossing the core into the trash. Then I kneel down with my back to her between her knees.

"Hop on, Princess." I tease, when I glance back I see her surprised expression shift into a thankful smile. She carefully climbs onto my back and wraps her arms around my neck, I make sure I have a good hold on her legs before standing. "Comfy?" I ask. She nods with another mouthful of apple. With Addison securely on my back, we leave the Zombie Safe Room and head towards the exit of the school.

We make our way back to her house down the sunny streets of Seabrook. Just a girl and a zombie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Addison's POV**

The warm sun felt nice. I relax against Zed's back as he walks us to my house, closing my eyes and laying my head on his shoulder. I sigh contently, feeling Zed shift his head to look back at me but not saying anything in an attempt to not disturb my relaxation.

Somewhere along the way, my mind drifts back to our intimate moment in the Safe Room. I didn't know I could feel so connected with someone else. It was almost like I wasn't only feeling what my body felt, but also his. It sends a shiver down my spine and I hold tighter to Zed's neck.

"Everything ok back there?" He asks. I giggle.

"Mhm." I murmur, pressing my lips against the skin on the side of his neck. Both of us shiver. Something is definitely different, in a good way.

"We're almost to your place." He tells me, trying to refocus on just walking. I lay my head down on his shoulder again and fight the urge to keep kissing his neck.

"You could have said no, you know." Zed mumbles under his breath to the point that I almost didn't hear him.

"What are you talking about Zed?" I question. He shakes his head and pauses, I'm guessing he's debating on elaborating. But then he continues.

"What if I go full zombie again?" His voice sounds scared, almost panicked.

"We went over this," I say gently, "you would never hurt me."

"I know, but no matter how you look at it, I _did_ bite you. And I don't want to accidentally do it again. We don't even know why I turned." He says, voicing his concerns. I kiss the side of his neck again, he stops dead in his tracks.

"Everything is gonna be fine." I whisper, letting myself continue to taste his skin. I run my tongue over the spot and gently suck. Zed is shivering.

"Addy, you gotta stop." He said, but she could tell he was enjoying her kisses. She peeled her lips from his neck reluctantly.

"Well you better get us home quicker then." I tease in a seductive tone, walking my finger across his shoulder towards the spot I had just left. Zed gulps and continues walking, though at a slightly faster pace. We aren't very far now.

The rest of the way, I just mindlessly play with short strands on his hair, staring lovingly at the side of his face or affectionately rubbing my cheek against his shoulder and neck. Occasionally, I feel his grip on my thighs tighten slightly before he relaxes again.

We finally reach the house and he sets me down on my feet on the front porch, making sure I'm steady before letting me stand on my own. I dig out my house key and open the door, Zed following me in, before I shut and lock the door.

As much as I want to just pounce on Zed here and now, I know I have to call my parents before I do anything else. I pull Zed by the hand to the couch and plop down, pulling him to sit beside me, before grabbing the house phone and dialing my dad's number. The phone rings a couple times before he answers.

"Hello?" He asks very confused.

"Hey Dad." I greet.

"Addison? Why aren't you at school?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm ok Dad, I just wasn't feeling well so Zed made me come home." I assured him, purposefully making it sound like Zed wasn't there with me. If I'd told him Zed brought me home, he'd probably send a patrol officer to escort Zed back to school. And I definitely didn't want him to leave me alone right now.

"Oh no, well ok Sweetie. Do you need me or your mother to cancel our meeting and come home?" He offered.

"No, no! It's ok really! I'm just going to rest for the day and sit on the sidelines at the game tonight." I assured again. He paused on the other end for a moment.

"Ok, if you're sure. We will see you at the game tonight like we planned." He said.

"Alright Dad." I agreed.

"We love you Addison."

"I love you guys too." I smiled, then hung up. Replacing the phone on the base before turning back to Zed. He gave me an inquisitive look with a raised brow.

"So I sent you home, huh?" He teased with a grin, making me giggle. I then crawled up his body where he sat on the couch, swinging one leg over so I was straddling his hips.

"I couldn't have them knowing you're here with me." I whispered centimeters from his lips. Zed inhaled a sharp breath, his fingers digging into my thighs. I press her lips to his, electricity shooting down my spine. These new feelings when I touch him are incredible! His arms encircle me and he's holding me tightly as our lips and tongues savor each other.

I peek through my lids and sees his eyes screwed tightly shut, like he's uncomfortable. I pull back immediately, his lips seem to follow mine for a second as he leans forward slightly before he realizes I'm pulling away. His eyes open to find my concerned expression.

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" I counter, his face shift for a moment to surprise then to one of embarrassment and guilt, his eyes avoiding mine.

"I'm sorry Addy, I'm just trying to concentrate so I don't turn zombie again." He explained. My heart drops.

"So you don't hurt me again." I finish for him, he nods once in confirmation. My fears are coming true, the tears start to prick my eyes again. Zed's head shoots up in my direction to meet my eyes. The tears spill over. I jump off his lap and run up the stairs.

"A-Addison! Wait!" Zed calls behind me, chasing after me. I'm in my bedroom and shut the door before he can stop me. My back pressed against the door to keep it in place. "Addy, please, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you." He says more quietly against the door. A sob constricts my throat.

"Protect me from yourself?! I don't want protected from you! I _want_ you! All of you! I want you to be comfortable around me! Not feel like you have to be restrained!" I rant through my sobs, I suck in a few shaky breaths to try and calm myself. I feel Zed attempt to open the door with a small push, but my body keep it at bay.

"Addison, please let me in." He begs. I stand up from leaning and slowly open the door. As soon as I'm fully in view, Zed launches himself at me, holding me tight yet gently. I grip the back of his shirt as I bury my face in his shoulder, tears still pouring out.

My heart hurts, it hurts so much. To think he doesn't trust himself around me, even when I trust him completely. I know he's not trying to hurt me. But my entire being wants him, all of him. Nothing could compete with how I felt about Zed. Not cheer, not cheesecake, not lip gloss, NOTHING compares to Zed. I love all of them, but I'd give up _anything_ in a heartbeat if it meant choosing over Zed.

"Please stop Addy." I hear him plead, I now feel his body shaking against mine, his own sobs now evident. "I can feel it. I can feel all of it. I'm sorry I'm putting you through so much agony. It's all my fault." What did he just say? I force myself to settle down enough to speak.

"You feel it?" I clarify, he pulls back with a nod as he wipes the tears off his cheeks.

"I have these waves of agony washing over me as soon as I upset you. I can only imagine what you're feeling. _Thinking!_ " His face pains, I can see the glossiness of his eyes returning. "Please don't leave me Addison. I promise I'll be better. Just give me a chance." He begs but I'm still shocked by his words, my chest constricts and I realize I'm feeling panicked and scared. These must be what he's feeling.

"Oh Zed," I sigh, pulling his forehead to press against mine, "I'd never leave you." Relief washes over me and I know it's his emotions. "I was upset because I don't want you to be feel like you have to change or be someone you're not when you're with me. I love all of you and I know you love me enough that you'd never hurt me." Zed smiles, leaning in and kissing me as he relaxes.

"I'm sorry I put so much stress on you. I just thought I was doing the right thing." He says guiltily. I smile and shake my head.

"I know you weren't meaning to hurt me. It was more a me thing." I comfort him. Zed chuckles quietly, then suddenly I'm lifted into his arms bridal style. I squeak in surprise.

"Either way, I do want you to rest up." Zed declared, walking me over to the bed and laying me down softly. I grab ahold of his sleeve as he's about to pull away. He smiled again and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back! I'm just going to get you some juice." He assured me.

"Promise you won't leave?"

"You can't get rid of me that easy." He teased with an eyebrow wiggle. I giggled and release his sleeve.

"5 minutes." I counter. He stands up straight and salutes at me with a serious expression before rushing out of the room. I giggle at his antics and take the moment alone to change my clothes, and put on some panties.

I take off my cheer uniform and bra before I opted for one of Zed's old tee shirts, that doesn't fit him anymore but is oversized on me, and a pair of pink cheeky panties. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and crawl back into bed.

About a minute later, Zed came back, a tall glass of orange juice and a box of cookies in hand. Without a word, he brings his offerings to my bedside and helps me sit up to take a big gulp of juice before he sets the extra down on the nightstand.

I wiggle under the covers and grab Zed's hand. He smiles and kicks off his shoes as he climbs over me to lay with my back to his front, pulling me by the waist against him. I lay my head back and he leans his in, our cheeks resting against the other.

"Thank you for staying with me." I whisper. I can feel his cheek shift as he smiles.

"I would be a nervous wreck if I didn't stay with you." He said, kissing my cheek. I grin and snuggled back further into him. He hugs me tightly. "Get some rest, I'll stay right here." He said softly, kissing my cheek again.

"Gar garziga." I yawn.

"Zreek garzeep, ag garziga." (Sweet sleep, my love.) Zed whispered sweetly in my ear, but I was already drifting to sleep. Too tired to ask what it meant, I just knew the last part meant love and that's all that really mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Zed's POV**

I laid with my head propped up on my elbow as she slept. This way, I'm able to see her peaceful face as she sleeps. I softly brush her platinum hair behind her ear, then for a moment, I'm scared I woke her as she sighs and rolls over to snuggle into my chest. When I'm sure she's still asleep I wrap my arm around her. I love the feeling of having her in my arms, she fits so perfectly there. I gently kiss her forehead, she sighs again but just snuggles into me deeper. I stop myself from give more of my affections before I do actually wake her.

XxX

I had ended up turning on her small tv with low volume while she slept. I could have sat and watched her sleep the whole time but I figured she wouldn't have appropriated it so much. I opted for a movie channel that was running an old, old movie I'd never seen before, 'Singin' in the Rain'. It was a musical romance movie and I found myself actually invested in the story, even though it was very dated. Possibly even before the Zombie outbreak even happened?

The thought made me daydream of how Addison and I's relationship could have been if I wasn't a zombie. Taking her out on dates from the start, not having to put her through so much just to be with me, now all this weird feral zombie crap I'm going through and dragging her along the way.

I sigh to myself, I've made her life so much more difficult and yet she stays right there by my side supporting me with everything she's got every step of the way. Seriously, how did I get so lucky? Once again, I find myself dreamily staring at her peaceful sleeping face.

Who knows how long I watched her, lips slightly parted, breathing steady and even. Until her lips pursed and her eyes squeeze tightly. I stiffen. She rubs her face into my chest as if to wipe the sleep away then pulls back, blinking sleepily up at me. I offer a bright smile.

"Good morning, Gorgeous." I say softly since she just woke up. Her lips curl up in a small smile before she yawns, drawing her arms up to stretch. She stops mid stretch from her shoulder pinging with pain. She winces slightly but then adjusts to stretch more gingerly. I don't miss any of it. "Your arm still hurts?" I ask.

"It's not that bad. Just sore still." She assures me with a smile, leaning up to peck my lips. I wrap my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. She doesn't seem to mind as she moved her hands to my neck. "Mmm." She murmurs against my mouth before pulling back. "What time is it?" She asked, turning to glance at her digital clock on the nightstand.

"Oh shit, is it really almost 3?" She asked, stretching again. With her back laying against the mattress and her arms above her head, the tarnished t-shirt she's wearing strains over her full breasts to give me a perfect view with her perky nipples poking upwards. And as my eyes wander down her body, I see the tight little panties peaking out the bottom. My hand skirts up from her knee to her thigh and slowly continues up.

"It must be. But ya know," I pause as her eyes meet mine again. "We still have a little time before school let's out and we go to Eliza's." I say suggestively. Addison giggles and rewraps her arms around my neck.

"I guess we'll have to waste some time then, huh?" She agrees with humor in her voice.

"Mhm." I hum as I lean into her enough to gently force her shoulders back against the mattress so that I am over her. Our lips meet in a heated battle and it quickly gets both of us panting for breaths and ready for more. Addison's scent kept spiking with every stroke of my tongue, it was driving me crazy!

I couldn't take it anymore. I lift her torso up enough to pull my old shirt over her head then lay her back down gently, tossing the garment aside. I began a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck, pausing there briefly to savor her skin. I allow my fingers to brush over her wounded shoulder and chills ran down both our spines. And spike her scent again. A low rumble creeping up my throat. I continue my original course down her body, squeezing lightly on her breasts but not bothering to stop with my mouth.

I poke out my tongue and let it glide down the center of her tight stomach until I reach her belly button, planting a light kiss over it and glancing up at her as my fingers hooked her little pink panties. Her flushed cheeks gave her enjoyment away and she nods to answer my unasked question of proceeding. She lifts up her hips and in one swift tug her panties are slipped off her ankles and tossed aside with the t-shirt.

My hands gently guide her inner thighs wider apart. Her scent hits me full force like a freight train. My eyes flutter closed as I inhale deeply. I groan and look up at her as I dip my head down between her legs. Our eyes are connected, I refuse to break it, flicking my tongue over her sensitive nub. Her back immediately arches off the bed and my eyes roll back from her amazing taste.

I keep a torturous pace as I lick over her dripping slit, thoroughly enjoying her cries of pleasure as I work. Slowly, I insert two fingers into her and she whimpers out a moan at the new addition to my torture. I curl my fingers right into her g-spot and she screams out my name as I make her cum. I clean up her drippings before raising up to wipe my mouth of any excess, crawling back up her body to rest over top of her.

Her eyes are slightly dazed as she comes down from her high, but she doesn't hesitate to kiss me softly. Her hands fist the material on the back of my shirt and I slip out of the garment while she's got ahold of it, and she quickly throws it with her previous clothing as well. And her hands are reaching for me to be back on top of her, I don't make her wait.

Our mouths move together in this dance of passion we've danced many times before. Each time feeling like the first, but with this new connection it seems even more intense. I can still taste her essence on my tongue and it always turns me on more that I know she can taste herself too but doesn't care enough to complain, our contact more important.

She raised her knee to press her thigh against my hip, I let my hand run up along the outer flesh to the back of her knee and quickly jerk her closer with it. She gasped into my mouth causing me to grin.

With that same hand, I reach between us and undo my fly and pull my erection out of confinement, positioning it at her entrance. And with one shift thrust, I'm inside her. She closed mouth cries out since I'm still kissing her. It inflames my core to hear her pleasured cries and moans. I groan in response, thrusting harder to reach her furthest depths.

"Ah! Zed, yes! Right there!" She moans. I try not to disappoint as I repeat the angle I'm in at a faster pace. I can feel her getting close, these new connections between us driving our senses wild. Without warning, I pull out of her, earning a whimper but before she can complain I flip her over and prop her up on her knees. Immediately reinserting and resuming my pace, my hands hold onto her small waist to pull her into my thrusts. The new added friction makes me throw my head back.

"Ah! Fuck Addy!" I exclaim. She props herself up on her elbows to arch her back slightly and gave me an even better angle. She glances over her shoulder with her flushed cheeks, panting lips and our eyes meet. That second, we both cry out with our orgasms racking our bodies. She falls with her face in the pillows and I collapse over her. She nuzzles her nose into my cheek affectionately, I smile and glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Am I too heavy?" I ask breathlessly. She shakes her head and curls her arms in so I'm almost completely covering her. I laugh and wrap my arms around her small frame, rolling over so we are both on our sides because I know she'll change her mind before long.

I hold her against my chest for a while as we catch our breath and come down from our highs. She's snuggled back as far as she can to be close to me, her body flush at every point she could possibly touch. I kiss her cheek and tighten my arm around her waist before releasing my hold and rolling off the bed.

I hear her whine, "No! Come back! I was so comfy!"

I chuckle as I fix my pants. I make my way to her side of the bed. She looks up at me with a pout. I smile down in response.

"Eliza will be calling anytime now. Let's go get cleaned up." I suggest, reaching a hand out to help her up. She thinks it over a moment then takes my hand.

XxX

 **Normal POV**

As soon as 3:30 rolled around, Zed's Z-band started vibrating wildly. Sure enough when he glanced down, Eliza's name flashed over the screen. He patted Addison's shoulder and indicated about the call before stepping out of the bathroom to answer.

"Hey Eliza." He answered with his wrist lifted to talk to her.

"Zed! Is Addy ok?" A very freaked out Bree came across his speaker. Then he heard Eliza's voice hush the girl down.

"Sorry, Bree's coming with Bonzo to make sure Addison is ok." Eliza explained. Zed laughed then spoke up so Bree would hear him in the background.

"Addy is fine, she getting cleaned up from her nap now." He told them. He heard an loud 'Oh thank goodness!' from a distance causing him to laugh again.

"Anyways," Eliza drawled, "are you guys meeting us at my house?"

"Yeah once Addy's ready, we'll be heading out." He replies.

"Cool. See you then."

"Later." He says before disconnecting the call. Addy walks in and wraps her arms around his middle as she rests her head against his back. He holds her hands folded over his front, swaying them back and forth in a gently soothing rhythm as he hummed a very familiar tune. She giggles and pokes her head around him so he can see her. He smiles down at her and turns his humming to soft singing.

 _~"Two lonely hearts meet in the dark."_ He turns in her arms with sparkling eyes, leaning down to be at eye level with her looking at the wall beside them out the window and waves an arm in the air like showing her a fantasy, " _Imagine it, now they start a spark."_

 _~"You got my attention, what happens next, then?"_ She plays along with an excited expression. He smiled wide and danced around the room while holding her hands.

 _~"Movies and long walks in the park. Hanging out anywhere we want."_ He finished their little dance by giving her a spin.

 _~"I like the way you're thinking,"_ Her eyes softened and his did too. "I can almost see it." Then they began to sing together.

 _~"Someday. This could be, this could be ordinary. Someday. Could we be something extraordinary?"_ He swiftly lifts her up bridal style and swings her around.

 _~"You and me side by side."_ He sings to her, she smiles then takes over.

 _~"Out in the broad daylight."_ He places her back on her feet as they sing together again, holding her around the waist.

 _~"If they laugh, we'll say,"_ they pause and stare into each other's eyes. _~"We're gonna be someday."_ Zed leans down and captures her lips in a gentle kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Addison's POV**

Zed was still refusing to let me walk on my own. I swore I was feeling up to it but he still made her ride on his back. As he walked my mind drifted back to our time in my bathroom this afternoon.

 _XxFlashbackxX_

 _Zed helped me out of the bandages Eliza and Bonzo had wrapped me in and was cleaning my shoulder of the dried blood patches around the bite. Then he dug through his bag to get out some healing ointment, gauze and fresh bandaging wraps._

" _It looks a lot better already." I comment, checking out the wound in the mirror. I glance at Zed and see his lips purse together into a line as he continues to pull supplies out of his bag. I know it's still hard for him, seeing the wound he inflicted, but he has to see that I don't blame him for it. I decide to not press the issue further but look at the wound more. It's open still but it's not bleeding anymore, it almost looks like it's already starting to scab over. I didn't think a wound that deep would scab so quickly._

 _Zed returns with ointment in hand, I smile up at him from the mirror. His lip quirks up in the corner but that's all I get. He gently rubs on the ointment, obviously concentrating really hard on not putting too much pressure that would make me uncomfortable. Yes, touching it stung but I tried my best not to flinch from his fingers. He was being so careful and gentle._

 _Once he finished, he rewashed his hands and placed a pad of gauze over my shoulder before wrapped it securely with the bandages._

" _There! All done!" He exclaimed. I smile at him again._

" _Thanks for taking such good care of me." I say softly. His warm smile returns as he leans down and kisses my cheek from his spot behind me._

" _Anything for you Gorgeous. Now get dressed! We can't keep Eliza waiting long or she'll kick my ass!" He said with a mock scared expression. I giggle and follow him out of the bathroom. I put on a strapless bra as to not aggravate my shoulder and put on a mighty shrimp tee with my captain jacket overtop. I slide into my skinny jeans and sneakers before returning to Zed's side._

" _Ready?" I asked with enthusiasm._

" _Yeah, hop on!" He says as he kneels down in front of me for the second time today._

" _Im perfectly capable of walking." I protest._

 _XxEnd FlashbackxX_

And obviously I lost that fight as I ride to Eliza's house on the back of my zombie boyfriend. I smile and press my mouth to his shoulder.

"I think," I begin and pause to make sure he's listening and kissing my way to his neck, "it would only be fair if I bite you back." I tease, planting a kiss to the side of his neck and then scraping my teeth along the skin there. He shivered and laughed.

"Did some of my zombie urges rub off on you or something?" He teased, turning his head towards me and I ark my neck to kiss him.

"I think they have," my voice more sensual than before, "you are looking mighty delicious right now." Zed trips over his own feet and we almost go toppling to the ground but luckily he's able to rebalance and keep us going. I laugh and kiss his blushing cheek. "Sorry." I whisper with a giggle. He chuckles as he continues our path to Zombietown.

"Why do we have to go to Eliza's again?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Her Mom is known as a Zombie Healer. And no, she doesn't have powers or do any like magic spells or anything. She just knows a lot of things about us and can use certain herbs and stuff to help our bodies heal quicker. Eliza thinks she might know why I turned zombie with a fully functioning Z-band and why I bit you. Maybe even give you something to heal faster." Zed explained. I let what he said settle in my brain. I ride on his back quietly as he walks.

The walk didn't take as long as the walk from school, we reached the barrier wall just as our friends were approaching. I wiggle against Zed's hold on my legs and he tries to tighten his grip but I've already broken out of it enough to get my feet on the ground.

"H-hey!" He exclaims as I run off towards them. "Wait!" He chases after me. Bree caught sight of me and breaks away from their group to run to me too.

 **Normal POV**

"Addy! You're ok!" Bree exclaims Eliza and Bonzo are surprised and rush to follow. Bonzo, able to catch up, wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind to hold her back.

"Bonzie! What are you doing?!" Bree exclaimed, struggling against him to go hug her best friend.

"Breeska, grusrah." Bonzo gently reminded her.

"Right, gentle, cause she was hurt." Bree said, more to herself. She gave Bonzo's arm a light pat to show she was calmer. She smiled at him as they approached Addison and Zed, who were still running, at a more normal pace.

"Hey!" Addison greeted, trotting to a stop and Zed close behind.

"Seriously?" He scolded. Addison gave him a shy smile and reached up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Sorry again." She giggled. Zed tries but fails to give me an angry look as a smile curls the corners of his lips.

"Oh fine!" I gives in, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you guys finished?" Eliza asked in irritation.

"Addy! I was so worried!" Bree finally gushes after being patient for too long, giddily bouncing forward with her arms extended towards her best friend. Addison smiled wide and stepped forward into her arms, she winced slightly from the pressure against her arm that shot up to her shoulder. Zed couldn't see her face but he could feel the slight pain and stepped forward to break it up.

"Uh, yeah! We all were! Haha." Zed tried to act natural but he was nervous. Nervous of how other people would react finding out Zed bit Addison. Would someone demand he be sent to Zombie Containment for punishment? Would they force them apart? He felt sick to his stomach at just the thought. Addison looked up at him worriedly.

"You ok Zed?" She asked, he snapped out of his horrible train of thought and nodded.

"Come on, let's get going!" Eliza interrupted. Addison grabbed Zed's hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. She could feel his rising anxiety and nervousness. The two start to follow their friends to Eliza's house but Addy made sure they hung back a bit so she could talk to Zed.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked. Zed gripped her hand tighter and his whole body started shaking. She could feel his overwhelming fear building. Addison stopped them from walking and pulled him into her arms to hug him. "Talk to me! What's going on?" She encouraged. Zed took in a shaky breath to try and calm himself.

"What if they take me away? What if they force us apart?" His voice was shaky.

"Hey, hey! Shh..." She whispered. "You're ok! _We're_ ok!" She pulled back slightly to place her forehead against his. "No one is going to take you away from me. I won't let them." She pulls back again to smile up at him. "I can promise you that!" Zed relaxes when he looked in her eyes and saw her sincerity. He smiled down at her.

When they turned to continue walking, they found an audience of their friends staring fondly at them. Bonzo couldn't help but walk up and give them a big hug, obviously hugging Addison much lighter than Zed, who he squeezed very tightly.

"Ok, ok! Geez Bonzo!" Zed complained while Addison just giggled.

The group finally made it to Eliza's, her mother in the kitchen making cookies. "Mom! I'm home!" Eliza yelled. Zinnia popped her head around the corner and saw all the teens standing in her living room. She grabs the bottom of her apron like a towel, wiping her hands as she walked out.

"My, my! Are we hosting a party I was unaware of?" Zinnia joked. To her surprise no one even broke a smile. All their faces were mixed with worry. "What's going on?" She asked towards Eliza.

"Well there was an accident and we were hoping you might be able to shed some light on the situation." Eliza said. Zinnia raised a brow but waved for all the kids to follow her to sit. Once they were all seated and comfortable, she asked.

"So what happened?" Zinnia asked. Zed stiffens beside her so Addison decided to speak up first.

"Well um, he didn't mean to _at all_." Addison quickly threw in there before explaining further. "Zed may have gotten a little too excited and, uh, bit me." Bree gasped from her spot on the floor.

"Like normal Zed _kinky_ bit you? Or like zombie Zed _bit you_ bit you?" Bree asked in her usual fast whisper tone.

Addison blushed as she admitted, "Both."

"Oh my!" Bree glanced back at Bonzo over her shoulder, he stiffened. Zed had smelt the change in her scent too so he guessed it was affecting Bonzo like Addison's would affect him. Zinnia sat back in her chair and rubbed her chin as she thought.

"Zed dear, what were you feeling before you turned? Was your Z-band online?" She asked. Zed nodded.

"It was working fine. I was telling Eliza and Bonzo about, um, things me and Addison were going through and, uh," Addison could feel how uncomfortable he was and grabbed his hand for support, "I got 'excited' and ran out of the classroom before someone could see me zombied out."

"Excited." Zinnia repeated. Zed blushes as much as a zombie could and nodded, avoiding eye contact. "And when the bite happened?" She asked for clarification. Addison jumped in.

"We were alone in the bathroom, in the middle of having sex and he bit me when he climaxed." She just spelled it out. They needed to get it all out there without beating around the bush. If Eliza's Mom was going to be able to help them she needed to know everything. The four other teens in the room blushed furiously with the explicit admission. Zed leaned to hide his face in Addison's hair, squeezing her hand tight. He was so embarrassed. Addison rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand comfortingly. He knew as well as she did that she had to know.

"I see." Zinnia nodded in understanding. "So you two are sexually active. How long have you been having intercourse?" She asked. Addison continued since she was probably the most comfortable talking about sex in the whole room.

"Let's see, about 3 years?" She said, thinking back.

"And have there been any changes recently that you can recall?" Zinnia questioned. Addison shook her head but Zed interrupted.

"We had a couple months that we were basically abstinent because we've been busy with football and cheer." Zed said. Zinnia seemed intrigued with that.

"And when did that stop?"

"Yesterday." Zed said. Zinnia tapped her chin as she contemplated.

"How many times have you kids had sex since yesterday." It wasn't quite a question but just looking for the number.

"Um," Addison started, it was her turn to blush. "6." Eliza across the room seems to choke on some air as she starts to cough violently.

" _WHAT?_ " She finally gets out. "WHEN?!" She's in complete disbelief. Zed glares at her.

"None of your business." Zed growls. Eliza huffs as she sits back in her chair and crosses her arms to just listen.

"Hm. I think I may have an idea as to why you went full zombie with a working Z-band." Zinnia announced. Addison and Zed leaned forward listening intently, tightly holding the other's hand for support. Zinnia continued. "I believe you have found a mate." She said with a smile. When their faces just showed more confusion, she explained more.

"Back before the Z-band, zombies were very primitive and functioned mostly off instinct and emotion. Their brains weren't as complicated as now with the Z-bands. Our brains function mostly like a human's. But there's still that instinct in there for survival." Zinnia leaned forward with a smile. "And to assure reproduction." Zed gulped, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Old day zombies would choose a female to mate with and mark them with a bite to claim them from any other males."

"That's what I said!" Eliza interjected.

"Shhh!" Zed shushed her, still listening intently.

"I do think it was you Zombie placing a mark on Addison in fear of losing her since you went a while without intercourse. Now, there haven't been any markings since the Z-bands were put in place. So I've not seen one in person or heard of any personal accounts to confirm. But, it's said in legend that a mark connects the mates on a deeper level than just physically, if the cycle is completed properly." Both Zed and Addison's eyes were wide. All the feelings and emotions they've felt rushed back.

"Have you two been noticing anything differently?" Zinnia asked. Both of them nod together.

"Like what?" Bree asked with an amazed look on her face.

"I-I can feel his emotions, the strong ones anyways." Addison says still a little stunned.

"And physical. I can feel her pain. And pleasure too." Zed added.

"It's pretty incredible." Addison said with a dreamy sigh, leaning into his side.

Eliza made a grossed out gag noise. "He's like a brother to me. That's gross." She said, then smacked Bonzo's shoulder lightly. "Do I look green? Greener than usual?" Addison shook her head as if snapped out of a daze.

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"Incredible indeed." Zinnia agreed more to herself. "Can I have a look at the bite?" Zinnia asks, standing to walk over to Addison.

"Zed just bandaged it back up. I can go take it off if you want." Addy offered. Zinnia nodded and led her back to her work room, Zed following while the rest of them stayed in their spots.

"You can sit in that chair there." Zinnia instructed, while she grabbed some dried herbs from their jars and began to mash them in a small bowl.

Zed helps her shrug off her jacket and pull her shirt over her head before helping remove the wrappings from her shoulder. Zinnia walked back to her once Zed was done. Zinnia gingerly rubbed the herb mixture over the bite.

"Interesting." She mused.

"What? Is something wrong?" Zed asked quickly in a panic. Zinnia chuckled and shook her head as she continued.

"A bite this deep would usually require stitches. Possibly ending in death for a human that didn't get help in time. But it looks like you're over half way healed." She said. Once she finished applying the herbs, she stood and turned to Zed. "Let me see your bite as well."

Addison's brows furrowed in confusion. "Oh, I didn't bite him back." Zinnia looked at her in surprise.

"You must have. If you two have the connection. That's how you complete the cycle." She explained. Zed extended his forearm.

"She did bite me. When we were trying to bandage her up. I let her use my arm when Eliza poured on the alcohol." Zed said. Zinnia examined the bite mark on Zed's forearm that was all healed into a scar. Two slightly raised half circles in his skin, if you didn't know it was there you wouldn't even notice it.

Zinnia turned and sat down the bowl on her workbench and turned back towards the young couple rubbing her chin again.

"I think you might have been very lucky." She finally said. "You bit Zed after the fact when they were cleaning and bandaging you. If Zed hadn't offered his arm for you to bite down on, you might have bled to death." The thought made Zed's heart stop and hit him with a dizzy spell. He fell backwards but caught himself on one of her bookshelves.

"Zed!" Addison screamed and jumped to her feet to steady him. He was shaking again and his eyes wide. "Zed breath! It's ok! I'm ok!" She tried to calm him, feeling her heart constricting from anxiety.

"What's going on?!" Eliza exclaimed. Their friends came running and stopped in the doorway.

"It was completely by chance that you're alive. And it was all my fault. I could have _killed_ you." He said quietly, his entire body trembling. Something deep inside his roared its protest at the statement. Addison pulled him down so his ear was pressed against her chest.

"You hear that?" She said, letting him listen to her heartbeat. "The fact is that I am alive. _Because_ of you." He seemed to calm with her heart pounded against his ear.

"Yes. It was probably your Zombie's instinct telling you to let her bite you in fear of losing his mate." Zinnia said. Zed looked up at her from his spot against Addison's chest.

"My Zombie?" He asked, still slightly shaken. Zinnia nodded.

"You have a strong Zombie in you young Zed. Don't be afraid of him. He wants what's best for you. And Addison." She told him wisely. Zed thought it over for a moment then realized he had his face pressed against Addison's almost bare breasts.

"Oh god!" He yelled, pulled her against his front and turns do his back was to the door. "Get out!" He yelled. His friends in the doorway suddenly realized the same thing and Bonzo was the first to run back to the living room, followed much slower by Eliza then Bree.


	15. Chapter 15

**Zed's POV**

A growl rumbled in my chest. I glanced over my shoulder to see the girls leaving the doorway. My hands are wrapped around Addison's tiny waist, my fingers spread over the silky skin of her lower back. My body is starting to react to her closeness.

"Zed?" I finally hear. From her tone, it sounds like it's the second or third time she's asked. I snap out of my daze.

"W-what?" I ask. Her blue eyes are looking up at me worriedly.

"You can let go of me now." She told me quietly. I quickly pull my hands off her and take a step back.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" I say, missing her warmth already. Zinnia chuckles behind me from her workbench and heads towards the door.

"You make sure her shoulder is wrapped to keep the herbs on the bite. I'll go get the cookies out of the oven." She instructed, then when she was half way down the hall she called. "And no baby making in my house!" Both Addison and I blushed furiously. Then we hear a grossed out Eliza yell for her mom to stop.

I chuckled and shook my head, stepping towards Addison again. "Sorry baby." I whisper, leaning down to softly peck her lips.

"It's ok. I just thought I lost you there for a second." She teases me.

"You can never lose me." I assure her. We both laugh lightly as I rewrap the bandages around her shoulder and help get her dressed. Once she's dressed and ready, we head back out to the living room with our friends.

"You didn't defile my mom's work room, did you?" Eliza accused.

"If we had, you would've heard a lot more moaning." I retort. Eliza's face twists in disgust but then I see that smirk. ' _Oh god.'_ I think.

"I'm sure, Addison can probably make you moan all night long like her little bitch." Eliza mocks. Before I can say anything, Addison starts in with her sweetest tone.

"Oh Eliza," Addy says like she's remembered something important, she quirks an eyebrow as if questioning what she's about to bring up. "why don't you tell us about your most recent sexscapade since we're sharing?" Addison chimed, pressing herself flush against my side. Eliza's eyes widen, and if she weren't a zombie, I'm sure she would have paled. "What was going on the other night with Lacey? I heard that you and her-" Eliza quickly shushed her and waved her arms around wildly to get her to stop. Bree's face was flaming as well, having heard the _whole_ story from the gossip during cheer practices.

"Whaaat?" I drawl in question, raising a brow at Eliza.

"Nothing that is any of _your_ concern happened." She said low and glared at us. I laugh in response and lean down to kiss Addy again. Just then, Eliza's Mom entered the room with a plate of fresh cookies.

"Now, now children. I'm happy to help you all with injuries or even information, but I don't want to hear all the juicy details of your lives." Zinnia said as she walked up to each of them to offer cookies.

"Oh my gosh!" Bree suddenly exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She looked at Addy with wide eyes. "The Homecoming Game!" She yelled.

"Crap!" I yell as well. I grab our bags and throw them over my shoulders. "We gotta go!" I tell Addy, turning my back for her to hop on.

"No you don't! I'm not riding on your back just to exhaust you before the game! I can run just fine!" She argued.

"Addy-" I start to beg, but from the look on her face she isn't going to let me win. I sigh and turn back towards her. "Ok, but we aren't running then." She opens her mouth to protest, but I just raise my brows at her in warning so she shuts her mouth and nods her agreement.

"Thank you so much Miss Zinnia for all your help!" Addison thanked her politely.

"Think nothing of it! Zed is like an adopted son to me. Anything you kids need, feel free to stop by!" She said with a smile. "Now you all better get going if you want to make it to your game in time!" She waved her arms as if to shoo us away.

Everyone thanks her for everything before all of us head out the door.

"Addy! Are you going to be able to cheer?" Bree questions with worry. I didn't miss the sad look on her face before she places a forced smile on her lips.

"No, I have to make sure my shoulder is healed before working it too much. But that's ok! I'm gonna root for you guys and Zed from the bench!" She replied enthusiastically. I felt horribly guilty. Her last football to cheer for and she can't, because of _my_ zombie instincts. I'm an awful boyfriend. She must be able to feel my guilt because she squeezes my hand and rubs my bicep with her other. "It's really ok Zed." She whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I glance down at her, but I can see her disappointment In her eyes.

Cheer is her passion. And I took that away from her. Or maybe not.

"No Addy, you should cheer." I tell her, she looks surprised but I continue. "Zinnia said you're at least half way healed." I pause to deliberate if this is a good idea, but I can't keep Addison from doing what she loves. I've already decided, so I point at her warningly. "So as long as you promise not to do any crazy stunts and not over work yourself, I think you should be ok if you want to cheer on the sidelines."

"You mean it Zed?!" She squeals with excitement and jumps into my arms to hug around my neck. I smile at how happy she is. I always want her to be this happy. Always.

With all the commotion, our friends look at us with raised eyebrows. Addison notices too and exclaims, "Zed thinks I can cheer for the game!" Bree smiled excitedly and hugs her.

"You sure you'll be up to it?" She asks with worry. Addison nodded eagerly.

"I'll just do some basics and not go too crazy!" She says rolling her eyes in a teasing way. Bree giggles then they both squeal again. "But we really gotta get a move on! We don't wanna be late for our last game!" She said smiling at me, grabbing my hand and tugging me along more quickly than before. I'm able to catch my footing and match her pace.

XxX

We finally reach the field just in time to get ready and warm up. Eliza and Bonzo part ways with us to head for the bleachers while Bree, Addy and I make our ways to the locker rooms.

"You go ahead Bree! I'll meet you in there in a minute!" Addison called, Bree nodded before rushing in to get ready.

Addy turned back to me and her eyes were sparkling. I could get so lost in her eyes and never regret a second. She stretches up onto her tiptoes and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me. I can smell her arousal and a low growl rumbles in my throat. It seems to snap her out of her haze as she quickly pulls back.

"Sorry!" She squeaks. I scratch the back of my head and chuckle. "Thank you Zed." She says softly.

"Anything for you." I whisper, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. She smiles shyly.

"Good luck! I'll be cheering for you!" She says cheerfully, it's contagious and makes me smile wide.

"Thanks." I say before she smiles bright and runs off in the direction of the girl's locker room. I watch her until she's out of sight and sigh before heading into the guy's locker room.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

I see my parent in the front row of the bleachers next to Zed's Dad, Zoey, Bonzo and Eliza as soon as the cheer squad and I come out of the locker room and they wave me over.

"Addy!" Zoey exclaims, waving her homemade pom poms to greet me. I wave my silver ones back at her.

"Hi Zo!" I answer then my mom interrupts.

"How are you feeling Sweetie? Your father told me you went home sick today!" Mom questioned with concern. "I was worried!"

"I'm ok! Really! After I took a nap I felt much better! I'm just going to take it easy cheering to be sure!" I assure them with a smile. I catch a glimpse of Eliza smirking and glancing sideways at Bonzo. But my parents seem happy enough with my answer as they smile back.

"If you think so, we'll root for you!" Dad enthused. I laughed.

"Enjoy your last football game Honey!" Mom called as I hurried back to the team.

"Go Seabrook! Go Seabroooook!" I hear Zoey yelling and it makes my smile widen.

XxX

I can feel it. All of it. Every time I see Zed get hit, it's like I'm taking the hit with him. It's not like it's excruciating, but it's definitely jarring. Yes, cheerleading could hurt sometimes with some bad injuries, but I wasn't use to taking blows like this. And why was he getting hit so much? He's not playing the same.

"What's going on with you Zed?" I whisper to myself.

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

It's nearing the end of the 4th quarter, the last minutes of the game. This was a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. We were down a touchdown and extra point. I was trying my best to focus on the game. I really was. But damn if my head didn't turn to check on Addison ever second I got the chance.

It didn't help that Coach had me playing both offense and defense. Of course, I was the Fullback on offense, but he had me playing Safety on defense. He wanted me to play Cornerback to be right on a receiver, but settled for Safety so I wouldn't be too exhausted to play offense. So I was hung back in the backfield to stop anyone who might break through the others. It requires me to pay close attention to who has the ball which, at the moment, was quite the challenge.

Their quarterback was calling to his team, readying them for the snap. My eyes look over to the sidelines and catch Addison staring back at me with worried eyes. I find my head subconsciously turning the rest of the way to stare at her. Her face shifts to confusion and the next thing I know, a solid body in forcefully slamming me to the ground. I vaguely hear Addison squeak and gasp in a breath from the sideline.

"Ow." I breath from the wind getting knocked out of me, the whistle blows. My head snaps in its direction and the ref is signaling for a touchdown.

"Oh shit." I mutter under my breath.

"What the fuck Necrodopolus?!" "What were you doing?!" "Get your head in the game!" Were just a few of the 'nicer' things his teammates were yelling at me. My head hangs with disappointment in myself.

"Shit." I mutter a second time.

The whistle brew again, Coach called a timeout. I groan, knowing I'm about to get an earful and hustle to the sideline.

"What in the world just happened?! You just stopped out of no where!" Coach yelled.

"I-I don't know Coach, I just, zoned out! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" I promise, even though I wasn't 100% sure I can keep it. Coach sighs and lands a heavy hand on my shoulder pad.

"Maybe you're just too tired to play the whole game. Maybe you should sit out for the remainder." He said, my eyes widen.

"No Coach! Really! I'm good! I can't let the team down! Please! Just give me another shot!" I beg. He looks at me as if he's debating then sighs again.

"Ok ok! Go get some water and take a break for a bit. You'll go back in on defense." He instructs. I nod and run over to the water cooler. I plop down on the bench and grab one of the pre-filled Mighty Shrimp water bottles, squeezing a large mouthful then swallowing hard.

Then, I suddenly have another hand on my shoulder pad, a much smaller, more delicate hand. My head turns to find Addison sitting beside me with a very worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok Zed?" She asked softly. I gulp.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! I just, uh, am a little distracted." I deflate, I can't hide it from her. I know she can feel my feelings.

"It's because of me, isn't it." She states more than asks.

"No, no, no Addy! None of this is your fault!" I gently grab both of her shoulders to get her to look at me. "All of this is my problem. Things inside me are changing and I just don't know exactly how to cope yet." I admit. She smiles up at me, bringing a hand to cup my cheek.

"Zinnia said your Zombie wants what's best for me. Are you worried? About if I'll get hurt cheering?" She asks. I thought for a second and nodded. Her eyes soften. "I plan to keep my promise of not doing anything reckless over here. I'll just be rooting you on!" She pulled my forehead to rest against hers. "Win this game for all of us, ok? My mate." She whispered. My insides warmed with pride when she called me that. I smile and replace my forehead with my lips to kiss her.

"Thanks Addy." I say, jumping off the bench and running to tell Coach I'm ready to go back in. He's quick to throw me into the offense since it's 3rd and long. Luckily though, the other team had missed their extra point before we even got the ball back.

Now that I'm completely trusting Addison not to get herself hurt, I'm able to focus fully on the game. I smirk as I stare down the linemen in front of me, determined to win this. They look a little scared from my expression, they know something's happened.

With only a minute and 30 seconds left in the game, the ball is snapped. The quarterback hands me the ball and I take off. The line makes a perfect hole for me to slip by and I'm basically home free. I avoid the other team's attempts to tackle me and even spin off one of them as I land in the in-zone. The ref whistles for the touchdown.

My teammates help me off the ground and excitedly congratulate me with pats and high fives. But my eyes turn to see Addison jumping up and down wildly with her pom poms. I smile and hurry back to the line, we're going for 2 extra points to give us the advantage later. And it works, they short pass me the ball and I make it across the goal line. If we can manage another touchdown we'd win. Coach calls our last timeout so I can grab a drink of water before rushing back on the field for defense.

I'm in the back field to protect the in-zone. Everyone is counting on me, no more timeouts, barely any time left on the clock. No one's going to get past me again. Their quarterback yells hike and the clock starts ticking down. 30 second. They're trying to go long to make a quick touchdown and solidify their win. Perfect for me. I watch where the quarterback is looking. ' _I got him.'_ I think, as I rush towards the unexpecting receiver.

He has his arms extended to catch the ball, but I jump in its path and intercept it instead. And with no one around me, I'm sprinting down the field again. I'm dodging their players left and right. They can't even touch me. The last second ticks by so there's no time left. Then I'm in our in-zone again.

Everyone in the stands and on the sidelines were going wild. I held my arms up with the ball in one hand just before the whole team attacks me. A handful of them lift me onto their shoulders in celebration. My eyes immediately search the sidelines to find Addison and I'm not disappointed by her bright, excited face watching me.

I pull my helmet off and smile over at her. I could swear her smile brightens even more and my heart swells. I feel like I'm literally on top of the world. I scream out with all the adrenaline and happiness coursing through me. But I want Addison. I pat my teammate's shoulders and they put me down, as soon as my feet touch the ground I run towards her. She's doing the same. I immediately wrap her in my arms and swing her around in the air. I crash my lips to hers and she doesn't hesitate to return my affections.

We kiss in the midst of all the celebration without a care in the world. All that matters is us and our season ending game. Ending with a win for both of us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Addison's POV**

We were back in the Zombie Safe Room.

"Ah! Zed! Yes!" I screamed as he pounded into me from behind with my cheer skirt around my ankles and my shirt pushed up over my bare breasts. Zed growled as he leaned forward and roughly grabbed my left mound while he messily licked the mark on my shoulder. Chills shot through my body. His Zombie contently growled against my skin making me cry out as I came. But he wasn't done, my knees were weak. "Zed!" I cried shakily.

He grunted next to my ear and slowed his pace enough to lift me up, my skirt slipping off my feet, and turn me over to face him, leaning my back against the wall before continuing his relentless pace. I wrap my arms around his neck over his bulky shoulder pads, his dark eyes boring into mine but I wasn't scared at all. In fact, I press my mouth firmly to his as my next orgasm quickly approaches. He sloppily kisses me back and his pace quickens, though I'm not sure how. I'm forced to pull my mouth from his.

"Gah!" I gasp out in a garbled moan as I came again. It was too much too soon, my mind and body start to feel numb. He's still going so fast, his face beside my ear. His pants are rough and sound so, hot. I can't help but be turned on by how bothered his feral side is. But my brain is shutting down. "Zed." I whimper. His pace falters and he slows down to a sensual loving rhythm. He lifts one hand to hold my face, as gently as he can manage.

"Addiska, ag garziga." (Addison, my love.) He said, his dark eyes softened with concern. I lean my cheek into his hand and smile sweetly with my sex-blush stained face.

"I'm, ah!, ok." I manage. At the new change of stroke and the look he's giving me, I can feel my coil tightening in my stomach again. I latch onto his lips again, my hips matching his thrusts.

"Rah. Rah. Addiska. Rah." He moans into my mouth between kisses.

"Cum for me Zed." I whisper through my own moans, centimeters from his lips. His teeth grit and his body tenses. My insides explode for the third time and I think I'm seeing spots. Zed's panting near my ear starts to sound more and more like his normal self as his Zombie settles back into place.

The wall might be the only thing holding us up as he weakly lifts his head to look at me.

"Whoa." He breaths. I giggle.

"Yeah, whoa." I agree teasingly. I lean in to kiss him softly. He gladly accepts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that hard." He apologizes. I shake my head.

"It's ok. Your Zombie had been really worried earlier, so he wanted to come out and play to make sure I was ok." I assure him. He nods his agreement.

As smoothly and gently as we can, from how weak our previous activities left us, I get placed back on my own feet. He holds me around the waist to make sure I'm steady before letting me stand on my own weight completely.

After we were both stable, we change out of our uniforms like we had said we were doing. I pull on some pale pink shorts and a matching pink flowey top, pulling out the neon ribbon from my hair to let it fall freely down my back.

Once Zed's in normal sweatpants, I have him sit so I can help him out of his pads because of how sore the game had made him. I could feel his discomfort with every movement he made. It was strange that I wasn't feeling this discomfort just minutes ago when he was screwing my brains out. I guess it must have been because he was zombiefied. His pain tolerance seems much higher when his Zombie is in control.

"You know, you should have focused more on the game than if I was ok." I tell him as I pull the Z jersey and shoulder pads over his head. He hisses in slight pain.

"Yeah well, hindsight is always 20/20." He grumbled. I giggle and help slide his t-shirt on before nuzzling my nose into his cheek.

"In the future, know that I do everything I can to stay safe when cheering." I whisper assuringly. He smiles.

"I love you, Addison." He says quietly. I smile back at him.

"I love you too, Zombie Boy." I tease, making him chuckle as he kisses me again. "But we should really get back before anyone gets suspicious." He nodded his agreement as he stands from his seat, then took my hand in his before we made our way back to the after party.

We walked into the gym, only to be immediately pulled in opposite directions by the football team and the cheerleaders.

"Addy!" Bree exclaimed as she pulled me to the side with a handful of other squad members.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask concerned.

"We have a serious problem!" She exclaimed, trying her best to stay quiet.

"And?" I press in suspense.

"There are like FIVE of the cheerleaders that just started puking after the game!" Bree explained frantic. Then one of the other girls spoke up.

"It can't be food poisoning since none of them ate together." She said. Then one of the guys cut in.

"And it _could_ be the stomach flu, and there's no way they will be better by Championships!" He blurted. Then it was back to Bree.

"And if that's the case, we could _all_ have been infected!" A lot of quiet cries of horror came from the group. "And that also means we're down people! Addy what are we going to do?!" Bree panicked.

"Guys, guys! Calm down! We are going to be fine! Worse case I have to rework the routine and-" Another one of the girls cut her off.

"But the competition is in two days!" She argued. I know time is definitely not on our side, this was going to be a long weekend. I turn back to glance at Zed. His eyes meeting mine from across the room. I offer him a sad smile, knowing I'm not going to get much time with him for a few days. His brows furrow at my expression but I turn back to my team.

"I know. We are going to have to work together and hard, but we can do this! Come on guys!" I jump up onto a nearby table. "Who are we?!" I yell loud enough for the entire gym to go quiet and listen. My squad smiles wide.

"The Mighty Shrimp!" They cheer. I'm suddenly fired up from my team's support. Cheering my lungs out with pride.

 _~"We are the Mighty Shrimp! It's time to show you now!"_ I grab Bree by the hand and help her up with me. Our moves are in sync. A few others climb onto the tables on either side of us while the rest litter the ground around the backs.

 _~"We got the stuff to light you up, It's getting hotter now!" Our arms are pumping from side to side. Zed could see what they were doing. He sent his team around to assist with lifts and catches._

 _~"We're getting hotter now!"_ The other girls on the other two table do cartwheels off to the side, being caught effortlessly by the awaiting football players nearby.

 _~"It's getting hotter now!"_ Bree and I flip off the front of the table with one of our hands linked and we are in perfect sync. We smile wide at each other after our perfect landing. All the cheerleaders join in the singing, cheering, and dancing.

{Queue the perfect cheer dance routine.}

 _~"We were made for this!_

 _There's nothing we can't do!_

 _We came to play,_

 _We're here to stay and win the day,_

 _'Cause, we were made for this!_

 _Didn't come here to lose!_

 _We came to play, we're here to stay,_

 _What's left to say when we know!"_

 _~"Nothing's gonna get in our way!_

 _No! Come on, let me hear you say!"_ Zed has made his way to me, lifting me onto his shoulders so I'm able to see everyone and be the center of formation.

 _~"We're fired up, you're fired up, We're fired up!"_ The entire gym bursts into clapping, cheering, and sheer joy. Zed lifts me down off his shoulders and I immediately wrap my arms around his waist. I look up at him with sparkling eyes as an idea strikes me.

"Zed! You're a genius!" I exclaim. He looks thoroughly confused by my statement.

"Um what's going on? I'm a genius for what now?" He questions. I just laugh and hug him tight again.

"I'll explain later! Let's just celebrate your win for now!" I encourage. He smiles and nods.

I don't leave his side for the rest of the evening. I'm going to enjoy the time I do have with him before this weekend gets crazy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Zed's POV**

I was anxious the rest of the after party. I made sure I stayed by her side the whole time, that look she gave me earlier made him nervous. Did something happen? She wasn't seeming to act funny as she subtly hugged herself to his side frequently as she listened to him chatting with his teammates.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You doing ok?" I asked quietly. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Yeah! I'm just enjoying my time with you." She said. But there was something behind her eyes that told me otherwise. I wrap an arm around her waist as I excuse us from the conversation we weren't really involved in between Coach and a few of the players.

"Let's go talk." I offer, guiding her towards the hallway. Once we are out of earshot of anyone in the gym, we stop and sit with our back against the wall. I drape an arm over her shoulders to hold her to my side. "What's bothering you?" I ask. Her eyes are fascinated with her shoes as she avoids looking at me.

"I don't want to go back to the way things were." She finally admits, my heart sinks and I know she feels it cause she quickly turns under my arm to rest her hands against my chest. "Not like that. Just," she sighs, "the past few months up until this week, we barely even got to see each other. And this last week." She sighed again but in bliss as she rested her head into my shoulder. I tighten my hold on her slightly as a smile plays with my lips.

"Has been amazing?" I finish for her. She smiles and nods, but then it fades as she looks slightly sad again.

"But we have a handful of the squad that's sick and with Championships in a couple days," she paused to turn fully towards me, "so I'm going to have to work with the squad a ton until then to reconfigure the routine. Ooorrrr," She drawled giving me a sneaky smirk that made me a little nervous. "If you could help me recruit a couple football players and maybe a few zombies..." I was finally understanding what she was getting at. I smile at her.

"I'd be happy to help! It'd be like old times!" I say excitedly. The smile that lights up her face makes my heart swell. "I can ask a few of the guys and I'm sure some of the other zombies will help out too."

Addison jumped to her feet and pulled me up with her, jumping up and down excitedly. Once I was on my feet, she threw her arms around my neck and I lift her into a big hug.

"Thank you Zed! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaims. I can't smile wide enough at how happy I've made her with something so small. "I love you so much!" She says as I set her on her feet.

"I love you too Addy!" I reply, giving her a kiss before we head back into the party to mingle.

XxX

My fingers were laced with Addison's as I walked her home. We made sure to leave before sunset so I'd have plenty of time to get home without walking in the complete dark.

Our walk is quiet, we're just enjoying being together without the fuss of everyone from the party. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that she keeps glancing up at me then turning away if I glance back. I smirk and unlace our fingers to casually tuck my hand in her back pocket as we continue our path to her house. She keeps shyly glancing at me and I can't help myself.

The last time she glances is joined with a squeak as I twist my fingers and tug her pocket to spin her around, just to catch her in my arms before she looses balance. She giggled against my chest. I look down at her.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She's smiling shyly.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am." She admits. I chuckle.

"Aww! Babe!" I gush teasingly, rubbing my nose against hers affectionately. She giggles again.

"I'm serious!" She persists, still giggling lightly. She retakes my hand so we could continue walking. "You're such an amazing person and an even more amazing boyfriend. And I feel so lucky to be able to call you mine." She looked over with a smile and blush. I stop us again and pull her into my arms.

"I'm going to be yours as long as I live." I tell her softly. Her eyes are sparkling up at me and a wave of bliss washes over me, I'm not sure if it's her emotions or mine but I don't care. I lean down to capture her lips with mine. We stand there a little too long.

A car with a few of the football players drives past and they wolf whistle at our make-out session. I laugh while Addison blushes furiously.

"Come on, I'll get you home." I say, lacing our finger again.

When we walk up the porch steps, her parents have already opened the door to congratulate me on the win. They don't linger though to give us our privacy before I have to go.

"So, meet you bright an early tomorrow morning?" I ask with a smirk. She play punches my shoulder.

"Yes, but you have to behave." She warns with a smile.

"Me behave?" I fain offense. "You, Miss Cheerstick, are the one who can't keep your hands off me." I tease. She scrunches her nose with her smirk still in place as she tilts her head back and forth in a mocking motion.

"Yeah, yeah." She says, but then give me her genuine smile again. "Thank you again for helping us out." I lean in and kiss her softly.

"Anything for you Addy." I whisper. Then, she suddenly slaps my backside and it startles me.

"Now, get home before it gets too dark!" She orders. I laugh and give her one last peck before I start jogging home.

 **Addison's POV**

I watch him run down the street as the sun is setting. Not that I wanted to see him go, but I also remember the look of dread he had last time he would have had to walk home in the dark. My brows furrow in concern. It upsets me that zombies still have to live in fear for their lives at night even if they've been accepted in the daytime. I head into the house and find my Mom and Dad chatting lightly in the kitchen. I take a seat at the breakfast bar and rest my chin over my folded arms against the marble. They immediately notice my change in mood and turn to me in concern.

"What's wrong Dear?" Mom asked. I look up at them from my spot but don't lift my head.

"I don't know." I shrug. They give each other a worried look.

"Did something happen between you and Zed?" Mom gently pried. I sigh and lift my head up so I'm leaning forward on my elbows and shake my head.

"No it's not that." I pause. "I was thinking about how scared Zed was to walk home the other night." I admit. Both of them understood now why my mood had changed so drastically. My phone suddenly started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Zed was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey! What's wrong? I can feel how upset you are so don't lie." He demanded. I giggle at his concern.

"I'm fine, promise." I tell him not wanting to get into it when he's still walking home. "Call me when you get there, ok? We can talk then." He hesitates with his answer but then sighs.

"Ok fine. But you're going to spill as soon as I call!" He demands. I giggle.

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you too Addy." He replies before I hang up.

My parents are looking at me with confused looks. "Didn't he just leave here?" Dad asked.

' _Oh shit.'_ I stiffen, suddenly trying my best to brush it off as nothing. "Oh he was just making sure I, um, didn't want him to come back! You know, overly romantic boyfriend and all!" I force laugh. They don't seem to completely believe me, but accept my explanation for now, returning to our previous discussion.

"We are aware of the difficulties zombies still have to deal with and we are doing our best to make things better for them. It just takes time Honey." Dad explains. I nod, knowing all he's saying is the truth.

"I know. I just hate that they are afraid to be out alone at night. Seabrook is finally starting to accept them but it's still not exactly _safe_ for them." I voice my concern. My Mom walks around the bar to hug me around the shoulders.

"We know. I've been working very hard with the board and even Zombie Patrol to find better solutions." She assured me.

"And all the work you guys are doing is great! I just wish everything could just flip with a switch. But I know it can't." I say deflated. They both give me a sad look.

"I'm sure someday very soon zombies will have even better lives." Dad assured me. I smile at his wording. Someday has come true in many ways, hopefully he's right about one more. I give both of them hugs before excusing myself to my room.

I change into my nightgown and plop face down on my bed and wait for Zed's phone call.

I'm not waiting long, before my phone buzzes again.

"Hey Babe." I answer softly.

"Hey." His voice matches mine with the low tone that makes my belly tingle. "Are you feeling better?" I smile.

"Yeah, I was just worried about your walk home." I admit.

"You know you don't have to worry. I'm completely able to handle myself." He assured me.

"I know. It won't stop me from worrying though." I counter.

"I can't say I don't know the feeling." He teases, referring to the football game. I giggle and twirl one of my curls between my fingers.

"I'm glad you're home safe." I tell him with my soft tone again. He hums on the other end. I can feel him getting aroused like me.

"Have you changed for bed Baby?" His low voice asks.

"Yes." I squeak.

"I haven't yet, but do you wanna help me with that?" I can hear his smirk by the ever-so-slight shift in his tone. I swallow the saliva that formed in my mouth.

"Y-yeah." I stutter. ' _Geez I'm so bad at this.'_ Phone sex was definitely not my forte. And Zed knows that. But he still likes hearing me try. "Take your shirt off for me." I say quietly, unsure in my instructions.

"I'll peel it off _real slow_ for you Baby." His tone makes my stomach twist again. I'm sure he hears the shaky breath I suck in. "I'm laying on the bed now. What do you want me to do?" He asks sensually. I squeeze my thighs together. I close my eyes and I can picture him. Laying with his back on the twin mattress his gray sweat pants slightly tented around his crotch. I bite my lip.

"Run your hand down your abs, take your time." I tell him, imagining his movements in my mind.

"Mhm." He responds. I imagine his hand stroking over his tight stomach and my subconscious is jealous.

"Slide your fingers into your waistband." I whisper.

"Ok." He answered huskily. My confidence heights from his bothered tone. I must be getting better at this.

"Are you hard for me?" I ask in a sexier tone than usual. It's my turn to hear him take in a shaky breath.

"Yeah." His voice sounds vulnerable like he's giving himself up to me. It makes me wet just thinking about it. "Mm Baby, I can feel you're turned on too." He groans quietly. I bite my lip and hum my agreement, afraid of how my voice would sound. "I wish I was there to touch you." My knees are shaking with anticipation.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" I whisper. He audibly moans and my arousal spikes again.

"Tell me how wet you are." I slide my fingers down my panties and feel the slickness start to coat them.

"Sopping for you." I groan. "Pull your pants down." I demand.

"Already done, Baby." He tells me. My coil tightens, he's already been touching himself.

"Zed, I wish it was your fingers instead of mine." I moan.

"Me too." He whispers. "Put them in Addy." He instructs. I do as I'm told and insert two fingers, they slide in effortlessly. I whimper a little too loudly.

"Quiet Baby or your parents might hear." He warns with a pant. The idea of danger turns me on more and I bite my lip to muffle my next moan.

"Oh yeah Addy. Go a little faster." He instructs, I can tell he's working himself fast as well. My image of him masterbating to the image of me sends me into a frenzy.

"Ah, Zed, ah." I moan into the phone as quietly as I can.

"Addy. Yeah." He moans in return. I can't take much more. The sounds coming from him making my entire body hot.

"Zed, ah! I'm gonna, ah! Cum!" I cry out.

"Yeah, Addy! Ah!" He cried too.

All we heard for a few minutes was each other's breathing.

"Wow Addy, you've gotten good at that." He praised. I giggle.

"You help a lot." I counter. He chuckles.

"I guess we're good at any kind of sex together." He teases.

"Mhm." I agree.

"I gotta go clean myself up. You kinda made me cum all the way up my chest that time." He tells me. I blush.

"Oh god Zed! I didn't need to know that!" I exclaim, covering my face. He chuckles.

"Do you want me to call you before bed?" He asks.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smile.

"Ok, talk to you soon. Gar garziga." He says.

"Gar garziga Zed."


	18. Chapter 18

**Addison's POV**

The whole weekend was a blur and the Cheer Championship went better than I could have expected. Even though we only had a few days to change the routine, everyone meshed so well together that everything just fell right into place. Eliza had revamped the light show and Bonzo helped add some mixing to the music. It was spectacular!

We were all waving our pom poms with pride as we finished. The crowd was clapping and cheering wildly. I smile the widest smile I think I could have until it hits me. My face falls and I scramble to my feet to sprint backstage.

"Addy?" I hear Zed call in concern, but I can't stop to talk to him. "Addison!" He yells as he chases after me.

I finally reach a big garbage can and throw my face over it just in time before my lunch comes up and joins the trash. I'm standing there for over a minute puking before I feel Zed come up beside me and pull my hair back.

"Oh man." He mutters, but gently kisses the back of my head. "Are you ok Addy?" He asks.

"No." I admit with tears in my eyes. I glance up at him, still bent over the can. He gives me a synthetic smile.

"You're ok Baby. I'll get you home to rest." He tells me.

"No! The awards ceremony! I can't just-" I protest, but another wave of nausea hits me and I'm cut off by my own vomit. Zed rubs my back comfortingly.

"Again. Isn't as important as your health." He tells me softly. "I'll make sure Bree knows she's in charge then we'll leave." I nod in agreement and stay with my new friend the trash can while Zed rushes to find Bree in all the commotion.

He's not gone long. I've stopped vomiting up my lunch and decided to sit with my back against the wall.

"Feel any better?" He asks as he kneels down in front of me, placing our bags beside him. I shake my head no, afraid to open my mouth in fear I'll barf again. "I'll carry you, hop on my back." He turns and I climb slowly on his back, resting my head on his shoulder. It feels good to hold onto him. His scent calming my nerves which also settles my stomach slightly.

We make our way towards the exit when my parents find and stop us. I groan quietly against Zed's back and he rubs his thumbs over my thighs lovingly.

"Zed! Addison?" I hear Mom yell. I lift my head to look at them approaching.

"Are you ok Addy?" Dad asks worriedly. I weakly smile at them.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling so good again." I tell them, I'm surprised how rough my voice sounds. Zed gently nudges my cheek with his and I lay my head back down against his shoulder.

"I was just gonna take her back home to rest. She must have caught the stomach flu the other cheerleaders had." Zed explains. My parents look very concerned. "Is that a problem?" He asks in confusion. I speak up.

"My parents are supposed to go out of town this week for work." I tell him quietly. My mom looks at me very worried and steps beside me to rub my back.

"We can cancel the trip to take care of you Honey. We wouldn't leave you alone being sick like this." She assures me.

"I can take care of her! You guys don't need to cancel your work trip since I'll be around." Zed cuts in. My dad takes a step closer to lay a heavy hand on Zed's shoulder.

"Are you sure about that Son? You don't have plans?" Dad asks. Zed smiled and shakes his head.

"Nope! Addy trumps any plans I could possibly have! And since school's out this week anyways, I can stay with her to make sure she's alright." He assures them.

"If you're sure. We'll make sure the house is stocked for the two of you as long as your father is ok with it." Mom agreed.

"I'm sure he won't care. We'll probably stop there first so I can grab some clothes and toothbrush and stuff on the way back." He says.

"As Mayor, I have to present awards for the competition or else we would drive you two there." Mom started, but I lift my head to smile again.

"I'll be ok Mom. Zed will take care of me." I assure her, hugging around Zed's neck slightly tighter.

"Ok. Well, you kids be careful." Dad says finally.

"I'll take good care of her Sir." Zed tell him. My Dad straightens up and looks authoritative but smiles.

"I know you will." He says, walking over to take Mom around the waist. "We will be home after the ceremony then we are supposed to catch our flight this evening. Call us if you have any trouble on the way."

We both nod before I replace my head on his shoulder. Both my parents kiss my forehead before we head out.

"Just let me know if you need to stop or anything, ok?" He says. I have my eyes closed so I won't feel dizzy and I'm focusing on his scent to fight the nausea, I nod my understanding. "Are you doing alright?" He proceeds to ask. I can feel his worry.

"Yeah." I whisper, slightly muffled by his shirt. His worry heightens but I'm too focused on not puking again to ease his mind. He decides not to push the issue, knowing my reasoning for staying quiet.

We finally reach Zed's house and Zevon's making dinner. Zed gently deposits me on the couch and throws a blanket over me, I smile up at him as I curl into a ball and snuggle under the cover.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Zevon says as he walks in the living room, suddenly concerned by the sight of me. "Is everything ok Zed?" Zevon asks. Zed turns to his dad.

"Yeah, Addy caught the stomach flu from the sick cheerleaders." Zed explained.

"Oh no. That has to feel terrible." Zevon comments, zombies don't really get sick with these kinds of things, so he doesn't even know the half of it.

"Her parents are going out of town this week on business. I offered to stay and take care of her while they are gone. Is that ok Dad?" Zevon quickly nods.

"Of course! Just make sure to check in every once in a while so I know you kids are alright." He said. Zed nodded then hurried up the stairs to get his things together while his dad returns to the kitchen.

The next thing I know, Zoey is barreling down the stairs and launching herself towards me on the couch. I'm able to throw the blanket to my lap just in time to catch her. She hugs onto my neck tightly.

"Addison! We saw your cheer for championships! You and Zed did so good!" She excitedly told me. I smiled my best at her through my weakened state.

"That's great. I'm glad you could be there." I say, sounding much more pathetic than I planned. Zoey's face shifts.

"You don't look so good. Are you sick?" She asks, pressing the back of her hand to my forehead. I giggle.

"Yeah, I'm feeling sick Zoe." I tell her.

"Zoey!" We hear Zed exclaim. Her head snaps in his direction just as he snatches her off my lap, setting her on her feet to check if I'm ok. "You're getting too big to jump on Addy like that! What if you hurt her?" He scolds.

"It's ok Zed. She was just telling me she liked our cheer." I tell him softly. He sighs and turns back to his little sister who looks like he kicked Puppy or something.

"Sorry Zoe." He apologized, bending down to her level. Even though she's almost as tall as me now. "Addison is sick so I'm just worried about her. I didn't mean to snap at you." Zoey smiled and hugged Zed around the shoulders.

"It's ok. I'm worried about her now too." She said. Zed picked me back up onto his back, asking Zoey to wrap the blanket around me. "Are you taking her to the doctor?" Zoey asks.

"Nah. It's a stomach bug. It will go away on its own eventually. I'm gonna take care of her at her house till then." Zed tells her. Zoey furrows her brows.

"If she's sick you should take her to a doctor. They can make her better faster." She says matter-of-factly. I giggle.

"They can't do anything about the stomach flu Zoe. Zed will take very good care of me." I assure her.

"Ok." She resigns, hugging around our sides so both of us are in it. I lean my head against Zed's affectionately as I brush Zoey's hair with my fingers. When she finally pulled away, she pointed at Zed with a threatening look. "You better take the best care of Addison!" She ordered. Zed chuckled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed. He yelled bye to his dad and we headed to my house.

XxX

I'm curled up under my covers. Zed is downstairs talking to my parents and making something for dinner. Just the thought of food makes me want to hurl again. But I want Zed here. He seems to settle my nausea. At least his scent calms me.

"Zed." I whisper, my voice hoarse. I clear my throat, and the jarring of my body makes my nausea worse. "Zed...!" I yell as loud as I can muster without actually puking. After a few seconds, I hear his footsteps running up the stairs. He bursts through the door looking panicked. He rushes to my side. My hand grabs his shirt as soon as he's close enough and grips it tightly in my fist.

"Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" He questions frantically. Tears were brimming the corners of my eyes as I squeezed them tightly shut.

"You make my stomach feel better." I whisper out. He sighs in relief and climbs under the covers to snuggle me into his chest. I bury my nose in his shirt and inhale deeply. He pets my hair and kisses the top of my head.

"You're ok Baby. I'm right here." He soothes. My hands are gripping his shirt like it's an anchor to keep me from floating into space.

After a few deep breaths, my stomach already feels eased and exhaustion from championships and this sickness start to settle in. I guess Zed can hear my breathing start to slow as I begin to fall asleep, cause he kisses my hair again and slips his shirt over his head to let me keep his scent close as he heads back downstairs.

I whimper quietly from the loss of his comforting arms, but I'm too tired to argue. I just snuggle my face into the garment in my hands as I drift to sleep.

 **Zed's POV**

I slide my shirt over my head and give it to Addy before I slip out of the bed. I hear her whimper softly and pause in my actions to see if she needs me again, but she just buries her face back into the shirt I gave her and falls asleep. I smile, grabbing a new one from my duffle bag and putting it on before heading back to making food. I enter the kitchen to see Missy stirring the contents of the frying pan for me.

"Thanks Mrs. M!" I say, offering to take the spatula. She hands it over with a smile.

"How's Addison doing?" She asks. I shrug as I continue stirring.

"She's ok. Just needs a little extra attention since she doesn't feel well." I assure her. "Done!" I exclaim, taking the pan off the stove, scraping the scrambled mixture of cauliflower brains onto the plate I'd sat out.

"Did you make sure we stocked the fridge and pantry with enough cauliflower brains for the week?" Dale asked.

"Yeah! Everything looks great! Thanks for doing that for me. You didn't have to, I could have just gotten that stuff from my dad throughout the week." I thanked them. Missy shook her head.

"Absolutely not! You're doing us a favor staying to take care of Addy so we don't have to cancel our trip! I'm going to leave money on the counter here if you two decide on ordering food or anything this week. And a list of numbers you can reach us at if anything happens." She said, patting the sheet of paper with numbers and the envelope with the money.

I'm eating the cali-brains as I nod my understanding. The cheer competition had left me wiped. I was starving.

"You better slow down there Zed! You might choke!" Dale laughed. I realized I was basically shoveling spoonfuls into my mouth. I chew what's in my mouth and swallow, smiling shyly.

"Whoops! Sorry! I guess I was hungry!" I laugh with him. Missy giggles.

"We better get going!" Missy exclaimed, stepping up to hug my head. I sat my plate down to pat her back to return the gesture. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything! And tell Addy we love her when she wakes up ok?" She said. I nod again, still having another bite of food in my mouth.

"Will do! Safe travels!" I call as they're leaving. They grab their bags and are out the door. I sigh, quickly finishing my dinner and washing the dishes before heading back up to Addy's room. It's actually pretty late already. I quietly open the door and she's still sound asleep, so I tiptoe to my bag and dig out my toothbrush and pajama pants before sneaking to the bathroom. I brush, wash my face and change into my pajamas quickly then head back into the bedroom.

I turn off all the lights and quietly walk to the the side of the bed in front of her like I had before. I carefully pull back the covers and climb in against her. She immediately scoots to snuggle closer. I smile fondly down at her. I gently pry the shirt I'd left her out of her hands and she sighs contently when her face presses against my bare chest. I have her wrapped in my arms with my nose buried in her hair. Something about her scent has changed, ever-so-slightly. I can't put my finger on it.

But I'm too tired to dwell on it. I close my heavy eyes and cuddle close to my love as I follow her into the world of dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

**Addison's POV**

I woke up against Zed's warm chest, his faint heartbeat beside my ear relaxes me. His breathing is steady and shallow, telling me he's still asleep. I smile fondly and take in a deep breath of his scent, sighing contently having him cuddled up in bed with me. The longer I lay there against him, the more my body reacts to his closeness. He smells so good.

I gently untangle our legs and unwrap his arms from my waist. He sighs and readjusts himself in a more comfortable position on his back and is right back asleep. Ever so gently, I plant soft kisses on his neck. His arm under me instinctively wrap back around my waist. I move myself, careful not to wake him, so I'm on top of him.

I begin trailing my feather kisses down his collarbone, his chest, his tight stomach. His soft pale skin under my lips as I creep down his torso. I push the covers aside as I reach the waistband of his pajama pants. I can see his arousal starting to stiffen from my kisses but he's still pretty soft.

' _I'll have to change that.'_ I smirk to myself. I pull down his pants and boxers all the way off and slide my nightgown over my head so I'm only clad in my panties. I crawl back up his legs and gently take his soft arousal into my hand, rubbing my thumb up and down his shaft and it starts to stir to life. I poke out my tongue and run it along his growing length. He sucks in a sharp breath. My mouth is watering.

Before long he's fully erect and I'm licking him like a lollipop. His breath starts to labor as I continue up and down his hardened member. He groans loudly as I take the tip into my mouth.

I glance up as I begin to bob my head up and down, his eyes are open and hooded as he stares down at me and his hand sifts through my hair to rest on the back of my head. My tongue swirls around his tip then I drop my head down to take him fully into my mouth again.

"Shit! Addy!" He moans. I lift up to let him out of my mouth, making a popping noise as I do, and smirk up at him, using my hand to continue working him.

"Good morning Baby." I whisper sensually. He chuckles and gently pets through my hair.

"Morning Gorgeous. I didn't expect this kind of wake up call from you. Not that I'm complaining." He says. I giggle and take him back into my mouth. He groans and lets his head roll back against the pillows. My free hand reaching below me to gently caress his family jewels. He thrusts up into my mouth from the new sensation.

"Fuck!" He moans. "You're not wasting any time are you?" His voice coming out hoarse. I don't respond with words, just increase my rhythm a little faster. He's panting heavily and the hand in my hair presses gently for me to go deeper, I gladly oblige. I remove my hand from his member and take him in further without slowing my pace. His hips are thrusting up in time with me.

"Ah! Addy! I'm gonna-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I tighten my hold on his sack slightly and he cums in my mouth. His fingers fist my hair and he has me pressed as far down as I can go.

I swallow his seed as it pours into my throat. He finishes and releases his hold. I slowly come up and gasp in a breath. Licking my lips of any remnants of his essence before sliding up his body, kissing his lips softly. My hand resting over his chest and I can feel his raging heart beat. It makes me smile.

His hands find my hips and he flips me so I'm on my back and he's over top of me. His lips covering mine again, searing me with a hot heated kiss. His hands slide in unison up my stomach to my breasts and presses them together, I gasp into his mouth. He pulls back and looks at me. My flushed cheek, parted lips panting in sharp short breaths, his hands holding my chest.

"You're so beautiful Addy." He breaths as he launches back down to kiss me hard.

 **Zed's POV**

I kiss down her jawline to her pulse. Her scent is driving me crazy. Like me, not my zombie. I'm already getting turned on again and I just came, _a lot_. But it's not about me this time. I kiss down her body, giving her breast some extra attention with my mouth on the way. My tongue glides down the center of her tight stomach and she flexes at the contact of my wet appendage. Her panting breaths urge me on.

I reach her single remaining piece of clothing over her most intimate area and glance up at her as I hook my fingers in the sides. She nods and I slowly slide the tiny garment down her thighs, kissing my way down one, then down her calf, down to her ankle before slipping it off. Then slowly kissing my way up the other leg. I inch my way closer to the apex of her thighs at an agonizing pace and her knees are quaking with anticipation.

I can smell her sweet juices awaiting me. And I can't take it anymore. I skip a big section of her thigh and just dive right in, licking up her messy nectar. Addison cries out from my sudden change in approach and new contact between my tongue and her opening.

I hum my appreciation of her taste and it sends shivers through her body. I run my tongue up and flick over her nub. Her back arches off the mattress as she screams out a moan. I smirk and continue to torture the sensitive button, swirling my tongue around it.

"Ah! Zed! Yeah!" Addy moans, her hips jerking towards my mouth. I press her hips down and use my thumbs to spread her opening wider and shove my tongue inside.

"Gah!" She chokes out as she cums hard, her walls clamping down on my tongue. Once she relaxes, I clean her up, enjoying her taste a little longer. Then I crawl up her body, wiping my mouth on the way. She wraps me in her arms and kisses my lips softly. I can hear her racing heartbeat and press my forehead to hers. She takes in a deep breath then releases it, looking up at me and smiling.

"Wow." She whispers. I chuckle and kiss her again.

"That was my 'thank you' for the amazing wake up call." I reply quietly. She giggles and pulls me down to lay on top of her while she holds me tightly. I bury my nose back into her neck, taking in her scent again. All my nerves from yesterday wash away. I roll over and bring her with me, hugging her to my chest.

"So you're feeling better?" I ask. She nods and snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Thanks to you." She says.

"Anything for my girl." I kiss her forehead and start rolling out of bed. I grab my discarded boxers and pajama pants, sliding them on before heading for the door.

"I'll go make some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry since you didn't eat anything last night." I tell her, not waiting for a response.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute!" I hear her call after I've turned the corner.

 **Addison's POV**

I lay there a few more minutes, just euphorically basking in my after orgasm bliss, before getting up and putting my panties and nightgown back on and following Zed to the kitchen. I could smell the bacon, first, and my stomach turns a little.

' _Oh no.'_ I think and groan aloud. My body was just not wanting food at the moment, but I know I have to eat something. ' _Maybe I'll just make some toast and-'_ My train of thought is derailed when I smell something else, slightly funky, and my mouth starts to water. My eyes flutter closed as I inhale deeply the smell. My feet carrying me towards it. I'm only pulled out of my slight trance when I hear Zed's voice.

"Hey! Someone looks hungry!" He teased, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I realize I've walked right up beside him over the stove. I see the two pans he has going. One with bacon and eggs, the other has his brains-in-a-can.

"Can I try some of that?" I ask, pointing at the brain concoction. He raises a confused and skeptical brow at me.

"You _want_ to try cauliflower brains?" He clarifies. I nod up at him, not breaking my serious expression.

"I mean, it won't hurt you but are you sure your stomach will be up for that?" He asks sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine." I say simply, staring at the pan intently.

"Ok, I guess." He responds hesitantly. "Go sit down. It'll be done in a minute." He instructs, kissing the top of my head affectionately. I do as I'm told and take a seat at the bar, watching his back muscles ripple as he stirs and flips our breakfast. Now my mouth is watering for a different reason. My eyes skim over his broad shoulders, his lean waist and hips. The way his pajama pants hang loosely there, how easy it would be to slide them off and-

My thoughts are cut short again as he turns around with two plates and makes his way beside me. He pushes the bacon and eggs in front of me and just the sight of them makes me want to throw up again. I glance over at him and he's already eating the breakfast I wanted.

I take my fork and reach over to take a chunk off his plate. He stops to watch me, surprised that I want to try the brains first. Surprisingly enough, I don't hesitate to pop the cauliflower in my mouth. My eyes fluttering closed again and my shoulders slump as I chew my bite. Once I swallow, I scoot my chair closer to his and take another forkful off his plate.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd like this stuff." He murmurs, sliding his plate more towards me, reaching over and sliding my plate around in front of him and resting his one arm around my back. "Well, if that's what you want, you can have it. You need the nutrition." He kisses the top of my head again as I basically shovel the food into my mouth. After finishing, I lean against his side heavily, sighing contently with a full belly. "Better?" He asks.

I smile up at him and nod. "Much!" He smiles and helps me up, leading me to the couch. I flop down and pull a blanket over myself while he scans over our DVD collection. He settles on a comedy as he popped it in and came to the couch to cuddle up behind me.

The movie isn't even half way through and my eyes start to droop. I'm trying my best to stay awake, my head lulls forward and I have to snap it back or my eyes will close. That happens a couple times before Zed rubs my arm comfortingly.

"You can take a nap if you're tired, Baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." He whispers in my ear. I immediately snuggle back into him to take him up on his offer. He holds me in his arms as I drift off to sleep.

 _XxX Dream XxX_

" _Addison!" I hear a familiar voice calling. "Wake up Baby!" I struggle to open my eyes, I feel so tired. Zed is there, smiling down at me where I'm laying. I can see the blue sky behind him and his face is slightly blurred for my view with the bright sun behind him._

" _W-wha-?" I start to ask._

" _Why he-llo Sleepyhead!" Zed greets, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Suddenly, a small force tackles into us, Zed grabs the little form and starts to tickle them. The little giggles are so beautiful to my ears. The sun is making it so hard to see clearly. But I can see a bright pearly smile and emerald green hair. The smile reminds me of mine, the hair like Zed's. "You better be careful with your Mama, Little One!" Zed says, my eyes widen._

 _XxX End Dream XxX_

I wake up to Zed shaking me lightly. "Addy? Addy! Hey!" He says.

"Z-Zed?" I stutter out. I realize I'm crying, tears streaming down my face. I try to quickly wipe them away.

"Are you ok Babe? Were you having a bad dream?" He asks in concern. I shake my head.

"N-no! I'm fine." I assure him. "It was actually the most beautiful dream I've ever had." I whisper more to myself than him. I don't know if he heard me or not, but I don't wait for his response. I get up off the couch and head to grab my phone. I know Zed is following me.

I dial up Bree, trying to look casual as I sit at my desk but my shoulders are tense and my stomach is in knots with nervousness.

"Hi Addy! How are you feeling? Is your stomach feeling better? Do you think you caught the bug the others had?" Bree answers enthusiastically then drills me with questions. I giggle.

"I'm not sure, but yes I'm feeling better! Thanks Bree! Hey! So how are the others doing? Is everyone back to normal and ready for practice later this week?" I ask.

"Yeah! Everyone is back at it and ready to go!" Bree exclaims excitedly.

"Great! Soooo, how long was that? That they were sick, I mean." I ask. Bree hums as she thinks.

"About 2 full days, then the 3rd day was if-ie for them. Why?" She questions, sounding worried.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I brush off with a laugh. "I was just making sure I'll be able to practice! Thanks Bree! I'll talk to you later!" I quickly assure her.

"Ok Addy! Let me know if you need anything!" Bree says before we hang up.

"Is something going on, Addy?" Zed asks from his lounging spot on the bed.

"No! Nothing!" I deny, turning back to my desk so I'm not facing him. I know my face will give me away. I start making a scribbled list of random little things I need from the store. I hear the mattress shift then Zed's hand slide across my shoulders. When his fingers touch my mark, I shiver.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" He asks softly. I nod but don't look up at him, still scribbling furiously on my list. He places a hand over mine, then lifts my chin to look over my shoulder at him. "Promise?" He persists. My face softens and I nod.

"Yes, I would." I assure him. He smiles back with relief and leans in to kiss my lips gently. "But I need to go to the store."


	20. Chapter 20

**Addison's POV**

"Now?" Zed asks. I nod vigorously. He shrugs with curious eyes. "Ok, I guess." He mumbles.

I slip into a baby blue sundress while Zed puts on his coveralls. He comes up behind me as I'm fixing my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist to rest his head on my shoulder. I giggle as he plants light kisses along the side of my neck.

"Are you sure we have to go to the store?" He asks, muffled by my skin.

"Yes! Not let me finish getting ready!" I scold teasingly, shooing him out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I press my back against the door. My heart is pounding against my ribs. If I'm right, this could ruin us. I can't loose him.

My hand instinctively rests over my stomach. Am I just panicking? Or is there really something there? I try calming myself cause I know he can feel my nerves. I'll just have to blame it on being sick.

I finish my hair and light makeup before heading back into the bedroom, offering a smile to Zed who jumped up from his seat as soon as the door opened.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He begs. The face he was giving me made me hurt. He was worried. But I can't tell him something I'm not even 100% sure about. I give him my best fake smile I can muster.

"I'm fine! Really! I think I'm just worried about getting sick again." I assure him, my eyes avoiding him for the last bit as I brush any dust off the shoulders of his jacket. Then I look back up at him. He doesn't believe me. And his eyes look hurt.

My heart feels like it's breaking. I quickly grab his shirt in my fists and pull him down to meet my lips. I kiss him hard and heated. He snakes his hands around my waist to my back and pulls me to him. One of my hands leave his shirt and tangled in his emerald hair. When we finally pull back, I keep my eyes closed tight before opening them to look deep in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Just, trust me, ok?" I plead. He searches my eyes for a moment, then finally nods and gives me a small smile which makes me release the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. He leans in and kisses my forehead.

"I do trust you." He says softly. I take his hand.

"Let's get going so we can get back!" I say cheerfully, trying to hide the horrible feeling in my chest from lying to him. I grab my purse off the back of my desk chair then we head for the door.

The worst part is I know he can feel everything I'm feeling. So he has to know. I tighten my grip on his hand as we walk down the sidewalk to the little grocery store on the corner. He stays quiet but rubs the back of my hand with his thumb comfortingly. It makes me smile that he's so supportive, then my smile fades, even if I am lying to him and he knows it. It hurts my heart to think that I'm hurting him when I don't mean to. I think my feelings are feeding his because I can feel the anxiety rising again.

I look up at him. "I love you." I tell him firmly. He looks back at me in surprise from my sudden affirmation then his eyes soften.

"I love you too." He says with a sigh. I smile at him and return my eyes to the sidewalk.

It doesn't take long to get to the store and once we're inside, I pull out my list. I start in the hygiene isle, grabbing toothpaste, deodorant, body wash. All things I will eventually need. Then I, nonchalantly, turn to face him.

"So, um, I can finish grabbing my girly things if you want to go grab these last few things for me?" I suggest, handing him the list that shows the tampons and other feminine products I'd be getting then moved on to ice cream, cookies, and other junk foods my parents wouldn't have bought for the house.

"I can wait for you if you want. I don't mind." He says, but I lean into his chest and reach up on my tiptoes to sensually kiss him.

"We can get home quicker if we divide and conquer." I say low enough that no one else will hear. He audibly gulps and nods. With list in hand, he heads towards the snack isle.

That should take him a little while. I walk over to the contraception section in my isle and grab two of the longer boxes with little white sticks inside. I hurry to the self checkout and ring up just the boxes and pay for them before shoving them in my purse and returning to the feminine isle to grab a couple more things I don't really need at the moment.

I head to find Zed and he's standing in the chip isle trying to find my favorites. I grab the bag and toss it in his basket with a smile. He chuckles.

"Thanks." He says.

"I am very picky, you know." I say then tap his nose teasingly. He smiles wider at my light behavior. I already feel a little less tense, half the battle is over.

"I'm glad I made the cut." He teased back, pulling my to his side. I giggle then lean up to kiss his cheek.

"No one else would do." I reply with a smile. I take him by the hand and lead him towards the ice cream. I scan over the different flavors. Zed automatically grabs a tub of vanilla while I'm scanning the rows of options. Then I see a single tub of pink ice cream. I reach in for it and realize it's brains flavored. My mouth starts watering again. I turn to Zed with the tub in hand.

"Did you know they made this?" I ask in disbelief. He squints to look at small print and shrugs.

"I wouldn't expect them to sell it here, but yeah, I knew it existed. Why?" He asks. I throw it in his basket and turn to walk towards checkout, again. He rushes to catch up to me and raises a brow I confusion.

"Um, you know we don't need to get that for me, right?" He asks suspiciously. I nod.

"I know. It's not for you." I clarify.

"Seriously? You liked breakfast that much?" He skeptically questioned.

"Mhm." I nod, not looking over at him.

"Ok then." He replies, still suspicious.

We go through the checkout and pay for all the unnecessary things I made us come here for then head back home. Zed carries most of the bags for me, especially the ice cream that can get a little heavy. I keep glancing up at him along the way.

"What?" Zed chuckles. I giggle and shake my head.

"It's nothing." I lie. He's the best I could ever ask for. He is always thinking of me first before himself. I can't even imagine my life without him. Playfully, I walk slightly into his path and nudge him with my elbow before stepping back onto my side of the sidewalk, grinning at him from the corner of my eye. He smiled and did the same, making me giggle.

The walk doesn't take long. We walk in and Zed heads straight for the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer.

"I'm gonna, um, go to the bathroom! I'll be down in a few!" I say, running up the stairs to my bedroom bathroom. I think I hear him yell back an ok but I don't really pay much attention, too concentrated on ripping open one of the boxes and reading the instructions.

Seems simple enough. Pee on the stick, wait 5 minutes. One plus, not pregnant. Two pluses, pregnant.

I carefully pee on the tip of _two_ sticks and replace the caps and set them on the sink. I sit on the floor with my back against the tub while my mind starts to wander.

What if it is true? What if I have a little person growing inside me? What will Zed think? The worse case scenario pops in my head and the image of his disguised face as he walks away makes me want to puke.

But if I am pregnant, we would be having a baby together. And my heart is suddenly full of happiness at the thought. What if he's happy with me? What if this is the start of forever? My eyes start to water and a soft sob creeps to the top of my throat.

 **Zed's POV**

"Whoa! Addy?" I exclaim when I feel the sudden shift from sadness to fear, running as fast as I can up the stairs. "Addy?" I call from the doorway and peek inside. Then, the next second, I feel a shift to utter happiness.

' _What is happening with you Addy?'_ I think to myself, worry clenching my chest. I walk up to the bathroom door and knock lightly, I hear her gasp softly. I try the handle but it's locked.

"Addison? Are you getting sick again?" I ask gently. I hear her sniff and giggle quietly from my statement, then she pads over to unlock the door. She opens it slowly and peeks up at me from under her long lashes. "Are you ok Baby?" I quietly ask, brushing some stray hairs behind her ear.

She nods and presses her cheek into my hand. She opens the door the rest of the way and invites me into the bathroom with her, pulling me by the hand to sit on the floor with our backs to the tub.

"What are we doing?" I question in confusion.

"Waiting." She responds, checking her watch.

"Um, on what exactly?" I press. She takes in a deep, shaky breath, then smiles as me before leaning forward to reach up onto the counter. She pulls back with two white sticks.

' _Oh shit.'_ My mind freezes and my body stiffens. She has them flipped so we can't see the results yet. She grabs my hand firmly for support. I shake my head to snap myself out of my shock. I need to be here for Addison, no matter what happens. I squeeze her hand and our eyes meet.

"I'm here no matter what." I assure her. She sighs in relief as another set of tears fill her eyes.

"I love you Zed." She cries. I smile and pull her into my lap so I'm hugging her back to my front.

"I love you too Addy." I whisper in her ear. She takes in one more deep breath. Then flips over the first stick. One plus and a line. I look between the stick and her. She's just staring at it.

"What's that mean?" I ask in suspense.

"Negative." She says so quietly I almost miss it. She then quickly flips the second stick. Same result. "I don't understand." She whispers. I hug her lovingly.

"That should be good, right?" I ask. I can't deny the little bit of excitement that lit up my heart when I thought she might be carrying my baby, but I know it's not exactly a good time for us.

"I guess. But I thought-" she starts, then sighs, turning in my arms to face me. "I'm just having so many symptoms that point to me being pregnant and that dream-" she trails off with her thoughts and a far off look on her face.

"Addy?" I draw her attention back to me. I hold her gaze in mine. "Did you _want_ the results to be positive?" I ask. She seems to think it over for a moment.

"Yeah." She finally says, sounding just as surprised as I feel. A wide smile spreads across my face before I quickly pull her against me.

"Someday. I promise." I whisper, kissing her head affectionately. I feel her tighten her hold on me and pure joy washes over us. Both of us completely excited for our future together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Zed's POV**

I'm glad Addison is feeling better. She hasn't gotten sick since yesterday. But I can't understand why she's suddenly taken such a liking to brain flavored foods. Currently, we are sharing the tub of brains ice cream that Addison has in her lap. I pop the spoonful in my mouth, it isn't bad but I'd rather eat some of the delicious vanilla ice cream instead. But I don't argue though. If this is what Addy wants, I don't mind.

I have her nestled between my legs and her back laying against my front. I'm content holding her around the waist as we watch a movie on the couch. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Addison had told me earlier. I can picture it. The dream she described. My heart swelled with pride and love. She can picture her future with me. And she _wants_ it.

I kiss the top of her head affectionately. She turned her head to look back at me.

"What?" She asks curiously. I just shake my head and smile.

"Nothing." I reply. She giggles and leans up to kiss my lips. And we linger.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She persists, walking her fingers up my chest. I chuckle.

"Just thinking about earlier." I admit. Her face falters for a second then she sadly smiles at me.

"I mean, of course I'm not pregnant! I've been on birth control since I was 15! I don't know what I was thinking." She sighed. I rub her back comfortingly.

"It's not like it will never happen, Baby. We have plenty of time to start a family." I assure her with a smile. "Plus, we have college to think about after we graduate." Addy smiles and nods.

"Maybe you're right." She says, still looking disappointed. I tighten my hold around her waist.

"I am right." I offer supportively. She searches my eyes for something I'm not sure of. She must have found a little bit of what she was looking for since her eyes soften and her lips curl into a slight smile.

"I can wait a little longer for our Someday." She says quietly, just to me. I can feel the love flowing through her as she tells me that. It warms my core.

But then she pulls back and smirks.

"I'll go put the ice cream away." She whispers, effectively making me gulp as she plucks the spoon out of my hand. She hops off the couch. She had changed out of her sundress after we left the bathroom earlier into just one of my long sleeved shirts.

I get a peek of her smooth thighs as she basically skips to the kitchen. I already miss her warmth. I focus on listening to her, her bare feet padding across the kitchen tile, the freezer door opening then closing again. Then I hear the spoons clatter to the ground.

"Whoa." She says softly. I shoot up into the sitting position, quickly getting to my feet and forcing myself to walk and not sprint to her side.

"Addy? You ok?" I ask just before I get into the kitchen. She has her hands on her stomach and a surprised yet confused look on her face. My questions draw her back to reality. Her brows furrow and she shakes her head.

"It's nothing. I must be imagining things." She says, wiping her face clear of worry and smiling up at me. I pick up the spoons and toss them in the sink before stepping close to her, gliding my hands over her hips to pull her against me.

"Maybe you just need a distraction from thinking for a little while." I say sensually as I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She giggles again and pulls my head down to meet her lips. Every spot her body touches mine sends electricity straight to my spine. Her lips move fluidly with mine. We are in sync and our bodies are reacting.

I bend down and grab her plump ass and lift her up, walking a few steps to the counter and sitting her down, never breaking our kiss. I slide one hand down her thigh to stop at her knee, her legs are so soft and smooth under my fingers. My other hand wraps behind her tiny waist and pulls her flush against me, if we can get any closer.

We are already panting, our hands rubbing and grabbing any parts of each other we can touch. Her hands frantically reach between us and undo my pants. I can smell her need for me and it drives me wild. I help her free my throbbing erection and pushed her panties aside. I shove into her opening in one swift thrust.

"Ah!" She screams out a moan. I groan contently. It's been days since we've had any time for sex and god have I missed her. I pull her mouth back to kiss her hard as I pound into her with each thrust. Her hands desperately gripping my face on either side.

"Mmm! Yeamm! Mmah!" Her cries of pleasure muffled by our kisses. I groan again, sliding her shirt over her head and gently push her to lay back flat on the counter. I grab her hips tightly and slam into her faster. It's not long before I miss her touch.

I slow my pace so can I lean forward and kiss up her torso to her breasts. Her hands fist my hair. I continue a steady pace of thrusts as I give her breasts their much needed attention. Her panting and moans urging me to continue. I'm getting closer. I move up her collarbone, up her neck, and back to her lips. I kiss her softly and my rhythm shows my shift of passion.

"I love you so much Addison." I whisper lovingly. Her walls clamp down on me, sending me over the edge.

"Ah! Zed! I love you too!" She screams with her orgasm. I collapse over her, both of us panting as we come down from our highs. She mindlessly combs her fingers through my hair as we lay there on the countertop.

I lift my head and kiss her again, she sighs contently against my lips. I pull out of her slowly and she winces for a moment when I'm finally out. I help her up and lift her off the counter to place her feet on the ground, sliding her shirt back on before I hug her close to me.

"I mean it. I love you so much." I tell her again. I feel her arms tighten around my waist.

"I know. I love you too Zed. With all my heart." She replies sweetly. I kiss her hair lovingly. I swiftly bend down and scoop her up into my arms bridal style. She squeaks in surprise but wraps her arms around my neck.

"I think my beautiful mate needs time to rest!" I cheerfully explain as I twirl her around the kitchen. She nuzzles her nose into my cheek.

"And my mate is the best at making sure I'm taken care of." She teases with a giggle. Then her face turns to a serious but soft expression and a loving smile on her lips. "That's how I know you're going to be a great daddy someday." My face reflects hers and I lean in to kiss her gently.

"And you'll be a perfect mommy someday for our perfect little babies." I reply as I press our foreheads together. I've already started making my way back to the couch. I toss her gently onto the cushions, earning me another squeak mid-air and I'm not far behind when she hits the pillows.

I lay overtop of her with my head resting on her chest, careful not to put too much of my weight on her, and run my fingers through her beautiful white curls. "Are you hungry, Gorgeous?" I tease, peeking up at her from my spot with a smirk. She shakes her head.

"No. Food sounds so gross right now." She says, her own fingers combing through my hair. My brows furrow and I sit up on my elbows to look at her.

"You can't just have ice cream for lunch." I tell her plainly. She scrunches up her nose.

"But nothing sounds good." She complains in response. I snort.

"Well you have to try. You'll be too weak to cheer in a few days if you don't start eating normally." I tell her as I get up off the couch and head into the kitchen again. I hear the tv turn onto some sitcom as I leave the room.

' _At least she's not arguing with me.'_ I think to myself, searching the fridge for something substantial to cook for her. I find a pack of chicken and decide that might not aggravate her stomach too much. I pull out a bag of frozen veggies from the freezer, then rice out of the pantry.

Almost an hour later, I've finished cooking and yell for Addy. She enters the kitchen and sits on one of the barstools across from me. I slide her bowl in front of her and she stares down at it for a moment. I try to ignore the aching worry in my chest as I collect my own bowl and walking around to sit next to her.

She pokes at the contents and mixes them around in the bowl. I take a bite and watch her while I chew. She has her other elbow on the bar holding her chin up as she picks. I drop my fork into my bowl and turn to her. She does the same with her fork and drops her head, folding her hands in her lap.

"You have to eat, Baby." I tell her gently.

"I'm afraid of getting sick." She admits with a sigh.

"Try? For me?" I beg with a sympathetic smile. She looks at me with skepticism but nods. She stares at her bowl and picks up her fork. She took in a breath and popped a bite of chicken and rice. She squeezed her eyes shut and chewed.

After swallowing, she opened her eyes in surprise. I give her an 'I told you so' look when she glances my way. I chuckle when she takes another bite and avoids looking over at me, turning back to my own bowl to eat.

We finish our food and head back to the couch, cuddling back up to watch more of her favorite sitcom to relax. The anxiousness I was feeling finally subsiding as my live starts acting like her usual self.


	22. Chapter 22

**Addison's POV**

Zed's been very careful and protective over me the last few days. He tried to talk me out of cheer practice today but I haven't gotten sick since Sunday. Yes, I haven't had my usual appetite and I've had these weird cravings for brain flavored stuff, but come on. I'm mostly over whatever this sickness is. And the squad is counting on me!

I pull my cheer uniform on and check myself in the mirror to make sure I look ok before I leave. I scream as I look at my reflection. Zed comes barreling in through the bathroom door in a panic.

"What?! What's wrong?!" He exclaims, looking me over for something that's hurt.

"I'm gaining weight!" I scream. He stares at me in shock and surprise.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, confused by my statement. I point to my midsection and how tight my uniform looks.

"I've gotten too lazy! And eating too much junk food! I'm gaining weight!" I exclaim my distress. He sighs in relief and chuckles.

"You scared the shit out of me." He says, coming behind me and wrapping me in his arms for a comforting hug. "You can't be so hard on yourself." I pull out of his hold and glare at him.

"I'm cheer captain! I can't let myself turn into a fat cow the last few months of school!" I argue, grabbing my duffle bag off the floor and stomping out of my room and down the stairs. Zed's not far behind me.

"Addy, you know that's not what I meant." He pleads. I turn back and sigh.

"I know. I need to get to practice." I tell him, stepping closer and kissing his lips softly. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah. You're sure you don't want me to walk you there?" His eyes look worried, so I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, promise!" I try my best wink for good measure, but end up just squinting instead. That earned a laugh from him as he kissed me again.

"I'll come pick you up after then." He counters, effectively winking at me as a tease. I giggle and nod.

"I love you! Bye!" I call skipping out the door. I hear an 'I love you too! Be careful!' before I close the door behind me.

XxX

Well this practice has turned out just perfect. I'm sitting on the bleachers giving instructions from here. Bree had noticed how pale I got about half way through from lightheadedness. And now I'm feeling a little queasy. What a great captain I'm turning out to be.

"Ok guys! I think that's enough for today." I say with a sigh. Bree makes her way up the bleachers to sit beside me.

"Are you feeling better, Addy?" She asks sweetly, and I can hear the concern she's trying to hide. I sigh again.

"If I'm being honest? Not really." I say, disappointed in myself. She pouts her lips with a smile underneath and looks at me pointedly.

"You can't really be beating yourself up over this, right? Everyone gets sick sometimes!" She assures, then hugs my side. I giggle and hug her back.

"Breeska!" We suddenly hear shouted from the gym door. We see Bonzo hurrying up the bleachers. I glance over and see Zed following behind more leisurely. Bree quickly stands and hugs her big zombie boyfriend as he excitedly rambles on to her about some new project he's started.

I stand just as Zed reaches me, offering a sad smile before hugging him for comfort. I take in a deep breath of his scent and I feel instantly better. His face immediately shifts from a smile to concern.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

"I only participated in practice about half the time." I tell him with a sigh. "I started feeling lightheaded and nauseous."

"Well I'm glad you didn't push yourself." He says, kissing my hair affectionately. I huff.

"Yeah, I'll just gain 50 pounds and resign as cheer captain." I reply sarcastically. I feel a tinge of hurt hit my heart and I tighten my hold around him. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused why this sickness is lasting so long. I want to get back to normal." I apologize.

"I know Baby." He sympathizes. He picks up my bag and keeps an arm wrapped securely around my waist. "Let's get you home to rest." I nod my agreement, still feeling a little dizzy and nauseous. We say bye to Bree and Bonzo before heading out.

XxX

Zed hasn't let me lift a finger since we've been home. He asked me three time on the way if I wanted him to carry me. Of course I refused. We got back and he wouldn't even let me change clothes by myself! Or, at least, mess around with me while I was naked. I sigh as I flip through the channels on the tv mindlessly.

I'm so bored and frustrated! I groan and flop back onto my pillows Zed so graciously stacked behind me.

"Everything ok?" He asks as he enters the room with a glass of Sprite that he hands to me. I sit up to accept the glass and give him an annoyed look.

"You're not letting me do anything and I'm bored out of my mind." I complain. He chuckles and sits next down next to me. I take a small sip of the Sprite he'd poured for me. I immediately spit out the remnants out of my mouth. The glass tumbling to the floor.

My stomach starts to burn like my insides will be ripped out at any moment. My lungs constrict and I can't breath. I hear Zed hiss beside me, then growl. I'm gasping in each breath. My hand frantically grasping at him for help.

"Grut!" (Shit!) Zed curses. He's quick to scoop me up, running to the kitchen.

He sits me gently on the counter beside the sink and washes his hands at lightning speed. I must have spit the drink on his hand. And I can see the black veins creeping up his arm.

Once he's clean, he grabs my face and pulls me down to drink from the faucet. I take in a few big slugs and start feeling like I can breath again. I pull back and take in some much needed air. But it doesn't last long as I lean back down and puke up any contents of my belly into the sink.

When I'm done, Zed pulls me against him into a bone crushing hug. He's out of breath from his panic.

"Are you ok?" He asks in a gentle whisper. I nod but I'm too scared to speak. I hold onto him like a lifeline, my hands gripping his shirt as the situation all crashes down on me and I start to sob. He rubs my back and lets my cry into his chest.

"You're ok. We're ok." He says, it almost sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than me. After a few minutes, I'm able to compose myself a little better. I pull back but don't release my hold on him, nor his on me.

"What the hell happened?!" I finally ask. He shakes his head.

"I don't know." He says, stupefied. "I mean, I know what happened when you spit your soda on my hand, but-"

"What was that about?" I interject.

"Zombies can't have anything with lime in it. Your drink was a lemon-lime mixture." He says.

"Why can't zombies have lime?" I question.

"The outbreak was caused by an accident with lime soda. If it even touches our skin, it irritates our Zombie and we start to turn full. If we ingest any, we will turn and never be able to go back." He explains grimly. My stomach churns like I'm gonna get sick again.

"Zed, something's not right. I can feel it. There has to be something wrong with me! This isn't just a stomach bug!" I cry in my panic. He pulls me back into a tight hug.

"I know. We're going to figure this out." He assures me comfortingly. Behind my head, I can hear him dialing on his Z-band, refusing to let go of me as he does so. After a couple rings a familiar voice answers.

"Hey, how's Addison feeling?" Eliza asks nonchalantly.

"Is your mom home?" He asks, ignoring her question completely.

"Yeah, why? Did something happen?" She counters in concern.

"We're on our way." He responds without answering her and hangs up before she can ask anything else. He's already scooping me up and heading towards the door.

He's freaking out. I can feel it.

"What are you thinking?" I ask softly, not even bothering to argue about what I'm wearing or anything.

"It has to have something to do with the mark. It has to! Why else would your body react like that to lime! You've had lime stuff before, right?" I nod. His pace is quick as he rushes toward Zombietown.

"Would it be easier if I was on your back?" I offer, trying my best to calm his panic. He shakes his head.

"It won't matter. I just want to get there." He doesn't even look down at me. I place a delicate hand on his cheek to pull his gaze down to mine.

"I'm ok. Calm down." I tell him gently. He slows to a halt and takes a deep breath and lets it out. "That's better." I say with a smile, leaning up to kiss his lips. He relaxes further when our lips meet.

"Ok. Get on my back." He resigns.


	23. Chapter 23

**Addison's POV**

I rode on Zed's back for about the millionth time this week, not that I'm complaining. I love wrapping my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder, kissing the skin above his shirt collar.

"Stop it!" He playfully scolds. I giggle as I pull my lips off his neck.

"Sorry." I say, obviously not sincerely. He chuckles.

"We're almost there." He tells me softly, rubbing my thighs with his thumbs. I shivered against his back.

As promised, it didn't take long before we reach Eliza's house. She was waiting on the porch and as soon as she saw us approaching she jumps to her feet.

"What the hell Zed?!" She shouts in frustration as she stomps our way. I pat Zed's shoulder and he sets me down on my own two feet. Eliza has rushed up to us just as I step beside Zed and grab hold of his hand. "You owe me an explanation!" She yells, pointing in Zed's face accusingly. He scratches the back of his neck and glances down at me nervously.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry, I kinda freaked out." He apologized, squeezing my hand for support.

"There was an incident and we were hoping to talk to your mom about it." I offer to take some of the heat off my boyfriend. Eliza shoots Zed another glare with a pout.

"You could have just told me that." She huffs turning back to me with a raised brow. "I'm surprised you let him take you out of the house in that." She said indicating at me from head to toe. I realize I still just have on one of Zed's long sleeved shirts and I pull the bottom down as my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Zed takes a side step to slightly block me with his body.

"Can we just go inside now?" He asks in irritation. Eliza shrugs and turns to head back to her front door. We follow close behind. Eliza continuing to grumble about how at least I'm not hurt this time and other similar comments to make Zed feel bad about being rude to her the whole way into the living room.

"Mom! Zed and Addison are here! Apparently, it's not as urgent as he made it sound!" She called down the hall with heavy sarcasm. Zinnia emerged around the corner seconds later with a bowl of herbs in hand as she smiled warmly at us.

"Oh good! I was a little worried when Eliza frantically ran down the stairs in a panic!" She mused with a laugh. Eliza snorted and plopped down on the couch.

"I wasn't that worried." She grumbled more to herself than us. I smile fondly at our friend for her concern over us.

"Come! Sit, sit, sit!" Zinnia encourages, waving towards the loveseat. As soon as we're seated, Zed's arm wraps around my hip. I lean into his side slightly and rub his knee to comfort his growing anxiety. Zinnia sits in her armchair and sets the bowl of herbs on her side table before turning to us fully.

"Now! What's going on?" She asks, leaned forward to give us her full attention.

"Addison had a reaction to lime." Zed said outright. But Zinnia and Eliza looked shocked.

"A reaction?" Zinnia asked for clarity. Both of us nod.

"Zed had poured a lemon-lime soda for me to settle my upset stomach but when I took a sip, it felt like my insides were on fire and I couldn't breath!" I explain. Zinnia sat back and rubbed her chin as she deliberates the problem.

"What made it stop?" She asked.

"I drank some water from the sink then immediately puked it up." I say.

"No wonder you freaked out." Eliza said quietly in amazement.

"I've been nauseous for about 3 days or so. But I've only got sick Sunday and today." I continue to explain. "I thought it was just a stomach bug going around, but I guess not." I trail off at the end in thought.

"Hmm. That is interesting." Zinnia mused, staring at me intensely. I fidget under her scrutinizing gaze. Then, she suddenly stands and waves for me to follow her as she heads to her work room. Zed and I both get up but Zinnia puts a hand up.

"No, you stay." She points at Zed and then back to his seat. I look back at him and I can feel his anxiety as he reluctantly sits. I give him a reassuring smile before turning to follow Zinnia.

"Make yourself comfortable, dear." She says, motioning towards the chair from last time. She closed the door and pulls another chair up to sit in front of me. "Now Addison, I want to start by saying I want you to feel comfortable talking with me. I may not be a professionally trained doctor by human standards, but I take your privacy very seriously. Anything you don't want me to share, I won't. Even to Zed. I can assure you of that, my dear." She says with a smile. I smile back and nod. "That being said, I wanted to ask you how you've been feeling? Physically or emotionally." She leans back in her chair.

"Well, I have been having a lot of nauseous and dizzy spells ever since the Cheer Championships on Sunday. And I've been so exhausted, even if I've just been lounging around all day." I start.

"Have you been able to eat when your nauseous?" She asks.

"That's weird too. The only stuff I can for sure keep down is brain flavored things that Zed makes for himself. After I get something like that in my system, I can eat some normal food for a while before I start getting nauseous again." I explain. She looks surprised but doesn't interrupt me. I twiddle my thumbs and stare at my hands nervously.

"What's bothering you?" She finally asks, seeing my nerves.

"Well, all these weird cravings, nauseousness, exhaustion, I thought," I pause and bite my lip for a second. Debating if I should share further, but I does feel good to get all this off my chest to someone other than Zed. "I took a pregnancy test." I glance up and find Zinnia's expression hasn't changed much.

"It was negative. I don't know why I thought it would be different. With the whole marking thing, my body is just going through something to do with that. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions!" I say with a disappointed laugh. Zinnia leans forward and places a hand gently over mine on my lap.

"It's ok to _want_ a child, Addison." She told me kindly, assuringly. My eyes widen a fraction and tears start to well up in them.

"R-really?" I stammer out. She smiles warmly at me.

"Of course, dear! I'm not necessarily saying you should act on those feelings at your age. Because what kind of adult would I be if I told all the teenagers in town to go have babies! But," she drawls with a small pause to wink at me, "it wouldn't be the end of the world if you did." Her words make me want to cry and smile and scream all at the same time. My heart feels so happy.

"Besides! Zed is like the son I never had! I'd love to be Auntie to a sweet little hybrid baby!" I giggle as she lets out a hearty laugh. Then she claps her hands together. "Now then! Let me just give you a little exam and see if we can figure out what's going on with you, shall we?" I nod my agreeance.

She comes up to check my mark on my shoulder, which is fully healed, tests my range of motion with my arms and reflexes with my legs, shines a light in my eyes to check for dilation discrepancies, checks my throat for any abnormalities. All basic check up stuff.

"Hmmm. Nothing seems out of order." She muses. "So you did take a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah. Two actually. But they were negative." I confirm. She taps her chin as she thinks for a moment. "What?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow as if she has a theory.

"You took a human pregnancy test, yes?" I nod, unsure of where she's going with this.

"Will you sit up on this table and lay back for me?" I do as I'm instructed but in total confusion.

Once I lay flat on my back, she places a gentle hand on my stomach and closes her eyes, like she's feeling for something with her mind. She moves her hands around and occasionally presses down slightly as she goes along my lower belly. She finishes feeling my stomach and has me return to my seat. As I'm hopping off the table she opens the door and calls sweetly for Zed down the hallway. He rushes in the room and is quick to come to my side, hugging me affectionately like he hasn't seen me in days.

Zinnia closes the door again and turn to us with a grin. We both look at her wearily.

"Did you find out what's wrong with Addy?" Zed asks anxiously. Zinnia seems to smile wider.

"I have." She says cheekily. My hand instinctively goes to my stomach and my eyes widen. Zed doesn't notice, he's to intrigued with her words.

"Well...?" Zed drawls sarcastically for an answer. Zinnia looks at me and her face softens, my confirmation.

I turn to fully face Zed and put my hands on both his cheeks to make him look at me. His eyes search mine in confusion, and I press our lips together. He makes a sound of surprise but doesn't fight me as he puts his arms around my waist. It's not a long kiss but it's enough to pour my love out to him. We pull back and the tears are already spilling over my lids.

"Zed, I'm pregnant!" I cry happily. His eyes widen like mine had and he looks quickly to Zinnia, who nods, then back to me.

"Addy!" He exclaims, scooping me into his arms for a tight hug. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" I nod, afraid of the sound that might come out if I speak. He sets me on my feet and drops to his knees, kissing my belly affectionately. I sight makes my heart swell and the tears of joy flow freely, I swear it feels like my cheeks might split from the wide grin I can't contain too.

We are a bundle of laughs and cries, consumed by our sheer joy of the news. He makes me sit back down and huddles close to me still on his knees. After a good handful of minutes, I pull sharply back from Zed's embrace, holding him at arms length by his shoulders. He looks jarred by my sudden shift.

"How are we going to tell everyone?! We could throw a party! Oh! Should we tell our parents first? Then our friends? Or them first, _then_ our parents?!" I ramble out in questions. He chuckles and pulls me back into his arms, holding me with a loving gentleness that makes me feel like I'm his most prized possession.

"Whatever you want Baby." He whispers. I snuggle into his chest and smile. We both look to Zinnia again, she is smiling fondly at the two of us.

"You wouldn't mind, um, keeping this a secret, would you?" I ask timidly. She laughs.

"Of course not! Just don't wait too long because I am entirely too excited to keep it to myself!" She teases.

"Thank you so much for everything! We can't thank you enough." I sincerely say.

"It's no problem! Really! That's what I'm here for!" She chuckles.

"I should probably get you home to rest." Zed says, offering a hand to help me up.

"I do think that would be wise." Then she becomes slightly more serious. "I would like to help keep an eye on you the next few months. You need to see a human doctor as well, however. This is the first hybrid baby between a zombie and a human after all!" She says excitedly. I giggle and it makes Zed tighten the arm around my waist slightly.

"I suggest having a few servings of brain food a day, but not solely. In theory, the baby needs both kinds of nutrition. Also avoid ingesting anything with lime. We don't want to risk hurting you or the baby by accident. And, like any normal human pregnancy, no strenuous activities or lifting anything heavy." She lists off instructions. She gives both of us a congratulatory hug before we make our way out into the living room hand-in-hand. Eliza immediately stands.

"So? What's up?" She asks anxiously, trying her best to not seem overly worried. Zed looks down at me and we both smirk.

"Should we just tell her if she swears to secrecy?" He teases.

"Tell me what?! Just spill!" She demands.

"We're having a baby!" I say cheerfully through my giggle. Her face shows her complete shock, but she just as quickly rushes us and wraps and arm around each of our necks to pull us in.

"Oh my god guys." She almost whispers. I could swear she sounds choked up. I glance at Zed over her shoulder and he looks like he might cry again. I hug Eliza a little tighter.

"You're gonna be an Auntie!" I tell her excitedly and I hear a choked back cry in response. We stay like that a few more minutes to let her get her emotions under control. When we do finally pull back, I plaster my best serious face on and stick my fingers in front of her nose warningly.

"Remember. Secrecy." I can't keep in the smile that tugs at the corner of my mouth. She laughed, pretending there's a zipper over his lips and locks the edge before throwing away the key. We smile wide as a fit of laughter escapes us.

"Really, congratulations guys. I'm so happy for you!" She says genuinely.

"Thanks E. But I really need to get Addy home." He urges, sprawling a hand over my belly and rubbing it softly. I put my hand over his and I look up to meet his eyes. He leans in and pecks my lips. "Let's go." He whispers, his breath fanning over my mouth, he's so close.

"She's already pregnant, damn!" Eliza huffs, turning to match back to her seat on the couch. We both laugh and head for the door, calling back a thank you and see ya later as we go.

"Another piggyback ride?" I ask, indicating to my bare feet.

"You know it!" He teases, bending down to let me climb on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Addison's POV**

We hadn't even made it through the doorway and Zed expertly flung me from his back to his front and his lips were crashed over mine. He used his foot to push the door closed behind us as he passionately ravished my mouth with kisses. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up the stairs to my bedroom. He wastes no time sitting me down to pulling his shirt over his head so he can reconnect our lips. We slide up the bed and our hands are all over one another.

"Your scent Addy. Fuck." He breaths, kissing me roughly as his fingers slid between my legs. My hips bucked against his hand and my fingers tighten in his hair. It's not long before the coil in my belly starts to constrict.

"Zed! Ah! I need you! Now!" I moan against his lips, my own hands fumbling to undo his pants to free his manhood. I pull back enough to wiggle out of the shirt I have on while he removes his fingers, taking a second to lips the shiny liquid off his digits, then rips my panties off before positioning himself at my entrance.

He thrusts into me in one swift motion and my back arches off the mattress. Zed sits up on his heels and grips my hips as he pounds into me. His angle is perfect, hitting me in that sweet spot and I dig my nails into his thighs.

"Yes! Right there! Ah!" I cry out. His eyes are squeezed shut in concentration and I know it's because he's trying to make sure I cum first. I'm so close.

"Cum with me Zed!" I moan just as my coil bursts and my walls clamp down on him.

"Addison! Oh fuck!" He curses, spilling his seed into my already fertilized womb. He collapses over me, I gladly hold him close as we catch our breaths.

"I love you Zed." I whisper. He sighs contently and kisses my neck.

"I love you too Addison." He breaths, rolling to his side and taking me with him. I snuggle up against his chest and enjoy to feeling of his arms around me for a while. Both of us content with just drinking in the other's presence.

Until I push him onto his back and climb on top of him. "You really need to stop shredding my panties." I tease, rubbing my bare center over his softened shaft. He shudders beneath me then chuckles.

"I'll replace them, promise." He assures me, resting his hands on my hips and guiding me to continue the motion. I can feel him stirring back to life under me and the feeling of it makes me shiver. I let my head roll back from the amazing friction created between us. I can feel every ridge, every vein, every inch, every detail of his length against my ball of nerves as my hips rock back and forth.

And suddenly, I'm impaled. I gasp in a breath which quickly turns to moans as he lifts my up and lets me come back down on him over and over. It felt like heaven. He was moaning and panting beneath me. His eyes look up into mine.

He slows our pace to almost a stop. Our eyes connected, I can feel his overflowing love warming my heart. My heart feels so full. I grab his hands on my hips and gently guide one to my stomach, letting it glide softly over our growing child and up to grab hold of my breast. I lean down slowly and kiss his lips, my hips rolling over his in a slow passionate rhythm. Our breathing is heavy, our kisses loving and needy. I bring my hands to hold his face.

"Oh Zed! I love you so much!" I say breathlessly. He moans against my lips.

"I love you too Addy! Oh god!" He groans as he buries himself to the hilt inside me and cums hard, throwing me over the edge with him. I lay against his chest for a while, listening to his rapid heartbeat start to steady. I focus my breathing with his. His kisses the top of my hair and hugs me tight.

"That was intense." He says in amazement. I giggle.

"You're amazing." I whisper, kissing directly over his heart. We lay there for a while and eventually drift to sleep. We hadn't even realized how late it had gotten. Because all that mattered to us was laying there with each other, our limbs tanged and hearts in sync. There's no where else we'd rather be.

XxX

We stay in bed most of the next day, only getting up to eat and for bathroom breaks. The rest of the time we were under the bedsheets in a tangle of limbs, making love all day long. And man was this a good one.

He was finally getting a little rougher with me. It was like he was scared of hurting me, or the baby. I had to convince him sex was perfectly safe, nothing we've done thus far has been any harm to any of us. So, he's letting go a little.

Of course I love missionary and riding him, but I also love it when he takes charge and gets a little more needy for more. He flipped me over and pounded into me from behind as I screamed into my pillow. He's hitting just the right spot.

"Yes! Zed! Right there! Harder!" I moan. He doesn't disappoint, he grips my hips a little tighter and pulls me to meet every thrust. I cry out in ecstasy. My coil is tightening. I'm so close.

 _Buzz, Buzz_

My phone lights up as a call comes in. Zed stalls and slows us to a halt.

"Wha- No! Why'd you stop!" I whine, my orgasm I was about to have fading.

"Someone's calling you." He tells me like it's obvious. I roll my eyes since I know he can't see me with my face in the pillow.

"So? I'll call them back later. Let keep going!" I encourage, wiggling my hips to start the friction back up. Instead, Zed leans forward so he's almost covering my whole back and I can't move to kiss the back of my neck.

"Answer your phone, my love." He whispers seductively. I groan and begrudgingly reach over to grab my phone. It's my parents. It's probably a good thing he's making me answer their call.

"Hello?" I answer. That's when Zed moves. It's just enough to make me squeak.

"Addison? Are you alright?" My mom asks in concern. I bite my finger to keep quiet.

"Y-yeah Mom! I just, almost tripped! So what's up?" Zed is slow with his thrusts but it doesn't make them any less effective. I stick my knuckle between my teeth and try my best not to moan.

"We were getting a little worried! We tried the house phone twice but you didn't pick up! Are you out?" She asks.

"No, we're home. I just woke up from a nap is all!" I lie. Zed snaps his hips into mine in protest. I choke back the gasp that threatens to escape. I look back and glare at him. He shakes his head then smirks. He effortlessly turns me back over and kisses my neck while he continues his slow thrusts. Geez, he's making this hard on me.

"Ok Honey. We wanted to call and tell you we're heading home a little early! We've felt horrible not being with you while you were sick this week! Our flight home is tonight!" She tells me enthusiastically.

My face drops and Zed immediately stops as he feels my overwhelming horror.

"T-that's great Mom! I-I can't wait to see you!" I manage, Zed's eyes searching mine in confusion.

"I know Sweetie." I heard someone start talking in the background. "Oh I have to go. We'll see you tonight! Love you!" She said before disconnecting the line. I slowly drop the phone from my ear.

"What? What's the matter, Baby?" Zed asks quickly. My eyes are wide with fear.

"My parents are coming home. Tonight." I whisper out.

"Tonight? I thought they weren't due back until tomorrow." Zed mused.

"Oh god! Do we tell them now? Or wait? What if they're mad?! Zed, I'm freaking out!" I admit. He pulls out of me and lifts me to sit in his lap, holding me in a tight comforting hug.

"Calm down, Addy. Everything's gonna work out for the best." He assures me softly. "Besides, I'm sure both our parents will be thrilled about the baby!" I tighten my hold on him slightly and nod into his chest.

I sit and listen to his steady, faint heartbeat until my nerves settle. Zed petted my hair affectionately, feeling that I was back to normal. "And even if they aren't," he starts, I look up into his eyes. "I'll be right here beside you no matter what." I can see the love in his eyes, even if I couldn't already feel his adoration warning my heart. I lean up and press our lips together in a soft kiss.

"I look forward to it." I whisper. He smiles and gives me another peck that lingers.

"You know, it's not good to get worked up and not finish." Zed points out teasingly, his hand behind me gliding down my back to give my ass a squeeze. I giggle and raise a brow at him.

"I guess we'll have to take care of that then, huh?" I seductively tease back, reaching a hand between us and gently grab his family jewels. He jumps at the contact then shivers. Not a second later, he has me pressed flat against the mattress as we get re-tangled in each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Addison's POV**

I lay there breathlessly for several minutes cuddled up against Zed's chest, his fingers mindlessly playing with one of my curls as he buries his nose against my scalp. I take in a deep breath, his scent fills my nostrils and I sigh contently as my body calms and relaxes further. I can feel my eyes getting heavier by the second. He chuckles from my dramatic sigh and kisses my head affectionately. I close my eyes, just to rest them for a minute.

When I open them again, I feel extra groggy and the room is significantly darker. And when did I pull the comforter around myself? I stretch my arms and realize Zed's not in bed with me either.

"Zed?" I call gently. No answer. I glance over and nearly jump out of my skin when I see what time it is.

"I fell asleep for 2 hours?!" I exclaim, throwing the comforter off myself and quickly putting on some clothes.

"You ok Addy?" I hear Zed's voice call up the stairs. I don't bother yelling back since I'm heading down to him anyways. He's waiting at the bottom for me with a concerned expression when I finally emerge from my bedroom. I run down the stairs and immediately wrap my arms around his torso for a tight hug. He chuckles and hugs me back, kissing my head like he had before I, apparently, fell asleep.

"Why did you let me fall sleep?" I grumble into the fabric of his soft cotton button-up shirt.

"You needed it! I'd worn you out from all our activities earlier." He teases. I glance up at him to see his eyebrows wiggle. I giggle and pull back to place a hand over my stomach.

"I think it was more from our little one than you." I tease back. He puts his hand over his heart in feigned offense.

"Ooo ouch!" He jokes. I giggle and lightly punch his arm just as my belly decides to gurgle in hunger. Zed doesn't miss it and grabs my hand to walk me to the kitchen. I'm surprised by how much food Zed was preparing.

"What's all this for?" I question. He lets out a laugh like I'd told a joke. When I gave him a confused look, his face falls in surprise then leans down to kiss me and smiles.

"For when your parents get home." He reminds me softly. I instantly stiffen.

 _'_ _Oh shit! That's right!'_ My mind screams. Zed has to feel my anxiety, so he wraps me in a gentle embrace and rubs my back comfortingly.

"Hey, relax! Everything's gonna be fine Baby!" He assures me. Grab ahold of him, fisting clumps his shirt in my hands as I take in a whiff of his scent to calm myself again and breath out my mouth.

"You're right." I agree quietly. "Hopefully." I smile up at him.

"Aren't I always right?" He asks.

"Always." I agree sarcastically, leaving him being fake offended again to check out what food I can eat.

XxX

After running upstairs to change into something more presentable than Zed's old t-shirt, slightly dressy for the occasion to match Zed, I return downstairs. I ate a small bowl of cauliflower brains to save a little appetite for when my mom and dad get home in a couple hours. I poked at the few remaining morsels in my bowl with my elbow propped on the counter, my mind racing over the possibility of what _could_ happen tonight.

"So," Zed starts, setting down his spatula, "since you've been silently sulking about it this whole time you've been eating, what do you wanna do?" I glance up at him through my lashes. He has on a warm smile that shows he's willing to support me with whatever decision I make. I sigh and sit up off my elbow.

"Should we just tell them?" I ask.

"Sure!" He agrees supportively.

"Ripping off the bandaid is the best way to just get it over with, right?" I reason.

"Yeah...?" He draws out like a question.

"I mean, they are the two people I'm most worried about telling." I continue, barely even listening to his responses.

"Right." He says, narrowing his eyes at me as I keep debating with myself.

"Well, I'm a little nervous to tell your dad, but he has always been so supportive of us! I can't see him getting upset. And I know Zoey is going to be excited."

"Addy?" Zed decides to interrupt me.

"Yeah?" I ask, finally looking up at him. He lets out a sigh and shakes his head, walking around the bar to give me a hug, resting his head on my shoulder.

" _Everyone_ is going to be excited. You need to stop stressing." He runs one hand down my chest to gently rub my belly. "It's not good for our little one."

I turn my head and smile at him. "Ok. I'll relax." I place my hand over his on my stomach. "For the baby." Zed acts offended again.

"I'm hurt! Nothing's for me anymore?" He asks. I wrinkle my nose and shake my head sarcastically at him.

"Nope! Nothing!" I tease, rubbing my nose against his for an eskimo kiss. He chuckles and pecks my lips.

"Honey! We're home!" I stiffen when I hear my mother's voice at the front door.

"We're in the kitchen Mom!" I yell in response. Zed kisses my cheek lightly and heads back to stirring the food on the stove. My mom and dad rush in to engulf me in a tight group hug as soon as I'm in view.

"Oh Sweetie, we've been so worried about you all week!" My mom cooed as she petted my hair.

"I've been fine Mom, really!" I glance over their shoulders at Zed who smiled and turned back to the stove to finish the food. Dad has to basically pry Mom off of me as the minutes grew longer and longer.

"Come on Dear! She said she's fine!" Dad tries to coax her. My mother clears her throat and quickly straightened her hair and clothes, standing up right to waving Dad off.

"Right, right! So how was your week Honey? Fairly uneventful?" Mom asks.

"Yeah! Uneventful!" I agree too quickly, my parents look at each other then back at me with a raised brow. I gulp and let out a nervous laugh, hopping off my seat with a smile and make my way around to Zed's side.

"Done!" He exclaims, then turns to give me a quick kiss on the cheek before facing my parents. "Dinner is served!" His smile is bright and contagious.

"Great! I'm starved!" My dad yells and rushes to the table. Mom follows him, smiling at Zed and I as she sits in her seat.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" She asked in suspension. Zed wraps a supportive arm around my waist and smiles brightly at them.

"Yeah! We thought you might be tired from traveling, so 'dinner in' sounded like a good plan!" He explained.

"That was very thoughtful! Thank you!" Mom replied gratefully.

I helped Zed plate the chicken fajitas and carry them to the table. "Wow! This looks delicious! You cooked this all by yourself?" Mom asks. Zed has pulled my chair out for me and was just seating himself.

"Oh, Addy has showed me how to make this before! I actually started it during her nap." Zed explained as he picked up his fork to dig in. Dad bursts out in a laugh.

"Addy? Nap? Ha! I haven't heard those two words in the same sentence since she was a toddler!" He laughed shaking his head.

"Dale!" Mom scolded for embarrassing me, then turned back to Zed and I. "She's been sick! I'm sure she's still recovering!" She smiles and I gulp down my bite, offering a nervous smile in return. Zed gently grasps my hand on the table. I glance over and he gives me a nod with his own small smile.

I take a deep breath and hold his hand tightly for support. "Actually, we have something to tell you guys." I start. Zed interjects briefly.

"Something exciting!" He corrects with a wink at me. I sigh, my smile returning.

"Oh really?" Dad asks with a bite of food still in his mouth as he chewed. Mom elbowed his lightly in annoyance of his crudeness. "What?" He asked as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Mom rolled her eyes with an aggravated sigh then shook her head as she look back at us fondly.

"Ok, what's the news?" She urges us to continue. I look over at Zed one more time for a boost of courage. I turn back to them.

"I'm pregnant." I just spit it out. I glance back and forth between their faces, waiting for what felt like an eternity for their reaction. I squeeze Zed's hand nervously, his thumb rubs over mine comfortingly.

"Oh my god." Mom says, tears welling up in her eyes. Dad suddenly stands and marches around the table, Zed standing as he approaches. I timidly stand too when Mom does. She rushed to Dad's side. I peak around Zed, holding onto his arm in fear of a poor reaction. Then, both Zed and I are wrapped up in hugs. Dad grabbed Zed and Mom grabbed me.

"Oh my god Sweetie!" Mom was now crying, hugging me tight. I hug her back and release the breath I didn't know I was holding, glancing over to see Dad had pulled back to shake Zed's hand.

"Welcome to the family, Zed! More officially!" He says with a wide grin.

"Thank you Sir!" Zed returns.

"I'm gonna be a Grandma!" Mom yells over everyone as she holds me. I laugh.

"It's ok, Mom! You're gonna make me cry!" I comfort with watery eyes. She pulls back and holds me by the face for a moment, then kisses my cheek.

"My baby is gonna have a baby! How could I not cry?" She asks rhetorically. I let out a happy laugh as a few stray tears trickle down my face. I hug my mom tight again, letting all the relief wash my worry and stress from earlier away. A feeling of pride fills my chest and it makes me glance over at Zed who is watching me with a wide smile. I let my mom go to quickly hug my dad, then return to Zed's side. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"Ok! Come! Sit, sit, sit!" Mom instructs, motioning for all of us to follow her to the living room. Dad is close behind her but Zed and I leisurely follow.

"Told you I was right." He whispered. I giggle and hug his side a little tighter. He was right. And honestly, he always is. Everything always works out in the end when it comes to him. 'Us.' I correct myself. Another wave of tears hits me as I turn my head to sob into his chest. He hugs me tight and kisses my hair. He can feel these are tears of joy, not sadness, so he lets me cry it out a little.

"Addy? Are you ok Honey?" Mom calls in worry. I sniffle back my crying and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah Mom! We're coming!" I reply. Zed stops me before I can turn to walk in the room, cradling my face in his hands and wiping away the remaining moisture before kissing me hard. I sigh against his lips and gladly welcome the affection.

"I love you." He whispers when we pull back.

"I love you too." I breath. He kisses my forehead and takes me by the hand as we make our way to the living room to talk more with my parents.

XxX

They had insisted Zed stay the night again, since that had been the plan before their early return home anyways, then had him arranged to have breakfast with his family to break the news. I was now laying on Zed's chest, creating invisible circles on his bare skin with my finger. His own fingers twirling a couple of my curls as we cuddle on my bed with his nose in my hair.

"Does it feel weird to sleep in here with me, since my parents know what we _could_ be doing?" I ask, knowing how awkward _I_ was feeling. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"I guess it's a little weird, but I'm pretty sure they knew we were intimate before. Just like, maybe not in _their_ house." He jokes, making me laugh lightly.

"If only they knew the extent of it." I noted, then shivered with disgust. Zed snickers.

"Yeah, let's keep the details between us." He teased with a smirk. I stretch up to give him a kiss.

"Agreed." I tease back, returning to my cuddling position and pulling the covers over us for bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Addy." He replies lovingly.

"Goodnight." I say with a yawn. He kisses me on the head.

"Sweet dreams, ag garziga." He whispers softly. I snuggle the slightest bit closer to him that I possibly could and start to drift into dreamland from the comfort of his arms.

XxX

I rouse from my sleep slowly, allowing myself to stretch with a sigh even though Zed still had his arms wrapped around my torso like unmoving vices. I guess either my noises or movements start to wake him as he tightens his hold and tries his best to curl around my body and bury his face in the crook of my neck. I giggle and kiss his cheek affectionately. He loosens his arms and slightly lifts his head to look at me sleepily.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." I greet quietly. He snorts and drops his head back on the pillow dramatically, causing me to giggle again but I don't fuss with him. I'm in too much euphoria to even play argue. My parents had taken the news so well last night that I'm overly excited to tell the rest of the world about our little bundle of joy.

I roll onto my back, looking down at my still flat stomach with a soft smile. I feel Zed shift beside me so I glance up at him. He had a sweet smile on his lips then moves his hand, ever so gently, to sprawl over my belly to rest there as he leans down to kiss me softly. Our lips linger together, my hands finding their way to his neck and hair, his find my hips as he hovers over me.

I can feel the love he's pouring out to me through our kiss and I do the same back. Our connection fueling our affections. He slid his hands up my thighs to hike up my nightgown and hooked his thumbs on my panties before sliding them off. I don't allow him to break our kisses as he does, our tongues occupied in a heated battle for dominance.

He nudges my legs apart so he can settle between them, wasting no time as he pushes his pajama pants down his hips and freeing his erect member. I reach between us and caress his shaft, a shiver shooting up his spine from my soft touch. I guide him to my entrance and he quickly thrusts into me. I gasp against his lips from our suddenly oneness.

We keep our mouths connected, desperately clinging to one another as our hips thrust in harmony. His kisses muffling my moans and cries of pleasure. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and run one hand down his back, his muscles ripple beneath my fingers and it feels so erotic that it sends me over the edge. But Zed's not done yet. He continues his sweet rhythm without missing a beat.

"Mmm, Addy. That was pretty quick Baby." He says in a low teasing tone that made my coil tighten again. He leans down beside my ear, so close that his lips brush the shell of my ear, and whispers, "I gotta keep you quiet or you'll wake your parents." The thought of the danger sends a wave of fear and excitement though me.

Without another word, he sits upright and flips me over so my face is pressed into the pillow and swiftly reinsert. Effectively taking my breath away. "Mmm." Zed moans low, I could swear it's almost a growl but I just shove my face in the pillow to keep quiet.

"Ah! Ah!" My cries is muffled. His pace quickens, his hands gripping tightly to my hips to meet his thrusts. He leans down so his front is pressed against my back, placing a open mouth kiss on my mark. My entire body shudders as another orgasm wracks through me. I hear another growl behind me.

"Addiska." He moans my name in zombie tongue. My head tilts to the side and my eyes catch his darkened ones over my shoulder.

"Zed." I breath out a moan of exhaustion as I come down from my second orgasm and he still continues his torturous rhythm that keeps me reeling.

"Raga za zig, ag garziga." (A little more, my love.) He pants out. His rough voice makes me whimper and he's hitting the perfect spot.

"Oh. Yeah. Right there." I tell him, trying my best to keep quiet with my own panting and moans.

"Mmm." He growls his appreciation, a little too loudly.

"Shh! Zed!" I scold in a whisper. He returns his lips and tongue to my shoulder in response as protest. "Gah!" I cry out, a chill coursing though me.

"Gor ro garziga ha ra." (Let me love on you.) He growls in my ear, gripping my hips tight again and pulling me into his thrusts. I gasp. His grunts and groans make me even hotter. I'm climbing back up that all too familiar ridge.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum again." I moan. "Zed, cum with me." I beg, trying my best to keep quiet.

"Rrrr!" He growls loudly as his pace quickens and he starts to pound into me. I bury my face in the pillow as I scream out in pleasure and Zed's not far behind me, growling again as he releases inside me. He collapses over my back, both of us are panting heavily as we lay there trying to catch our breath.

My eyes lazily open to see his features returning to normal. Then suddenly, his head shoots up and he quickly rolls off of me to pull the covers over us. I sit up to ask about his panic but a bang on the door stops me. I turn over just as my dad barges in wearing his pajamas and robe.

"Addy?! Zed?! Are you two ok?! I heard a feral zombie growling!" My dad exclaims in a panic. My face is burning from his declaration, thankful we are still half dressed so there's not that embarrassment I'd have to live through.

"Dad! Everything's fine! We were just, um, playing around." I assure him with the insinuation so he will hopefully get the hint.

"Oh. Oh! OH!" There he's got it. Now _his_ face was covered in a bright red blush. "Um, I'll just, uh, leave you two alone then!" He said, awkwardly backing out of my bedroom and slamming the door behind himself.

Zed chuckled and leaned over into my side to rest his chin on my shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen your parents in anything other then suits and dresses." He muses. I laugh from his irrelevant observation.

"Really? That's what you're worried about?" I ask in disbelief. He chuckles again.

"I'm not worried!" He disagrees. "It's just weird seeing the Chief of the Zombie Patrol in his pjs." He explains.

"Yeah, that was weird for _you_." I reply sarcastically. "You didn't hear your daughter and her boyfriend getting freaky in bed!" Zed scrunches his nose and playfully tackles me flat onto the bed.

"You're right. We should practice being quieter." He teases with a wink. I roll my eyes and pull him down for a quick kiss.

"We need to get dressed. We're supposed to meet with your dad and Zoey soon." He pouts in fake annoyance and flops off of me onto his back. I giggle and head for the bathroom to get a shower before starting to get ready, Zed following close behind to join me.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Happy** **Thanksgiving** Guys!

 **Zed's POV**

"Shit Addy." I moan with my back pressed against the shower tile. Addy was giving my private area a _thorough_ 'cleaning' as she bobbed her head up and down my length. I sift my fingers through her soaked locks and gently guided her to go faster. She doesn't disappoint. Her other hand, lathered up with soap suds, still messaging my sack gently, making it really hard to last.

I glance down at the erotic sight of her with her lips wrapped around my manhood, then she does it. She looks up at me through her lashes and I explode. She drinks down my essence until I'm finished and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand as she stands to press her body against mine, moving her soap covered hand up to stroke my length. It's still extremely sensitive and her touch sends shivers down my spine.

"I think I got you nice and clean." She says seductively with a smirk. I quirk a brow at her with a sly grin on my lips and, without replying with words, quickly spin to press her back to the tile as my lips crash against hers. Her soft gasp of surprise makes me grin again against her lips, but I don't linger there long as I trail my kisses down her jaw to her neck then down her collarbone to give her breasts some much deserved attention.

"Zed." My name comes out as a breathy moan. Her breathing is slightly labored and her back arched to press into my mouth. I sigh contently from her obvious enjoyment of my lips on her body, licking and sucking on one breast before shifting to the other.

I slowly remove my hand from messaging her left breast to run it down her stomach to meet the apex of her thighs, dipping my finger between her folds to discover how wet she really was. I release her nipple from my mouth and bring my face inches from hers. She tries stretching her neck to kiss me but I lean back, ever so slightly, to prevent her.

"Oh, you've gotten kinda messy down there, Baby." I tease.

"Only for you." She whimpers, her flushed cheeks and soft panting make me want to just make love to her here and now. But no. I want to return the favor from her fantastic job she did on me.

I drop to my knees and lift her by the thighs to rest them on my shoulders. Not wasting time as I dip my tongue to taste her.

"Ah!" She cries out as her back arches again. My fingers dig into her fleshy ass to control myself. Her moans and panting and gasps and all the other little sounds she's making are urging me to do more than just eat her out. But this is about her, not me.

I swirl my tongue around her tiny ball of nerves causing her to cry out again. Her fingers grip onto my hair as if I'd disappear if she let go, giving the strands a slight tug. I growl low in my throat from her roughness, sending vibrations through my tongue to her sensitive nub.

"Zed!" She moans loudly. I growl again since she likes it so much, her fingers tighten in my hair. I can tell she's close. I bring one hand from her rear to the front and insert two fingers, messaging her walls with the pads on my finger tips.

Her thighs tighten around my head and her hands start trying to grab at any part of me she can reach. "Gah!" She garbles out, throwing her head back to lightly thud against the shower wall.

I slowly retract my fingers and softly lick away her excess fluids before removing her legs from my shoulders, making sure she has her footing before standing myself. I take her into my arms and she gladly cuddles up to my chest, still slightly breathless.

"Better?" I ask teasingly. She giggles and peeks up at me.

"Absolutely." She replies then glances down and back up at me. "But it looks like you still need a little more help." She teases. I chuckle and lean down to plant a light kiss to her lips.

"We could be in this shower all day, but we don't have time." I remind her, a slight panic emerging in my chest and I know it's hers. "Relax, I'm just saying I'll be fine till later." I say with another kiss. She lets out a sigh and kisses me back.

"You're right. Let's finish washing up." She agrees.

XxX

Addy spent a little extra time in the bathroom as she dried and styled her hair and put on her makeup, then went straight for the walk in closet to get dressed. I wait patiently on the bed, wearing some ripped jeans and an old tee, when I see her emerge from the closet in a fancy, pink lace dress with lace frills hanging off her shoulders.

"Well? How do I look?" She questions, doing a little twirl to show it off. I realize my jaw is hanging up from how beautiful she looks and have to shake my head to snap out of my daze.

"I'm severely underdressed." I reply playfully. Her face shifts to concern.

"Is it too much?" She panics. I chuckle.

"Maybe for breakfast." I tease with a smile. She narrows her eyes at me then turn on her heels to march back into her closet. It's not long before she re-emerges in a white dress with only a little bit of lace accents, one being layered over a cutout across her stomach. I stand and walk over to wrap my arms around her waist leisurely.

"This one is perfect." Then I lean down and brush our noses together. "Just like you." She giggles again and swiftly steals a kiss.

"You're gonna give me cavities from how sweet you are!" She jokes then gives me a tight squeeze before continuing to rush around the room to finish getting ready. Throwing on a few gold brackets and her flats then grabbing her purse. "Ready?" She asks. I nod and reach a hand out to her, which she gladly takes, as we head down the stairs.

"Addison? Zed? Are you two leaving to meet Zevon and Zoey?" Mayor Missy calls from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom!" Addy calls. Her mom comes around the corner then throws a hand over her chest.

"Oh, you two look adorable!" She fawns as if tears are going to fill her eyes. "Dale! Come look how cute they are!" She yelled back into the kitchen.

"Uh, that's ok, Dear! I'll just, um, stay in here!" He replied nervously. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing and instead lean into Addy's side to kiss the top of her head, hiding my grin in her hair.

"Moommm!" Addy groaned. I couldn't help but laugh. Missy laughs as well and walks up to us, first hugging Addy, then myself.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over how you two are about to be parents!" She continues to kiss Addy's cheek and hold her face between her hands for a long moment before she wiggles out of her mother's grasp and pulls me by the arm towards the door.

"Bye Mrs. M!" I say, then yell more loudly, "Bye Mr. D!"

"Stop calling me that!" He yells back. "Geez, now I have a dirty mind." I hear him softly mutter and audibly shutter. I chuckle to myself since I only heard it because of my zombie hearing so Addy and Missy would have missed it.

Once the door is secured behind us, Addy sighs. "They are so embarrassing."

"They're not _that_ bad." I disagree, earning a huff.

"I don't look any different than I usually do, but my mom has to act like we're dressed up for prom or something!" She rants, throwing her arm, that's not holding mine, into the air dramatically. I pull our entwined hands up to my mouth and place a kiss to the back of her hand.

"We all can't help but adore how beautiful you are." I say sweetly. Addy blushes furiously and pressed herself against my side to hide her face. I laugh and wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I mean, you're practically glowing!" I tease. She continues to act bashful but I can feel how flattered she is. It makes me smile.

We make it into Zombietown and take the rest of the walk slowly, enjoying our little alone time before making the announcement to my dad and little sister. I'm starting to feel a little anxious as we round the corner to head down my street. Addy feel my tinge of anxiety and tightens her hold around my waist.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Zed. They'll be so excited." She assures me. I smile down at her and nod.

"Yeah, I'm just, I know it will be a shock and I'm wondering if my dad will be upset at first. Before he can process it." I admit my worries. Addy's expression softens as she stops us and turns me to face her fully.

"Either way, everything will work out in the end. I'm here beside you no matter what." I know she means it and it makes me feel better.

Addison really is the best. She always know just what to say. She's my everything. I pull her against me and kiss her passionately, not caring who can see. I love this girl with all my heart. If there were a mountain in Seabrook, I'd climb to the top and scream it to tell everyone, tell the world. I'd do anything to be with her. And I want everybody to know it.

Addy, on the other hand, can get a little embarrassed. She pulls back slightly to disconnect our locked lips and presses her forehead to mine. I can see the blush on her cheeks and the slightest pant from our kisses and it makes my heart swell. She's so damn cute.

"Let's keep it PG when we're in public ok?" She teases. I laugh and give her a chaste peck in reply. She smiles and retakes my hand so we can continue towards my house.

Zoey is waiting on the front steps. As she sees us approach, she jumps up and rushes us. I intercept her before she can tackle Addy and lift her into the air above our head then back down to hug her.

"Hey Zoe!" I greet happily.

"Zed! Addison!" She exclaims, reaching for said girl but I won't let her down, afraid she'll be too rough before we can break the news. Addy comes up and hugs her while she's still in my arms.

"Hi Zoey." Addison greets calmly, in an attempt to get Zoey's energy down. It works a little.

"I've missed you guys! It feels like I haven't seen you in _ages_!" Zoey dramatically whines. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not even been a week." I counter. Zoey just gives me a half joking glare.

"Now, now, you two. Let's get inside before breakfast gets cold!" Addy interjects. Both of us become eager at the sound of breakfast and she wiggles out of my arm and we race to the front door, Addy following more slowly behind us.

We bust through the door and Puppy immediately starts barking and chasing us around the living room.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! You both know there's no running in the house!" Dad exclaims as he rounds the corner from the kitchen. Addy was just walking in the front door and shut it behind her.

"Sorry Zevon, I mentioned food and they took off." She joked as an apology. Dad laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh, Addison. What are we going to do with them." He jokes along with her. She walked beside him and they both planted their fists on their hips as they stared at me, Zoey, and Puppy in a pile on the living room floor.

"I think we're all doomed." Addy concludes. Dad bursts out laughing and turns to give her a proper hug.

"That we definitely are!" Then he pulls back. "And by the way, you look very nice! I'm a little surprised you got all dressed up to come have breakfast with us!" He said with a smile.

I glance up at Addy and she glances at me. Here's our chance. "Actually, um, we wanted to have a talk with you. And Zoey." Addy adds. My dad's face wrinkles with concern but doesn't voice it. I collect Zoey off the floor and deposit her on the couch, Puppy quickly jumping onto her lap to lay.

"Do you wanna have a seat, Dad?" I offer. He nods silently and sits beside his daughter. Addy comes to my side and wraps an arm around my waist, I wrap mine around her shoulder.

"I guess we'll just come right out and say it?" Addy looks up to me in question. I shrug then smile.

"She's pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." We speak in unison then giggle at our 'jinx' moment.

The ear piercing screech told us that Zoey was excited as she leapt to her feet, nearly knocking Puppy to the floor on accident, to run up and hug us both around the waists.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I'm gonna be an aunt!" She yells, her words almost running together incoherently. I look up at my dad again and he's just wide eyed sitting there with a distant look.

"Dad?" I ask. Addison follows my eyes and tightens her grip on my shirt. I give her a reassuring squeeze. He shakes his head like I brought him back from deep in thought and looks at us, then down at Zoey.

"Uh, Zoe? Can you go play in your room so we can talk a minute?" Dad asks. Zoey looks up at me worriedly so I lean down and hug her.

"Everything's fine, ok?" I whisper. Zoey nods and slowly heads up the stairs to her room.

Dad stands and walks up to me, pulling me down to give me a tight hug. I sigh in relief and hug him back. I can feel Addy's heart felt emotions as she watches us. When he pulls back I can see tears in his eyes. I don't think I've seen my dad actually cry since Mom died and I start to tear up too.

"I knew this day would come, I just wasn't expecting it to come so soon." He said, wiping one eye with his knuckle. "Your mother would have loved to see how happy you are." That was it. I threw my arms back around his neck as the flood gates broke. I feel Addy rubbing my back as I hugged my dad again.

' _I need to make a trip to Mom's grave very soon.'_


	27. Chapter 27

A/N BIG SHOUT OUT to CallMeLy for creating and letting me use her background zombies for this chapter! And possible other chapters! I tried to make them as cannon as possible with their personalities and she (mostly) agreed! XD If you haven't already go check her out on Tumblr as well at unusual-ly!

Enjoy!

 **Zed's POV**

It's Sunday afternoon. And now that both our families know about the baby, Addy has been frantically planning a surprise party to tell all our friends since Friday morning after we told my dad. School starts back up tomorrow and she doesn't want to wait to tell them because she knows she can't keep this huge of a secret for long.

"Zed, do you think we should decorate with pink and blue? Or is that too obvious what we are celebrating for?" She asks showing me pink and blue streamers in the party isle.

"Too obvious. Can't we just keep it simple? They're our friends." I suggest, stepping up and grabbing her hips while she leisurely drapes her wrists around my neck. She gives me the cutest pouty face.

"I know, but this is a big deal!" She argued. I chuckle.

"Of course it's a big deal! But they don't know that yet." I tease, tapping her nose playfully. "We will have plenty of time for a _big_ party after everyone knows." I reason. She sighs and smiles up at me.

"How are you so perfect?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm not! Trust me! But you, my dear, definitely are." I reply, leaning down to kiss her. She giggles and gladly accepts. The sound of an elderly woman clearing her throat pulls us out of our affections. She raises a brow at us disapprovingly then smirks as she continues past our isle. We look at each other and giggle.

"Right, public." I tease. She pats my chest and turns back to the display of decorations.

"We'll keep it simple but still a party." She compromised. She picked up pink and green streamers and white balloons, tossing them in the basket and asking if I could grab a helium tank then head to the bakery section to get a couple dozen cupcakes and lastly a _ton_ of snack foods. We take our party supplies to the checkout and head for the school.

Addy has it all planned out. She talked to Principal Lee yesterday about reserving the auditorium for today, since the gym would be occupied until later with Basketball tryouts. It doesn't take long to walk to the school and we head right in towards the auditorium.

"Principal Lee said she'd leave it unlocked for us so we could set up. She just said to make sure it's all cleaned up before we leave." Addy tells me as we enter the double doors.

"Did everyone respond back to your texts?" I ask, my voice echoing off the walls even from my normal volume. I look around in amazement.

"Yeah! Bucky's bringing the Acey's and Bree offered to pick up Eliza and Bonzo. Bree also told the other cheerleaders, and Eliza spread the word to the other zombies." She responds, her voice echoing too.

"The acoustics are _amazing_ in here!" I yell, getting giant echos back causing my smile to widen. "Hey! We should totally sing together in here! I bet it'd sound great!" Addison laughs and shakes her head.

"Maybe later. We need to get to decorating! Come on, help me with the steamers?" She asks as she unrolls the two colors and intertwines them. I put down my arm loads and gladly oblige.

XxX

"Perfect!" Addy exclaims happily. I climb down from the ladder and return it to its propped position I'd found it in before making my way back to Addy's side.

"I gotta admit, this is pretty spectacular." I admit. The white balloons really make the pink and green decor pop with their color and the table is full of snacks and cupcakes. I turn so I'm fully in front of Addy. "You did an awesome job baby. Everyone's gonna love this!" I tell her with a smile. She steps forward into me and rests her head on my chest, I hold her gently and kiss the top of her head.

"I can't wait to tell them. I hope everyone's as excited as we are." She says, the slightest tinge of worry evident in her emotions. I tighten my hold on her and pull back so she'll look at me.

"You already know they will be. Don't you remember? Eliza cried!" I joke. The memory makes both of us smile and I love how her eyes sparkle with excitement.

I lean in and kiss her. I can feel sparks shooting down my spine from our connection. Addy guides me to walk backwards until my legs hit a chair and I sit without breaking our contact. She straddles my hips as her hands cup my cheeks and mine her ass. We're both getting worked up in our passionate kisses and it's turning into a need more than a want at this point. I pull back just enough that our lips break apart, our heavy breath mingling between us.

"How long till they'll be here?" I ask quickly.

"About 20 minutes." She answers out of breath. I lift her up as I stand and hook her ankles around my waist.

"That's all the time I need." I whisper before crashing our lips together again. Between kisses, I climbed the steps onto the stage and made a b-line for backstage.

"There! Through there!" Addison points frantically to a metal door that almost seems out of place. I don't argue as I throw open the door and flip on the light switch. A costume changing closet.

"How'd you know this was here?" I question.

"I was in theater club in middle school so our performances were here at the high school." She answers quickly then grabs my face so I look at her. "Now shut up and kiss me!" Before I can respond, she kisses me roughly. I growl softly in appreciation, closing the door and pressing her back against it to free up my hands to explore her body.

Our movements are frantic and needy. She tightens her legs around my waist to press her center against the outline of my hardened member through my pants, she gasps in pleasure. But I feel that it's not enough, her feelings tell me she wants more, _needs_ more.

I hike up her navy blue, pink flower print dress further and undo my pants to release my manhood. Addison uses my distraction to latch her lips onto my neck, my body quivers from the new sensation and I don't waste time as I carefully push aside her panties.

"Ready baby?" I whisper in her ear as she sucks on my neck. She moans as her confirmation and I thrust into her.

"Ah!" Addy cries out, throwing her head back in ecstasy. I set a fast, rough rhythm, knowing we don't have a lot of time. Addy has a thing for excitement and danger of being caught so I decide to play on it.

"We gotta be quick, Addy." I start with a smirk, she looks at me with curious eyes. I lean in and kiss the skin just below her ear, she shivers in response. "Our friends could get here any minute." I say quietly. A rush of excitement flows through my chest. I smirk again since I know she's turned on, her walls constricting and slick as proof. "Mmm. What if your cousin walks in?" I continue.

"Oh god! Zed! Faster!" She moan. I'm already close, I pick up my pace. "Cum with me! Ah!" I join her over the edge with my own orgasm. We stay that way for a few moments, panting with our foreheads pressed together.

Addy lets out a giggle and the sound is so sweet to my ears that I immediately smile. "Is that a new record?" She jokes. I chuckle and kiss her lips gently.

"Shut up." I tell her centimeters from her lips. "A quickie's a quickie." She laughs, my own smile never fading as I sit her on her feet and we both readjust our clothing so we're presentable again.

"Addison?! Zed?!" We suddenly hear Bucky outside in the auditorium.

"Oh shit!" She curses and we hurry out onto the stage. Sure enough Bucky and his Acey entourage are approaching from the entrance. The four Seabrook alumni smile as soon as they see us.

"Addison!" The Acey's exclaim in unisons and run to attack her. There's half a minute before they reach us and I'm torn on what to do. Do I stop them to protect Addy and the baby just in case? Do I trust they won't get hurt? Addy feels my nerves.

"Don't worry. I'm safe." She quickly whispers beside me. I relax, knowing she wouldn't let anything happen to our little one.

"It's been forever!" "We missed you!" "You look great!" The three are nearly crying as they group hug Addy as soon as she's in arms reach, Bucky following behind them more calmly and instead turns to me since his cousin is occupied. He reaches out and I gladly shake his hand.

"Hey Zed! How're things goin'? I heard you guys won State Championships this year! Football and cheer!" Bucky praises.

"Yeah! It's kinda been a whirlwind." I imply without context. If only he knew. I glance over at Addy and she offers me a smile, hearing our conversation. Bucky laughs and lays a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"I remember Senior year. It really was a whirlwind. Soak it in! College is a whole new world. I never realized how much free time I had in high school." He reminisced and mused.

' _Geez, you have no idea.'_ I think to myself. He doesn't even know he's hitting the nail on the head as he preaches to us.

A few minutes later, Bree and my two best friends come walking in, followed by a handful of zombies from around town. More than I honestly expected to come. I'm friends with almost everyone, sure, but I didn't know they cared enough about me to show up for a last minute party for, what they think, is over football.

"Madge grog!" Bonzo yells, throwing his arms in the air with an old boombox Eliza helped him repair.

"Yeah! What he said!" I exclaim with a huge smile.

The Acey's exchange looks. "What _did_ he say?" Tracey whispers to Addison.

"Party time." She whispers back. All three of them gain a look of understanding as they all smile and approach the zombies, Bucky doing the same, to catch up.

"Hey! You guys made it!" I rush to greet the other zombies.

"Of course we did!" Eliza scoffs with mock irritation before turning back to the Aceys. I roll my eyes at her.

I first notice Paizley, since she's like an older sister to me and also not usually one to come out to even Zombie Mashes, staying close to Eliza shyly.

"Hey Paiz! Glad you could make it!" I happily exclaim, giving her a quick hug that she gladly accepts. Then the twins, Rizzo and Zephyr with Alonzo, Roz, Zach and Zane close on their tails. Rizzo is another that's only occasionally comes to mashes. The others, the members of 'Bowling for Zoup', an all zombie 'Bowling for Soup' cover band, were definite regulars at any parties.

"Hey guys!" I greet.

"Who ordered the live entertainment?!" Zach joked loudly. Roz groaning before giving him a slap to the back of the head. We all laugh.

"We'd be honored if you guys wanted to play tonight! I'm glad you could all make it!" I say. Rizzo steps up and pinches my cheek.

"Aren't you just the cutest? Thinkin' Mama Bear would miss the last celebration for your high school football career!" Rizzo cooed jokingly. I chuckle and lightly pull out of her grasp, rubbing my offended cheek.

"Never should have doubted you!" I joke back. Alonzo comes waltzing beside me and resting his elbow on my shoulder since we're nearly the same height as Zephyr casually pushes past his sister to get her to stop embarrassing him without vocalizing it.

"It was nice of Addison threw you a party like this. It's almost like one last blowout before school's over!" Zeph says.

"Nah! There's still a few more months of school before graduation! We'll definitely still have a _huge_ Zombie Mash by the end of the year!" I assure. "This is small and," I shrug joking, "fairly quiet." All of us laugh since the only noise in the room was talking at the moment. We hear the doors again and a group of cheerleaders enter followed by another small group of zombies. One, in particular, I would have _never_ expected to show up.

"Wow, Izabelle?" I question jokingly. "On school property after hours?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Necrodopolous." She seethes giving me a glare. I laugh and put my hands up in surrender. Zeke laughs.

"Easy Izabelle! We all know Zed's harmless!" He teased without thinking. She looks to the side to avoid eye contact and I could swear there's the lightest blush on her cheeks.

"She's here with us!" Hazen says happily next to his much bigger best friend Zeke. I glance between the three of the mismatched bunch and notice that Zeke is now also blushing and looking the opposite direction.

"Oh." I mutter with the realization. Then shake my head to return my attention to Hazen. "Well, I'm glad you could make it!" Hazen smiles wide.

"Wouldn't miss it! Going to watch football games was one of my favorite sports to go watch. It was always so exhilarating!" I chuckle, knowing he's a very timid person that would be too afraid to play the game himself.

"Oh! Everyone help yourself to the snack table!" Addy yells from the stage.

"YES! FOOD! I'M STARVING!" Zach cheers. The whole room bursts into laughter. I get some pats on the shoulder and some 'see ya around's as the zombies disperse in their own directions to either mingle or get food.

Addy had found her way to my side and grabbed my hand. "Some things never change, huh?" I chuckle.

"Well, only some things." Indicating how friendly the former cheerleaders were being to the zombies.

"I guess you're right. There was a time when they weren't exactly friends. Especially Bucky." She agreed.

"And a time when we were a lot more afraid of my zombie." I point out. Addison narrows her eyes at me.

"I've always known your zombie would never hurt me." She counters, making me remember what happened when I was taken to Zombie Containment.

"Right, you were reckless and put yourself at risk to make a point." Just the thought of her being in so much danger makes me want to puke.

"Zed." Addy pulled me out of my thoughts with her concerned voice. "Are you ok?" I shake my head to chase away the bad memories and smile down at her.

"Yeah. Sorry." I apologize. She doesn't believe me from our connection and steps in to hug around my torso.

"You don't have any doubts, do you?" She asks in worry. I sigh and brush her hair behind her ear.

"Not anymore, I don't." I assure her. "I just can't stand the thought of you being at risk." I admit, hugging her just a slight bit tighter.

She pulls back to smile up at me. "First off, I know for a fact that your zombie would never hurt me." When I open my mouth, she lifts a finger to stop me. "And if you bring up the marking incident, I swear I will low kick you." She threatens so I immediately shut my mouth for her to continue. "And second," she pauses to pull me down and press my forehead to hers. "I trust all of you with my safety. And our baby's." She adds in a whisper. "No matter what." Her face is soft and sweet with a smile. And I can't help mine that matches.

"Agz zon garzalkez! Grog zu madge!" (Enough talk! Time to party!) Bonzo yells, pressing play on the boombox excitedly.

A familiar beat starts. I catch Eliza's smirk from across the room first. Then, I feel Addy's excitement. I hear some 'whoop's and 'hell yeah's around and lean down to quickly kiss Addy's cheek before rushing to the stage, other zombies following after me when they realized what I was doing.

" _~Hey, welcome to Zombieland_

 _It's a party, go 'head_

 _Everybody dance_

 _Do the draggy leg"_ All the zombies simultaneously do the draggy leg mid dance step.

" _~You surely can be part of the team_

 _Gotta wave the flag, let your freak flag fly_

 _Gotta stare when we pass by_

 _Not your average guy_

 _But you know I'm fly_

 _So alive, just on a different side"_ Just like at Addy's first Zombie Mash, I come over to a half wall just before the stage and Bonzo pops up doing his arm tricks while I continue singing.

" _~Look in my eyes_

 _We're the same, but different_

 _Just like you, I got hopes and wishes_

 _Itchin' to show the world what they're missing_

 _It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it, what?"_

I act surprised when Bonzo's hand separated and Eliza's on the other side. One of my favorite parts, me and Eliza get to give each other fake attitudes.

" _I'm about to show you"_

" _What you gon' show me?"_

" _Guess nobody told you"_

" _You ain't gotta tell me"_

" _I'm about to put in work"_ I say proudly.

" _Listen, this is my turf"_ She chases me away with her detached hand.

" _~Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

 _Bet ya can't do it like I can_

 _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan_

 _Understand this is Zombieland_

 _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

 _Bet ya can't do it like I can_

 _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan_

 _Lemme do my dance, bamm (bamm)"_ All the zombies have joined in and even Paizley is bouncing excitedly in the crowd next to Hazen.

Addy ran up on stage, avoiding her flips much to my relief, to join in with some of the girls dancing.

" _~You're in Zombieland (what)_

 _I'm in Zombieland (what)_

 _We're in Zombieland_

 _Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)_

 _You're in Zombieland (what)_

 _I'm in Zombieland (what)_

 _We're in Zombieland_

 _Watch me do it like bamm"_

Eliza takes front and center.

" _~Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up_

 _Party's going down_

 _But we're about to go up"_

And Bucky flips over her head and it reminds me of the block party from years ago.

" _~We got your back_

 _No need to have worries_

 _Now we're all cool at first it was scurry_

 _And we can do a lot with a little"_

The Aceys chime in.

" _~Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle_

 _And you should do the same like I do the same_

 _You should be yourself, it's the coolest thang!"_

I meet in the middle with Addy and we tease back and forth.

" _I'm about to show you"_

" _I'm about to show you!"_

" _Guess nobody told you"_

" _Nobody told you?"_

" _I'm about to put in work"_

" _Listen, this is our turf"_

Addy and all the zombies start dancing without me.

" _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

 _Bet ya can't do it like I can_

 _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan_

 _Understand this is Zombieland"_

I rally up all the cheerleaders and we break it down for them.

" _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man_

 _Bet ya can't do it like I can_

 _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan_

 _Lemme do my dance, bamm"_

But more than anything I love when I get to rejoin with Addy and dance with her. Everyone pairs off with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, it didn't matter. Everyone was having a great time.

" _~You're in Zombieland (what)_

 _I'm in Zombieland (what)_

 _We're in Zombieland_

 _Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)_

 _You're in Zombieland (what)_

 _I'm in Zombieland (what)_

 _We're in Zombieland_

 _Watch me do it like BAMM!"_

The party's gone great! I glance around and see all our paired off friends. Bree with Bonzo, Eliza with Bucky, Roz is with a cheerleader (Keira I think?), Alonzo and Zephyr, Rizzo and Zane, Zach with Lacey and Tracey with Stacey. But the last couple I see makes me double take. Zeke and Izabelle?! Is he gonna...? Is he leaning in?! Addison follows my eyes and quickly pulls my face to look at her instead and silently shakes her head for me not to say anything and just smiles knowingly.

Bonzo continues to play a lot of music while everyone socializes and hangs out. Eventually, we're all huddled in a big circle. I'm sitting on the edge of the stage with Addy standing between my legs, my arms wrapped around her, gently rubbing her belly.

"Are you ready?" She whispers. I lean in and kiss her cheek then nod.

Addy clears her throat loudly. "Can I get everyone's attention please?" All the conversations hushed and all eyes were on us. Addy looks back up at me and I smile.

"We're pregnant!" She exclaims proudly, giddy with excitement. Bree squealed happily and rushed to hug her best friend with Bonzo right on her tail to also give us both hugs. I can't help but smile as I hug Bonzo, while he is trying his best not try cry.

"Ag greh zappgrah zu ru, Zedka! Rupa durg zigdag groot garzabez zegrere! Raz ag giz ar grurag rah?!" (I'm so happy for you, Zed! You'll make such cute babies together! Will I get to play with it?!) He happily ranted with teary eyes.

"Of course you will Buddy!" I assure him. The room is loud again with happy chatter and congratulations, hugs and hand shakes.

Then I noticed Addy wasn't engaged anymore. I follow her eyes and found her cousin, still sitting in shock. He looked like he was in a daze. I could feel her sudden panic. I lean down next to her ear. "Go talk to him." I suggest in a whisper. She looks at me in worry but nods.

 **Addison's POV**

I manage to sneak away as the Acey's started drilling Zed with question. I slowly approach Bucky and take the seat beside him, staring down as I brush my thumbs together nervously on my lap.

"You know," Bucky started, I glance up at him. "I never imagined my baby cousin would be having babies before me." He chuckled and shook his head then looks at me with a smile. "But I guess I kinda knew it would happen after Zed came along."

"Yeah." I say tucking my hair behind my ear. "You probably should have." I tease. Bucky chuckles and stands, pulling me up with him, immediately wrapping me in a hug. I sigh with relief and hug him back, glancing over to see Zed's happy smile at me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Addison's POV**

Word travels fast in high school. Monday morning. First day back at school from fall break and I was getting looks. Some good, like smiles of congratulations. But others. Not so nice. Mostly girls who snicker or look at me with disgust. I'm pretty sure Zed noticed them too because he would squeeze my hand and quicken our pace ever so slightly. Just enough to comfort me but not enough for them to notice. His hints of anger tell me he can see the looks too.

Once we're out of their line of site Zed leans down to kiss my hair lightly and whispers, "Ignore them baby." Of course I nod my agreement, but I keep my head down with my eyes glued to the floor and a small frown on my lips.

Why do their opinions bother me? Why am I suddenly insecure about how my dress is fitting? Their opinions don't matter. All my family and friends are happy for Zed and I... right? Or are they just being nice to our faces? My eyes widen and I stop in my tracks as tears well up in the corners of my eyes. Zed immediately stops, feeling my instant panic, and grabs my face to make me look at him.

"What's wrong?! Are you ok?" He questions. I don't know if it's my look of horror or the emotions he can actually feel but he quickly wraps me in a hug. I hold him tight as my anxiety rises. I feel like everyone is staring at us in the middle of the hallway. I want to get out of here.

As if he read my mind, he pulls back and tugs me by the hand down the next hall then under the stairwell, pulling me immediately back into his embrace. "Hey. You're ok." He comforted. My tears free flowing down my cheeks now as I rest my head against his chest. "Try to relax Addy." He whispered, petting my hair with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles along my lower back.

He continued to kiss me and tell me everything was ok until I finally started to calm down. Ironically, just in time for first period's warning bell. I stiffen in his arms again as my mind starts to race. ' _Oh shit! Zed's not in my first period! Or second! Oh my god! I don't think I can do this!'_ My mind screams.

"You _can_ do this, Addy." He replied to my inner turmoil and my head snaps up to look him in the eye. He gently cups my cheek and offers me a kind smile. "You're emotions are so intense right now baby. I can literally _hear_ you in my head." He leans down and kisses my lips softly. My body relaxes at the contact. He's always been my anchor. The one thing that can always keep me grounded.

"But you won't be there with me for two whole periods!" I nearly cry again.

"You know I always walk you between classes anyways!" He smiled. "Just focus on your classes. One at a time. It'll be over before you know it!" Addison sighed with a small smile of her own and nodded up at him.

"You're right." She took a deep breath. "One at a time." Zed's smile widened.

"That's my girl!" He praised, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Now, come on! We can't be late on our first day back!" He tugged her hand lightly and she followed easily, the two teens jogging down the halls towards Addison's first period classroom.

XxX

It was horrible. I can feel the eyes on me the entire time. I tried to just focus on the lesson but every time my eyes would glance around, I'd find multiple pairs staring back at me. My eyes snap down to my notebook. The pen in my hand shaking from nerves. How was I supposed to focus like this?

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

I know Addy's trying but I can still feel how bad of a time she's having. I prop my chin on my hand as I half listen to Mr. Zeck talk about something he's not even too sure of. Eliza taps my arm.

"Hey. What's wrong? You look like someone kicked Puppy." She whispers.

I sigh and lean over to whisper back. "More like Addison. Students are, giving her looks." Eliza looks surprised by that.

"Seriously? _Why?_ " She questioned. I shrug.

"I just know it's _really_ bothering Addison. And I don't know what I can do to help her. It's not like I can be there with her 24/7!" I groan a little too loudly and lightly slam my head on the desk.

"Excuse me? Is there something you kids wanna share with the class?" Mr. Zeck interrupted. My head snaps off the desk to sit up straight. Eliza straightening as well.

"No sir." We say in unison. He raises a brow but decides not to push the subject as he continues with his lecture. Eliza leans back over to whisper to me again.

"Can't you, like, comfort her from here?" She asked. My brows furrow in confusion. She rolls her eyes. "Like, with your weird connected feelings or whatever. Send her some good vibes or something!" The thought had never crossed my mind. ' _Why didn't I think of that?!'_ I scream at myself.

"I don't know if I can. I've never tried before. But it's worth a shot." I admit quietly. She nods and sits back into her seat.

Anything is worth a shot if it's for Addy. I close my eyes and imagine her sad scared face. I take a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth in concentration. I can feel her anxiety and fear. I keep concentrating to focus her feelings into one place, like the image in my mind is the focal point of its origins.

I then focus my loving and supportive energy around her negative ones, imagining my feelings are like a warm blanket wrapping around her shoulders. I continue to try and comfort her fear and nervousness, hoping it can somehow translate over to her as if I'm sitting beside her.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

I'm hunched over my desk, wishing I could just hide in a little ball and disappear from my judgmental classmates' scrutinizing gazes. But suddenly I'm overwhelmed by a warm feeling of love, my mind immediately shifts to Zed, and a smile forms on my lips. My shoulders relax and my back straightens, a new found confidence growing in my chest.

Knowing that Zed is beside me, supporting my every move no matter what, gave her the courage to ignore all her self righteous peers. They don't know her. They don't know _them_. What does it matter if they call her a whore or a slut? She's only been with one man. The love of her life. And they've been together for 4 years. Their gossip and rumors have no ground, so why should she care?

She quietly laughed to herself and laid a soft hand over her belly. ' _Let them talk, let them talk, if they wanna~'_ She sang in her head, returning her attention to the teacher's lesson with a smile on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Normal POV**

Zed hurried out of first period to get to Addison's. He felt her mood was lightened so he figured whatever he'd done must have worked but he couldn't stop himself from worrying anyways.

He skidded to a halt from mid sprint when he heard some guy say her name however. "You heard about that chick Addison, right? Got knocked up? Shame. I always loved staring at that tight body in those short cheer skirts."

Zed growled a little too loudly, his zombie wanting to rip out the dude's throat for ogling his mate, but he kept his cool as he walked up behind him. The faces of his buddies all shifting to fear when Zed comes to a stop and crosses his arms.

"You're the new kid, aren't you." Zed stated more than asked. The offender spun around with a stunned expression. Zed stared dagger down at him from the nearly 5 inch height difference.

"O-oh! Yeah! H-hey man! It's nice to meet you! I'm Derek!" He said with a bright smile and extended his hand for a friendly hand shake. Zed glance down at his hand for a second then, with inhuman speed, he had him slammed against the locker with a death grip on his shirt as he growled in his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Derek_ ," he hissed his name, "ever talk about my girl again and my Z-band might just have to coincidentally malfunction the next time I see you." Zed didn't even wait for a response, he just shoved him back to hit the locker again before stalking off towards his original direction.

He turned the corner and threw his back to the wall, his breathing labored as he tried to calm his zombie's growing rage. His hands shook and his Z-band started to beep frantically, his zombie fighting to go tear Derek limb from limb. Zed grabbed his Z-band in an attempt to muffle it as students started to notice and stare. He forced himself off the wall to continue walking. He needed to find Addison. She'd be able to help him.

"Addison." Zed whispered as he stumbled through the hallway. He notices the Safe Room just ahead and decides it'd be safer if he tried to calm down before walking the halls full of gossiping students.

He pushed through the heavy metal door and threw himself onto a medical bed and buried his face in the pillow as a roar ripped through his throat.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

I took my time getting my things together when the bell rang, knowing Zed would be on his way to escort me to my next class. A small smile crept onto my lips just thinking of him. How had I gotten so lucky?

My pleasant thoughts were derailed when a wave of anger washes over me. My brows furrow.

"Zed?" I instinctively say aloud, earning a few strange looks from my classmates. I ignored them as I grabbed my things and ran out of the room. I took off past the crowds of students in search of my zombie boyfriend.

I get closer to Zed's first period classroom but still no sign of him anywhere. Then I see the red lettering of the Zombie Safe Room on the way.

' _Would he?'_ I debate to myself. I push open the door and immediately hear his muffled screams.

"Zed!" I quickly shut the door and rush to his side. He's shaking and has black veins creeping up his arms. I don't hesitate to grab his hand and interlace our fingers, he grips my hand tightly. "Zed, hey, I'm here, ok?" I assure him in a quieter, soothing tone. His screams of rage settled as soon as he feels my touch but his breathing is still raging as he huffs into the pillow.

"Are you ok?" I ask anxiously. He turns his face out of the pillow towards me and his eyes make my suck in a sharp breath. I can see his rage burning in his gaze. He immediately sits up and gently holds my face in his hands.

"Ro'zon, re zorog. Zon grizad, aza ru, Addiska." (Don't, be scared. Not mad, at you, Addison.) He managed between huffs. I searched his eyes as he spoke and knew instantly that he was being truthful.

"Who are you made at?" I ask, mirroring his actions and gently cupping his cheeks, leaning up to press my forehead to his. He closes his eyes from the contact, relaxing into my touch.

"Grugzat roska." (Stupid human.) He told me plainly, calm and relaxed. I giggle softly from his now nonchalant tone. Zed looked up at me with his darkened eyes. "Ag zeed ru." (I need you.) He confessed. I can see his emotions pleading with me. The love I suddenly feel warming my heart takes my breath away.

"Ok." I breathe. And his lips are on mine.

He slides down off the bed to kneel on the floor with me, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer. Our lips don't stay connected for long, his mouth kissing down my jaw to suck the skin of my neck.

"Zed." I moan. He lifts me to straddle his hips, his hardness in his pants pressing against my inner thigh. I inhale sharply from the contact. My body begins to quiver under his roaming hands, everywhere our bodies touch feels like electricity.

"Mmm." Zed purrs against my neck. I know he can smell my arousal, I fist the fabric of his t-shirt on his shoulders, afraid I might faint if he weren't keeping my body so alive. I vaguely feel his hand graze my thigh, then slide up to grip my ass. It sends my body into a frenzy. I grab him by the hair and pull him off my neck so I can roughly kiss his lips. He growls appreciatively.

The next second he's inside me. I gasp. When had he undone his pants? Or pushed my panties aside? But I can't concentrate for long. Zed's pace is so fast I can barely breathe and my body is so hot that I press into him as much as I can, wrapping my arms and legs around his torso. He tightens his arms around me as well, I feel so safe. I moan beside his ear.

He leans forward to lay my back against the floor, giving himself a better angle to pound into me. I cry out from the new intensity and roughness he's delivering, my back arching off the concrete. "Ahh!"

He sloppily licks and kisses my neck. His own moans and groans echo in my ear, turning me on further.

"Gar garziga Addiska." (I love you Addison.) His tone is gentle compared to his rough sex and I'm thrown over the edge.

"Ahh! Zed! Gar garziga! Gar garziga!" I scream my orgasm. Zed isn't far behind as he fully sheaths himself to spill his seed. I cling to him as I ride out my waves of pleasure. He gladly holds me tight as we lay there for only a second.

The sudden ring of the class bell snaps me out of my haze.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim, trying to shove Zed off of me to run to class but he doesn't budge. Instead, he tightens his hold and kisses my neck lovingly.

"Relax Addy. That's the warning bell." He says into my skin. I relax slightly and he slowly loosens his hold on me. He lifts his head to look in my eyes. "No stress?" I smile up at him and nod.

"No stress." I confirm. He leans down and plants a light kiss to my lips before sitting up and helping us both to our feet.

We get cleaned up and straighten our clothes then head for the door. The halls are mostly empty already as students file into their classes.

"So what made you so mad?" I ask on the way to class. Zed just shrugs.

"Like I said, it was a stupid human. My zombie wanted to rip his throat out." He said casually. I lower my eyes to the ground.

"It had something to do with me, wasn't it?" I ask and I know he can feel my shame for being such a burden on him.

Zed side stepped directly in my path to stop me and grabbing my face so I'm forced to look him in the eye. I'm stunned for a moment by his abrupt halt but stare up into his stern, yet soft, expression in awe.

"I was mad because he talked about you like a piece of meat. And I'd fight anyone who talks that way about you." He takes a step in and brings his lips closer mine. "I won't let anyone hurt you." My heart flutters in my chest as I close the distance between us, kissing him hard. He sighs against my lips as he gladly kisses me back.

Of course no one would be able to hurt me, I never had a doubt that he'd keep me safe. But I never imagined he'd be able to protect me from the gossip. He's the first to pull back.

"But I can't keep you out of trouble with the teachers if I get you to class late." He says, nodding his head to follow him as he gently tugs me along to get to my class before the bell could ring.


	30. Chapter 30

**Just a quick note! Gabby 101, I don't have a set schedule that I post. I just post after I get a chapter done! I love to talk and answer questions! If you create an account I can answer you quicker! ;) Thanks for reviewing and feel free to ask me if you have any other questions!**

 _ **A/N - As always, any mention of the bg zombies is credited to CallMeLy! She's brilliant and gracious enough to let me use them in fics, so I try my best to get their characterization as close to their personalities as possible!**_

 **Now back to the fic! Enjoy**!

 **Normal POV**

Eliza marched up to the group of cheerleaders with two zombie girls of the Terrible Trio in tow. Riza and Zadie looked just about as happy as Eliza was, which equal out to a whopping zero on the scale of one being pissed off and ten being cheer squad ready.

"Things have gone too far, Bree. We need to do something about this." She demanded. Bree turned to look at her with crossed arms and an uncharacteristic scowl written on her face. Her fellow cheerleaders, Keira and Jessica, matched her displeasure with their frowns.

"I agree. Have you heard what they've been saying about Addy? It's absurd!" She fumed.

"I heard some human say they didn't know who the father was!" Zadie shouted angrily.

"I heard a girl say she cheated on Zed with another football player!" Keira added in disbelief.

"Who do these _grugzat roskas_ ( _stupid humans_ ) think they are?!" Riza yelled in frustration. Zadie nodded while the other cheerleaders chimes in with their agreeances and anger, though they had no idea that Riza had just called humans stupid.

"We need to do something. Zed's gonna get suspended, or worse, if one more human makes an obnoxious comment about Addison." Eliza said, then starts to ponder. Bree does the same.

"What if," Bree starts, "we throw a surprise pep rally?" She suggests with a raised brow. "All we need is a little distraction for Principal Lee and Coach." Eliza smirks.

"I think I know just the thing."

XxX

Bree had convinced Principal Lee to let them hold a last minute pep rally just before their last classes of the day, which all of them were perfectly fine with. They only needed a few minutes to strike fear into these bitches anyways.

"What?! I'm not leaving Addy alone at the pep rally! Are you kidding me?!" Zed exclaimed his disbelief that Eliza was even suggesting it. "What do you need me to distract Principal Lee and Coach for anyways? What are you scheming." Zed stated more than asked this time as he narrowed his eyes accusingly. Eliza stuck her nose in the air as if she were actually offended by his implication, though he was usually right when she was up to something.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, haven't you been meaning to talk to Coach about some, football thing, or whatever?" She questioned, knowing full well what Zed had been talking about for weeks to her. She saw his face perk up at the mention of a chance to present his case that he'd almost forgotten about, due to all of the recent developments in his relationship.

Zed pondered on her proposal. "I guess it would be the perfect opportunity to pitch my idea." Then he paused as his expression shifted to concern. "But I can't just leave Addy alone like that." He told her solemnly.

"You think I'd let her be harassed by a bunch of bimbos? I'm offended." Eliza smirked with a raised brow. Zed chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok ok! I'll do it! But what's all this about anyways? What are you scheming?" He asked almost accusingly. Eliza's smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I just need a little time to get a message out to the humans." She said confidently. Zed finally understood what she was getting at and his face softening towards his childhood friend.

"Thanks E." He thanked sincerely. Eliza just waved him off.

"Don't get all sentimental on me! I can't let my best friend get expelled for going all zombie on some dumb ass humans. And there's not a lot Addison can do to defend herself. So, I can handle these bitches for her." She said, then turned to walk away. "You can thank me later!" Zed rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm trying to thank you now! Don't walk away!" He exclaimed as he chased after her down the hallway.

XxX

Everything was working out perfectly. With Addison out of commission, Bree was named the Cheer Captain for the remainder of the year since she was under Addison as Assistant Captain anyways. She had taken Addy's spot in the center and the others easily adjusted from there.

Addison eagerly sat right up front to cheer on her team from the safety of the bleachers with Zed and Eliza on either side of her. Riza and Zadie perched right behind the three as a barrier from the humans who liked to harass their white haired companion. Izabelle, the other component of the Terrible Trio, had discussed the situation with her boyfriend, Zeke, and got him and his buddies on board. They were sitting on either side of the bleachers on the ends near the front rows.

Eliza glanced over at Zed and gave him a nod. He knew that was his cue to create the distraction for the adults to let her plan roll into motion. He leaned down and whispered into Addy's ear.

"Hey, I gotta go talk to Coach for a few minutes. I'll be right back, ok?" But Addison grabbed his sleeve before he could even get up.

"W-what?! Can't it wait?" He could feel her beginning to panic. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back! Eliza'll be here to keep you safe! Everything's fine." He assured her, pressing his forehead against hers. Addison thought it over for a second before taking a deep breath, nodding her agreement. "That's my girl." He praised as her anxiety settled. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and he was gone.

She watched as he gestured for Principal Lee and Coach to talk with him. It looked like he motioned that it was too loud to talk there and to go somewhere else? They seems to agree as they filed out of the gym. Zed took one last glance back at her. Eliza giving him a thumbs up behind Addison before he turned to follow them out.

Eliza noticed how Addison just gazed after the now gone Zed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Addison jumped at the contact but quickly recovered and turn, forcing a fake smile at her zombie friend. Eliza returned a soft smile.

"Hey! You don't need to be nervous! I got this!" She assured. Addison giggled.

"I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous?" She denied still smiling. Eliza frowned.

"Ok. I've had enough." She said loudly, standing promptly. "Cut the music!" She yelled. Addison was in shock at her outburst. All the students stared in disgust at the zombie who interrupted their pep rally. Riza and Zadie stood as well and flanked Eliza's sides.

Bree nodded for her cheerleader to pause in place, two girls held their positions as three of the boys each held them safely up in the air. All the unoccupied cheerleaders glared out at their peers. Bree joined Eliza and the other two zombies in the middle of the floor, followed by two more cheerleaders. None of the females looking pleased at the sea of students.

When the music stopped and the confused murmuring quieted, Eliza spoke up again.

"Listen up! I'm only gonna say this once! So you all better listen closely!" She yelled. The room was eerily quiet as the teens listened in fear of the zombie. Izabelle and Zeke stood casually and walked to block the exit on their side while Fritz and Diaz did the same on the other side, all crossing their arms over their chests as they glared warningly at the crowd warningly.

Addison was still shocked as she watched the hostility rise from all the zombies and cheerleaders in the room.

"I assume you've all heard the news about my friend and his girlfriend. Because majority of you have been making nasty, rude comments about them. But," she plastered the most threatening smile Addison had ever seen onto her face before continuing, "if I hear about my peppy friend being upset over one of your comments or looks again, I will personally make sure you regret ever opening your mouth!" Addison shook her head to snap out of her shock and jumped to her feet to rush up to her friends.

"Eliza, what are you doing? This isn't the way to stop their bullying!" She scolded.

"But they need to know it's not ok! Not only for you, but for the baby!" Eliza argued.

"I know. And I'm working on not stressing about it." Bree shifted in shame as Addy's eyes shift around all her cheer friends and zombies. Her face softened with a mix of gratefulness and sadness. "I'm so happy that I have such great friends like you to stand up for me, but you don't have to." She then turned to address her peers.

"I know that this situation is different for everyone. Hell, it's different for me and Zed, for sure!" She joked, letting out a laugh that seemed to lighten the room's mood slightly. "And either of us will be more than happy to talk with any of you who are curious or, confused, or nervous, or whatever!"

Tears began to prick her eyes when she thought of being someone's role model someday, her baby's role model. She placed both hands gently over her stomach, the first time she's shown any move publicly to indicate it's all real. Not some nonexistent rumor to get more attention.

"I'm pregnant with my zombie boyfriend's baby. We've been dating, unofficially, since the first day we met. Our first day of high school." She smiled as she remembered their meeting in the Safe Room. "And, no, this wasn't planned. But it doesn't change the fact that we're both excited and happy for our future. Together." Then her smile faded as a stern frown took its place. "Some of the things said about me and Zed have been horrible. And have really hurt me, upsetting him in the process. Just remember that words sometimes hurt worse than a punch."

Just then, the sound of the side doors opened. Everyone's eyes shoot towards the now presence. Zed was sheepishly standing behind Principal Lee and Coach who both had surprised looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" She demands. Eliza steps forward to block Addison.

"I was, um," she didn't have an excuse. Addison pushed past Eliza and took a few steps forward.

"We're not going to lie. I was talking with the school about my condition and how to address me without gossiping behind my back. I think we're all on the same page now." She assured her. Principal Lee raised a brow, then turned to the bleachers who were all quiet and looked ashamed.

"Hmm. I see." She stepped next to Addison in the middle of the gym floor. "You could have just asked you know." She said, giving her a wink and smile. Addison smiled wide and let out her relieved laugh. Principal Lee turned to the student body. "I hope you received some valuable information! If you have a problem, you're best to come see me!" She gave them a pointed look. "Go enjoy the rest of your day! You're dismissed!" She said, a few woots and hollers were heard along with laughter as the students started to file out to head home for the day. Then she turned back towards Addison just as Zed reached them.

"You're very brave to speak in front of the whole student body about this." She praised. Addison shook her head and hugged Zed's side.

"My friends were all backing me up! I never would have even done it if it weren't for their support!" She said with a smile. The older woman smiled proudly.

"Zed! We're going for ice cream! You and Addison wanna come?" Zed's running back teammate, Eric, called with a group mixed with football players, cheerleaders, and zombies gathered together. The couple turned back to the adult they were talking to.

"You kids go! Have fun with your friends!" She shooed them encouragingly. Zed and Addison smile at each other before jogging over to the group. Some humans approached the couple to ask questions as they walk and apologize for hurting their feelings, which they gladly accepted and forgave.

Coach walked up beside Principal Lee and watched the group slowly make their way out of the gym.

"They're some good kids." He commented. She hummed her agreement.

"They have guts too." She added. He chuckled.

"I think we knew that since day one of their freshman year!" He laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." She joked as she walked away.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

"Bye guys! See you at school tomorrow!" Zed exclaimed.

I waved with a half smile and continued walking, my eyes heavy with exhaustion. And Zed could obviously feel it since he made me stop to look at him.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to carry you?" He offered. I shake my head and grab his hand.

"No, I wanna walk with you." I say quietly as I pulled him along. He frowned but didn't argue as he walked alongside me. Our walk is quiet, the sun starting to set on Seabrook as we turned onto my street. But Zed couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you sure you're ok baby?" He asked in concern. I sighed with a tired smile.

"Yes, Zed. I'm good." I confirm, stopping in the driveway and wrapping my arms around his torso comfortingly. He does the same and pouts down at me. I roll my eyes and grab his neck to pull him down for a kiss. A passionate kiss. That neither were ready to end as the porch light flickered.

I giggle with my lips still on his. The corners tugging up into a smile too as his forehead drops to lightly thud into mine, resting there begrudgingly as we procrastinate heading to the front door.

"We gotta go in." I knowingly tell him. He sighed dramatically but nods.

We open the door and walk in hand-in-hand, my parents in the kitchen. "Addison, Zed. Could you come here please?" My mom calls. My brows furrow as I look up at Zed worriedly. He gives me a reassuring smile. We entered the kitchen and my mom and dad were double teaming the dishes while Zed and I stood across the bar.

Mom looks up with her yellow gloves and dish brush while Dad finished drying the plate he'd been working on. Mom's face softens but she seems concerned.

"Zed. Honey. Don't you think your father and sister miss you?" She says. Zed seems surprised and like he had a realization all at once. "I mean, you're welcome to stay here as much as you want, but," she paused and looked between Dad and I, "I know we'd be missing Addy if she were gone for almost two weeks. It's not like we are going to have much more time with you here after all." She finished, giving him the option but also something to think about. Her eyes becoming teary as she turned away to hide her soft cry. Dad was right beside her in a second for comfort.

I took the opportunity to pull Zed away as well. "Hey. You alright?" I ask softly. He blinks out of his daze to look at me.

"Y-yeah! Sorry." He replies, still completely distracted.

"Maybe," I start and almost regret saying anything, "you should go back home for a few nights." Immediately, a wave of panic engulfs me. His eyes are wide and with lightning speed he pulls me into his arms.

"I- No, Addy. How could I leave you alone? What if something happens? I-I can't." He rushed out in a panic. I rub his back soothingly.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Nothing's gonna happen." I assure him gently. He stands up and looks down at me with his worried eyes. "I'm just gonna be laying here sleeping anyways!" I tease. He chuckles and runs his hand through his hair.

"I guess I do miss Zoey and Pops." He admits. I smile up at him.

"You should go spend a little time with your family!" I tell him in excitement, though I secretly feel a little jealous that they'll be getting more time with him this evening than I will.

"You are my family now." He says, his tone filled with love and adoration. My heart melts.

"Aw! Babe!" I coo, pulling him in for another kiss. He chuckles and gladly kisses me back. After a couple of light smooches, we head for the front door. I stop and smiled up shyly at him.

"You can come here in the morning to walk to school together if you want?" I offer, hoping he'd agree and not just want to meet up at school. He scoffed.

"Like I'd miss spending the morning with my favorite girl!" He teased, leaning in to brush our noses together. I giggle and catch his lips before he can pull back, bringing a hand to caress his face.

"I'll miss you." I whisper. He smiles.

"I'll definitely miss you more." He teases. I shake my head and kiss him again before he opens the door to leave. I lean on the frame and watch him as he skips down the steps.

"Be careful!" I call. He turns and blows a kiss to me before running in the direction of home. I giggle and close the door, locking it behind me.

"Mom? Dad? I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to bed! Goodnight!" I yell from the bottom of the steps.

"Goodnight Addy!" Both my parents reply.

I get to my room and I don't even turn on the lights. I plop face down on the bed, the mattress bouncing lightly from my weight. I sigh happily. Since when has my bed been so comfy? The only thing that would make it even better would be having my favorite zombie to cuddle with.

Then a thought hits me. I'm about to have two favorite zombies who share my whole heart. I curl under the covers and hug myself around my torso. I already feel so much love for this little baby and they're probably about the size of a peanut inside me.

I sigh again and my body relaxes further as my groggy mind slips into a dreamland.


	31. Chapter 31

**Addison's POV**

*clink* pause.

*clink* pause.

*clink*

My head snaps up and I see that the clock says 5:30 am. I groan and shove my face into the pillow.

*clink*

"What in the hell is that noise?" I mutter to myself, sitting up in bed. Finally awake enough to figure out where it was coming from.

*clink*

My head turns to the window and quickly shuffle to that side of the bed and over to it.

*clink*

A pebble smacks the glass in front of my face. I open the window and stick my head out. I see my green haired boyfriend standing below in the darkness.

"Zed? What're you doing?" I whisper yell. I suddenly realize the rush of relief that washes over a feeling of anxiety in my chest. "Are you ok babe?"

He doesn't even reply before climbing up the vine covered lattice up to my bedroom. I step back to let him in and am immediately wrapped in a tight embrace as soon as he's through the threshold.

"Oh Addy, I've been a wreck all night." He said, petting the hair on the back of my head gently. I force him back enough to look at his face. Even in the low lighting, I can see his darkened circles under his eyes and unruly hair, like he's been pulling at it in every possible direction. My brows furrow with worry.

"What's going on Zed?" I ask. His eyes look so tired like he doesn't even have the energy to lie to me.

"I wasn't able to get ahold of you after I got home and was so worried that I haven't slept all night." He admitted, pulling my body flush against his. My face softens and I pull him down to press a firm kiss to his lips, his body relaxes with the contact.

"I'm sorry baby. I fell asleep." I whisper centimeters from his lips. He chuckles and closes the distance again with a searing, needy kiss. I walk him backwards without breaking their contact. His legs hit the bed and fell backwards, taking me with him.

It feels like our bodies are just moving on instinct as we savor each other's taste. Our shirts peeled over our head, out pants slid down our legs. All while our tongues dance to the rhythm of our quickened heartbeats.

My legs are startled over his hips in the most intimate way and it sets a fire in my lower belly. I rock my hips along his length, even through the fabrics of our underwear, the sensation is incredible. His head falls back against the mattress with a groan of ecstasy.

I latch onto his neck and sucked on the sensitive skin, my hands sliding slowly up and down his sides and stomach.

"Fuck, Addy." He breathed.

Zed's body quivered under mine as I worshipped him. But before I knew what happened, he had me flipped over to pin me into the mattress, his mouth covering mine again and his hands removing the last remaining garments with urgent speed.

He unclasps my bra from the day before and frantically tried pulling it over my arms. As soon as it's off, I gently grab his face to make him look at me. His eyes are pleading and show his almost panicked emotion that's flared in my chest.

"I need you." He whimpered. The sound nearly breaking my heart.

"I've always been yours." I whisper as reassurance. I bring him down, giving him a slow and passionate kiss to show him all the love and support I have for him. He wraps his strong arms around my torso and holds me flush against him, like I might disappear if he lets go. I pull my legs up around his waist and with a slight shift of position he slides into me, taking my breath away.

Our movements are slow, but with no less passion. Our lips never losing connection, even if it's on a different patch of skin so the other can breath. I match his thrusts, the coil in my belly tightening. My breaths coming out in pants. Zed sounds just as worked up as I do between the kisses on my neck. I sift my fingers through his unruly hair, pulling his lips back to mine as our pace quickened. Then I pressed my forehead to his, squeezing my eyes shut to try and hold on a little longer.

"Ah, ah, Zed. I can't- I'm gonna- Ah! Zed. I love you. Zed!" I cry out as my climax hits and he's right with me.

"Mmm, Addy!" He moans out as his hips flex with his orgasm. "I love you so much baby." He breaths, feathering kisses across my face as my world tries to right itself from the intensity of that ending.

I giggle and kiss him back. These kisses soft and gentle, reflecting the 'after making love' endorphins coursing through my body. Zed turned us over so he could lay on his side, groaning from his exhaustion and pulling me in to cuddle.

I glance up over at the clock. It's only 6. My alarm isn't even supposed to go off for another half hour, I could let him power nap before we have to get up for school. Not that I could stop him. He was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. I giggled and snuggled into his chest, just resting my eyes for the remained of my alarm time.

XxX

I wiggled my way out from under Zed's heavy arms and shut off my alarm a couple minutes before I was set to go off. He was snoring softly in his sleep so I wanted to give him the extra sleep that he'd missed last night while I took my shower.

I spent a few extra minutes just letting the hot water roll down my body, relaxing my muscles further. I washed my hair and hopped out to dry off.

As I'm running the towel down my arms, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I turn to the side and can see the slightest bump forming on my lower belly. I rub the towel over it and then my bare hand.

It seems early to me to notice a bump, but I assume I'm just gaining a little extra weight. Knowing there's a little baby growing there makes me smile. I don't care if I gain weight anymore. I'll do whatever I have to to make sure this baby is healthy.

I finish drying off and wrap the towel around myself then exit the bathroom. Zed's still dead to the world. I smile fondly at how peacefully he's sleeping in my bed. I'm guessing he's comforted by my scent because he was now cuddling my pillow to his chest with his nose buried in it.

I know I need to wake him up but I hate waking him when I can feel how tired he is. I walk over to the bed side and lean in, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm." He groans, shoving his face further into my pillow as if it can block the world out. I roll my eyes and kiss him again.

"Hey." I greet quietly.

"Mmm." I get another groan in response. I lightly kiss down his face till I reach his lips, his respond willingly to mine when I kiss him. He cracks one eye open at me. I give him a soft smile.

"You gotta get up Zed." I tell him still in my quiet tone. He reaches a hand up and brushes a wet lock of hair that was clinging to my skin away then cups my cheek.

"Can't we just lay in bed all day?" He asked. I shake my head.

"We have school." I reply. He groans again and plops his head back onto my pillow. I giggle, standing up straight.

"I'll make you a deal." I start, he perks up at hearing my words and looks at me curiously. "If you get up, I'll make sure we can sneak to the Safe Room for a nap during lunch." He raises a brow then looks me up and down.

"Drop the towel and we have a deal." He counters. I smile cheekily at him and slowly untuck the towel piece that holding it up, letting it pool at my feet.

"Mmm. Now that's what I'm talking about." He says appreciatively, sitting up and kicking his legs over the side of the bed. My cheeks heat up, his own naked glory staring back at me and I can't help but feel turned on.

I take a few steps forward and lean down to capture his lips. His hands reach for my hips to bring me closer but I pull just out of his grip. His brows furrow in confusion until I kneel down in front of him. I look up at him through my lashes and take his already firm erection in my hand.

"You look mighty delicious this morning." I tease innocently, stroking my hand up and down his shaft. He smirks as a low growl rumbles in his throat.

"Oh yeah? I guess you wanna have some breakfast before school, huh?" He teased back. I giggle and lean forward to take his tip between my lips, swirling my tongue all the way around it. He moans and lets his head roll back, placing one hand in my wet hair. I support myself by placing my hands on his thighs and start a slow pace taking him deeper into my mouth.

"Yeah, Baby. Just like that." He encourages.

I take that as a self cue to up my game. I always love when I can make him come undone. I suddenly take as much of him as I can into my mouth, I vaguely hear Zed inhale sharply but my gage reflex threatening to flare. But I keep it in check, holding it there for another few seconds then emerging for a breath.

"Shit Addy. You about made me cum." He breaths, stroking my hair affectionately. I take that as a challenge and take him back into my mouth. His breathing has started coming out in pants as I keep a steady pace. His fingers have sifted through my locks an he assists me in finding a pace he likes with the slight pressure on my head.

But I don't stay steady for long, quickening my bobbing up and down. Zed tightens his grip in my hair and I know he's close. My mouth is watering. I hallow out my cheeks with a suck upwards.

Zed cries out almost silently as he explodes in my mouth. I hold him there until he's finished and swallow the salty fluid. He unfists my hair and pets it softly.

"Sorry Baby. I didn't give you a warning." He apologizes, pulling me up from between his legs to sit in his lap. I wipe my mouth of any remanent liquid on my lips then wrap my arms around his neck.

"I like it when you lose control of your body with me." I tease slyly. He chuckles and kisses me.

"It happens way more than I'd like." He agrees jokingly. I giggle and get up off him.

"Ok. Enough fooling around. We'll be late if we don't get ready." I say heading for my closet. I hear Zed sigh but also the shuffling of his clothing off the floor.

I pick out a navy blue dress with a white and pink floral patters that has a little bit of flow to it to conceal my baby bump and put on a blush cardigan, matching the pink in the flowers, over top to keep my arms warm from the nippy morning air outside. I use the full length mirror and comb my fingers through my hair, deciding on a braid rather than blowing it out today.

After putting on a pair of white wedge sandals, I head back into the bedroom. Zed's waiting patiently on the bed, still looking extremely tired with his dark circles under his eyes but trying his best to act like it wasn't bothering him.

"You look great babe!" He says enthusiastically. I smile and give him a little twirl. He chuckles and stands to pull me into a hug. "You sure you don't wanna just sleep for the rest of the day?" He asks hopefully.

"That's what _you_ wanna do." I tease. "We have to go to school."

"Alright, alright." He sighs, heading for the window. "I'll meet you at the front door." He grumbles. I giggle and stop him before he can climb out, pulling him into a slow sweet kiss.

"I love you." I tell him softly. He smiles and gives me another peck.

"I love you more." He replies then hops out the window to climb down.

I hurry downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sweetheart!" Mom greets happily.

"Morning Mom! Dad!" I greet.

"Hi Honey!" Dad replies still reading his paper and sipping his coffee.

"Do you want breakfast?" Mom asks. I skip around the island and scrounge through the cabinets.

"That's ok Mom. I'm gonna grab something for on the way. Don't wanna be late!" I explain, finding a box of breakfast bars and taking out three just as a knock comes from the door. "That must be Zed! I'll see you later!" I call, rushing out of the kitchen.

"Addy!" Mom yells, stopping my after I open the front door. "Don't make plans after school today! I made you a doctors appointment!" She informs me with a smile. I stiffen and Zed steps beside me to wrap a reassuring arm around my waist.

"Is it ok if I come along?" Zed asks.

"Well I would hope you'd be coming along!" She teased. "Have a good day at school!" She called as she walked back into the kitchen. Zed kissed the top of my head and led me outside.

"You ok?" He asks with mild concern. I nod and take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Yeah. I just hate the doctor's office." I admit. Though he already knows that since I'll wait till I feel half dead when I'm sick before I'll agree I need a doctor.

"It'll be different than a regular doctor visit. It's for the baby." He said, reaching over to place a hand on my belly. I put my hand over his and smile.

"Right. For the baby." I agree.

Suddenly we hear the blaring of a horn approaching us from behind, making both of us jump.

"Addison!" I hear Bucky calling. Just in time for us to turn, Bucky pulls up beside them and screeches to a halt. "What do you think you're doing?!" Be exclaimed angrily as he threw the van door open and marched around till he was right in front of the young couple. "Zed! How could you let her be walking to school in her condition?!" Bucky scolded. I immediately feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

"I, uh-" Zed stutters. I glance over and he looks like a kicked puppy, ashamed and hurt. My anger flares. Bucky reaches for my arm but I rip it out of his grasp.

"Apologize!" I demand. His expression shows his irritation.

"What are you talking about!" He argued.

"To Zed! You can't talk to him like that!" I glare at him.

"You shouldn't be-" He tries to start but I quickly interrupt.

"Walking is my choice! It's still really early in my pregnancy and I'm ok to walk! Unless you're a doctor who knows my body better than I do, you better start apologizing!" I yell.

Now it's Bucky's turn to look ashamed. I wrap both arms around Zed's torso and hug him tightly, never stopping my glares toward my cousin. He sighs with relief, wrapping his arm around me to return the gesture and kisses my head appreciatively. How could he possibly think I'd be mad at him?

"Ok, ok!" Bucky shouts, drawing our attention back. His face was in a pout and he would only give them glances. "I'm sorry. I was just concerned." He apologized. Zed laughed lightly.

"Its no big deal! I'm new at this too. I appreciate having your support to keep Addy and the baby healthy." Zed thanked, replacing his hand on my stomach and giving it a tender rub. I giggle and smile at my cousin finally.

"You're being 'Classic Bucky'. Over dramatic in the most obtrusive kind of way." I poked fun at him. He leered at me threateningly.

"Watch it Pipsqueak." He warned. Zed and I laugh before I quickly give Bucky a big hug.

"It's ok Buck! I'll forgive you this time!" I say, smiling with my sweetest smile mixed with the malice emanating off of me that sent a chill of fear down his spine.

"Riight." He agreed, then cleared his throat. "Anyways, I just got back in town last night. I just finished my semester and won't go back till after New Year's." My brows knit together in concern.

"Are you staying with your parents?" I ask. He bursts out in a laugh.

"Oh god no! I disowned those people the day I graduated high school!" He said as he walked back to the driver side door of his bright pink Bucky van. "You guys want a ride? We can talk on the way." He offered. I look up at Zed who gave me a shrug so we hop in the back seat.

"So who are you staying with? You know my parents would always let you stay at our house." I suggest. Bucky waved me off nonchalantly.

"Nah! I'm crashing between the Acey's houses. Their parents love me." He said proudly. I roll my eyes.

"Everybody loves you Bucky." I reply sarcastically.

"Shut up." He snaps with an empty threat. "So, what do you two have planned this week?" He asked.

"Addy has her first doctor's appointment today." Zed told him. I shot him a glare to which he shrugged and smirked.

"Ew, gross. I hate doctors." Bucky commented.

"I know, right?!" I exclaim, happy that he agrees with me. All of us laugh and it's not too long till we're in front of the school.

"Ah, the old stomping grounds." Bucky reminisced. Zed and I were already filing out of the van.

"We can hang out later this week if you want." I offer. Bucky scoffs.

"Well duh you're gonna hang out with my later this week! You're gonna be hanging out with me for a month and a half till I go back to school!" He told me like it was a known fact that shouldn't be questioned. I roll my eyes at him playfully then turn to head into the school, Zed right beside me and laces our fingers as we walk. A smile creeping along the corners of my lips.

It never ceases to amaze me how great it feels to have him beside me. I feel like I can take on the world if we're together.

Nothing can bring me down.


	32. Chapter 32

**Zed's POV**

It was so hard to focus. On _anything_. My eyes trying to _stay_ closed every time I'd blink. I had to think about _blinking_. I obviously couldn't hold a conversation. After dropping Addy off at her first period, I went straight to class and laid my head down on the desk. I was almost asleep when the bell rings way too loudly, I shot up right with a start. I hear Eliza and Bonzo start laughing as the sit around me.

"Geez Zed, you _really_ look like a zombie today." Eliza says teasingly.

"Za! Zombie Zedka!" (Yeah! Zombie Zed!) Bonzo teases along, lifting his arms and uses a mocking tone as he mimics a stereotypical zombie before laughing heartily with Eliza. I shoot both of them a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I was up all night. Leave me alone." I stated flatly. I caught Eliza's look of disgust before laying my head back down.

"I really don't wanna know how you and Addison spend your alone time." She says. I turn my head, still on the desk, to glare at her again.

"I wasn't with Addison, Genius. Or else I would've slept." I spit back. She raises a brow at me.

"You mean to tell me you were up all night worrying about her?" Eliza asks. I nod and lightly slam my head against the solid surface.

"I couldn't get ahold of her 'cause she was passed out and I paced around the house all night. I'm pretty sure I kept my dad up too. I feel horrible." I admit guiltily. Bonzo pats my shoulder as a supportive gesture.

"I'm sure your dad was just worried about you." Eliza comforted. I nod, closing my eyes for a minute.

I open my eyes again as the bell rings. The florescent lights sending shooting pain through my skull. Everyone is shuffling to get their things together and leaving. I groan as I sit up and look around in confusion. Eliza pats my back.

"It's time for second period." She informs me.

"I slept through class?" I ask, gathering my things so my friends don't leave me.

"Za. Ru ag zrav grazeepa." (Yeah. Your were dead asleep.) Bonzo confirmed. I pressed the heel of my hand into my temple to elevate some of the pressure.

"My head's killing me." I groan again.

"If I had a head like that, it'd hurt too." Eliza joked. I scowl at her from the corner of my eye.

"Zed!" I'd know that voice anywhere. I sigh a breath of relief and my body instantly relaxes. I look up to see Addy rushing through the crowded hall towards me. "Hey." She greets in a breath.

"Hey." I reply, pulling her into my arms for a much needed hug. I take in a long breath of her scent. She smells extra sweet today. Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm running on a cumulative hour and a half of sleep. "I missed you." I whisper into her hair. She giggles and pulls back to look up at me.

"I think you slept through class." She accuses jokingly. I glance at my friends who try hiding their snickering. I sigh and scratch the back of my head in defeat.

"Yeah." I admit. "But I didn't mean to!" I quickly defended. Addy gives me a soft smile.

"It's ok." She forgives, reaching up to hook a hand around my neck and pull me down for a light kiss. "Try to stay awake for your other classes. You can nap during lunch, ok?" She whispers. I nod and lean in for one more kiss. We hear Eliza making a puking noise, causing us both to laugh and separate before we all head to our next classes.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

After the fourth period bell rang, Zed audibly groaned in relief, throwing himself against me for cuddles. I laugh and rub his back comfortingly.

"You'll be ok." I assure him, earning a muffled groan in response. I giggle and gather my things in my bag, doing Zed a service and putting his away too. Once I'm finished, I kiss his head laying on my shoulder. "Let's go to the Safe Room." I whisper into his scalp. He sluggishly sits up and grabs both our bags to throw over one shoulder and takes my hand in his other.

The closer we got, the quicker his pace became. I watch his face, the hard blinks every so often bring a smile to the surface and I start to laugh as I'm pulled along. He slows till he's right beside me and give me a curious look.

"What's so funny?" He asks. I clear my throat to settle my laughter.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute when you're sleepy and determined." I tell him honestly, grabbing tighten onto his arm to hug myself against his bicep. I glance up and he's smiling down at me.

"Happy to be of entertainment for you, My Dear." He jokes, not giving me a chance to respond as he scoops me up bridal style and gives me a sweet kiss. I giggle against his lips and wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me the rest of the way to the Safe Room.

Once we're safe inside, he walks us straight to a futon, gently sets me down with my back resting against the metal barred headboard, and plops down with a huff. I giggle and stroke his emerald green hair where it lays in my lap. He adjusts his position slightly to get more comfortable, curled up so his long legs won't hang off the edge. I smile as I watch his face relax when his eyes close.

"Hey Zed?" I ask softly.

"Hmm?" He hums to acknowledge he's listening.

"Remember when I was sick? And we didn't know why?" I continued.

"Mhm?" He agrees sleepily.

"I've been thinking about that dream I had." I admit.

"Mm, da good dream." He remembers, his words slightly smushed from lying on my lap.

"Yeah. The good dream." I laugh quietly. The images of Zed's blurred face from the blinding sunlight. The angelic giggles from their green haired child. The happiness that filled my heart from just that single sound. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, but you wouldn't notice from my face splitting smile. "I, I think we're having a girl."

Silence.

But it's quickly cut by the hushed snores coming from my lap. I glance down and his peaceful face shows he's sound asleep. A new softer smile gracing my lips. I decide it's best to let him rest as I gently continue to pet his hair affectionately and watch him sleep.

Suddenly, my stomach growls hungrily. My free hand rubs my belly gently.

"I better ask Bree to bring me some food." I whisper to myself. I pull my bag closer and dig out my phone, careful not to wake Zed in the process.

 _Hey Bree! Could you bring me something I can eat to the Zombie Safe Room please?_ I text. A second later, my phone buzzes with a response.

 _Absolutely! Is everything ok?_ She texts back in concern. I smile.

 _Yeah! Zed's just really tired. I'm letting him rest._ I reply.

 _Oh! That's right! Bonzo was telling me about that! I'll be right there!_ I set my phone to the side and refocus my attention the sleeping zombie on my lap.

I lean down and kiss his cheek gently. He shifts and I'm afraid that I woke him but I'm quickly relieved when he just snuggles closer to my torso and relaxes again. I lean my back against the headboard and run my fingers through his hair while I wait for some food to arrive.

A few minutes later, the door of the Safe Room opens slowly until Bree pops her head in. I put a finger over my lips. She quietly enters, closing the door behind her carefully, then tip toes over to me with a tray of goodies. I smile widely at her from my pinned seat.

"Awwww! Look how cute he is when he sleeps! Sleeping like a little baby!" Bree gushes in her hushed tone. I giggle quietly, glancing down fondly at my zombie resting on top of me.

"Yeah, he is pretty adorable." I agree. We both giggle together before she passes me the tray that I sit beside me on the firm mattress. "Thanks Bree, you're the best!" I thank in a whisper. Of course, she waves me off.

"Don't mention it! I have to keep my best friend and future god-baby nice and nourished!" She replied proudly. I laugh softly.

"We haven't decided who's gonna be the god-parents." I point out teasingly.

"Pff!" She snorts. "With me being your best friend and Bonzo being one of Zed's best friends, I'm basically guaranteed a god-baby from you two!" She counters. I laugh a little too loudly, Zed jumps and tries to sit up quickly but I grab ahold of his shoulders to stop him. He looks between Bree and I then relaxes.

"It's ok Zed! I'm sorry for waking you." I apologize. Zed scoots closer to me and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." He mutters as he closes his eyes again. It makes me smile and I turn back to Bree.

"I think I've got it from here. Thanks again Bree!" I tell her happily. She leans in to give me a gentle side hug then scurries out of the Safe Room. Once she's gone, Zed tightens his arms around me affectionately.

"What'd I miss?" He asks curiously. I rub his arm that's over my stomach.

"She brought the baby some food." I joke, earning a chuckle.

"I shouldn't be keeping you from lunch." Suddenly I feel a wave of guilt. I immediately turn and pull him by the face to kiss me. After a hard kiss, he pulls back with a look of curiosity.

"I offered to stay with you while you slept. And you're not keeping me from lunch." I nod towards the tray of food waiting for me. He sighs with a grateful smile, lifting his hand to caress my cheek affectionately.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He mused, staring at me with an expression in such awe and love that I forget how to breath for a second.

"Because you love me like that." I whisper. He doesn't waste a moment to pull me back in for a heated kiss. It didn't take long for the kissing to turn into touching, or the touching to turn into lovemaking. We spend the rest of our lunch hour in each other's arms, exactly where we both belong.

XxX

I still spend my last period with the cheerleaders in the gym. Of course I wasn't practicing. I was basically standing in as a coach. Bree beside me as head captain.

"So I had this great idea that we should change that middle part so that these two would backhand spring into a double tuck just as the flyers do triple twists in sync and then that leaves these three-" the final bell rings. "Ugh!" I groan loudly. Bree looks at me in concern.

"What's the matter?" She asks. I begrudgingly pack my duffle bag.

"I have a doctors appointment today and I'm _not_ excited about it." I inform her in a grumble. She laughs and packs her own bag.

"But it's for the baby right? Maybe you can hear the heartbeat! Or maybe they'll do an ultrasound!" She squeals. I pause and think it over for a moment. I hadn't even thought about that. In a matter of seconds, my feelings of dread and anxiety are replaced with excitement and eagerness. I quickly stuff my belongings in the bag and zip it up.

"You're right! Thanks Bree. You're the best!" I tell her sincerely as I give her a tight hug.

"I expect deets tomorrow! Now go, go, go!" She warns before shooing me off. I laugh as I skip down the bleachers and out of the gym. I step out front of the school and almost immediately spot my tall green haired boyfriend talking with Bonzo and Eliza. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Whoa!" He exclaims with a chuckle, then peaks back over his shoulder to see my big excited smile. "Hey Addy!" I loosen my hold enough for him to turn in my arms to lean down for a quick peck. "Did you have a good time at cheer?" He teased.

"We might get to hear the baby's heartbeat today!" I tell him excitedly, but he stiffens. I look around at our friends who are avoiding looking at me. My face immediately drops in concern. I can feel his overwhelming nervousness growing in my chest. "What?" I ask. He clears his throat and rubs my back for a gesture of comfort.

"I, uh, don't know if you should get your hopes up." He says cautiously. It takes a second for what he's told me to process. But then it's like a switch is flipped.

"You, you mean they might not have a heartbeat?" I ask in a whisper of disbelief. He gives me a small nod. My stomach starts to churn and my heart hurts, my heightened hormones probably not helping as tears well up in my eyes. Zed cradles me into his chest and rocks me back and forth, kissing the top of my head to ease my hurting.

"I'm sorry Addy. Zombies don't have heartbeats at all. But trust me, it's normal for us!" He tries to comfort. Without warning, Bonzo hugs both Zed and I in a group hug, his own eyes watering with sympathy but quickly lets us go to not make us uncomfortable. I give him a small smile even though the tears are still pouring.

"Yeah! Zed's just weird for having a heartbeat!" Eliza adds. I laugh through my tears and look up at Zed.

"It's normal? Our baby'll be ok, right?" I ask hopefully. He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be perfect. Just like you." He says before kissing my forehead. "I think Bucky's waiting for us, you go ahead. I'm right behind you." He tells me, pointing over at Bucky's van. He's bombarded with students trying to get the legend of a cheerleader's autograph. I laugh and wipe the tears away as I head towards my cousin.

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

"Why didn't you tell her about the risks? You know how rare it is for a zombie baby to make it full term!" Eliza fumed. I glare at her.

"How'm I supposed to tell her that?! You saw how upset she was just about not hearing a heartbeat! 'Oh yeah and Addy, to top it off, our baby will probably die inside you because of my shitty zombie genes!' That would go over great! Don't you think?" I ask sarcastically. She narrows her eyes at me.

"You know what I mean." She hisses in reply. "You have to tell her." My nose wrinkles with anger but I ultimately sigh in defeat.

"I know! I know." He say, running my hands through my hair in frustration. How can I possibly tell her that without stressing her out in the process? Eliza's right though. I do _have_ to tell her. I can't keep acting like everything will be perfect. Because zombies are far from perfect.

XxX

Bucky drove us back to Addison's, the ride was deafeningly quiet. He wanted to beat the shit out of me for making his baby cousin cry, but she stood between us to stop him. She insisted that it wasn't my fault she was so emotional, but it really is my fault. It's because of my stupid genes. If I were human, she wouldn't have to worry about if her baby had a heartbeat. Or if it would be stillborn before she reached her due date.

I instinctively tighten my arm around her and kiss her head where she now rests against my side in the back seat of the van. But she picked me. Not a human. A zombie. She was happy to be carrying my child. Will she still be happy to carry this baby when I tell her what _could_ happen?

"Zed." Addy's soft voice snaps me back to reality. She's holding my face and her eyes look so sad. When did _I_ start crying? "It's ok, I know you're scared too but it's gonna be fine." Addy tried to assure me in a hushed voice. I wipe my eyes of the wet tears. She's right. I am scared. Scared she'll leave me when she finds out about zombie baby survival rates.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

Going to the gynecologist had to be my least favorite thing to do in the world. I'm always completely embarrassed the entire time 'cause I'm naked and they'll get all up in my business for my exam or test or whatever they do up there. But having Zed in the room with me made it that much more humiliating. I tugged the paper gown tighter around me and the ungodly loud crinkling made it clear to anyone three rooms over that I'd moved.

Zed reach over from his seat beside the exam table to grab my hand and squeeze it supportively. I look over at him with bright red cheeks, his sweet smile making me relax slightly. He's here _with_ me, _for_ me.

I jump when there's a knock on the door and the doctor enters. "Good afternoon Addison!" The woman greets happily, closing the door behind her then quickly approached with an extended hand. I shake her hand nervously. "I'm Doctor Jenny Carter! I'll be your primary doctor through your pregnancy!" I couldn't lie, this lady made me feel comfortable from the get go. I relax a little.

"Nice to meet you!" I say with a smile. Then she seems to notice Zed beside me. He stands as she addresses him.

"Oh! And you must be 'Dad'?" She asks extending her hand to shake as well. Zed accepts her hand for a shake.

"Yes! My name's Zed!" He introduces himself. Dr. Carter smiles.

"It's a pleasure!" Then, she looks between the two of us with excitement behind her eyes. "You two are a very special case! The first zombie human hybrid baby! How exciting!" She enthused. I look over to Zed who's already smiling at me, steps closer to give me a side hug.

"Yeah we're very excited." I reply with a small shy smile as I hug Zed back.

"Good!" Then she reined back her energeticness to be slight more serious but still had a friendly smile on her face. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you have a smooth pregnancy and a healthy little baby." She assured us. Then she claps her hands together and turns to wash up and put on a pair of gloves. "Now! Let's get started! I'm going to give you a quick exam to make sure everything is looking good so far and then we'll see if we can hear a heartbeat! How's that sound?" Her bright smile fades quickly when she sees the panic on my face.

"B-but what if the baby w-won't have one?" I ask shakily. She steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder.

"We won't know until we check, right?" She counters gently. "Yes, your baby is half zombie but it's also half human too. There's a good chance your baby will have a little heartbeat in there!" Her assuring words make me feel better and I give her a smile as I nod in agreement. "That's better!"

She then pulled up her rolling chair and asked me to lay back, helping me place my feet in the stirrups so I was spread wide for her exam. I stared at Zed the whole time and he stared back into my eyes lovingly, keeping me distracted by rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"All done!" Dr. Carter exclaimed as she threw her gloves away and helped me unhook my heels from their propped state. I was pleasantly surprised how short that seemed to take. Then she stepped around to the side opposite of Zed. "While I have you here, I'm also going to do a quick breast exam to make sure there's nothing there we need to worry about!" She explained. Breast cancer. The thought made me shutter so I agreed.

She pulled open my paper gown and I see Zed can't help but glance over at my bare tits that are in front of his face. It makes me laugh, the doctor gives me a curious look but doesn't question me, probably assuming I'm just childish or something about being naked. The breast exam goes as smoothly as the vaginal one. Quick and simple.

"Great! I didn't find anything out of the ordinary!" She tells me happily. "Now for the fun part!" She says with a smile, walking over to grab the Doppler device that looks like a walkie talkie with a little microphone attached to it. She returns to the spot she'd been at for the breast exam and presses her hand along my lower belly. "Yup, that's a pregnant uterus!" She jokes. Zed leans forward and presses his forehead against the side of my head affectionately, I smile. She feels around a little bit more. "Feels like you're about, 4-6 weeks along. We'll be more sure when you have your first ultrasound around your next visit." She clarifies.

My heart starts to race as she turns on the device and the radio static sounds in the room. She presses the paddle where her hand once was and the radio quiets. She moves it around. Still nothing. I'm holding my breath now. Waiting to hear _something_. Zed is squeezing my hand anxiously. We're both a ball of nerves. She moves the Doppler again.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of little palpitations. We both release our held breath and smile at one another. He leans in and plants a gentle kiss to my lips, his hand still constricting mine at my side. I can feel his overwhelming relief and love as we listen to the sweetest sound that's ever hit our ears.

Dr. Carter continues to let us hear the heartbeat for a few extra moments. "That's strange." She muttered before switching off the device. She doesn't say much else at first but then tells me I can sit up and get dressed while she goes to type up the results of all my exams. She excuses herself and is out the door quickly. Her lack of enthusiasm worries me for a moment, but Zed's lips crashing into mine distracts me. His hands are cradling my face and his kisses are soft yet demanding, loving yet heated. His tongue glides against mine in my mouth. When he finally pulls back, I'm left breathless staring into his eyes.

"Oh my god Addy. You're so amazing. I love you so much." He praises between his panting breathes. I giggle breathlessly.

"What did I do?" I question. He closes his eyes for a moment and chuckles.

"Carrying my baby! Making them healthy! Oh god, just being with me!" He rattled off in amazement, pulling me back for another blistering kiss. This one was much shorter. "I love you." He whispers. My heart feels so full and tears threaten to escape.

"I love you too." I reply quietly. He smiles a dazzling smile that once again makes it hard to breathe.

"I better get you dressed before the doctor comes back." He teases with a quirked eyebrow. I laugh and slap his shoulder.

"Then stop trying to seduce me!" I tease back. He hands me my bundle of clothes and helps me off the exam table and out of the paper robe. He hums appreciatively as I bend over to put my panties back on. I glance back over my shoulder and see his line of sight is glued to my ass. I roll my eyes and continue getting dressed.

We spend the next few minutes exchanging kisses while we waited for the doctor to return. Zed had sat me back up on the exam table and stood close beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist as we waited. It wasn't long before another knock came to the door, Dr. Carter entering again with her friendly smile like before.

"Ok! Everything looks good! Nothing to be too concerned with this early." She added. My brows furrowed.

"Wait, do you think something could be wrong?" I clarify. She sighs with a shake of her head.

"I heard a murmur of the heartbeat when we were listening but it's really too early to tell if it will become a problem. It could possibly go away completely by the time the baby is born!" She says smiling. I release my held breathe, relieved once again. Zed tightened his grip around my waist and hides his smile in my hair, planting a gentle kiss while he's there. "We're done for today! Schedule another appointment for next month. Then, when we start getting closer to your due date, we'll start seeing each other more frequently." I nod eagerly.

"Thank you Doctor!" I thank. She extends her hand back out to me then to Zed.

"I look forward to helping you two along through this!" She said finally then saw us out to the front desk. I scheduled my next appointment and my mom was waiting impatiently in the waiting room.

"How'd it go Honey?" She asked excitedly, rushing up to us as soon as we were in sight.

"It was fine Mom. I'll tell you all about it on the ride home." I encouraged for us to go.

"Oh! Right, right! Let's get going!" She ushered me along with Zed following very close behind. I cuddle into his side as soon as we're comfortably in the back seat and riding back to my house for the night.


	33. Chapter 33

**Zed's POV**

It's starting to get late and I'm totally wiped. Laying in Addy's bed, with her scent completely surrounding me, makes me wanna pass out right now. I sigh contently face down into her pillow, earning a giggle from the girl in question. I smile and turn my head towards her where she sat on the edge of the bed texting with Bree. She turned her whole body so she was facing me too, a soft smile on her lips.

"You can go to sleep ya know." She assured me. I stretch my body, my feet still hanging off the edge even though I'm lying diagonally on her mattress.

"I'll only be comfy if you're laying with me. I can wait for you." I decline. She shakes her head fondly and crawls onto the bed. I turn on my back and she moves over top of me until she straddling my hips, my hands rubbing up her silky thighs till they come to rest on her ass. She giggles as I give her a light squeeze then leans down to plant a few sweet kisses to my lips. She gives me a last lingering kiss then lays her forehead against mine.

"You should get some sleep." She insists softly. I sigh and wrap my arms around her for a tight hug, I can feel her underlying anxiety.

"You sure you're alright?" I question. She softens even more at the concern in my eyes.

"Of course. I'm just being a worried mother about the baby. I'm texting Bree and she's helping me through it." She rolls to the side off of my hips and gives me a smirk. "It won't be long before I'm snuggled up in your arms again." She teases. I laughed heartily then lean over to give her another loving smooch before she scoots out of my reach and re-grabs her phone to read and reply to Bree's latest message. I pull the blankets over me and burrow into them, burying my face in her pillow again and start to drift to sleep.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

I take my phone over to my desk, flipping on the lamp then going to turn off the over head light so Zed can fall asleep a little easier. I return to my desk chair and plop down as I reply to Bree again.

 _ **Addy, 9:43 pm**_

 _I love this baby so much already..._

 _ **Addy, 9:44 pm**_

 _I just don't understand why there_

 _would be a murmur..._

 _ **Bree, 9:44 pm**_

 _I know it's scary to think there's_

 _something wrong..._

 _ **Bree, 9:45 pm**_

 _But if the doctor said not to worry_

 _yet, then you shouldn't!_

 _ **Bree, 9:45 pm**_

 _Worrying might even be worse_

 _for the baby!_

I sighed, knowing she's right. Stress can be super dangerous when you're pregnant. I take a deep breath and let it out, dispelling all the negative tension in my chest. And it's replaced with a feeling of bliss.

 _ **Addy, 9:47 pm**_

 _You're right. I shouldn't worry!_

 _I should be excited!_

 _ **Addy, 9:48 pm**_

 _Omg Bree, when we heard_

 _the heart beat it was the most_

 _incredible feeling!_

I typed and sent, letting the phone relay against my chest as I dreamily remembered that sound of my baby's heart beating. Her phone quickly buzzed.

 _ **Bree, 9:49 pm**_

 _Aww! I wish I coulda been there!_

 _That's so sweet!_

I smiled as I read the message. Bree really was my best friend, aside from Zed of course. She has always been there for me and been so supportive no matter what. I guess we've had this kind of bond since day one of freshman year. Best friends through thick and thin. I look over and see Zed's green hair peaking out from the top of the blankets, I smile lovingly before bringing my eyes back to my phone.

 _ **Addy, 9:51 pm**_

 _I'll try getting a recording_

 _next time so you can hear!_

 _ **Addy, 9:52 pm**_

 _But I'm gonna get to bed._

 _ **Addy, 9:52 pm**_

 _Zed's lookin' pretty comfy_

 _in that bed. ;)_

 _ **Bree, 9:53 pm**_

 _Oooo!_

 _ **Bree, 9:53 pm**_

 _Make sure you're gettin' actual_

 _sleep and not just gettin' that Zed!_

I giggle at her teasing, putting my phone on the charger and flipping off the desk lamp. I pad quietly across the room and carefully pull up the covers to climb in next to Zed. I wiggle in close and he wraps his arms around me to pull me in closer. I sigh contently and snuggle my face into the pillow, drifting off into a dream filled sleep.

XxX

The final bell of the day rang and I stretch my arms over my head. "Geez! I feel so stiff today!" I complain. Bree laughs.

"First week back from break and being off cheer is making you less limber!" She joked. I laugh with her and gather my things. Zed's waiting outside the classroom for me and I give him a quick kiss before any teachers could see before we all head for the exit.

Suddenly Zed's Z-band starts to vibrate. He looks down to see his dad is calling. Bree, Bonzo, and Eliza all stopped to wait on Zed and I. He notices and waves them off.

"You guys go ahead. We'll see you later." He tells them.

"Ok we'll catch ya later." Eliza says. He nods then swipes the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" He greets.

"Zed. I got a call from your doctor and he wants you to come in for a checkup." Zevon told him. Zed shrugged.

"Ok, I guess I don't have much choice then. I'll head over there after I drop Addy off at home." He said.

"Well, he had mentioned maybe having Addison go with you? I'm not sure why. He was very brief with that part. But he seemed pretty adamant." Zevon continued. Zed's brows furrowed.

"What would he need Addy to be there for?" Zed question.

"I don't know Son, but he seemed like she needs to be there." Zevon replied uncertainly. Zed sighed in defeat.

"Ok, I'll ask her. But if she doesn't want to go he can't make her." Zed stayed firmly. Zevon chuckled.

"I know you want to keep her as far from Containment as possible but you know she'd be safe if she's with you." Zevon assured him like any good dad would. I smile and rub Zed's arm. He looks down at me with furrowed brows.

"Ok, we'll go." He finally agreed.

"Good, 'cause he sent a Zombie Patrol Officer to escort you." Zevon said with an unamused tone, indicating he was also not happy with the situation. "I'll meet you there." He added before the line disconnected. Zed nearly growls and he drops his wrist aggressively.

"You've got to be kidding me." He grumbles. I hug myself against his arm for comfort and he realizes my concern. He sighs and turns to wrap his arms around me, burying his nose in my hair. "I don't like this." He murmurs against my scalp. "Why the fuck is he so insistent on you being there?" I rub his back soothingly.

"I'm sure you're just overthinking it Babe." I try but his arms tighten around me slightly.

"You don't know him like I do. I've been dealing with this guy for over 3 years. He doesn't do anything without a purpose." Zed argues. "Serious scientist doctor." I laugh and pull back to look at him.

"But has he done anything to hurt you?" I ask with a knowing smile. He pouts his lips.

"No." He grumbles. I soften.

"Then he won't hurt me." I add gently. I can see the hesitation in his eyes but he agrees with a small smile and nod. Then I give him a teasing smirk. "Besides, you'll be right there to protect us." His hand instinctively slides around from my back to my front. I feel his worries start to evaporate.

"You're right Addy." He said, leaning in to close the distance between our lips. "You're always right." His words came out in a whisper and his lips brushed mine. A shiver slides down my spine and I'm quick to steal a kiss. He chuckles into my mouth but doesn't deny me, but rather encouraging me by gripping my hips and lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist. It's my turn to giggle.

"Zed, were in the middle of the hallway." I scold lightly mere centimeters from his face.

"If it weren't for the fact that no one else is allowed to look at you, I wouldn't care if they watched." He said seriously. I laugh and loosen my legs, he sets me down on my feet.

"Since when are you so kinky?" I tease as we link hands and start walking to the front exit again.

As promised, a patrol car was waiting at the curb with an officer standing there, looking as thrilled as possible to have the job of chofer-ing two teens back to Zombie Containment. His eyes land on us and he quickly opens the back door. Zed leads me over and let's me climb in first, then climbs in himself.

Zed situates himself in the seat and lifts his arm to offer for me to scoot closer for cuddles. I eagerly wiggle under his arm and wrap my arms around his muscular torso, laying against his chest. He pulls me in tight around my shoulders protectively, like I'm going to disappear if he lets his guard down.

"Zed-" I start to scold, but he leans over and gives me a single rough and lingering kiss. The intensity of his sudden emotions gives me goosebumps and I kiss him back, hard. I slide my hand up his chest and grip his shirt for grounding. His other hand finds my knee just as he pulls back and presses his forehead to mine.

"No matter what happens," he whispered low so the officer wouldn't hear, "don't leave my side. I don't care what anyone says. Ok?" My hand relaxes and I can feel his heart hammering against his ribs. He's terrified.

"Zed." I whisper, raising my hand to caress his cheek. "I'll never leave your side." I assure him quietly. He releases a relieved breath and presses into my palm affectionately.

"I fucking love you Addy." He breaths and kissed me again before I could respond. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"Ah hum!" The Officer cleared his throat loudly to interrupt. Our lips disconnect and he drops his head in defeat. I giggle and run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too Zed." I whisper in his ear. He leans back against the seat with a smile and pulls me to lay up against him, kissing the top of my head.

The rest of the ride is silent as we wait to arrive at the front gates of Zombie Containment.

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

It's been 3 years since Addy's been to Containment. The night she risked everything to save me. The thought of what _could_ have happened makes my stomach churn. I hate having her here. I don't feel like she's safe here. I want to take her as far away as possible.

I feel her hand squeeze mine, she can feel my fear and dread. I take a deep breath and let it out, trying to relax. As long as she's with me, she's safe. I just keep repeating that in my head.

The officer escorts us to the front desk. The receptionist glances up and when she saw who we were, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed excitedly. She scurried around the desk and waved for the teens to follow. "Right this way." She lead us through the haunting white hallways until we reach an empty exam room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She assured us before disappearing behind the closed door.

I immediately start looking around to evaluate our surroundings, taking note of every piece of furniture, every tool, every monitor or equipment, _everything_. My guard is up and on high alert as long as Addison is in harm's way.

Addison's soft hands on my face draws my attention back to her and I instantly forget what I was doing. Her expression is tender and I can see the abundance of love and support shining in her eyes. It's like a weight lifts off my shoulders when I look at her.

"I'm right here." She tells me gently. "As long as we're together, we're safe." Her words work wonders as all my muscles relax. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for an embrace.

"I promised myself I'd keep you safe no matter what and," I pause to swallow the slight fear in my voice, "I don't like you being in this place." I confide. Her fingers brush through the hairs on the back of my head affectionately.

"You'll keep me safe. I know you will." She assures confidently. I smile. It still blows me away how much she trusts me.

I must be doing something right.

The click of the door opening makes me stiffen again as it opens. We turn to see a familiar face enter. He smiled brightly at the two of us.

"Zed! It's great to see you!" He greets me.

"Dr. Reid." I respond flatly. He laughs at my unamusement then turns to Addison with an even brighter smile that make me suspicious.

"And you're, uh," he taps his chin in thought, "Addison! Right?" He recalled enthusiastically. Addison smiles as she nods and reaches out to shake his hand.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again." Addy politely greets, to which he eagerly accepts and shakes her hand. With that out of the way, he gestures for us to have a seat on the exam bed.

"Please please! Make yourself comfortable!" He urges excitedly. I narrow my eyes at him, and I know he notices, but I help Addy up onto the mattress before sitting beside her myself without argument. Dr. Reid rolls a chair up to sit in front of us with a file opened on his lap. "Thank you both for coming in on such short notice!"

"Like I ever have a choice." I retort with a scoff. Addy rubs my arm soothingly, slowly sliding her hand down to my wrist with the mark she put on me. My entire body starts to tingle pleasantly.

"Be nice Zed." She whispers as a gentle scold. Her touch on my mark is like an instant full body message, relaxing my stresses away.

"Sorry doc." I apologize. Dr. Reid's brows are knitted together in confusion.

"No, no, it's alright. Um, may I ask, what, what did you just do there?" His question directed towards Addison.

"Oh, well, it's kinda a long story, but if we rub our marks, it's pretty soothing." Addy tried to explain. His face showed his surprise.

"Marks?" He turned to ask me. "Your zombie marked her?" I avoid looking at his as I wrap my arm around Addy's waist and kiss her head as my answer. "Oh." He scribbles something down onto the file then looks back up at us with even more excited eyes.

"There hasn't been a marking with zombie couples in decades! I've read about those couples but unfortunately they're long gone." He readies his pen and leans forward intently. "So how has that affected you two? Do you feel differently? Does it change the way you two act? You seem more defensive than usual Zed." He pointed out. I sigh, knowing I can't keep withholding information.

"Yeah. We can feel each other's emotions and I feel a lot more protective of her." I admit. He scribbles quickly on the file then looks back up.

"That's so fascinating! So how did it happen? And how did you figure out it was marking?" He continued to question. Before I can respond, Addy speaks up.

"Like I said, it's a long story, but in short, Zed was having difficulty keeping his zombie under control and it turns out he was subconsciously worried he was losing me, so one thing led to another and he bit me." She pulled the collar of her shirt to the side to expose the teeth marks indenting her shoulder. "Had his zombie not instinctively offered for me to bite him back, I probably would have bled out." I was grateful she told the story 'cause those words definitely couldn't have come out of my mouth. My arm tightens around her and my throat constricts to stop the whimper threatening to come up. She leans into me as a gesture of comfort.

"Eliza's mom is a Zombie Healer. She know a lot about our heritage and history. And since she's an expert in zombie remedies, I thought she'd be the best person to ask questions." I add. The doctor nods in understanding and then rolls his chair a little closer.

"Do you mind if I just take a peak at both your markings?" He asked. Addy nods and I'm hesitant but agree as well. He stands and checks out Addy's shoulder first, then quickly looks over my wrist before jotting more notes down and closing the folder completely.

"Fantastic! All of this is so fantastic!" He enthuses while Addy readjusts her shirt. Then he settles himself down but the wide smile doesn't leave his face. "Please excuse my excitement. You two are my dream patients!" He admitted happily. I frown and Addison's brows furrow as well in confusion.

"Um, one problem. Addy _isn't_ your patient." I argue. A sudden knock comes to the door.

"Oh perfect timing! Come in!" Dr. Reid calls.

To both our surprise, Dr. Carter comes walking in with a smile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Addison's POV**

"Dr. Carter?" I ask in confusion as to why she's here.

"Hello Addison." She said with a warm smile. "Hello Zed."

"Um, hi? I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" Zed asked. Dr Carter nodded, understanding our confusion.

"Let me explain." She started, giving us a look with the slightest hint of apology. "Your baby is a very unique case. The first of their kind!" She continued excitedly but she settled herself down quickly. "But I felt I didn't know enough about zombie medicine to give you the best care possible." There was that apologetic look again. "That's why I contacted your doctor Zed, to help me along the way. Not only for the baby's safety, but yours as well Addison." She finished still wearing her kind smile.

My hand instinctively goes to my ever-so-slightly pooched belly and I feel Zed's hand slide over mine. His emotions feel wired like he doesn't know exactly what to feel and he's jumping back and forth between agreeing and denying. I take a deep breath.

"Um, can we have a minute?" I ask nicely.

"Yes, of course!" Dr. Reid says, motioning for Dr. Carter to show 'ladies first' as they head for the door. As soon as it clicks, Zed drops his head down to rest on my shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what to do." He admits vulnerably. I shift so he can't use me as a prop for his head and cup his cheeks in my hands. His pout makes me want to laugh but I hold it in.

"Everything is going to be fine. Isn't it a good idea to have all the knowledge we can get to make sure the baby is healthy and safe?" I ask. He nods. "Right. And plus, I know the mother stressing is bad for baby, since our emotions are connected, your emotions could be effecting baby too." I point out. His face flashes with realization then guilt.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, lowering his eyes to not look at me. I bend down to put myself back in his line of sight.

"I'm not even sure that's how this works." I assure him with a soft smile. "I just don't want you to be freaking out all the time." He chuckles and nods, pulling me into him for a hug, kissing my head affectionately.

"You're right. As always." He jokes. I giggle and nod proudly.

"And you should never forget it." I tease.

"Never." He agreed, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Mmm." I hum. "That's much better." I whisper giving him bedroom eyes. He chuckles again.

"Down girl. Save it for when we're alone." He teases, though I can tell he's turned on.

"You're gonna be in trouble when we get home." I tell him with a sly smile and a seductive tone. His mouth runs dry and he gulps. I tap his nose playfully. "But I'll save that for when we're alone." I say in a sweet mocking tone.

A knock interrupted our teasing and Dr. Carter popped her head in. "Is it ok if we come back in?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." I say with a giggle and Zed chuckles as we straighten up. Both doctors re-enter and have on eager smiles to hear what we've decided.

"Well? What do you think? Wanna let us both help figure out the best path for you and your baby?" Dr. Carter asked. I smile and look over at Zed who's smiling at me.

"Yeah. We'll trust you." Zed agrees, but then gets a serious expression when he looks at Dr. Reid. "Under one condition." Dr. Reid listens intently, excited for the new project ahead of him. "Addison and the baby are _not_ an experiment. She will be treated with the utmost respect and care. Got it?" Zed laid out clearly for the Containment doctor.

"Yes yes! Absolutely! My job is going to be assisting Dr. Carter with my knowledge of zombie pregnancies and help maintain a high level of care for her and Baby Necrodopolous!" He agreed excitedly.

"If they decide to give the baby Mr. Necropolous' last name. They aren't married yet." Dr. Carter chimed teasingly. Dr. Reid chuckled and waved her off.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about with that. Marking is for life." He said nonchalantly, but Dr. Carter gaped at him.

"Marking?" She asks, needing clarification. Dr. Reid nods, not lifting his eyes from the file he was skimming over.

"Yes, when a zombie has a deep connection with their mate, they mark them with a bite and their emotions are connected. Even severe physical pain is shared, right?" He looks up at us to make sure his information is correct. Zed and I nod. Dr. Carter tries her best to shake off her shock as she steps toward us.

"Well this whole child birth should be fun for you too then Zed." She half joked. Zed stiffened beside me. We definitely hadn't thought of that. I grab his hand and skim my thumb over his knuckles in comfort. He relaxes and we exchange a smile. We're in this together no matter what.

"Ok Addison, while I have you here, I'm just gonna give you a quick check since we saw each other the other day." She told me. She uses her stethoscope to listen to the baby and also checks my vitals.

"And we will be doing your full annual exam." Dr. Reid informed Zed. He checks Zed's vitals like mine were but listened to his heart for a little longer, that's a very important step for Zed after all. I smile and my cheeks start to flush as I think about how his heart will pound for me when I'm riding him, or when I go down on him, or when he takes change and bends me over. Dr. Carter notices how I squeeze my thighs together and my hands start to shake.

"It's completely normal to need extra 'physical attention' in your condition." She assures me in a low voice that only I can hear. Then she gives me a wink. My cheeks are a red mess in embarrassment but her assurance as my doctor does make me feel better.

Dr. Carter is done with my checkup very quickly compared to Dr. Reid just getting Zed's vitals.

"Ok! Now I'm going to run your Z-band checks." Zed tenses. "Now let's head to the examination room and get your band off." Dr. Reid instructs not even noticing the zombie's hesitation. I squeeze his hand.

"Don't worry I'll be right there." I whisper. Zed's still stiff as he looks at me with worry.

"I-I know what I told you Addy, but I forgot that this time has a Z-band check. I don't know if it's safe." He tells me quietly as he hops off the bed and turns to help me down.

"Zed, I promised I'd stay by your side no matter what and I'm keeping that promise." I whisper assertively. I stare into his eyes with confidence. "You can relax, I know you won't hurt me no matter what and I'll be there to keep you comfortable." He sighs and smiles, leaning down and planting a kiss to my forehead.

"I promise to keep you safe." He agrees. I smile and close my eyes to enjoy our brief contact before we're led out of our current room to a set of doors. The examination room and the observation room, separated by a two-way mirror.

"Ok, Zed, you'll step right in here, Addison, over in the other doorway." Dr. Reid instructed but I kept a tight hold on Zed's hand.

"I'll be staying with Zed in the examination room." I tell him without hesitation. Both doctors have looks of shock and concern written all over their faces.

"Addison, he won't have his Z-band on, he'll be completely unpredictable. There's no telling what he might do." Dr. Carter tried to persuade me before Dr. Reid chimes in as well.

"I know you were able to calm his zombie before, but you have more than just yourself to think about now." He says, his eyes flickering to my stomach then returning to my eyes. I feel Zed's emotions falter beside me at the mention of his unpredictability and hurting the baby, but I stand my ground and keep a solid expression.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and Zed, any part of him, would never hurt me. Zed's zombie has saved my life before. And I have more experience with Zed's zombie than you will ever know about." I tell them firmly. It seems to shut both of them up, though their expressions are still worried.

Zed and I enter the examination room, it's to monitor his behavior without his Z-band and it's much different than the holding cells I'd seen him in the last time I was here. It was still pure white, everything was white, the chairs and the bedsheets all of it white and sterile. Two polyester covered sitting chairs and a bed in the far corner. Dr. Carter enters the observation side and deactivates the mirror so it's clear glass.

"We'll be watching just in the other side even if you can't see us. So if you need anything, just say ok?" Her voice said through a speaker on the wall. I nod in understanding. She's telling me if I want out, they'll send in the Patrol with a taser to knock Zed out. Which I wouldn't do. Then the glass shifts back into the mirror so I can't see her anymore.

"Ok, give me your wrist." Dr. Reid instructed Zed. He offers his wrist face up for the clasp to be unlocked and he turned to look at me.

"You're sure Addy? It'll only take about 15 seconds before the electromagnetic pulses are completely faded and my zombie will have full control." He tells me, like I might still change my mind.

"Zed, your zombie won't hurt me." I assure him once again. He smiles at me and nods, knowing I'm right. The click of the clasp detaching almost echoes against the white walls and Zed's growls of discomfort quickly followed as the black veins crawled across his skin. The door slide closed and locked secured as soon as Dr. Reid has the Z-band in hand.

I stand in place completely still, knowing I didn't want to startle him. His growls started to settle and his nostrils flared as my scent hit his nose. The feelings that suddenly flood me stun my nervous system and I can't move. I definitely didn't take this into consideration. Of course he wouldn't hurt me, but I'm his mate now.

He stalks towards me with hungry eyes, a hunger for something other than flesh. I take a few steps away until my back touches the wall, my eyes wide with a new fear.

"Zed, Baby, we can't right now." I try calming him but it's like my words fall on deaf ears as he continues closer. His eyes on my body, not my face.

And then he's on me, his hands roam over my curves and his mouth covers mine for a sloppy open mouth kiss. I push against his arms and chest but he's unmoving, his body pressed firmly against mine to pin me to the wall. I eventually am able to turn my head enough to free my mouth from his and he's kissing my cheek then slides down to my neck.

"Zed! Please stop. There are people watching." I beg him quietly, trying to keep my protests from reaching the speakers. He growls low in scolding that I'm not reciprocating his advances. He swiftly slides his hands down to my ass and hoists me up roughly. I squeak in surprise and instinctively wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling, his groin pressing intimately against my center from the new position.

When I'm still not responding positively to his attempts, he finally looks up to focus on my face. I instantly see the regret reflected in his darkened features.

"Addiska." He says in shame, setting me down on my feet and I stop fighting his hold. Once I'm safe on the ground, he puts a significant amount of distance between us, my hands still hanging in the air where he was standing. He turns and rushes to the bed in the corner and backs into the corner, pulling his knees up so his eyes can watch me from across the room but he can't hurt me any further. My heart feels broken and I'm not sure if it's just my emotions or his as well.

"Addison? Is everything alright?" Dr. Carter's voice comes through the speaker but I don't take my eyes off of Zed who twitches and his eyes scan for the unknown voice anxiously.

"Yes." I respond quickly, not wanting Zed to go into a freak out attack because he's scared.

"Zed." I whisper. His head snaps in my direction then flinches and averts his eyes from me. "Zed. It's ok." I say a little louder, slowly walking closer with my hands extended slightly towards him comfortingly. His eyes meet mine and my heart feels the ping of guilt.

"We're ok." I continue, finally getting within arms reach of him. He doesn't pull away as I crawl onto the mattress and wrap my arms around his shoulders and sit down beside him. He closes his eyes and presses his head against mine, desperate for my affections.

"Gar garziga Addiska. Ag greh abraza." (I love you Addison. I'm so sorry.) He tells me in his gruff voice. I tighten my arms around his neck and lean further into him.

"Gar garziga Zed. You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." I assure him softly. He cautiously slid his arm behind my back and rest it around my waist, careful not to push anymore boundaries than he'd already pressed, and allowed himself to slides down to lay his head on my shoulder and cuddle into my side.

The position has to look comical with his long limbs curling around my small figure but I don't deny him any possible comfort I could give him that he needs. I kiss the top of his green hair and hold him tight for reassurance.

We sat like that for a while, just cuddling while zombie Zed sulked. I just continuously whispered sweet nothings to him in comfort that everything was ok until the speaker sounded again. Zed's head shot up and his body stiffened, his arms tightening around me protectively. I rubbed his arm soothingly as she spoke.

"Ok Addison! Normally they sedate the zombie patients while they reapply the Z-band, but since you're in there," a little tray emerges out of the wall just below the mirror. "Would you please put the Z-band back onto Mr. Necrodopolous' wrist?" Dr. Carter asked politely.

I start to get up but Zed pulls me closer to him. I smile softly and bring my hand up to his cheek, his attention refocusing on my as he looks down into my eyes. His darkened features don't hide the fear in his eyes. I use our connection and focus on all the love I have for him. He physically relaxes, I can tell he feels better already.

"No one's going to hurt us, ok?" I whisper. His eyes search my face for a moment before loosening his grip from around me.

"Ag grezt ru, ag garziga." (I trust you, my love.) He says gruffly. I sit up and press a gentle kiss to his lips that he eagerly returns.

I pull back and smile at him before sliding off the bed and walking swiftly over to the tray, retrieving his Z-band, and hurrying back over to him. His eyes never leave me as I scurry across the room and back. I keep a warm smile on my lips as I outstretch my hand to request his. He drops his hand in mine and I position the band around his wrist, clicking the clasp together and swiping the screen to activate it. His muscles tense and he groans uncomfortably again as the black veins recede back till his skin his normal again.

His breathing is a little heavy when he opens his eyes to look at me. And in the next instant, I'm wrapped in a hug. "Addy. Oh my Z. I'm so sorry." He says nearly in tears. I tighten my arms around him and bury my face in the crook of his neck, my own tears flowing freely now that the shock settles back in from the experience.

I hadn't realized how scared I actually was until he was back to normal. Of course I don't blame him for any of it, his zombie didn't realize there were doctors watching. And the sex wasn't my biggest concern in the matter. It was like he barely heard a word when I asked him to stop. That was what scared me the most.

He rubbed my back and held me for comfort. I vaguely hear the door slide open but I don't even bother to lift my head as I cry into Zed's shirt.

"Is she ok?" Dr. Reid asks quietly. I feel Zed nod at them as he holds me. "We'll give you a few minutes then come back and get you two then." He says, then I hear the door slide closed again. I don't make an effort to move, even though I've stopped sobbing, but Zed cranes his neck to try looking down at my face. I hide into his shoulder. Until I feel a tinge of hurt hit my heart. I reluctantly pull back so he can see me, though I don't lift my eyes to look at his face.

"Addy, I'm so sorry. You know I'd never hurt you. I'm so so so sorry." I can feel how horrified he is, that he means his apologies. But why do I feel so numb? He brings both hands to my cheeks and the pleading in his eyes breaks my heart. He thinks I'm going to leave him. "Please Baby." He begs. I close my eyes and lean my cheek into his palm.

"We're ok. I promise." I whisper. I can feel the relief wash over my heart, making me smile. I don't want him to worry. I just need a little time to process what happened and let my emotions settle.

The door slide open again and the doctors look to me in worry but I offer a small smile of reassurance. "I'm fine." I tell them. Dr. Carter is the first to step inside.

"Glad to hear that. Would you like to talk about it?" She offers. I feel the guilt stab at my heart again and shake my head.

"I'm ok. Really." I assure everyone in the room. Dr. Carter nods.

"Ok. We have a few things to discuss. Let's head back to the recovery room so Zed can rest." She offers. I look back at Zed and realize how tired he really looks. I stand and extend a hand to help him up. He doesn't really use my hand to pull himself up but he does take the offering, more for the contact than anything. He's able to walk beside me, holding my hand at first. Then halfway to the room, he drapes his arm over my shoulders and lean slightly on me for support.

"I'm sorry Baby." He apologizes quietly. I smile and lean my head into his arm.

"Stop apologizing. I love you." I whisper. It's like a weight lifts off of both of us. My negative emotions start to dissipate and his heart feels like with relief.

"I love you so much." He replies, pulling me closer to kiss my temple.

It's not long before we're back in our original room and I help Zed to the bed, laying him back while I sit on the edge beside him. He holds my hand resting on my lap and I squeeze it softly. He smiles sleepily but he can't fall asleep until the doctors are finished with us.

"So what did we need to discuss?" I ask to get things moving along. Dr. Carter looks slightly concerned and it suddenly worries me.

"Well, this." Dr. Reid says, holding a Z-band in his open hand. My brows furrow in confusion.

"A Z-band?" I ask. Both doctors nod.

"We're not sure how the baby is going to develop. If it will be more human or more zombie, like which side would have the more dominant genes." Dr. Reid starts but Dr. Carter continues for him, somehow knowing she'd be better at explaining this to the worried parents.

"Our concern is that when certain parts of the brain develop, the baby could start," she paused to try and find better words but failing, "eating you from the inside." Zed sucked in a sharp breath, I squeeze his hand supportively.

"In normal zombie pregnancies, this isn't a concern because the mother is already wearing a Z-band that transmits to the offspring. So I suggest, we give you a Z-band on a low setting until we can tell for sure if the baby will need one." Dr. Reid says.

"Will the Z-band hurt her? Can it affect her heart like a defibrillator?" Zed quickly asks. Dr. Carter smiles at his concern and shakes her head.

"We would set the pulses on a low rate. Addison would be safe. Maybe a little uncomfortable until she's used to them, but completely safe." Dr. Carter assured him. He sighs in relief then looks at me.

"I think it'd be a good idea. Better safe than sorry." He gives me his opinion but obviously letting me have the final say. I smile then turn back to the doctors.

"Ok." I consent. Dr. Reid steps forwards and clicks the clasp together.

"You'll feel a little shock." He warns as he activates the screen. I yell loudly as my wrist bone is electrocuted.

"It's ok, breath through it." Dr. Carter instructs beside us. I take in a shaky breathe through my nose and out my mouth slowly as Dr. Reid adjusts the settings. Zed's sat up and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Ok! All done." Dr. Reid announces. I sigh in relief and lean into Zed for comfort, which he gladly embraces me.

"Most of your appointments will be just me, but Dr. Reid will be keeping an eye on your updates and be on call in case of any emergencies. We can discuss plans for the delivery later." Dr. Carter tells me with a smile. I nod, exhaustion starting to set into my brain from such an eventful day. I know she can tell. "You two get some rest and we'll call your parents to come get you in about an hour." She says.

"My dad said he'd pick us up." Zed corrects. "Just call him." Dr. Carter smiles and nods.

"It was good to see you both again! I look forward to assisting in your exciting journey!" Dr. Reid says as a farewell. They both leave and Dr. Carter dims the lights for us.

Zed gently pulls me with him as he lays back against the bed. I gladly curl up next to him and it's not long till we're both out cold.


	35. Chapter 35

**Zed's POV**

The soft sounds of whimpering stirred me out of my sleep. I let out a quiet groan and force my eyelids to flutter open. I realize that Addison's petite frame is shuttering against me, clinging to my side in terror. My senses are instantly on high alert. I jerk my head from side to side and quickly realize that we're still in Containment, a mix of anxiety and relief wash over me since we're still alone too. Addy's having a nightmare.

She sobs quietly and buries her face in my chest, her hands shaking as they grip the material beneath them for dear life. I wrap my arms around her shoulders to hug her tightly.

"Addy! Hey! Shh shh! It's ok baby!" I assure her softly, trying not to startle her too much when she wakes up. Of course she still jolts awake and looks around frantically as she does. I feel her panic begin to fade when our eyes meet, but tears are still welled up in her baby blues.

"Zed..." she whispered desperately. I didn't hesitate to pull her back down into me and hum quiet nothings of reassurance until she's settled. She lifts her head to look up at me apologetically. I bring my hand up to brush the tear trails off her cheek with my thumb.

"It was just a bad dream." I tell her but she looks away in shame. My brows crease in confusion. "What?" She lays her head back down against my chest and hugs my torso. I return the gesture, a little concerned about what she might be thinking.

"What if it's not just a dream..?" She says quietly. I pet her hair affectionately to show I'm there for her.

"Talk to me Addy. I wanna know what's going on in your head." I beg softly. She sighs in defeat and finally looks up at me again. I can feel her guilt start to surround my heart, I'm suddenly afraid of what she might tell me. Is it about me? Is she still afraid of my zombie nearly raping her? What if she doesn't want to stay with me anymore?!

With my mind spiraling into a panic, she moves over top of me, straddling my hips, and takes my face in her hands. I look up at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"Hey." She said softly, keeping my full attention with her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She said firm but gently at the same time.

I relax under her and reach up to pull her in for a soft kiss. I need this contact. My nerves and emotions are shot from today's events and I need her. I need to know we're ok. Her kisses tell me she needs me too.

Our mouths move together in the most delicious rhythm and I'm acutely aware of every spot her body is rubbing against mine. Especially how close her delicate slit is from my groin. I roll my hips up and my growing erection grazes her backside, both of us groan. She suddenly sits upright and scoots back to grind against the hardened bulge in my pants. I let my head fall back as I moan a little too loudly.

"Shh," She whispers as she places a gentle finger over my parted lips her body still rocking against mine. "Don't wanna have someone walking in to check on us." She says seductively. The possibility of getting caught sending a wave of excitement through us both. Her other hand quickly undoes my button and fly before freeing my manhood into her palm for soft strokes. I bite my lips to keep from moaning again.

She leans back down for a passionate kiss as she slid her fingers further south to fondling my balls. I whimper into her mouth in need. She's driving me crazy. I move my hands from her thighs up under the hem of her sundress to grip her tight ass. She gasps in response.

I take advantage of her guard being down and flip us over so her back is pressed to the mattress. I can smell the spike in her scent, she's turned on further by my dominance. Our kisses get even more desperate and rough, her fingers tangling in my hair. I reach down and adjust her panties and move myself to her entrance. She groan is muffled between by our mouths devouring one another when I rub my tip over her slit to get coated with her sopping juices.

She's so ridiculously wet. My dick twitches in my hand at the thought that it's all for me, always for me. I don't know how I managed to make this beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl my mate but I'll be damned if I ever leave her wanting.

I slam into her to the hilt in one swift thrust. Her breath hitches and she throws her head back in ecstasy. I then immediately attach my mouth to her neck to resume showering her with my affections. Damn she feels so good.

My pace is quick and deep, I'm never too far out of her. Her breathing is heavy but hushed, trying her best to keep quiet so we aren't found out. I shift my ministrations down her neck until I'm placing the lightest kisses directly on her mark. She cries out involuntarily and her walls start to spasm as she cums around me. Chills run down my spine and I take a few more rough thrusts before I join her over the edge, spilling myself inside her. I fully collapsed over her and she's eager to embrace me as we lay there panting from the intensity of our orgasms.

After a minute, my manhood softens and slides out of her. I wince and make a quiet hiss sound from how sensitive it still is, then sit up to take some of my weight off her and look at her beautiful face. Addison giggles and cradles my jaw in the palm of her hand.

I capture her lips again and sigh contently feeling her love fill my chest. I feel her smirk under my lips, making me smile myself. I pull back and see her smile and messy hair and couldn't be more in love. I can feel how much she loves me too so I'm curious what was bothering her into nightmares, the paranoia of her leaving vanished from our established connection.

"Wanna talk now?" I ask. Her smile drops and she searches my face for something I'm not sure of for a moment. I just focus on loving and supporting her, in hopes that she knows she can tell me anything. She finally closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"It was about what the doctors said. They were worried the baby would, eat my alive." She admitted. My face must show my remorse because she's quick to go on before I can say anything. "But I don't regret having this baby with you! I love it with all my heart! It's just, a little scary, ya know?" She looks up at me, hoping I won't be upset. I smile softly and lean down to press my forehead to hers.

"Even just becoming a parent is scary." I agree with her then continue. "You help me realize everyday I'm not a monster Addy. Our baby is no different." I assure her. She relaxes under me but I keep going. "We need to listen to what the doctors have to say but not forget our beliefs in the process. You're so strong babe and I know you'll crush whatever challenges come your way. I'll be right there beside you every step." I tell her to show my support. She smiles and nods, reaching up to pull me in for another hug. I wouldn't dream of denying her and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you Zed." She says, muffled by my shirt.

"I love you too Addy." I whisper. We lay there a few more moments before readjusting our clothes and get ready to leave. Someone should be in to get us anytime now to send us off with my dad.

Sure enough, the receptionist from before pops her head in while we're, once again, cuddling and talking on the bed.

"Excuse my interruption," she draws our attention, "your father's here to pick you both up." She says. I get up first then help Addison down before we follow her out. As promised, Dad was waiting by the front door, looking as anxious as any zombie would be in Zombie Containment.

"Hey Pops." I greet. He sighs in relief and pulls me in for a quick hug, then doing the same to Addison. He grabs her wrist when he notices the Z-band and looks between us in concern.

"You both ok?" He asks us quietly. We just nod discreetly. "Let's get going then." He leans in slightly looking around at the corners of his eyes. "This place gives me the creeps." He jokes, making Addy laugh before we head out.

Addy leans against me from the middle seat of my dad's old truck the whole ride home.

"So what's the deal with you wearing a Z-band?" Dad asks.

"It's just a precaution for the baby. In case it has more zombie genes than human." I explain, kissing Addison's head affectionately when I'm done.

"Ah." Dad ponders. "And it, doesn't hurt you, does it?" He asks in slight worry. Addison shakes her head and lifts her arm to look at the cold metal band. I can already see the faint redness of her irritated skin peaking out from under it.

"It's definitely a weird feeling, but no, it doesn't hurt." She assures him. He hums his acknowledgment but obviously feels the same as me, he doesn't think it's good for Addison's body.

"It's only temporary. To keep Addy and the baby safe." I say, maybe more to myself than either of them. Either way, I tighten my arm around Addison's shoulders, completely unwilling to relinquish my hold on her for the rest of this hellish day.

"That's what's most important." Pops agrees. "You should call your parents and see about staying at our place tonight." He offers to Addison. I turn my head to hide my smile in her hair.

"That sounds great! Thank you Sir." Addy thanks him politely.

"Please Addison, saying Sir makes me sound so old!" He jokingly scolds. She laughs.

"Right, sorry Pops." She teased. "I need to get used to using it if that's what the little one is gonna call you." I notice how my dad's face lights up but he tries to act nonchalant.

"He or she can call me whatever they want!" He said. Both Addy and I laugh before she pulls out her phone to call her parents.

" _Hello?"_ Mayor Missy answered. My zombie hearing letting me hear both ends of the conversation.

"Hey Mom." Addy greeted.

" _Hi Honey! Are you out with Zed? We thought you'd be home by now."_ Her mom asked happily.

"Yeah, I'm with Zed. He actually had a doctor's visit pop up and I was asked to be present." She explained, adding an eye roll at the end for good measure. There was a short pause on the line and Addy thought she'd lost connection.

" _Zed's doctor wanted to see you?"_ Missy asked for clarity.

"Well, yeah. I guess my doctor contacted Zed's doctor 'cause she's not super confident in her 'zombie medicine' or whatever." Another long pause.

" _Addison, are you alright?"_ It was her father this time.

"Dad? Yeah! I'm fine, really! My baby doctor just wanted a second opinion from Zed's doctor to be on the safe side. It's not that big of a deal." Addy tried to settle their worries.

" _Zombie Containment isn't safe for a you in the first place. Let alone in your condition now."_ He stated firmly. I feel a wave of anger wash over me from head-to-toe and I know it's Addison.

"Zed was with me the entire time. I _was_ completely safe." She countered.

" _Did they give Zed a Z-band check? Did they allow you to stay in the room with him? That's against protocol on so many levels!"_ Dale demanded, knowing the answers and trying to make a point. Zombies in Zombie Containment are _not safe_. The anger I felt flares in my chest.

"Zed and the doctors have the utmost concern for my safety in mind at all times! We have decided to let Dr. Reid assist Dr. Carter with our pregnancy to make sure the baby is safe! That includes my new Z-band as precaution!" She yelled. Her parents were obviously take aback by her outburst as they were completely silent.

My dad just kept his eyes on the road to not be intrusive in her conversation, growing more antsy as we got closer and closer to home. I rubbed Addy's shoulder comfortingly and she took a deep breath that vaguely calmed her raging nerves.

"I'm staying at Zed's tonight so don't wait up for me. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." She said much calmer before ending the call. She plops back against me with a huff. I kiss her head again.

"It's ok Addy. Everyone's just worried about you." I assure her gently.

"But I'm not a fragile little doll! Even if I didn't have you, I can handle myself just fine!" She whines back. I soften.

"Unsolicited advice comes with a baby, especially since we're young. Just take it with a grain of salt baby." I tell her with a little nuzzle of my nose to her cheek. She can't stop the smile that tugged the corners of her lips and we both end up giggling and cuddling till we got back to my house.


	36. Chapter 36

**Addison's POV**

Zoey was watching a kids movie when we got back. She barely even turned around to greet us when we walked in.

"I'll heat up something for dinner." Zevon offered before heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad." Zed called then turned to me, taking hold of my hips and guiding me closer to him.

"What'd you wanna do?" He asked, a smile curling his lips. I giggle and stretch up onto my top toes for a kiss that he gladly meets me halfway for. I fall back on my heels with my arms still around his neck.

"Honestly? Couch cuddles and some of Zoey's brain seasoned popcorn sounds amazing." I admit. He chuckles with an amused smile. Without any warning, he swiftly scoops me up bridal style. I squeak in surprise and tighten my hold around his neck. His features soften as our eyes connect and he gives me another gentle kiss.

"Anything my girls want, my girls get." He whispers. I stare at him, stunned by his statement.

"W-what?" I stutter. His smile softens lovingly as he walks us over to the couch.

"It's just a hunch. She'll be perfect just like you." He whispers so his little sister doesn't eavesdrop, even if she's too focused on the movie to pay any attention to us. The corners of my lips tugged up until I couldn't help but give him another kiss. How was it I got so lucky with him?

He laid me down gently on the couch before swiftly snatching the bowl of popcorn away from Zoey. She hadn't even noticed for a good 10 seconds when she reached for another bite.

"Hey!" She pouted. Zed knelt down beside me, extending the bowl out to me like it was a sacred chalice.

"You're brain flavored snack My Queen." He offered with an awful medieval accent and bowed head. I giggled and take it from his hands.

"I accept your offerings, oh Funny One." I tease playing along. He peeks up at me with a wide grin.

"Do I make you laugh My Liege?" He countered.

"Endlessly." I confirm with my nose stuck up like a prim and proper ruler. Zoey groaned loudly to interrupt our role playing.

"Why are you guys being so weird?!" She complained.

I giggle and quickly grab Zed's collar before he can give her a comeback and tug him to climb onto the couch with me. He doesn't argue and repositions us into a comfy spot. I snuggle back into him, sighing contently. He kisses the top of my head then grabs a bite of popcorn. I do the same and we watch the remainder of Zoey's movie with her in relative silence.

Zevon has even joined at some point and had Zoey on his lap in the recliner. The credits start to roll and Zoey shouts a whoop and claps frantically.

"Wasn't that movie great?! It's my new favorite!" Zoey exclaimed, directed towards me. I smile bright back at her.

"Yeah! It was great!" I agreed. Zevon lifted Zoey off him to set her on her feet so he could get back up.

"How about some dinner kids?" He offered. Zoey whooped again and Zed climbed carefully over me to help me up.

"Hungry babe?" He asked. I smile and nod.

We gather around the table while Zevon brings in the aluminum food trays. Mini meatloafs, corn, and mashed potatoes. "Dig in!" He encouraged as he sat down. Zoey was obviously thoroughly enjoying her food with quick bites and her eyes rolling back in her head blissfully.

"This is really good Pops!" Zed complimented. Zevon was also eating the food eagerly and smiled up at his son. "This, uh, wasn't too expensive was it?" Zed pressed cautiously. I knew where Zed was going. He was wondering if his dad was spending extra on foods more suitable for me to eat. Zevon is quick to swallow his bite of food and shake his head.

"What? No no! It's fine Zed! Just eat! You worry too much." He says, I can tell he's avoiding some eye contact as he says however. I set my fork down as I bite my lip in guilt and drop my gaze to my lap. Both men clearly notice my shift in mood, Zed nudges my foot with his under the table and Zevon sighs. "Ok! Ok. It was a little more than I normally spend. But it's really alright!" He assures us. I look at him in concern and guilt.

"You really don't have to change what you guys normally eat for me." I tell him. He smiled in response.

"It's a real treat for us. Think of this as an official celebratory dinner for the great news of our newest family member!" He says, making my smile back.

"Ok." I give in. Zed smiles and reaches over to grab my hand sitting on my lap for a light squeeze before we continue eating.

Zoey was first to finish with a happy sigh as she plopped back against her seat.

"That was soooo good Daddy!" She thanked. "Can I go play now?" Zevon smiled and nodded.

"Sure Princess." He dismissed her from the table. She hopped off the chair and skipped off towards the stairs.

"So," Zevon started, after finishing the last bite off his tray and pushing it away, "it's not really my business, but do you wanna talk about your argument with your parents?" He asked. It was definitely weighing heavy on my mind but I didn't think he'd have noticed. So his question surprised me.

"Oh! Um, it's ok. I can deal with them." I politely decline. Zed reaches over and takes a light hold on my hand as a display of comfort and encouragement. I look at him and can see his concern all over his face.

"You've barely eaten Addy." He voices softly. I look at my food tray and realize he's right. I've maybe eaten half my meal. I must've just been picking at it with all my thoughts racing. I suddenly feel so guilty for wasting the food he'd paid extra just to feed me, tears prick at my eyes.

"I'm not worried about that!" Zevon assured both of us. It doesn't stop my hormones from intensifying my overreactive emotions. I know I shouldn't be crying over my food but, here I am, with tears streaking my face. "Don't cry Addison! It's really ok!" He assures me, I wipe my eyes and try my best to rein in my emotions but it's not working. I just keep thinking of how he'd tried to do something nice and I went and ruined it, making me cry harder.

"Addy," Zed knelt beside me and rubbed my back comfortingly, "let's go take a breather then come back, ok?" I nod and stand, I'm completely embarrassed by my outburst and definitely need a second. "We'll be right back Dad." Zed says. Zevon nods and gets up.

"I'll wait in the living room. Take your time." He agrees.

Zed walks me up to his room and shuts the door behind us. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around him like vices and bury my face in his shirt. He gladly holds me tight with one hand stroking my hair soothingly. It doesn't take long before my sobbing settles into sniffles and he pulls back to look at me with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." He apologized. I shake my head and wipe the streaks from my cheeks.

"I know you didn't mean to. I'm just being stupid." I reply sounding sad and pathetic. He took a step back away from me and I initially panic, but then he bends down so that he's at my level. He cradles my face in his hands and I stare straight into his eyes.

"Everything you're feeling is valid, Ag Garziga (My Love)." His use of Zombie Tongue showing his utmost sincerity. My breath hitches in my throat.

"Zed." I whimper. The tears return to my eyes and he stands back upright to embrace me again. I need his strong arms around me. I feel safe there. And he doesn't disappoint me. He never does. I continue to cry into his chest for what felt like an eternity when, in reality, it was only a few minutes.

"It's ok baby. I know you were just distracted. What I said came out wrong, and I never meant to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to convince you to open up about your parents. My dad could help." His words muffled by my hair as he rocked me back and forth soothingly.

"I know Zed. Thank you." I whisper into his shirt. He smiles and pulls me off him just enough to lean in to capture my lips for a soft, affectionate kiss that lingers. He slowly pulls back just centimeters from my lips.

"I love you Addy." He replied in a husky tone.

"I love you too." I breath. He's so close and I know he's willing but his dad is also waiting for us. I gulp back the saliva he'd caused to build up for my dried throat and forced myself to lean away. I can feel his displeasure that we were stopping such an intense connection but he doesn't argue since he knows my reasoning. It still feel bad though and gently cup his cheek in my hand.

"Don't be mad at me?" I ask hopefully. He sighs with a smile that shifts into a smirk.

"I would never be mad at you for not wanting to get freaky." He assures me, snaking his arms around my back. I smirk back.

"I do _want_ to get freaky with you, but we _can't_. There's a difference." I counter cheekily. He snorts.

"We did it at your parents house." He whines. I giggle, stretching up on my tippy toes, he still has to meet me half way from how damn tall he his, to brush noses with him.

"Then maybe you will get lucky tonight." I compromise. His toothy grin makes my heart melt. But before he can steal another kiss, I rock back on my heels so our heights are further apart again. "But we'll have to stay quiet." I tease in a hushed whisper. He chuckles with an eye roll.

"I guess we'll have to see." He teases back, snatching me into his arms again and stealing that kiss from before. "Let's go talk some stuff out with Pops." He finally offers, taking my hand and leading me to the door.

Zevon was waiting for them in the living room like he'd said, an old black and white movie playing on the tv. He hears our footsteps down the stairs and turns to smile at us. I offer an embarrassed smile back as we sit across from his seat in the recliner on the couch.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." I immediately apologize but he shakes his head and waves me off.

"Don't be sorry! I know your emotions are on steroids right now." He chuckled. I laugh and lean against Zed's side, he wraps his arm around me waist to pull me ever-so slightly closer. "So back to my original question, do you wanna talk about the situation with your parents?" He asked. I fidget in my spot and stare down at my interlaced fingers.

"Yeah." I agreed softly. I take in a deep breath then finally lift my eyes from my lap. "They were really freaked out that I was with Zed in Containment. Even though I've been there with him before and nothing bad happened!" I complain. Zed grips my hip, my inside warm with such a supportive feeling and I know it's Zed.

"Yes, nothing happened, but your father is the Chief of Zombie Patrol. You know he's had to have seen the worst sides of zombies in the past." Zevon suggested. I think about it for a moment then nod my agreement.

"You're right. But he knows Zed! He knows he'd never hurt me!" I argue. Zevon smiles and nods.

"True, true. But even so." He tilts his head like I'm not being to fair. "You're his daughter. He always going to worry about you. Trust me, I know." He assured us with an eye roll, more directed towards my boyfriend beside me, that makes me giggle. My smile drops and I return my gaze to my lap as I pick at my fingernail.

"I know." I whisper in acknowledgment. Zed kisses my temple, I lean into it and squeeze my eyes shut tight.

"It's ok to disagree with how your parents react, but maybe you should try opening up with them a little more. Maybe about you two being mated?" Zevon drew out suggestively. Both Zed and I look at him in surprise.

"H-how did you-" Zevon cut me off with a wave.

"I knew something was up so I went to Zinnia asking questions." He said, sounding very proud of his detective work. But then he kinda deflated. "Ok, well maybe she came over and explained the whole mating thing to me last week. I don't know. Point being!" He paused to recompose and give us both a sincere supportive look. "I think your parents would have a much better understanding of your relationship, and zombies in general, if you just explained how you guys have grown together."

I know he's right. I have to tell them about the marking and how Zed and I can feel each other's emotions. I have to tell them he's my mate, for life. Maybe then, they'll trust my judgement more. I smile at Zevon and lean into Zed's side.

"Ok. We'll go talk to them tomorrow." I say, then back I backtrack as I turn to Zed. "If you wanna go with me." He laughs and hugs me fully.

"We're in this together, remember?" He teases. Zevon chuckles and pushed down the level and the recliner does what it's meant to do.

"Great! Now, if you kids'll excuse me, I have a classic movie to watch!" He told us proudly with a dramatic sigh of contentment. Zed rolled his eyes.

"You mean an old movie you've seen a million times?" He quipped. Zevon scowled ya his son as we passed to head upstairs.

"For your information, it's my favorite movie! Your mom and I used to watch it all the time when you were little!" He shouted after us. I feel a tinge of sorrow hit my heart and I squeeze Zed's hand in comfort, knowing it's the mention of his mother.

"Enjoy your movie Pops!" Zed shouted back playfully, even though I can feel his differing emotions.

We get into his room and he lets me walk in first, closing the door slowly behind him and pressing his back against it with a sigh. I'm not too far and take a few steps closer, my hands sliding over his shoulders while his find my hips. He has a small, sad smile on his lips as he looks down at me.

"You ok?" I ask softly. He nods and leans in for a kiss. It's soft and slow. Like where we left off. I know what he's trying to do. Distract himself away from thinking about his mom. And I'm his easiest option.

I don't deny his affections at first. I know he needs me right now, and pulling away might hurt his feelings further. But when his hands start to wander, I slowly remove my lips from his and press our foreheads together, looking him right in the eye.

"We gotta talk about it." I tell him gently. He sighs heavily and drops his hands to his sides in defeat.

"I don't wanna." He groans halfheartedly. He steps around me and collapses on his too-small-for-him bed. I giggle and step over his legs hanging off said bed, sitting on the edge beside his head. I pet his emerald green hair affectionately and wait till he's ready to talk. Finally, he sits up on his elbows and basically drags me further onto the bed so he can use my lap as a pillow.

"I wish she was still here." He mutters into my thighs. If I wasn't so close, I wouldn't have heard him at all since it was so muffled. I soften and comb my fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I know baby. I do too." I admit, he peeks up at me. "I wish I could have met her. Our kids. I wish we could know the amazing woman who created you." I tell him sincerely, trying to keep it light and not upset him too much. He smiles sadly and closes his eyes.

"I can picture her dancing around the house when we told her we're pregnant. She'd love being a grandma." He says. I don't say anything and just continue playing with his hair. "You would have loved her. She was the best. And she would have loved you." I can hear the strain in his voice as tears start to slip down his face. I pull him up and he doesn't fight me.

As soon as he's sitting up, I wrap him in a tight hug and he breaks. He sobs into my shoulder and the mourning I can feel makes me cry right along with him. It takes us a bit to cry it out and settle back down. Zed strips off his cloths till he's just in his boxers and then helps me undress as well, only leaving on my panties, before we crawl under the blankets and spoon in his bed.

"Let's go visit your mom's grave tomorrow." I suggest almost in a whisper. Unsure if it's something he'd want to do. He stays silent behind me but he's quick to nod against my hair. I take it as a win and we cuddle into each other, if that's even possible, and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**Zed's POV**

The next morning, I woke up a little late. Addy's scent wafted gently off my pillow and I sighed contently, sprawling my arm across the bed to wrap around her. Only to realize she wasn't there. My eyes shoot open and I jerk up to search the room in a panic. I can see the door is ajar and after a second, I can hear faint giggles coming from downstairs. I relax, knowing she must have let me sleep a little longer while she went to play with Zoey.

The giggling stopped and I hear the light footsteps padding up the steps before the door slowly opens and my white haired beauty peeks her head in. She sees me propped up on my elbow and smiled at me, sliding in and shutting the door quietly behind herself.

"Morning Gorgeous." I whisper. She giggles and tip toes over to the bed with me.

"Good morning." She whispers back, sitting on the bed and leaning down to kiss me. I sigh contently against her lips. It doesn't last nearly long enough since she pulls back. "Your dad's still asleep." She informs me. "I was trying to keep Zoey occupied so you both could sleep."

I hum in understanding and left my hand to the back of her head to gently guide her back down for another peck. "You're the best Addy." I murmured against her lips. She smiled and reconnected our lips. This one lingering, turning into another, then another. Until she was on top of me, her legs straddling my hips, her mouth hungrily devouring mine.

My hands glide up her silky smooth bare legs under my oversized sweatshirt she has on to palm her plump backside. Her hips already vaguely grinding against mine, only the thin fabrics of our underwear separating us. The delicious friction getting my body excited, if it wasn't already from my morning wood.

Suddenly she broke our kiss and sits straight up, grabbing the bottom of the sweatshirt and throwing it over her head and off the bed. I had a perfect view of her gorgeous, slightly pregnant, body and whimper beneath her in need. She doesn't leave me waiting long as she crashes our lips back together. She moans into my mouth as our tongues dance.

 _Fuck_ , I can't wait anymore.

I roll my groin up to press intimately against her center. She bit her lip to hold back a gasp.

"Will you ride me baby?" I rasped out. Her eyes roll back and moans quietly again before nodding. She got up off me and slid her panties down, I take the chance to slide my boxers down my thighs too, then she climbs back over me.

She positions herself over my tip, hold my gaze with her own, and slowly sinks down on me. We collectively moan. Once I'm fully sheathed, she leans forward to hold onto my biceps for leverage.

Her movements are slow and steady, and God can it get any better than this? Her body is so beautiful, so perfect. The little bump of our growing child safe in her womb protruding just enough to be noticed. I suddenly have the strong urge to kiss her. I want to show her how much I love her. It's like she's already read my mind as she leans down to press our lips together, her body flush with mine as she rocks back and forth in a steady rhythm.

I bring my knees up, giving me the ability to meet her thrusts with a little more snap. The way my thighs connect with her ass gives the slightest slapping sound. I think I'm gonna burst.

"Z-Zed!" She moaned, trying her best to stay quiet. Oh god just the way my name come out drives me crazy!

I wrap my arms around to hold her tightly against me, preventing her from moving so I can use my new positioning to the fullest. My lips cover hers to muffle any other noises she might make as my pace quickens, pounding up into her from underneath. Her gasps and moans caged in her mouth making it hard to last much longer. A slick sheen of sweat coating both our skins.

"Come on Baby." I pant centimeters from her lips. "Together." She nods with hooded eyes and pink cheeks.

"Yeah, ah!" She agreed with a moan. She crashes our lips and mingles our tongues, the hot steam of our breaths thickening the air around us. She pushes back against my thrusts, quickening the friction.

"Addy. Oh fuck." I curse through a moan.

"Zed! Ah, ah! Zed!" She cried a little too loudly. I can feel she's as close as I am. I dip my head down and surface bite her mark, not breaking skin, but the pressure of my teeth on the sensitive spot sends her off the deep end. Her walls clamp down around my manhood and milk me for all I'm worth.

We lay there, equally breathless and basking in the after sex euphoria, when she giggled against my bare chest. I smile and look down at her curiously.

"That was not as quiet as I hoped." She said, not really sounding like she regretted it though. I chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah, we might get a slap on the hand from my dad for that one." I agree. She laughs again and sits up, climbing off me and putting the sweatshirt she stole from me back on. She picked up her panties as well then headed for the door.

"Get up and get ready! We have a few stops to make today!" She informed me, sounding cheerful before disappearing out the door to where I assume was the bathroom to freshen up. I sigh and do as I'm told. Though I'm dreading the stops I know she's referring to.

XxX

Addison's still finishing up getting ready for the day when I head down the stairs to greet The Family. I can hear dad and Zoey both in the dining room, I turn the corner to greet them and immediately freeze. Zoey and Dad were tying, cutting, and fluffing newspaper flowers, laughing and smiled quietly amongst themselves.

I suddenly feel Addison place her petite hand on my shoulder as she comes up beside me.

"Surprise, I hope your not upset." She whispers. I shake my head to recompose out of my shock.

"N-no! I'm not upset!" I assure her. She smiles softly.

"I thought it'd be nice to make some flowers for your mom's grave this morning. I recruited Zoey and it looks like she's recruited your dad while we were, busy." She teased, kissing my cheek before rushing ahead to join them. I soften.

Seriously, how did I get so lucky with her?

I follow her in and they all smile as I enter the dining room.

"Good morning Zed!" Zoey greeted excitedly.

"Morning Son." Dad greets as well.

"Mornin' Zoe, Pops." I reply.

"Look Zed! We're making flowers to put on Mommy's grave!" She exclaimed, waving the paper flowers wildly in my face. I laugh and gently push her hands away.

"I noticed. They're very nice Zoe." I tell her. I hear Dad chuckle across the table.

"Maybe you'd have been able to help make a few if you hadn't been defiling your bedroom this morning." He half scolded. I give him a sheepish smile. "Try to be more discreet when you're in my house, ok?" He asked nicely.

"Absolutely, sorry Dad." I apologize, Addison comes up behind my chair with her hands on my shoulders in support.

"Yeah, sorry Zevon." She echoes. He waves us off like it's not a big deal.

"As long as we have an understanding, there's nothing to worry about!" He assured us. Addison leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"We should get going. We'll be having breakfast with my parents after the cemetery." She said, walking around to collect the flowers from Zoey. I stand up and Dad is quick to scurry around the table before we can leave, giving me a strong hug.

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you." He said close to my ear. I smile and nod against his shoulder before pulling back.

"Ok Adds. Let's get going." I say, taking her hand and telling my family bye before heading out the door.

XxX

It was a chilly fall morning, so I made sure Addy was bundled up with one of my sweatshirts as an extra layer. Since I'm a zombie, my circulation isn't as good as a normal human, so my skin doesn't get cold as easily.

We walked across the cemetery, the barren burial grounds on the Zombietown side of Seabrook. I can feel Addison's hurting heart. I squeeze her hand lightly for reassurance. Her grip tightens and she turns to bury her face in my arm as we keep walking. I bring my opposite hand up, gently brushing her hair behind her ear, and kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok Addy." I whisper.

It's not long before we reach the small plaque meant as my mother's headstone. Plaques were much more affordable after all. It's not easy providing for your family when you're a zombie. A chill runs down my spine. What if I can't provide for Addison and our child like I want to? What if I can't find a good enough paying job to support us?

Addison can feel my anxiety rising and releases my arm so she can embrace me fully. It already feels better with her arms around me. Her support is the best. She's there beside me no matter what. Unwavering. I couldn't imagine spending another day of my life without her in it.

"Wanna sit?" I ask. She smiles sadly and nods. We sit by the plaque and I help her stick the wire stems of the flowers she and Zoey made into the dirt. "This was really sweet of you Addy." I say.

"I think you're just partial." She laughs. I chuckle too.

"Maybe." I agree, pausing as I watch her another few moments. This beautiful girl placing homemade flowers around my mother's grave, who she never met mind you, is the most selfless and caring person I've ever met. She's the person I'm building my future with. She's my entire life. I still have no idea how I got so lucky.

"I love you Addison." I declare, completely catching her off guard. She smiles fondly and turns to face me fully.

"I love you too Zed. Always." She tells me sincerely. I know it's time. It's the perfect time. With my mother as witness.

I sit up and prop myself on one knee. She looks at me in confusion at first, but then I reach in my pocket to pull out the maroon velvet box and her eyes widen.

"I know we've decided to spend the rest of our lives together already, in my weird zombie kinda way," she giggles watery, "but I would be the happiest man in the world if I could call you my mate _and_ my wife. Addison, will you marry me?" I ask, opening the box to reveal the diamond ring my father had once proposed to my mother with.

It wasn't a big rock by any means and it probably didn't cost a lot of money, but the sentiment behind it was worth so much more than a dollar amount. She covered her mouth as the tears spilled over. She didn't verbally answer, I assume she can't find her words right away, 'cause she nods vigorously instead. I smile broadly and immediately bring her into my arms. She's crying and laughing all at once when I finally pull back to slip the dainty ring on her finger then pull her into my lap, her back leaning into my chest.

"It's beautiful." She comments with a sniffle, holding her hand up so the light catches the diamond just right. I rest my chin on her shoulder and lean my head against hers.

"Yeah, it was Mom's." I informed her. She pulled her ringed hand into her chest and cradled it as another wave of tears hit my overly hormonal, pregnant fiancé. Man that felt good to say.

I hold her comfortingly, enjoying the blissful feelings coursing through me while they last. I know, in the back of my mind, this will just add to our discussion with her parents in about an hour. But right now, I don't care. I'm perfectly happy sitting here with my love in my arms for the time being.

All good things must come to an end eventually though, and that time finally came when she kissed my cheek before getting onto her feet.

"We should get going." She says regrettably. I smile and stand up beside her.

"We can take our time. I'm sure they'll understand." I assure her. She smiles and nods. I give my mother's plaque one last glance before we're leaving.

I take a deep breath and smile, my head held high and chest full of love. I know my mom would be happy for us. It's time to carve our own paths in this world. The road ahead is bright.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to stop in really quick before you start reading to dedicate this new chapter to Starlight623! You are one of my avid readers that comments on just about everything! It makes me the happiest writer in the world!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

 **Addison's POV**

"So you're dad knew?" I questioned as we walked, my hand up in front of us to stare at the gorgeous ring resting on my finger. The perfect balance of glamour and daintiness. The white gold princess band with the single carat diamond mounted between three smaller diamonds on either side. Zed shrugged.

"He's known it was coming for a while, just, not specifically today. Though I think he had a hunch." Zed smiled down at me. I smile fondly and return my ringed finger to my chest as I lean into Zed's shoulder affectionately.

"I can't wait to tell everyone. They're gonna freak!" I say with a giggle. Zed chuckles too.

"Definitely! Let's get it out to our parents first though." He suggested. I nod in agreement and we continue the rest of the walk in content silence.

XxX

Mom noticed the new piece of jewelry almost immediately, rushing us for cries and hugs. Dad shook Zed's hand and hugged me too before consoling my mother. Though I can tell my dad is more tense around us today.

My guess is because of what happened at Zed's check up. He probably watched the security cameras from the observation room and saw everything. I sigh and Zed wraps an arm around my waist for comfort. I smile up at him before we follow my parents into the dining room.

"We'll need to start planning the wedding very soon! Are you wanting to have it before the baby is born? Oh, you don't know how happy it makes me that you don't want to have the baby out of wedlock!" Mom rants excitedly. Her last statement leaving a bad taste in my mouth and Zed's light squeeze of my hand tells me I'm actually glaring.

"That's actually not the reason we came over here today. We need to talk." I correct. They look at each other in concern then nod.

"You're right. We _do_ need to talk." Dad agrees, his firm tone makes my already simmering anger bubble up dangerously close to the edge. "Listen kids," That was it. It boiled over. But I grit my teeth to keep quiet so he can finish. "I am fully supportive of your relationship and I want both of you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe."

"That statement right there tells me you don't trust our judgement. _And_ you still hold prejudice against Zed for his Zombieism." I accuse. Dad gapes at me.

"What are you-? How could you say-?" He stopped and closed his eyes to collect himself. When he reopened his eyes, they were softer. "No, Addison, I don't hold any prejudice against Zed or any other zombies. Not anymore." He assured me. I raise an opposing brow at him. He sighs.

"I know it's hard to see it from my perspective, but try to understand, it's much harder for me to just ignore safety procedures on a hunch." He explained.

"It's not a hunch Dad." I argue, trying my best not to sound disrespectful. "Zed has proven time and time again that his zombie would never hurt me." I glance over at him. His features displaying the slight worry I can already feel. I grab his hand and drop my eyes to the table cloth as I turn back towards my parents, not really wanting to see their reactions but I lift my eyes anyways.

"There's actually something that I haven't been completely honest about." I start.

" _We_ haven't been honest about." Zed corrects, showing he's taking just as much blame as I am.

"What is it? Are you both alright? Is it the baby?!" Mom questions, beginning to panic. I shake my head quickly.

"No, no! The baby's fine! I'd definitely tell you immediately if anything happened." I assure her. "I think it might be easier to just show you." I pull the collar of my shirt to reveal the faint bite mark on my shoulder.

My dad jumps to his feet and leans forward for a better look.

"He bit you?!" Dad yells, his angry glare turning to Zed beside me.

"Dad calm down! It's not that simple!" I yell back.

"How is it not that simple?! How did it happen?! When?!" He interrogated.

"Dale-" Mom tried to intervene but her swatted her hand away.

"No! Tell me what happened, right now, or I will have him locked up for assault!" He threatened. My eyes widen.

"W-what?" I manage in shock. Images of my dreams and what could be of _my whole future_ crumbling around me into darkness. Zed suddenly stands as well, glaring right back at my father.

"You can't take me away from my family." Zed growled low.

"Watch me." My dad repulsed. Zed's Z-band starts to vibrate as it works overtime to keep him level. I jumped up and grabbed Zed's arm, covering his Z-band from view with my hand.

"Zed." I whispered. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and straightened up, his anger and disgust towards my father never lamenting but he takes a deep breath to stay as calm as possible.

My mom stood and grabbed Dad's arm as well. "Let's listen to their story before jumping to conclusions." She offers. Dad looks at her for a moment, looking like they're having a silent argument, until he looks back at us.

"Fine." He agrees.

"Should we move to the couch?" She asks.

"No."

"No."

Both Zed and Dad deny firmly in unison.

If the tension weren't so high, I may have laughed. But instead, I gently coax Zed to sit back down. My mother doing the same.

"Oh kay. Let's all have an open mind and talk this out. There's no need for anyone to overreact." Mom opens the floor, directing it towards the sources of testosterone in the room. "Now, Addy Honey, I think the most important aspect that concerns us is, are you ok?" She asks.

"Of course! This happened, I think a month or so ago?" I tried to recall the time frame, but with all the anxiety and anger coursing through my brain between Zed and I, it's hard to think straight. "Point being, I've _been_ fine. You didn't even notice!" I assure them.

"Tell me what happened." Dad demanded. Zed growled warningly beside me from his tone. I squeeze Zed's hand to keep him calm.

"I need you to trust me on this, so I'm going to be 100% honest. I'm not going to lie about anything. Not anymore." I warn.

God this is gonna suck. Telling my parents about my sexcapade with my zombie boyfriend in a school bathroom. But I have to. They have to believe me. I can't lose Zed.

His hand tightens around mine. To assure me he's still there. I take a deep breath and jump right into it.

"Zed's Zombie was taking over his consciousness, while we were at school. He rushed out of class and hid in the bathroom. Eliza and Bonzo got super worried and pulled me out of class to help. I locked the bathroom door so Eliza or Bonzo couldn't follow me. And when I got to him, he was basically full zombie. I hugged him and told him it'd be ok, and then he kissed me. One thing led to another," I looked away as the embarrassed blush covers my face. "and his zombie bit me when we climaxed."

"Oh my god." Mom grumbled, rubbing her temple.

"I'm not done." I quickly add before they can completely jump to conclusions.

"Oh great. There's more." Dad commented sarcastically. I just roll my eyes as I continue.

"So long story short, while I was being treated, Zed offered me his arm to bite into to keep from screaming while they sanitized the wound, resulting in both of us having a mark." Zed lifts his marked forearm begrudgingly as a display. "My wound was a lot deeper but healed in a matter of days!" I figured that might be a point they'd get excited over, but their expressions stayed pretty neutral as I continued.

"This ritual used to occur back when zombies were more feral. It's called marking. His zombie marked me as his mate and I marked him as mine. We're life partners." I explain.

"It was against your will and he should be arrested." Dad spat.

"It was not against my will!" I scream before anyone can say another word. "Zed was acting on instinct when I _consensually_ had sex with him while he was zombiefied. I _told_ him to let go! I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Zed _years_ ago! I didn't need the mark to show that, but his zombie did." I turn to him and dump my heart of emotions towards him. His hard, angry exterior softens and smiled at me lovingly.

"Our connection is so strong that we _feel_ each other's emotions. We share a link that can't be broken. So," I look at my dad challengingly, "it would _literally_ kill us both if you forced us apart."

He stares back with a stoney expression, the seconds dragging on, but my own glare doesn't waiver. There's absolutely no way I'm letting Zed go without a fight. I need him. _Our baby_ needs him. I can feel Zed brewing beside me as well. He would, _physically_ , fight any Zombie Patrol Officer that tried to take him away from me too.

Finally, Dad sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fine. Fine!" He exclaimed in a sarcastic surrender before leaning forward with a pointed finger at Zed and that glare. "But mark my words boy, you hurt my little girl again and I'll have you rotting in Containment faster than you can say you're sorry."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zed glowered.

"Great!" Mom cheerfully interrupted their glaring contest. "Now that that's settled, why don't we try and enjoy our meal! And talk about wedding details!" She offers. I can still feel Zed's anger bubbling and know he needs a minute to cool down.

"Actually, would you excuse us for a minute?" I say politely.

"Of course Dear." Mom encourages.

I stand and Zed's close behind me as I pull him towards the back door for a little fresh air. I've barely closed the door before Zed is pacing and ranting in fury.

"How _dare_ he threaten me like that! Mister High and Mighty Zombie Patrol Chief thinks he can go around locking up people and tearing families apart for things he has _no clue_ about?! How can he not understand that I hated _myself_ for what I did?! Like I ever meant to hurt you!" He yelled. I can feel his anger shifting into remorse.

"Zed." I whisper softly, reaching out to grab his hand. His pacing stops and he turned to me, immediately taking me into his arms and sobbing into my shoulder. I hold him tight and squeeze my eyes shut as tears threaten the corners. But I need to be strong for Zed right now.

He pulls back and plants a firm desperate kiss to my lips. I kiss him back with all the reassurance of love that he needs. We eventually separate for much needed air, between our kisses and crying, and Zed presses his forehead against mine.

"Please don't ever question how much I love you Addy." He begs. My face softens.

"Never." I promised.

XxX

When we do go back inside a few minutes later, both my parents stand and walk over to meet us halfway to the table. Mom hugs Zed while Dad hugs me.

"I'm sorry for yelling Honey." He whispers. I smile.

"It's ok Dad." I accept his apology. Mom sidesteps when we pull back and hugs me tight. Then Dad turns to Zed once Mom and I are finished.

"Knowing how you feel about my daughter, it couldn't have been easy to deal with thinking you were the one who caused her pain." He started, Zed's posture showing his shame from outside. I gently rub my hand across his back for comfort. "I apologize for threatening you and I know you would never hurt her purposefully." His face broke into a smile. "I may never fully understand, but there's a reason Addison trusts you so much. I need to trust you too. So that's what I'm going to do." He said. Zed audibly sighed in relief, causing everyone to laugh lightly.

"Thank you Sir. It means a lot coming from you." Zed said sincerely, extending a hand for a handshake.

Dad looked at his hand but didn't take it. I feel Zed's nerves buzz to life but, when my dad instead brings him in for a hug, his tension vanishes. I smile fondly as Dad pats Zed's back with a slight roughness guys tended to use when showing affection.

Suddenly, my breath hitches in my throat and I lose my balance, grabbing the wall to support myself. I hold my stomach as a wave of panic washes over me, Zed's immediately holding me against him instead.

"Addy! What's wrong?" He asks frantically. It sharp stabbing pain was already starting to subside but I'm still worried.

"I-I don't know. I just got a sharp pain." I explain, rubbing my lower belly for comfort. I turn to my mom with tears brimming the edges of my vision. "What do I do Mom?" I beg for her advice. She hurries to my side and checks my forehead for a temperature.

"Do you feel nauseous or anything else that's abnormal?" She asks. I shake my head, still freaking out. She smiles softly. "Relax Sweetie, cramps and pains are completely normal with pregnancy. It's probably nothing." I sigh in relief and look up to Zed who relaxes as well.

"Can you walk to the bathroom? Check and see if there's any blood." She instructs. "Otherwise, just get some rest. Your body's making lots of changes to accommodate that little ball of sunshine!" She teased. I giggle.

"Thanks Mom. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

Zed stays close and holds me gently to make sure I don't lose my balance again as we head up to my room. "Are you sure we shouldn't call Dr. Carter?" Zed asks softly. I smile at his deep concern.

"I trust my mom on this one. She's been through it before. If it gets to be too much, I'll call the doctor. But I have another appointment in a week anyways." I assure him, pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

XxX

Sure enough, no blood when I went to the bathroom and the pain had gone away.

"Just a little scare!" I announce as I re-enter my bedroom where Zed was waiting patiently on the mattress. He sighs in relief and draws me in for another hug, leaning down to kiss my belly.

"I don't like little scares Little One." He grumbles. I giggle and comb my fingers through his hair affectionately. Zed's the most caring and loving man I've ever met. Zombie or not. He's going to be a great father when our baby is born.

What could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?


	39. Chapter 39

**Zed's POV**

Addy fell right to sleep when we laid down. I was more than happy to cuddle while she rested, mindlessly playing with her hair in the dim light of her bedroom. She's so beautiful and relaxed laying on my chest.

I smile fondly and continue twirling a curl around my fingers as I carefully reach for her phone on the nightstand, luckily not waking her from her slumber. I can't help but snap a picture as I lean in to kiss the top of her head. She sighed contently and snuggled even more against me.

I look at the screen and, yup, that's my new favorite picture of all time. I save it as her new background so she'll see whenever she checks it again, and doubling as a reminder to have her print it out for me since I don't have a phone to save it to.

I set the phone beside us on the mattress so I don't disturb Addy any more than I already have, and wrap my arms around her waist to cuddle into her. Her scent is so relaxing. Knowing she's safe by my side, makes it so much easier to rest. My eyes are feeling pretty heavy as I start to drift off into a light sleep.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

I felt a faint buzzing against my side that stirred me out of my sleep. I tried ignoring it and snuggled back into Zed's chest but, as soon as it stopped, it started back up again.

I peek up to see Zed's still fast asleep so I begrudgingly roll over to grab my phone, continuing until I'm off the bed completely. I see Bucky's name and slide the bar to answer as I enter the bathroom.

"Hey Bucky, what's up?" I asked with a stifled yawn.

"Why in the world haven't I heard from you in like 2 days?" He interrogated. I roll my eyes at his dramatics but still smile.

"I've just been busy!" I tease. "I was gonna text you today to meet up anyways!" He made a scoffing noise.

"Oh really." He sounded skeptical.

"Yes!" I laugh.

"Hm. 'Cause I think your _boyfriend_ needs to learn to _share_." He counters. Now it was my turn to make an offended noise.

"Bucky, it's just as much my fault as it is his." I argue flatly.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." Bucky snorted in response before changing the subject. "So how are you feeling? Up for a little Cous' time?" My mood instantly lightens.

"Definitely! I've missed our Cous' time since you've been at college!" I agreed in excitement. I can hear his faint chuckle under his breath.

"Cool. I'll come pick you up in less than an hour. _No. Boyfriends. Allowed._ " He emphasised. I giggle quietly.

"Aye aye Captain Bucky!" I joke, he groans before ending the call. I giggle some more as I start getting ready.

XxX

After a few minutes of washing my face and brushing my teeth, I return to my darkened bedroom from the drawn curtains keeping the sunlight out. Zed is still napping on the bed and I briefly debate if I should just let him sleep or wake him before I go. From past experience, I decide that the latter would be the better choice so he doesn't worry.

I deposit my phone back on the nightstand and carefully crawl onto the bed beside my fiancé. He rolls over in his sleep and pulls me down into him for cuddles. I giggle softly but don't resist his efforts.

Instead, I curl up against him and plant light kisses just above the collar of his shirt onto his pale neckline. Only a few kisses later, a content moan creeps up his throat and his arms tighten around me, his lips craning down to find mine.

Our kisses are light and affectionate from his sleepiness and his arms are wrapped around my waist to keep me in place. I pull back with a giggle.

"We gotta get up." I tell him softly.

"Can't we stay in bed," he leaned in only a centimeter from my neck, "just a little longer?" His lips brushing my skin and sending a chill down my spine.

"N-no Zed, I, I set up time with B-Bucky." My body betrays me as he plants open mouth kisses down my neck to the mark on my shoulder.

"He can wait." Zed hums against my sensitive skin. I can't even contain the gasp that catches my next breath. Then I feel his smirk against my neck. He has me right where he wants me.

"Z-Zed, n-no, r-really, ah!" I moan from his tongue's maniacal tortures on my mark, waves of pleasure shooting down my spine. My body presses fully into his, desperate for relief from the growing need between my legs. "Fuck it." I breath, finally giving in. "Zed, ah! Please." I beg through another moan, trying my best to keep quiet.

"Of course baby." He whispers, pushing my back against the mattress and laying on top of me. His lips are on mine again, his hands working to shed us both of our clothing, which he does with ease. But not quick enough. I can't wait any longer. I reach between us and wrap my fingers around his manhood. He groans into my mouth as I guide him forward to my open center and he pushes in. I grasp in ecstasy as he fills me.

Once he's fully sheathed, we sit completely still as we enjoy this feeling of oneness. Our lips gently caressing each other's. The love we share flowing like an electrical current between us.

Then he begins to move.

I'm completely thrown over the edge and cum, _hard_.

"Holy shit Addy. Fuck." He moans, his pace quickening.

I'm so overwhelmed by all the things he's making me feel that I whimper. He kisses every spot on my face he can reach to ease my nerves; his arms holding me tightly to make me feel safe; his eyes squeezed shut to control his movements from being too rough. He always knows what to do to comfort me, no matter what. I wrap my arms around his neck and meet his thrusts, showing him I'm ok to continue.

His thrusts stay steady but he starts snapping his hips against mine. An agonizing slow, _rough_ , rhythm. I can't even take a deep breath. My short intakes of air are mixed with my moans of euphoria.

Zed's hot breath fans over my neck between kisses as we hold each other tight, only a few inches coming between our bodies with every thrust. I feel completely one with him. Body, mind, and soul.

And without any kind of warning, I'm crying.

Zed can feel these are happy tears but slows his movement to nearly a stop anyways, reaching a hand up to cup my cheek.

"What is it Baby?" He asks out of breath. I don't bother responding with words, grabbing his face and crashing my lips to his as I roll my hips to continue the agonizing friction between us. He moans into my mouth, matching my affectionate rhythm while our lips gently brush one another's.

The love and pleasure we both feel is amplified by our connection. He moves his mouth back over my mark to intensify my rapture even further. I grab his hand from my face and slide it down my chest, he palms my breast as I gently rub my fingers over his forearm, right over _his_ mark. I would have patted myself on the back from his sharp gasp against my skin if he didn't start pounding into me for a few swift thrust before he came inside me, successfully sending me over the edge with him.

After a few moments of breathlessness, just holding onto one another like a lifeline, Zed lets out a chuckle. The sound is contagious as my own giggle escapes me. He lifts his head and kisses me softly.

"Now wasn't that worth putting off getting out of bed?" He asks with a smug smirk. I roll my eyes fondly.

"Bucky won't think so if you make me late." I counter, I feel the slight tenseness across his shoulders that he doesn't want me to know about and giggle before pecking his lips again. "Don't worry Babe, I'll protect you from mean old Bucky." I tease with a coo. Zed scowls teasingly and rolls off me, making me laugh harder as I get up off the bed to clean back up and get dressed.

XxX

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Zed asks with a sad puppy pout. I giggle and pull him down for a light kiss then press my forehead to his.

"Yes I'm sure. We need to be able to spend a little while apart sometimes." I tell him softly. He sighs in response and pulls me in by the waist for a hug. "Why don't you see if Eliza and Bonzo are free! It's been ages since just you guys have had a chance to hang out!" I encourage, pulling back to smile brightly up at him. He seems to debate over it for a second but ultimately smiles along with me.

"You're right. I should see what they're up to while you're out." He agrees.

"That's the spirit!" I exclaim, hugging him around the neck and going in for a quick kiss but before I can, Zed has both hands cradling my jaw to force me gaze up to his.

"Promise you'll call me if anything happens?" He begs. I soften and get my kiss, though slower and more affectionate than I'd planned before. He sighs against my lips as the tension leaves his shoulders. We pull back enough for me to press our foreheads together.

"You always are, and always will be, the first person to cross my mind." I assure him softly. He nods with a relieved smile.

"I love you Addy." He whispers.

"I love you too Zed." I return, leaning into his impending kiss. But it's cut short when Bucky's horn starts blaring in the driveway. I giggle while Zed's head drops in defeat.

"I'll text you an update later, ok?" I offer sweetly.

"I'd like that. Thanks." He says genuinely.

"I promise I'll be safe. I'll text you! Go have some fun with your friends!" I give him one last boost of encouragement with a kiss before I rush out the door before Bucky causes too much of a scene in front of my parent's house.

"I love you!" He calls after me as I run out to Bucky's bright pink van.

"Love you too!" I call back before hopping in the passenger seat.

"What took you so long! I thought you'd be waiting for me!" Bucky scolded lightly.

"I was! Just saying goodbye to Zed on the way out!" I argue. Bucky scowled.

"Of course you were. Your boyfriend always comes before your favorite cousin." He grumbled.

"You're such a drama king Bucky." I laugh with a shake of my head.

"And I will always reign supreme! That's why I should come first!" He countered dramatically for good measure, both of us laughing and carrying on as Bucky drove them to our first destination.

XxX

"Hope you're hungry!" Bucky exclaimed, jumping out of the van. I roll my eyes and got out, joining my cousin to walk into the little café we always go to when there's catching up to do.

We ordered our food and found a seat while we waited. I'm propped up with my elbows on the table, my left hand supporting my chin while I look around. Bucky's eyes seem to have honed in on my finger. A very important finger. The finger that now decorated by the elegant engagement ring just Zed gave me.

Without warning, he grabs my wrist, successfully earning a squeak of surprise while my chin nearly hit the tabletop.

"What is _this_?" Bucky firmly questioned.

"Oh." I blink. "Surprise?" It came out as a question since it wasn't my intention _not_ to tell him. It just slipped my mind.

"Surprise? Really?" Bucky deadpanned. I laugh and carefully pull my hand out of his grasp to admire the ring some more with hearts swirling in my eyes.

"He asked me this morning! I've only had a chance to tell my mom and dad!" I offered as sentiment. "Isn't it beautiful? And perfect?" I ask in a dreamy daze. Suddenly a have a burst of excitement coursing through me. "Bucky! I'm gonna get married!"

I can see the shift in his expression, from offended to excited, and he rushed around the table to engulf me in a hug. "You're getting married!" He exclaimed. He let me go and we returned to our seats, and with a clear of his throat, he's down-to-business within seconds.

"Ok. So I'll be your wedding planner." He starts by saying. I blink in shock but don't even have a chance to respond as he continues quickly, whipping out his phone. "I think you should set it for way sooner rather than later. It'd come off as edgy and so _not_ Seabrook." Then he paused and shrugged. "But also before your body of completely fucked up." My mouth drops open.

"Bucky!" I squawk in offense.

"What? You know that's what happens after you have a kid!" He laughs and waves me off. "Anyways, tomorrow after your cheer practice, I'll pick up you and Zed and we'll start hammering out the big stuff. But other than that, just leave all the details to me." He said confidently.

"You really don't have to do that Cous." I tell him, grateful for how on board he is but, "I can't put that extra work on you."

"Oh please. I've coordinated more events at one time _while_ still being Cheer Captain in my life that I'm an expert!" He boasted.

"Whatever you say Captain Bucky." I tease with a laugh and an eye roll.

Before he can respond to my snarky remark, a girl who works at the restaurant drops off our food to our table. We decide to save wedding planning for another time and just catch up on all the _other_ aspects of our lives, which lead us back to me and the baby.

"And this morning there was a big blowout argument between us and my parents about what happened." I finish telling him.

"Wow. I didn't think Zed had the balls to stand up to Uncle Dale." Bucky mused with an impressed look on his face.

"Zed would take on an army if they were trying to take me from him." I reply finishing my last bite. Bucky shook his head.

"How have we made it full circle back to your boyfriend?" He questioned in slight irritation, making me laugh.

"Fiancé." I corrected teasingly.

"Shut up." He pouts. "Are you done? Time for some shopping." He was already standing and taking both our empty plates to dump into the bins by the exit.

"Shopping? Oh! No no! I don't have extra to spend right now. I gotta save any allowance money I get for when the baby gets here." I deny, following him out the restaurant doors.

"Pfft! _You_ won't be spending anything! Uncle Bucky's gonna pamper his baby cousin and _great_ baby cousin." He insisted, not letting me protest as he got in the van and I rush to get in as he starts the engine.

"Are we gonna hit a baby store?!" I shriek with excitement when he nods saying, 'oh yeah', and we drive off.


	40. Chapter 40

**Zed's POV**

Eliza, Bonzo, and I were sitting around her room, laughing and catching up. "I can't believe you _still_ have this beanbag chair!" I comment in complete amazement as I sank into it.

"Shut up! I'm gonna keep that thing till it breaks a leak!" She defended, throwing a handful of her popcorn at my face. "So your fat butt better not pop it!"

Bonzo chuckled under his breath, "Zat garzutt."

"I don't have a fat butt!" I protest, tossing my own popcorn back at them. We all laugh harder.

Suddenly, my Z-band buzzes. I check and Addison sent me a text, a subconscious smile lifts my cheeks at the sight of her name. I quickly tap to open the message.

 **Addy :** _Awww! When did_

 _you take this picture? It's_

 _so sweet!_

 _Before I fell asleep._ **: Z**

 _You have to print_

 _a copy out for me!_

 **Addy :** _Of course!_

 _Anyways, Bucky and I are_

 _going shopping! He's buying_

 _the baby some stuff!_

 _That's great baby!_ **: Z**

 _You feeling ok?_

 **Addy :** _Yeah! We just_

 _had lunch._

 _Awesome, just_ **: Z**

 _don't over do it ok?_

 **Addy :** _I won't! Promise!_

 _Are you having fun?_

 _Other than Eliza's_ **: Z**

 _teasing? I'm having a_

 _blast. lol_

 **Addy :** _Lol she just_

 _missed you My Love._

 _Not as much as_ **: Z**

 _I'm missing you_

 **Addy :** _Aww Zed!_

"I thought you weren't supposed to be bothering Addison today." Eliza scolded, drawing my attention away from my Z-band.

"She texted me thank you very much." I pouted, earning an eye roll.

"We'll tell her ya gotta go 'cause I'm about to put in a movie. ' _Night of the Living Dead._ '" She said spookily then rolled her eyes again. "Seriously. Some of this crazy propaganda they used to produce to increase fear of zombies is hysterical to watch now."

I chuckle and shake my head, returning to my Z-band chat with Addison.

 _Eliza's making me_ **: Z**

 _get off my Z-band..._

 **Addy :** _Don't worry. I'll_

 _take really good care of_

 _you when we're home_

I gulp back the whimper that's threatens to constrict my throat.

 _Mmm don't tease me_ **: Z**

 _like that baby. You know_

 _I'll come get you right now._

A tingle runs down my spine and I wonder if it's from her rubbing her shoulder. I run a hand over my own mark and a new tingle builds in my lower stomach, arousal flooding my senses.

 **Addy :** _Maybeee I wouldn't_

 _mind you coming and getting me._

 _On my way lol_ **: Z**

 **Addy :** _Lol I'll see you when_

 _you get home. I love you_

 _I love you too Addy_ **: Z**

I drop my wrist with a flop as a sigh escapes before I can stop it. Bonzo was the one to notice, lucky for me, and swiftly moved his seat to sit right beside me.

"Ru grodge?" (You good?) He asked with concern written all over his face. I let out a breathy chuckle, nodding.

"Yeah Buddy. I'm good." I assure him with a smile.

Then I turn to see Eliza looking at us curiously, but I can tell she's choosing not to push me. I know she can tell I'm holding back. She can always read me like a book. She's been able to since we were kids.

"I asked Addison to marry me this morning." I blurt. Both of them freeze for a second in shock as I continue. "I want you both to stand beside me."

"Zedka!" Bonzo cried, grabbing me for a big hug. I laugh and pat his back. I look over to my other best friend to see her reaction, catching the sweep of her fingers under her eyes before she thinks I can see.

"Wow Zed." She finally laughed, successfully getting Bonzo to release me. "Can't believe it took you this long to ask her!" She joked, misty eyed and laughing. I stood up and wrapped her in a hug. Bonzo couldn't help himself as he quickly joined us for a group bear hug.

I really have the greatest friends I could ever ask for.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

My heart was still fluttering from my messages with Zed. Of course I'm having a great time with Bucky, he was so funny and I've missed our Cous Time. But every time we stopped talking for a moment to look around, my thoughts drifted back to my zombie.

My hand subconsciously goes to my shoulder, fingers slipping under the fabric of my shirt and brushing the faint indents from his teeth. My whole body warms, eyes fluttering closed and head rolling back.

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

The movie was about half over, and we were having a blast making fun of every detail. Eliza was currently ranting about how they completely misconceptualized even the origins of zombies when a shiver suddenly shoots down my spine. Tingles trickling down my body before settling at my groin. I throw a hand over my mouth when a moan tries escaping.

I immediately jump up out of the beanbag chair, clumsily, getting odd looks from my friends. My face is flushed and I'm thankful the room was dark so they

couldn't see.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom." I say awkwardly.

"Well you know where it is! Geez! You're so weird sometimes!" Eliza groans in annoyance. I don't stick around to counter her insult as I hurry out of her room, pulling up Addy's contact on my Z-band as I basically run to the restroom.

 _Bathroom. Hurry._ **: Z**

A wave of excitement joins my tingling a couple seconds later.

 **Addy :** _One minute._

 _Wait for me._

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

A blush covered my cheeks as I glanced around, only Bucky within earshot. I try to seem casual as I approached my cousin.

"I gotta take a quick potty break!" My voice comes out a little squeaky so I clear my throat. "I'll be right back!" I assured too cheerfully, not waiting for his sure rebuttal from my sudden suspicious behavior.

I check to see if anyone's in the bathroom and it's luckily empty. A single person restroom that not pleasant for a public restroom, very Seabrook and perfect. I spot a nice little lounge chair for a changing station and know that where I'm gonna end up but I don't dwell too much on the decor as I dig out my phone frantically. I've already got a missed text.

 **Zeddy-Bear :** _Mmm please hurry_

 _Baby!_ _I'm is so hard for you._

 _I'm in the restroom Baby._ **: A**

My knees sudden go weak as pleasure starts to resonate in my lower region. I'm able to catch myself on the sink before my legs completely give out underneath me. My shaky hand brings my phone up to dial Zed. It's rings one and a half times before his breathy voice answers.

" _Hey Baby._ " He breaths.

"Zed," I pant, "I can, I can already feel you, touching yourself." I hear his soft chuckle but he doesn't stop.

" _I couldn't wait anymore. I'm sorry My Love._ " My knees are so close to buckling as my eyes roll back in my head. My heart is calling out to him.

"I-I, I need to sit down." I barely manage, stumbling over to the lounge chair. I plop down with a huff from the force.

" _You ok Addy?_ " He asked in concern, the pleasant feelings stalling. I giggle through my content sigh.

"Yeah, I'm good." I assure him softly. "Keep touching yourself."

XxX

 **Zed's POV**

I have the volume turned down on her call but my enhanced hearing makes her voice clear as day. I let my forehead drop onto my forearm, ear right beside the Z-band speaker, leaned against the wall as a moan slips past my lips. I can feel her love warming my chest, her soft panting as my hand continues to stroke my shaft.

Suddenly, new tingles of pleasure spark to every nerve ending in my groin. I take in a sharp breath, she's touching herself. I can picture her; hand slid into this skin tight leggings, fingertips brushing her sensitive bud. My strokes get quicker.

"Addy Baby. You're so sexy. I can picture you." I moan quietly again. Her own moan follows and a pleasant twist constricts my lower belly. "Holy fuck." I whimper.

" _Oh Zed Baby._ " She whispers breathlessly. " _How are you, making me feel so good? I'm so close._ "

"I can feel you too Baby." I tell her softly. "I'm right with you." Her little whimper and the gentle tensing of my abs has me reeling. Her panting matches mine, she's rubbing herself faster with my pace.

" _Zed. Zed._ Zed _._ " She calls my name as though it'll give her some divine salvation, sparks flashing behind my eyes and legs nearly giving out beneath me.

"Addy, fuck. My Love. _My Life._ Gar garziga. _Gar garziga._ " I proclaim as quietly as possible, my whole body tensing and teeth gritted as I cum, seed dripping into the toilet as I finish. I can hear her soft panting through the speaker still beside my ear.

" _Gar garziga Zed._ " She whispers as we come down from the high. I wish I had my arms around her right now.

"I love you so much." I tell her softly, my heart so full of love for her. My love, my mate, _my world_.

" _I love you too._ " She assures me again with a giggle, a shiver ran down my spine. " _I better get back to Bucky before he throws a fit. We'll talk about how insanely intense and incredible that was when we get home._ " She teases, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, definitely. Be safe Addy."

" _I will. See you at home Babe._ " She says. I give her a quick goodbye before cleaning up a little and heading back to my friends.

They both look up when I walk back in, though Bonzo's eyes swiftly redirect back to the TV so he doesn't make eye contact.

' _Oh Z.'_ I mentally slap myself.

"You really couldn't wait to jack off till you got home? You're such a perv." Eliza scolded.

I don't deny it. I know they probably heard at least some of that. I just drop my chin to my chest, cheeks alight with the most blush a zombie could possibly have. Muttering a quiet sorry as I return to my seat.

The rest of my time at Eliza's was spent explaining myself while she scolded me. I _won't_ be doing anymore funny business while I'm under her room. That's for sure.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

Bucky had made his way to the checkout while I was gone. I came up beside him trying not to look nervous. He doesn't even turn to look at me when I greet him.

"He couldn't even wait till you finished Cous Time, huh?" He tsked, shaking his head in disappointment. "He's making it really hard to like his sorry ass." My mouth drops open.

"Bucky, it was technically my fault." I correct. He looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Am I _boring_ you?" He accuses. I instantly shake my head.

"No! Absolutely not!" I deny. I sigh heavily. "It's weird Bucky. This new connection we have makes it hard to be apart for more than a few hours. I'm sorry if I offended you." I apologize, sad puppy eyes directed his way. He groans and throws a side hug around my shoulders.

"I'm gonna be in trouble when this kid is born. I can't even stay mad at you!" He jokes. I hug him back, grateful for how understanding he was being.

Maybe I should explain things a little better to him about Zed and I's connection. Maybe then he wouldn't be judging Zed so harshly. He is, after all, going to be around the rest of my life.


	41. Chapter 41

**Zed's POV**

I got back to Addy's parent's house and saw that Bucky's van was already parked in the driveway, my heart instantly accelerates with excitement as my pace quickens. Who'm I kidding, I was sprinting through the yard as fast as I could. The front door flinging open before I hit the porch steps and Addison crashes into me when I do.

"Hey! I missed you!" She exclaims. I laugh and squeeze her a little tighter.

"I think I missed you more." I argue lightly, pulling back only to lean in and plant a passionate kiss to her lips. Both of us sigh contently as we melt into each other's embrace. Oh Z, I will never get tired of the way she tastes.

"Ah hum." Bucky cleared his throat in annoyance. I pull back immediately, fearing the wrath of the former cheer captain, but Addy just giggles. The sound so sweet to my ears that I wouldn't be too upset if Bucky _did_ kill me. "Geez! You two are like cats in heat!" Her cousin complains, marching past us towards the van.

"Thanks for everything Bucky!" Addison calls.

"See ya Bucky! Thanks for taking care of Addy for me!" I add, waving at my future cousin in-law. Bucky turns, giving us a smirk and two finger salute before hopping in and starting the engine.

"How'd he take the news of our engagement?" I ask curiously as we watch him pull out of the driveway.

"He was pissed at first, mostly 'cause he wasn't my first contact. Which reminds me, don't let me forget to call Bree in a bit. She's probably gonna be mad she found out after Bonzo." She sighs then looks up at me. "You did tell them right?" She asks.

"Of course I did!" I laugh. "They're gonna stand at my side when we say 'I do'." I point out, leaning down to steal a quick peck before she continues with a giggle.

"But, after it settled in, he's happy for us. Wants to be our wedding planner, actually." She adds.

" _No_." I say, surprising her from my quick rejection. "Nah uh. Nope, nope, nope. Do you even realize how extravagant and over the top 'Seabrook' he'll go with it?! It won't be _us_ if he's the wedding planner!" I explain my doubts. She turns in my arms to tighten her hold around my middle, soft smile turned up at me.

"You're being a little dramatic." She pointed out teasingly. I gape at her.

"You don't agree?" I ask incredulously. She giggles and placed a petite hand on my cheek for reassurance.

"You don't think I've already thought of that?" She teases. I relax and press my cheek into her touch. "I already made it clear to him that this is _our_ wedding and anything we don't like will be vetoed."

"How could you be any more perfect?" She snorts from my description but it's true. She may not be the idea of perfection by Seabrook standards, but she's more than perfect in my eyes. I lean down and capture her lips, her wrinkled nose smoothing as she melts further into my arms.

My hands slide down her spine, seeming to snap her out of our lustful haze, and pulls back to look into my hooded eyes. "My parents just left for the weekend on business. They told me to convince you to stay with me." She told me breathily.

"Like I'd need much convincing." I chuckle, pulling her flush against me once more and grabbing under her ass to lift her into my arms fully. Her legs immediately wrapped around my hips as she crashed her lips back to mine. I hurry up the steps with my queen on my arms and kick the door shut behind us. I pause to press her back into the door as I flip the lock closed, our lips devouring each other's in a heated match for dominance.

Her teeth catch my bottom lip, a low growl creeps up my throat as she gives it a slight tug. A grin spreads across my face as soon as I peek and see the mischievous smirk on hers. She lets out a breathy giggle, my chest bubbling with adoration of the beautiful sound. I love hearing her happy. And I'd do anything to make sure she never loses that laugh.

But right now, I can't ignore the need I can feel between the two of us. I pull her stomach flush to mine, the warmth of her center pressed into the rigid section of my jeans, our mouth crashing back together with a passion we've become so familiar with. Her thighs tighten around my waist as she sucks in a sharp breath through her nose. A low rumble returns to my chest, fingertips digging into the flesh of her hips.

"Mm Addy." I groan, lips still close enough to brush against hers.

"Zed." She whimpers. "I need you, but I'm, so tired." I can suddenly feel how exhausted she really is. My eyes meet hers, the dark circles much more visible now that they were out of the darkness of night.

"Oh, Addy, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I murmur, lips already brushing against her forehead comfortingly as I bundle her into my arms and heading for the stairs.

"I-I thought I'd be able to… I want you so bad." She whined pitifully. She had her head resting against my shoulder as I walked her to her room, burying her face in my neck every few seconds in an attempt to wipe the sleep from her eyes. I chuckle as I can feel it's only making it harder to stay awake for her.

"Baby, there'll be plenty of time for that this weekend." I gingerly pet the hair on the back of her head, soothing any worries she may have about my 'needs' over hers. "You've had such a long day." I don't bother flipping on the light of her room. I'd know my way there even if I were blindfolded.

"I miss having my energy." She whispers almost silently. I would have missed it if it weren't for my zombie hearing. Her statement brings a soft smile to my face as I kiss her temple.

"You're doing amazing work helping our baby grow, Ag Garziga." ( _My Love._ ) I assure her softly. She hums for a moment, the exhaustion already taking its hold on her.

With one hand, I push the comforter back before laying her down on the mattress, gently unhooking her legs from my back before tucking the blanket up around her shoulders. I kiss her forehead then turn to walk out of the room, only for her to swiftly catch my wrist, a wave of panic washing over me.

"Z-Zed? Where are you going?" She asks frantically.

"I was just gonna check the doors are all locked and shut the lights off Baby." I chuckle, leaning back in to kiss her lips this time. "I'll be back in two shakes of a werewolf tail." I tease. She relaxes at my joke with a giggle.

"Werewolves aren't real." She tells me with a tired eye roll, laying her head back into the pillow. I chuckle again.

"Crazier things have happened." I continue to tease as sleepiness settles over her thoughts once more. "I'll be right back." I promise with one last kiss.

XxX

 **Addison's POV**

I gasp, jolting upright out of a dead sleep. A feeling of dread and terror so strong in my chest that tears are staining my cheeks and have my heart racing from something I'm not even sure of. Why am I feeling this way? Sobbing, I stretch my hand across the bed to wake Zed, desperate for his comforting words that tell me everything will be ok.

Panic nearly overpowers these other emotions when I feel nothing but chilled sheets beneath my palm. "Zed?" I call into the dark of my room.

No response.

What if something bad happened?! I don't remember him coming back to bed! I shouldn't have fallen asleep before he was lying beside me! How could I be so neglectful!

I have to physically shake away my self-scorning thoughts. Now is not the time for that. I have to make sure Zed is ok!

I take a deep breath and focus my mind on him, his emotions, anything to give me a hint at where he could be. He was scared. Terrified. ' _No no no no no!_ ' repeating over and over in my ears. My heart constricting painfully that he was alone with these feelings. I have to find him.

"Zed! Where are you!" I cry, pushing the covers off my legs and rushing out of bed. "Answer me Baby!" I yell so he can hopefully hear me. The house is quiet and I wished I had Zed's impeccable hearing to ease my search, but have to work with what I have. My connection with him.

"Zed." I whisper, pleading for him to hear me. I walk out down the hallway, flicking on the light before reaching the stairs. Still no sign of him. "Zed, please." I concentrate my desperation to find him, using our connection to tell him how much I care and just want to help.

' _Addy…_ ' His emotions are so strong that I can literally hear him in my head.

"Zed." I sigh in relief. "Where are you?" He's silent, but I know he can still hear me because of the overwhelming desire to protect that floods my gut. My brows knit together. "Zed, whatever's going on, we're safer together. You know that." I assure him gently.

He's quiet for another few seconds, before, ' _I'm in the garage._ ' He admits. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding before running down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the door leading out into the garage, and bursting through.

"Zed?" I call slightly winded, looking around frantically in search of my beloved zombie. It's hard to see in the dark of the garage, storage shelving lining the walls, Dad's work station with the lawn mower and his _small_ collection of tools occupying the far back corner. But I couldn't spot Zed. Until movement between one of the shelves nearby catches my eye.

"Zed!" I exclaim in relief, nearly tripping down the double steps from the house. He caught me before I could fall of course. I instantly wrap around him in a bear strength hug as he does the same, and I don't miss the soft whimper as he buries his nose in the crook of my neck.

The sound leaving an ache deep in her heart. I pull back, reaching up to cradle his jaw. His eyes refuse to meet mine but the trails of dried tears all the evidence I need to stretch up and plant a firm kiss to his lips. A sigh escaped his nostrils as he relaxed against me, even pulling me a little closer as he kissed me back.

It was slow and soft, a comfort of knowing we're together and safe easing whatever worry was itching at his mind. I wrap my arms around his neck to draw myself closer. But as I begin to deepen our kiss, he pulls away, a deep frown wrinkles my brow. When I look up, his face reflects the feelings of shame and guilt tugging at my heartstrings.

"Zed?" I pry gently. I want to know the source of all his sudden remorse. What's got him so upset?

"I-I thought I was unstable. I thought I was, I was gonna attack you." He shuddered from whatever memory he was remembering. "I couldn't bear if I accidentally hurt you." His grip around my waist tightens instinctively. I soften and return one hand to his jaw to force him to look me in the eye.

"Even if you went offline, you'd never hurt me. You wouldn't hurt me when your Z-band was even taken off!" I remind him with a smile. He gives me a half smile, worry still creasing his brow. "What brought all this on?" I ask, shifting on my bare feet against the chilly concrete garage floor.

He noticed my discomfort and hooks an arm under my knees to lift me up bridal style, carrying me back into the house without a word. Still silent, he sets me down gently then turns away to lock the garage door behind us.

"Zed you gotta talk to me." I tell him in desperation. "I can't help you if I don't understand the source of these emotions." He still has his back to me, head hung low.

"A nightmare." He admits in a whisper. "It-it felt so real, Addy." He finally turns and, between the look on his face and the ache in my chest, tears prick my eyes. "You, the baby, I-I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried." He clenched his teeth and fists as a small bout of rage flares somewhere deep down that's just out of reach.

"Your zombie doesn't appreciate that very much." I tease solemnly. He breathes a dry chuckle. I close the gap between us, he doesn't pull away this time but rather welcomes my comfort again as I pull him down into an embrace. "It was a dream. Your mind playing tricks on you. It wasn't real, Ag Garziga." He tightens his arms around me again, burying his nose in my neck to take in a shaky breath of my scent before nodding more lax.

"Thank you Addy." His words muffled by my skin. "Gar garziga." I soften, turning my head to kissing his neck.

"Gar garziga, ag zaffi zomika." ( _I love you, my silly zombie._ ) I tease. He chuckled again, this time his heart much lighter which I'm grateful for. "Let's get some rest. It's like 2 am." I offer while I stifle a yawn.

He smiles softly and picks me up to carry me back to bed, shutting off lights as we go. He lays me down before crawling in with me, pulling me into his chest and curling around my smaller frame for comfort. I giggle and cuddle back into him.

"Goodnight Adds." He mutters tiredly.

"Goodnight Z."


End file.
